Beauty Lawbreaking
by Healing Sigma
Summary: Antara masyarakat, fans, kepolisian, pengadilan, & publik figur. Jin takut untuk mempercayai yang mana selain daripada telinganya sendiri. Namun, Bagaimana jika telinganya sendiri pun menipunya? "Kamu tahu, Seokjin, bagi seseorang yang menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk melihat ke dalam kegelapan, kamu benar-benar buta" It's BTS FANFIC! EVERYONExJIN / ALLxJIN [Case II Update!]
1. Kasus I - Mr Perfect

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _If love is a sin, then beauty is a crime - Bob Dylan_

* * *

 _The United Nations Security Council (UNSC)_ atau Dewan Keamanan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa atau disingkat DK PBB adalah salah satu dari enam organ utama Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa, yang ditugasi untuk memelihara perdamaian dan keamanan internasional serta menerima perubahan baru di PBB dan menyetujui perubahan apa pun di PBB. Kekuasaannya termasuk pembentukan operasi pemeliharaan perdamaian, penetapan sanksi internasional, dan otorisasi aksi militer melalui resolusi Dewan Keamanan; mereka adalah satu-satunya badan PBB yang memiliki wewenang untuk mengeluarkan resolusi yang mengikat kepada negara-negara anggota.

Bagian dari pendirian operasi pemeliharaan perdamaian ini, UNSC menciptakan departemen yang disebut _Peacekeeping Intelligence_ atau PI. PI adalah perolehan non-klandestin dan pemrosesan informasi oleh sebuah misi dalam siklus intelijen misi yang diarahkan untuk memenuhi persyaratan untuk pengambilan keputusan dan untuk menginformasikan operasi yang terkait dengan amanat efektif dan efektif pelaksanaan mandat Dewan Keamanan.

Singkatnya, PI adalah organisasi intelijen untuk PBB, dan mereka bekerja dengan cara yang 'transparan' tetapi lebih tertutup daripada CIA dan Kim Seokjin bekerja di sana. Tepatnya, ayah dan saudara lelakinya bekerja di sana. Ayahnya dan saudaranya bekerja di PI tepatnya di Direktorat Intelijen atau DI. Direktorat ini bertanggung jawab untuk menyediakan dan mendistribusikan sumber-sumber analisis intelijen yang komprehensif kepada keamanan internasional dan kebijakan luar negeri kepada Presiden, Kabinet dan pembuat kebijakan PBB secara tepat waktu, objektif dan akurat.

DI bertugas membuat laporan, briefing, papers tentang masalah yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan internasional atau intelijen asing. Informasi intelijen berasal dari berbagai sumber dan metode, termasuk laporan agensi, foto satelit, media asing, dan kecanggihan sensor. Direktorat ini adalah badan pelaksana untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab DK PBB dan PI dalam menghasilkan intelijen tingkat lanjut di tingkat internasional.

Kesimpulannya, DI berperan sebagai intel untuk semua masalah negara-negara anggota PBB yang dapat mengancam ancaman perdamaian di seluruh dunia.

Setelah Seokjin lulus, ayahnya dan saudaranya menyarankan dia untuk bekerja di PI. Seokjin tidak seperti ayah dan saudaranya yang memiliki kelebihan di bidang 'otak' dan juga 'kekuatan fisik' sehingga ia berpikir menjadi agen bukanlah pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya. Tapi ayahnya mendorong dia dan mengatakan bahwa Seokjin bisa bekerja di bidang apapun selain DI yang membuat Seokjin mendaftar di sana dan menjalani serangkaian tes mulai dari psikotes, pemeriksaan kesehatan, dan tentu saja tes pengetahuan umum meskipun sang ibu menunjukkan sedikit 'protes' karena dia berpikir pekerjaan suaminya dan anaknya sangat 'berbahaya' dan dia ingin anak bungsunya juga tidak bekerja di sana. Namun takdir mengatakan lain, dua minggu kemudian Jin menerima surat penerimaan bahwa ia diterima bekerja di PI di Direktorat Sains dan Teknologi atau DST.

DST bertugas memberikan dukungan kepada PI dan komunitas intelijen negara-negara anggota PBB dalam mengumpulkan, memproses, dan menggunakan informasi intelijen yang diperoleh dari berbagai sumber. Direktorat juga berfungsi sebagai kantor layanan bersama atau Layanan Kepedulian Umum, untuk komunitas intelijen di seluruh dunia .

Singkatnya, DST bekerja sebagian besar di laboratorium dan kamar teknik untuk mendapatkan data 'akurat' yang dibutuhkan oleh orang-orang atau menghitung luka yang bersangkutan serta mereka dapat direkrut oleh suatu negara secara resmi anggota PBB dalam kasus masalah serius.

Seokjin sendiri di DST bekerja sebagai ahli forensik dan voice profiler. Sebagai orang Korea yang tinggal di luar negeri, orang-orang di sini sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan nama mereka, sehingga mereka memiliki nama alias seperti ayahnya Kim Sang Hyun menjadi Shawn Kim. Kakaknya bernama Kim Sung Jin asli untuk Skylar Kim, ibunya yang bernama asli Lee Yoon Hee menjadi Yonah Lee atau Yonah Kim. Dirinya dikenal sebagai Janice Kim, terdengar 'feminin' tetapi terlihat cocok untuk menggambarkannya sebagai orang yang menyenangkan.

/-/

"Jadi apa yang terjadi untuk 'pembunuh berantai' kami 'yang sangat tampan' hm?" Temannya bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu maksud Sophia" kata Seokjin dengan wajah lelah dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Jadi, kamu ingin mengatakan bahwa Isaac Hunter bukan tersangka utama kita?" Seorang pria lain mendekatinya dan memberinya secangkir kopi.

"Berdasarkan sumpah kita, kita dilarang keras untuk membagikan informasi sekecil apa pun tentang suatu kasus kepada siapa pun termasuk orang dalam, Tuan Aiden Sebastian tetapi terima kasih untuk kopinya" Seokjin berkata dengan main-main sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ck, kau tahu, dan aku percaya seratus persen tidak ada orang di sini yang begitu taat pada selembar kertas itu" gadis lain datang dengan dua cangkir mi gelas dan berbagi satu untuk Sophia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, dan semua orang tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian Nona Hana Yasuhiro" kata Seokjin .

"Terima kasih untuk mi-nya juga, Hannah" tambah Sophia.

" Ya, dan semua orang akan memanggilku _Hannah Baker_ setelah ini" dan memutar matanya.

Hana Yasuhiro atau selalu disalah ejakan sebagai 'Hannah' adalah salah satu teman Seokjin , dia datang dari Jepang dan peringkat pertama ketika tes masuk saat itu,ditempatkan di DI sebagai agen. Yang kedua adalah Sophia Penelope dan dia dari Los Angeles. Dia adalah rekan kerja Seokjin di laboratorium dan spesialisasinya adalah forensik atau tepatnya seorang kriptografi dan yang lainnya adalah Aiden Sebastian yang juga rekan kerja Seokjin tetapi dia ditempatkan di ruang teknik sebagai insinyur atau 'mekanik'

"Apakah kamu sangat menyukai _Netflix_ hari ini?" tanya Aiden.

"Tidak dan tolong menjauh dari mie saya karena saya sangat lapar" protes Hana.

"Dan kamu, Janice. Jangan berharap untuk bebas kali ini. Ceritakan tentang si brengsek itu, yang membuatmu tak bernyawa sepanjang minggu ini" tanya Hana lagi.

"Isaac Hunter, tiga puluh tahun, tunggal, seorang pengusaha sukses, perusahaannya bekerja dalam bidang pakaian, perhiasan, restoran dan hotel bintang lima. Dari kekayaannya kembali, ia memiliki beberapa saham di penyiaran publik dan perusahaan teknologi multinasional "

" _Such a sugar daddy_ " tambah Sophia.

"Catatan kriminal-nya bersih dan menurut catatan medisnya ia bukan pengguna narkoba, alkohol atau perokok aktif. Bahkan ia terlibat dalam berbagai proyek amal dan seringkali sebagai donatur, membuatnya menjadi kandidat tersangka utama dengan persentasi nol persen untuk kemungkinan-nya" lanjut Seokjin dan mengambil napas panjang.

"Ya, setelah sepuluh korban selalu ditemukan di hotelnya di ruangan yang sama dan ia masih tetap 'bersih'" kata Hana sinis sambil menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Korban terakhir punya waktu untuk menghubungi layanan kamar untuk membawa sarapan ke kamarnya di mana ada suara seorang pria yang pada saat itu juga tampaknya memanggil seseorang sebelum dia meninggal. Semoga dia bisa ketahuan dengan bukti ini"

"Jika dia memang adalah tersangka, aku harus mengakui dia punya nyali untuk membunuh pejabat negara dan kerabat mereka. Kapan dirimu menginterogasinya?"Aiden bertanya.

"Dua jam kedepan di _New York Police Department_ " setelah memeriksa jam di arlojinya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Sophia.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

/-/

Dan di sinilah dia, terdampar di Departemen Kepolisian New York dengan surat tugas dan disambut oleh seorang pemuda dengan mata biru .

"Kau pasti Janice Kim kan? Dari PI?" pemuda itu bertanya dan Seokjin mengangguk dan memberinya surat.

"Sejujurnya, aku mengharapkan gadis kutu buku yang lucu setelah mendengar namamu. Saya seorang detektif yang ditugaskan untuk kasus ini, Ethan Harper" katanya dengan hangat, mengulurkan tangannya .

"Maaf untuk menghancurkan harapanmu, Detektif Harper" Seokjin berkata sambil menjabat tangan mereka .

"Jadi gosip itu benar, PBB merekrut pekerja dengan wajah standar tinggi untuk menjadi pekerja mereka" kata Ethan main-main.

"Saya tidak tahu ini pujian atau tidak tapi fakta nya seperti itu" kata Seokjin untuk memecah ketegangan dan mereka tertawa setelah itu.

"Ceritakan segera tentang kasus ini" ujar Seokjin.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan karena kamu pasti sudah melihat file itu juga. Intinya dia dinominasikan sebagai tersangka utama karena kami menemukan fakta bahwa korban kelimanya memiliki hubungan dengan dia dan setelah diperiksa ulang, dia selalu berhubungan dengan para korban, tetapi dia selalu melarikan diri dengan semua alibinya. Akhirnya, korban kesepuluh dan kami memiliki rekaman telepon dikamar korban sebelum ia meninggal dan CIA merekomendasikanmu karena kamu adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi _voice profiler_. Semoga ini adalah korban terakhir dan dia ditangkap karena jika tidak, kita sudah menemui jalan buntu" jelas Ethan.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak dariku tetapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" ujar Jin berusaha menghibur Ethan.

"Dan di sinilah kita, dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan disana ada sebuah 'cermin dinding'. Aku dan timku akan berada di balik cermin dinding itu untuk tetap berhubungan denganmu untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi jangan khawatir, kalian berdua tidak bisa melihat kami di ruangan itu" kata Ethan sambil memberikan folder cokelat berlabel ' _classified_ ' di kanan atas folder dan di tengahnya tertulis dengan tinta merah,

 _Kasus 18107: Serial Killer - 'My Adorable'_

"Terlalu 'adorable' untuk menjadi nama tersangka" keluh Seokjin.

"Semoga beruntung sobat" kata Ethan dan menepuk pundaknya. Seokjin mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam setelah itu. Dia disambut oleh seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh yang berbentuk, agak berotot namun kekar dibungkus kaus v-neck berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_ denim dengan rambut hitam dan mata gagak.

Sophia benar, pria ini sangat tampan.

"Bolehkah saya masuk?" Tanya Seokjin dan orang itu tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah lima belas kali aku di ruangan ini namun kamu adalah orang pertama yang memiliki sikap baik untuk menyambut saya. Anda pasti bukan dari sini"

Dan licik.

"Nama saya Janice Kim dan ya aku tidak dari sini, mungkin Anda bisa memanggil saya sebagai 'pembantu penyelidikan'" dan Seokjin duduk dihadapannya.

"Nama yang bagus sekali"

"Bisakah kita mulai?"

"Tentu"

"Jadi, pertama-tama katakan padaku namamu, umur, dan nomor identitasmu" dan pria itu tertawa lagi.

Dan dari tawa itu, bukanlah tawa yang benar - benar bagus.

Tawa yang membuat Seokjin bergidik ngeri.

"Kita mulai dari dasar setelah saya lima belas kali di ruangan ini? _Holy moly_ "

"Yah untuk memastikan kamu dalam keadaan baik" dan diam pun datang.

"Isaac Hunter, tiga puluh, dan ID saya 2003 2000 0505 1974"

/-/

"Jadi Mr Hunter, di malam tahun baru atau tepatnya 1 Januari 2018 seorang wanita yang diidentifikasi sebagai cucu dari mantan menteri luar negeri, Nona Aubrey Madeleine Albright ditemukan meninggal di nomor VVIP Suite Anda 1004 di Hotel Anda. Berdasarkan penyelidikan, kami menemukan bahwa dia tewas karena minum racun atau mungkin karena reaksi alergi yang berlebihan setelah menemukan fakta bahwa dia alergi terhadap udang"

"Setiap orang yang memesan suite di hotel kami, pasti mendapatkan layanan terbaik. Jadi kami yakin kami menyediakan makanan sesuai dengan preferensi dan kebutuhan pelanggan kami "

"Korban kedua juga ditemukan di VVIP Suite Anda, kamar yang sama. Zoey Jane Madison, satu-satunya putri Julian Wyatt Madison, diplomat AS untuk Rusia. Dia tidak sadar setelah minum obat tidur berlebihan "

"Kami memastikan bahwa kami tidak menyediakan obat tidur"

"Korban Ketiga dengan tempat yang sama, Ivy Autumn Sawyer ditemukan tewas kehabisan napas di Jacuzzi didalam kamarnya dan dia adalah putri kedua dari USA Interpol, Elias Ian Sawyer"

"Kami mohon maaf bahwa kami tidak menyediakan CCTV di setiap kamar dan suite kami"

"Caroline Ruby Mackenzie, seorang artis pendatang baru ditemukan tewas seperti Zoey"

"Entah bagaimana industri hiburan memang 'keras' jadi saya tidak bisa menyalahkan dia untuk meminum pil tersebut"

"Eva Isla, seorang model yang ditemukan tewas di ruangan itu, telanjang dan diracuni. Dia pacarmu atau aku salah? "

"Tidak, kami hanya sebatas _'friend with benefit'_ dan janji temu kami adalah dua hari setelah dia meninggal jadi aku jelas tidak menyentuhnya hari itu"

"Dan korban terakhir, Hazel Quinn Mnuchin, keponakan Steven Terner Mnuchin yang merupakan Sekretaris Perbendaharaan. Dia diracuni juga dan semuanya terjadi di VVIP Suite yang sama, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang hal itu? Sebagai pemilik hotel dan juga sebagai tunangan?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Kami hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan pada hari itu aku bertemu dengan perusahaan lain" kata Isaac santai .

"Meskipun kita menemukan catatan telepon di ruangan itu?"

"Bisakah kita mendengarnya?" Ishak berkata tanpa tegang di wajahnya.

 _'Pria ini mengerikan'_ Seokjin berkata dalam hatinya dan Ethan datang membawa laptopnya, dan mereka bertiga sangat ingin mendengarnya.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Halo, Guest Services disini, ini adalah Ashley Reese. Apa yang bisa saya bantu? "_

 _"Saya ingin memesan layanan kamar"_

 _"Tentu saja Nyonya, berapa nomor dan nama kamarmu? "_

 _"Ini VVIP Suite 1004 dan namanya Hazel Mnuchin"_

 _"Terima kasih. Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk memesan Nona Mnuchin?"_

 _"Saya ingin dua rump steak"_

 _"Bagaimana Anda ingin steak Anda dimasak? "_

 _"Tolong, Medium rare"_

 _"Apakah Anda ingin mashed potatoes dan sayuran atau salad dan fries? "_

 _"Salad dan fries terima kasih"_

 _"Saus yang mana yang Anda inginkan? Kami punya lada, jamur atau anggur merah? "_

 _"Saya akan makan saus jamur dan lada "_

 _"Oke, apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Anda pesan Nyonya Mnuchin ? "_

 _Diam selama beberapa detik._

 _"Saya juga mau pesan garden salad dan coke"_

 _"Tentu saja, itu akan dikirimkan kepadamu sesaat lagi. Silakan dinikmati makanannya"_

 _"Terima kasih banyak"_

Diam sebelum telepon ditutup .

"Yang jelas dia hanya memesan layanan kamar dan aku tidak ada disana" kata Isaac main-main.

"Dia jelas – jelas memesan dua steak" Ethan mengejek.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi jika dia memesan dua steak? Ketika saya seorang vegan?" Isaac datang melawan ketika Isaac dan Seokjin jelas dapat melihat Ethan sangat marah.

"Dengar, Tuan Sempurna. Dia tunanganmu dan manusia macam apa ketika wanita ini memesan dua steak ketika dia berakhir sendirian di kamar itu, di kamar pembunuh sialan itu!?" Ethan balas membentak.

"Siapa bilang dia tunanganku? Kami hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan saya bukan tipikal pria yang berhubungan dengan orang 'asing' segampang itu"

"Oh benarkah? Lalu, aku hanya bisa menyalahkan dari tatapanmu yang sangat 'bernafsu' untuk Janice dan juga dia yang mengatakan itu"

Dan pipi Seokjin memerah.

"Yah, aku penggemar kecantikan dan dia adalah pria dengan kecantikan pertama yang aku temui. Saya tidak akan menolak itu karena ini adalah penyelidikan dan saya harus menjawab sejujur mungkin "

"Oh, kamu mencoba bersikap formal tapi akhirnya kamu menggoda rekan kerjaku!?"

"Dia bukan rekan kerjamu. Dia bukan dari sini, dia mengatakan itu"

"Tapi sekarang dia adalah rekan kerjaku! Dan kamu menggoda dia dan juga mengatakan omong kosong sialan untuk alibi sepenuhnya!" mengamuk, Ethan akhirnya membanting meja dengan tangannya.

"Tolong tenang Detektif Harper! Kita bisa dilaporkan dengan tuduhan kekerasan terhadap saksi mata" Seokjin akhirnya angkat bicara setelah Ethan dan Isaac saling membalas.

"Saksi? Setelah melihat bagaimana bajingan pria ini dan Anda masih mencapnya sebagai saksi! Bagaimana seorang P- "Ethan akhirnya berhenti setelah Seokjin menutup mulutnya.

Dengan tangannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, 'identitas'-nya hampir terungkap.

"Drama yang bagus" Isaac mencoba menyalakan api lagi.

"Bajingan keparat-"

"Kamu adalah vegan dan juga penggemar 'kecantikan'?" Seokjin menyela sambil menahan badan Ethan yang siap melayangkan tinju kewajah Isaac

"Yah saya mencoba menjadi vegan selama hampir setengah tahun sekarang, dan ya saya penggemar 'kecantikan'. Anda tahu nama hotel saya? Nama-nya Adora, artinya juga 'cantik'"

"Dari informasi Anda, semua korban benar- benar - sangat cantik"

"Yah, memang, tapi masih lemah menuduhku sebagai pembunuh mereka—"

"Bahkan setelah Hazel memesan _garden salad_ untukmu?" Seokjin menyela lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam penyelidikan mereka Ethan dapat melihat Isaac kaku sebelum mengubahnya kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya. Sekarang, Ethan bisa duduk dengan tenang di samping Seokjin.

/-/

"Lelucon macam apa yang ingin kamu tarik?"

"Isaac Hunter atau Prince Isaac Hunter, lulus di _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_ Program Ilmu dan Teknologi Kesehatan (HST). Anda pada dasarnya seorang ilmuwan dan semua obat tidur yang kami temukan di setiap korban bukanlah buatan pabrik kimia, namun bubuk olahan" kata Seokjin .

"Kamu pikir aku membuat bubuk itu?"

"Aku ingin lebih berpikir bahwa kamu benar-benar punya teman lain yang juga bisa membuatnya. Bisakah aku memanggil orang itu _Ace_?" Ethan terkejut seketika melihat raut Isaac.

Dia benar-benar melihat Isaac gagap.

"Aku tidak kenal pria dengan nama itu"

"Bahkan nama ayahmu adalah Ace Prince Hunter atau manajer rahasiamu, Ace Remington. 'Ace' mana yang membantu Anda membunuh wanita – wanita ini?"

"Apa-apaan yang terjadi di sini - kau menggali profil yang salah, _sayang_ "

"Tidak, bukan aku. Orang-orang sering memanggil Anda dengan nama tengah Anda karena semua orang berpikir 'Prince' bukan nama Anda, tetapi 'status' Anda. Ayahmu juga seorang pengacara terkenal yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan keluarga kerajaan, itu sebabnya orang-orang atas mengakui kamu sebagai anggota 'kerajaan' dan mungkin itu sebabnya kamu selalu bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang juga memiliki status lebih tinggi seperti para wanita ini. ID Anda tidak palsu, tetapi kelulusan album Anda juga tidak palsu, Prince Hunter" akhirnya Seokjin menjelaskan.

"Oke, katakanlah kamu benar. Jadi korelasi macam apa antara aku, orang bernama Ace ini, dan juga para korban itu?"

"Ivy yang ditemukan di Jacuzzi, forensik melihat dilukanya adanya upaya dia untuk keluar. Itu berarti seseorang mendorongnya untuk tetap di dalam. Dan Anda tidak ada di sana pada hari itu, tetapi Ace Remington ada di hotel Anda, di sebelah suite itu. Dan tidak ada rekaman di lorong bahwa dia datang ke ruangan itu, tetapi juga tidak ada rekaman untuk layanan kebersihan yang datang ke kamar satu jam sebelum dia meninggal. Ini berarti catatan CCTV Anda sudah dimanipulasi dan coba anda pikir apa yang ada di kepala kami untuk siapa orang yang pertama dapat memanipulasi CCTV? Tentu saja seseorang yang memiliki seluruh akses di hotel anda"

"Dan seseorang itu haruslah seorang Keamanan, Staf, Manajer Hotel, dan Pemiliknya" Ethan menangkap apa yang Seokjin coba temukan.

"Stafmu Ashley Reese, juga mengakui bahwa dia mendengar suara lelaki di latar belakang waktu telpon berlangsung tetapi agak samar apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Seperti yang Anda lihat, Detective Harper hanya membawa salinan catatan telepon yang dikirimkan dan membuat suara tidak sejelas mungkin, tapi- "

"Tapi apa?"

"Sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar memiliki pendengaran yang baik. Saya mungkin bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar telinga kita"dan Isaac tertawa sangat keras dan membuatnya menangis.

"Kamu ingin menuduhku, bahwa kamu dapat mendengar 'sesuatu' ketika orang-orang di pengadilan nanti tidak dapat mendengarnya? Apakah seperti yang Anda katakan, Anda memiliki indra keenam dan mengatakan hantu itu nyata! Ya Tuhan! Ini sangat lucu"

Seokjin menekan tombol play.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Halo, Guest Services disini, ini adalah Ashley Reese. Apa yang bisa saya bantu? "_

 _"Saya ingin memesan layanan kamar"_

"Aku di sini sekarang dengan tunangan saya Ace, dan pertemuan kita dengan Tuan Killian dua jam kemudian" kata Seokjin membuat Ethan bingung tetapi cukup untuk membuat Isaac berhenti tertawa.

 _"Tentu saja Nyonya, berapa nomor dan nama kamarmu? "_

"Kamu bisa pergi jika kamu benar-benar ingin, oh tuhan! Tunggu, saya ingin memesan sesuatu "

 _"Ini VVIP Suite 1004 dan namanya Hazel Mnuchin "_

"Tolong pesankan untuk Ace, dia membuatku kesal ketika dia lapar"

 _" Terima kasih. Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk memesan Nona Mnuchin?"_

"Dan dia suka segalanya tentang steak, sayangku "

 _"Saya ingin dua rump steak"_

"Dengar, Hazel sudah memesan steak"

 _"Bagaimana Anda ingin steak Anda dimasak? "_

"Dan kamu harus memakannya"

 _"Tolong, Medium rare"_

"Dan jangan seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan Ace"

 _"Apakah Anda ingin mashed potatoes dan sayuran atau salad dan fries?"_

"Apa yang kamu inginkan Isaac?"

"Salad, saya pikir"

 _"Salad dan fries terima kasih"_

"Dan kita jelas dapat memiliki pagi yang manis"

 _"Saus yang mana yang Anda inginkan? Kami punya lada, jamur atau anggur merah?"_

"Ace suka pedas, pilih lada untuknya"

 _"Saya akan makan saus jamur dan lada"_

"Jadi datanglah ke sini tanpa keluhan"

 _"Oke, apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Anda pesan Nyonya Mnuchin?"_

"Kamu hanya makan salad saja?"

"Garden salad dan coke juga enak, biarkan aku bicara dengan bajingan ini sebentar. Dia benar-benar brengsek "

"Luangkan waktumu, tunanganku "

 _Diam selama beberapa detik_

 _"Saya juga mau pesan garden salad dan coke"_

 _"Tentu saja , itu akan dikirimkan kepadamu sesaat lagi. Silakan dinikmati makanannya"_

 _"Terima kasih banyak"_

"Kau sudah selesai memesan?"

"Ya, dan kamu sudah berakhir berbicara dengan Ace?"

"Ya, aku memintanya untuk membawa obat-ku- dan tolong My Adorable, kamu masih tetap mengangkat telepon!"

"Maaf!"

"Kamu benar-benar menggemaskan"

/-/

Hanya diam datang, tidak ada yang menanggapi apa yang Seokjin katakan bersamaan dengan perekam itu kecuali untuk wajah Ethan menunjukkan rasa kagum dan wajah tanpa ekspresi Isaac.

"Kami memiliki semacam teknologi yang membuat suara latar belakang itu lebih jelas" kata Seokjin dengan suara yang menenangkan. Seolah dia bisa melepaskan tekanan yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya selama seminggu ini sekarang .

"Tuan Prince Isaac Hunter, Anda secara resmi sekarang sedang ditahan sebagai tersangka utama untuk Kasus 18107: Serial Killer - 'My Adorable' dengan manajer Anda, Ace Remington. Anda memiliki hak untuk tetap diam. Apa pun yang Anda katakan atau lakukan dapat dan akan ditahan terhadap Anda di pengadilan. Anda memiliki hak untuk mempunyai pengacara. Jika Anda tidak mampu membayar pengacara, satu akan disediakan untuk Anda" kata Seokjin tegas meskipun dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau tahu para wanita ini sangat cantik, begitu cantik, tapi entah bagaimana penampilan mereka sangat membosankan, aku tidak bisa melihat sinar itu lagi dan tiba-tiba aku ingin menyingkirkan mereka. Tetapi kamu Janice, kamu berbeda. Cantik dan manis tidak cocok dengan wajahmu. Sinar yang kau pancarkan berbeda, Dirimu lebih memikat, lebih menggoda. Dan sinar itu tidak membuatku merasa bosan. Semakin kita melihatnya semakin kita kecanduan untuk itu"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, maka pastikan manajer Anda tidak pergi ke mana pun"dan Isaac tertawa lagi, tetapi kali ini, tawanya tampak gembira.

"Ini bukan pujian, saya menyatakan fakta yang sebenarnya. Pujian saya yang sebenarnya adalah…kamu memiliki telinga yang baik" dan Ethan memborgolnya.

"Silakan keluar dari ruangan ini dan kami akan menangkap manajermu, Tuan Sempurna" dan Ethan mengeluarkan Isaac keluar dari ruangan.

Seokjin membersihkan kertas-kertas yang tercecer di atas meja dan mengembalikannya ke dalam folder. Laptop yang dibawa Ethan dikembalikan dengan folder ke administrasi. Di luar sedang hujan dan Seokjin terlalu malas untuk menunggu sehingga dia berlari melalui hujan untuk naik taksi dan pulang. Seokjin hanya bisa merenungkan selama perjalanannya menuju rumah, bagaimana bisa seseorang membunuh orang hanya karena 'bosan'?

Dunia menjadi kejam dan Seokjin sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi dunia ini.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hehehe gimana guys? seru nggak? cerita ini author buat sewaktu tangan author sakit jadi memang gak banyak atau gak sepanjang chapter di cerita author lainnya. Ini semua terinspirasi dari K-Drama "Voice" & "Voice 2" dan buku - buku karangan Agatha Christie penulis favorite author hehehe.**

 **Dilanjut nggak menurut kalian?**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update**


	2. Kasus II - Seven Deadly Sins (1-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _The criminal is the creative artist; the detective only the critic - G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

 _Kepalanya berdengung sakit. Dia menggerakkan rahangnya dan merasa mulutnya kering, saat dia bergerak dia merasakan seakan – akan beton dan pasir mendorong ke wajahnya._

 _Seokjin tersentak ketakutan. Dimana dia? Dia mencoba berguling tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia berpikir , tangannya diikat. Dia membuka matanya._

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Seokjin mencoba berteriak tetapi tidak ada yang keluar._

 _Di mana pun dia berada, sangat gelap, tetapi dia bisa melihat sosok gelap berjongkok beberapa meter darinya, mengawasinya perlahan._

 _Dan sosok gelap tadi menjadi enam sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Seokjin bisa merasakan menggigil di tulangnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berbaring di tempat tidur merah dalam kamar bernuansa merah marun ._

 _"Kamu tahu, Seokjin, bagi seseorang yang menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk melihat ke dalam kegelapan, kamu benar-benar buta" suara serak itu bergema di ruangan itu._

 _"Siapa kamu?" Dia bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar ketakutan._

 _"Kekasihmu?" Jawaban suara berat lainnya dengan nada main-main._

/-/

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau ketika sinar matahari menembus jendela dan mengenai wajah Seokjin dengan lembut. Dia membuka matanya dan menutupnya lagi, menyelubungi kehangatan dan kenyamanan tidur. Seokjin mengerang karena ia merasa sinar matahari di wajahnya.

"Urgh jangan bilang ini sudah pagi" gumamnya.

Rasanya seperti ia hanya tertidur sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia berbaring di sana merenungkan apakah akan memaksakan diri ketika tingkat kesadarannya perlahan meningkat. Akhirnya dia melempar selimut dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, gaun sutra putihnya berkerut dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Selamat pagi," katanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia berjalan melewati cermin dan menguap, dia menyusuri lorong ke dapur untuk mencari air yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Ini mengejutkan bahwa seseorang seperti Seokjin yang terbangun oleh matahari daripada suara jam alarm nya. Dia meminum air dan ia melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Suara yang biasa ia dengar seperti angin bertiup melalui jendela atau suara menggonggong keras dari anjingnya hilang. Suatu hal yang aneh untuk dirasakan orang seperti dia. Itu tidak normal bagi orang-orang untuk memperhatikan hal-hal semacam ini ketika mereka bangun, tetapi Seokjin berbeda. Apa yang normal bagi semua orang adalah aneh baginya dan apa yang aneh baginya adalah normal bagi semua orang.

Seokjin berbeda.

 _Hyperacusis_ (atau _hyperacousis_ ) adalah gangguan pendengaran yang melemahkan fungsi pendengaran yang ditandai dengan peningkatan sensitivitas terhadap frekuensi dan rentang volume suara tertentu (toleransi yang runtuh terhadap suara lingkungan biasa). Dan Seokjin terlahir dengan 'hadiah' ini, telinganya sangat sensitif terhadap suara.

"Pagi sayang" Ibunya menyambutnya dengan ciuman di dahi.

" Hm, pagi. Di mana appa dan hyung ? "

"Mungkin masih _jogging_?" Dan ibunya meletakkan tas belanja nya di pantry, mungkin baru saja kembali dari pasar.

"Eomma, apakah kamu menutup jendelaku? Dan di mana Jjanggu ? " tanya Seokjin berusaha menemukan anak anjing maltese putihnya .

"Hyung-mu membawanya keluar, dan ya aku menutup jendelamu. Kamu terlihat lelah kemarin jadi aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Sekarang kamu harus mandi, dirimu bau sekali" canda ibunya membuat Seokjin mengendus gaun tidurnya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya"

Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, jari-jari kakinya tersentak ketika mereka menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin. Kepala shower yang menggantung longgar di atasnya melepaskan ribuan tetes hangat, membasahi gelap rambutnya dan menetes ketubuhnya, kejutan yang tiba-tiba membuat tegang ototnya. Air perlahan menghangatkannya, menenangkan rasa sakit yang mencakar anggota tubuhnya. Dia menuangkan sabun lembut ke tangannya. Jari-jarinya bertemu rambut hitamnya yang halus, menari ke dalam kekacauan itu, membersihkannya dari simpul yang telah diberikan waktu. Matanya terpejam berulang-ulang, setiap kali menunjukkan kepadanya gambar seperti foto saat pikirannya memudar menjadi kusam dan semuanya adalah ilusi berkabut.

Seperti mimpinya sebelumnya, dia yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan,

Itu hanya ilusi.

/-/

"Jadi, dia sudah di penjara?" Sophia meluruskan kacamatanya saat dia menyesap kopi yang sekarang dingin .

"Mungkin tidak, mungkin iya" jawab Seokjin acuh tak acuh karena ia sedang fokus memeriksa patung tangan di depannya.

"Setidaknya dia punya nyali juga membunuh mereka dan sekarang membusuk dipenjara "

"Dan sekarang bawalah laporan ini ke saudaraku, dan katakan padanya patung ini bukan palsu. Kita punya yang asli" Seokjin menyerahkan folder kuning padanya.

"Apakah kamu yakin?"

"Ya, itu adalah ' _The Cathedral'_ yang kita cari. Katakan pada pihak museum, bahwa kita menemukannya"

Di depan mereka, diukir di batu dengan tinggi 64 cm, berat 29,5 cm, diameter 31,8 cm dan masih diliputi berbagai alat, adalah kombinasi dari dua tangan kanan, milik dua tokoh yang berbeda. Patung ini diberi judul ' _The Ark of the Covenant'_ , sebelum dinamai _The Cathedral_ , patung tangan terkenal yang dibuat oleh Auguste Rodin. Salah satu pematung terhebat sepanjang masa.

Dua minggu lalu, Prancis dikejutkan oleh hilangnya salah satu patung terbaik mereka, " _The Cathedral_ " yang diciptakan oleh Auguste Rodin. Patung itu hilang dimuseumnya sendiri yang berlokasi di Paris, Musée Rodin. Berita ini tidak hanya menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara para seniman dan pematung lainnya tetapi juga di antara orang-orang di sana mengingat betapa terkenal dan pengabdian Auguste terhadap seni patung. Manajemen museum menyatakan bahwa mereka bersumpah tidak ada karyawan atau orang dalam mereka yang berani mencuri apa pun di dalam museum dan mereka memiliki sistem keamanan yang cukup ketat walaupun museum terbuka untuk umum.

Mereka menjamin bahwa orang-orang yang bekerja di sana adalah seorang pecinta seni yang tahu bagaimana nilai artistik tidak ada habisnya dengan uang. Polisi bingung ketika mereka tiba di tempat kejadian karena tidak ada kerusakan pada alarm keamanan dan juga rekaman di CCTV, selain itu ada pemadaman listrik lima menit di daerah itu, sisa kotak kaca yang melindungi patung masih utuh meskipun barang-barang di dalamnya sudah hilang di telan bumi.

Museum juga mengatakan mereka akan bertanggung jawab dan sebisa mungkin menemukan patung yang hilang. Saat ini mereka bekerja dengan polisi dan agen intelijen yang berubah menjadi PI.

Saudaranya bekerja untuk kasus ini dan menemukan patung, Seokjin belum bertanya bagaimana kakaknya bisa menemukan patung ini. Patung ini dikirim ke forensik untuk menguji keasliannya yang berubah menjadi patung nyata yang mereka cari. Setelah PI mengirimkannya ke museum, museum segera menerbitkan pernyataan resmi bahwa mereka telah menemukan patung itu dan semuanya berpikir keadaan akan kembali normal.

Padahal siapa pencuri dan bagaimana pencuri mencuri patung itu masih meninggalkan tanda tanya besar.

/-/

"Ke Korea Selatan?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

Dihadapannya kini adalah kepala PI, Delvon Peter Jahnel. Ketua divisinya yaitu DST, Kenlea Leshon Mingan, serta menteri dalam negeri dan keamanan Kim Boo Kyum.

Sebelumnya Seokjin dipanggil menghadap keruangan Delvon dimana sesampainya disana ia menemukan bahwa menteri dalam negeri dan keamanan Korea Selatan serta ketua divisinya. Waktu Seokjin datang wajah mereka menampakkan ketegangan luar biasa. Lima menit kemudian Kenlea memperkenalkan Bookyum sebagai menteri dalam negeri dan keamanan Korea Selatan yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan dari pihak pusat.

"Kami sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menangkap mereka dengan cara apalagi. Tolong bantu kami"

Diketahui di Korea Selatan akhir ini geger dengan serangkaian pembunuhan yang terjadi di Ibukotanya, Seoul. Mulai dari Seoul berbagai korban pun ditemukan diberbagai kota besar lainnya seperti Busan, Daegu, bahkan Jeju. Orang – orang yang menjadi korban adalah orang – orang yang hampir semuanya berparas bak dewa maupun dewi.

Lucunya, berbagai saksi mata yang berhubungan dengan kasus pembunuhan ini mengatakan bahwa tersangkanya juga tak kalah punya bentuh tubuh yang menarik.

Entah bagaimana mereka bisa melihatnya.

Beberapa 'calon' tersangka sudah dipanggil dan rata – rata dari kalangan industri hiburan Korea Selatan seperti beberapa boygroup maupun aktor – aktor yang tengah naik daun. Dikarnakan mereka mempunya fandom yang besar membuat penyelidikan kepolisian semakin sulit dikarenakan tekanan dari masyarakat untuk menjauhkan 'oppa' mereka dari berbagai 'hal – hal negatif' yang mereka rasa hanyalah tuduhan fiktif yang mencoba menjatuhkan pamor artis idola mereka.

Dikarenakan kepolisian Korea Selatan sudah 'mandek' dan pemerintah juga sudah 'angkat tangan' maka setelah berdiskusi dengan Presiden tanpa bantuan dari dewan maupun partai lainnya akhirnya Bookyum terbang langsung ke New York untuk bertemu Delvon mengenai permasalahan ini.

"Begini pak menteri kami tidak bisa membantu banyak mengenai kasusmu ini karena ini juga menyangkut martabat negaramu sendiri"

"Tuah Jahnel, saya mempertaruhkan jabatan saya, presiden, dan nama negara kami kepada tim-mu" ujar Bookyum sopan seraya memohon membuat Delvon menghela nafas berat.

"Biar saya memanggil tuan Mingan" ujar Delvon merasa bahwa Kenlea adalah orang yang tepat untuk menangani kasus ini.

Tak lama kemudian Kenlea datang mendapati wajah Delvon dan Bookyum tegang menatap dirinya. Lima belas menit kemudian setelah mendengar dengan seksama kasus serta melihat dengan jeli berkas – berkas yang dibawa oleh Bookyum akhirnya Kenlea bersuara.

"Begini pak menteri, setelah melihat berkas dan cerita dari pak menteri langsung. Saya rasa mereka tak bisa ditangkap hanya dengan 'mata' dan 'tangan' tapi juga 'akal' dan 'telinga' pak" ujar Kenlea.

"Maksud tuan Mingan?"

"Saya tidak tahu ini bisa membantu atau tidak tapi saya rasa saya punya orang yang bisa membantumu terlebih dia aslinya merupakan orang Korea Selatan"

Dan itulah asal muasal Seokjin terdampar disini.

Seokjin mengantar Bookyum pergi kedepan kantor PI dimana sudah ada mobil dengan beberapa pengawal yang sudah siap mengkawal menteri tersebut. Sebelum menteri itu masuk ia berbalik kearah Seokjin.

"Janice-shi, siapa nama koreamu?"

"Kim Seok Jin imnida" ujar Seokjin membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat, memberi salam sesuai dengan kultur budaya aslinya.

"Ah Seokjin, nama yang indah. Saya rasa keluarga anda memanggilmu dengan _Jinnie_ "

"Nde, bagaimana pak menteri bisa tahu?"

"Hanya tebakan nak, kita membagi 'darah' yang sama. Saya sangat menunggu kedatanganmu di negara saya, negara kita"

/-/

"Korea Selatan!?" ujar ibunya kaget. Ketika Seokjin memberi tahu keluarganya saat makan malam bahwa Seokjin akan 'dipindah tugaskan' ke kampung halaman ibu dan ayahnya.

"Nde eomma"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat nak? Dari New York ke Seoul butuh waktu setengah hari penerbangannya. Kamu juga tumbuh dan besar bukan di Korea Selatan sayang, eomma khawatir kamu disana sendirian sayang"

"Kan ada keluarga appa dan eomma disana, haraboeji dan halmoeni juga masih disana, Domin dan Daeho juga kan ada disana eomma"

"Yeobo, jangan buat Jinnie tambah panik" ujar sang suami sebagai kepala keluarga.

Sang ibu hanya bisa misuh – misuh saat makan sementara sang kakak hanya bisa menyenggol lengan Seokjin memberi support bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

Sejujurnya Seokjin takut.

Karna tersangka mereka termasuk orang – orang _public figure_ yang Seokjin sendiri bahkan tidak pernah menyangka, dan pertama kali-nya pula kasus – kasus ini tidak punya 'tersangka' yang tetap.

 _Kasus 14104: Serial Killer – 'No Suspect'_

Seokjin menghela nafas melihat foldernya.

/-/

"Apa!? Korea Selatan!?" teriak Hana panik membuat Sophia dan Aiden yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing berbalik menuju meja Seokjin.

" _What the hell Janice_!? Kenapa baru bicara sekarang!?" amuk Sophia

"Karna aku juga baru diberitahu kemarin Sophia…" ujar Seokjin lemas.

"Kapan kamu berangkat?" tanya Aiden.

"Besok"

"BESOK!?" kompak mereka bertiga serentak.

Seokjin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika staff lainnya memandang mereka dikarenakan jadi pusat perhatian.

Seokjin membereskan mejanya dengan berat hati. Dia belum lama disini, dia belum lama juga merasakan atmosfir bekerja disini. Bertemu Hana, Sophia, serta Aiden membuatnya tidak rela meninggalkan gedung ini.

Ketika Seokjin membereskan mejanya ia melayangkan pandangannya kepada figura disamping komputernya.

Foto mereka ber-empat saat pertama kali resmi menjadi anggota PI dengan bangga foto didepan kantor PI.

Seokjin tersenyum hangat.

"Jika sudah sampai disana kabari aku" ujar Sophia berlinang air mata.

"Iya, aku akan mengabarimu" balas Seokjin sambil mengusap air mata Sophia.

"Hati – hati disana ya Seokjin, kasusmu cukup rumit" ujar Hana.

"Iya aku akan berhati – hati"

"Jangan takut Seokjin, kalau kamu takut, mereka jauh lebih berani nanti" pesan Aiden.

"Yes sir!"

Setelah berpamitan kepada teman – temannya, Seokjin langsung balik kerumah membereskan barang – barang sekiranya yang perlu dibawa dan pakaian – pakaian disana nanti. Setelahnya, Seokjin melihat bingkai foto yang ia bawa dari kantornya tadi. Seokjin tersenyum melihat bingkai foto tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Korea Selatan bersama dengan bingkai foto keluarganya disaat hari kelulusannya.

"Seokjin…"

"Nde eomma?" ujar Seokjin menyadari ibunya sedari tadi memperhatikannya melihat kedua bingkai yang dia pegang.

"Kamu sudah siap – siap ya…?" dan Seokjin pun mengangguk.

"Hati – hati disana ya, entah kenapa _feeling_ eomma ga enak…"

"Iya eomma, eomma tenang saja, Jinnie bisa jaga diri baik – baik kok" ujar Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan hati ibunya yang gundah.

Tapi sejujurnya hati Seokjin pun sama gundahnya.

Karna bagaimanapun Seokjin pun sama resahnya dengan ibunya. Entah kenapa Seokjin punya perasaan yang aneh dengan kasus ini. Mungkin karena pertama kali Seokjin melakukan destinasi ke negara lain membuatnya jadi lebih gugup.

Keesokkan harinya, keluarga Seokjin pun mengantarkan Seokjin ke bandara setelah berpamitan dengan ibu, ayah, dan hyungnya dan setelah itu naik ke pesawat dengan berat hati.

Ini akan menjadi perjalanannya yang panjang.

/-/

 _Incheon International Airport – Arrival Gates._

"Tuan Janice Kim? Anda harus mengisi beberapa berkas di bagian Imigrasi" ujar petugas di pintu kedatangan.

Seokjin pun mengangguk menuju kebagian imigrasi dimana beberapa orang sedang sibuk marah – marah disebuah ruangan yang harusnya jadi tujuan ruangan untuk Seokjin masuk. Namun saat Seokjin membuka pintu pertama kalinya. Wajahnya dilemparkan oleh beberapa kertas yang membuatnya terkejut. Seokjin harus memproses apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa menit untuk melihat petugas imigrasi yang kelihatannya sedang emosi dan mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang melempar berkas kearah Seokjin dan beberapa orang lainnya yang duduk tenang kini berdiri semua memandangnya.

BTS .

Itu pertama kalinya Seokjin bertemu dengan 'calon tersangkanya' sendiri.

"Eum…permisi, saya disuruh kebagian sini untuk mengambil formulir imigrasi" ujar Seokjin tenang meski tadi dirinya 'dilempari' kertas secara tidak sengaja.

"Tuan Park, ayolah selesaikan masalah ini. Lihat sudah beberapa orang mengantri"

"Maaf tuan Kim. Menurut otorisasi kepolisian kalian tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan Korea Selatan"

"Apalagi yang jadi permasalahannya? Karna kasus tujuh wanita yang menghilang? Itu bukan salah artis kami, artis kami sudah cukup 'koperatif' untuk datang ketika dipanggil agar dimintai keterangan. Sudah jelas disitu artis kami tak bersalah. Ini World Tour kami, dan kami bisa rugi besar kalau event ini dibatalkan"

"TETAP SAJA KALIAN TAK BISA KELUAR!" ujar petugas tadi marah besar sambil membanting meja.

Seokjin yang menyaksikan keduanya hanya bisa terkesiap.

Menyadari ini bukan ranahnya untuk mendengar, Seokjin berbalik pergi sebelum dicegat oleh salah seorang disana.

"Hey tunggu sebentar"

"Ya…?"

"Siapa namamu…?"

"Janice Kim" dan semura orang bingung begitu mereka mendengar namanya.

"Namamu cukup aneh untuk orang Korea" dan Seokjin meringis kemudian menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya lahir dan besar bukan di Korea nama saya Kim-"

"Okelah apapun itu, ada urusan apa kau kemari"

"Tuan Kim itu bagian kami-"

"Psst! Biar aku yang bertanya, jadi dirimu yang lahir dan besar bukan di negara bodoh ini mengapa kemari?"

"Saya bekerja…"

"Oh bekerja kan? Nah apa kau tahu artis kami? Lihat keenam pria tampan ini. Mereka taat dan berbakti kepada negara, mereka menyumbangkan banyak sekali sejumlah amal dan donasi untuk NEGARA INI dan kamu tahu apa? Mereka dilarang BEKERJA hanya karena dituduh membunuh waw hebat sekali bukan!? Sebaiknya dirimu tidak usah bekerja dinegara ini dan kembalilah ke negaramu berasal!"

"TUAN KIM!"

"YA TUAN PARK! KAMI LELAH DIPERLAKUKAN SEBAGAI PENJAHAT SEDANGKAN KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Jika anda merasa bahwa artis anda bukanlah penjahat yang dituduhkan saya rasa ada baiknya artis anda menetap terlebih dahulu di Korea" ujar Seokjin akhirnya membuka suara. Mengundang keterkejutan dari berbagai pihak dan rasa tertarik.

"Nak, tahu apa kamu-"

"Maaf saya terlihat lancang. Tapi saya rasa ini perlu dilakukan. Jika tersangka dan korbannya belum ditemukan, dan anda sendiri yang bilang bahwa artis anda telah dipanggil sebelumnya untuk kasus ini dan pergi kemudian, artis anda bisa dicurigai sebagai tersangka karena terlihat upaya ingin kabur"

"Hey nak, kami tidak kabur, kami bekerja dan sehabis itu kami akan kembali lagi!"

"Bukankah jawaban anda terlihat bahwa sebenarnya artis anda ingin kabur untuk menenangkan massa yang sedang panas disini?" ujar Seokjin kemudian membuat tuan Kim tadi kehabisan kata – kata.

"Hey anak kecil memangnya kau itu siapa hah!? Tahu apa kau tentang hukum"

"Perkenalkan saya Janice Kim atau Sersan Kim Seok Jin" ujar Seokjin kemudian menutup bungkam perkataan Tuan Kim dan mengundang senyum dari tuan Park.

Akhirnya, BTS tidak jadi diberangkatkan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama Kim Seok Jin-shi, perkenalkan saya Park Bon Hwa, saya Chief Immigration Officer disini. Saya dengar banyak tentang anda dari Pak Menteri"

"Tidak masalah, saya mengerti…"

"Saya dengar anda bukan orang biasa tapi apakah pantas ditempatkan sebagai sersan?" ujar Tuan Park menyadari berkas 'identitas' milik Seokjin.

"Huum, saya rasa jika saya harus menyelidiki sesuatu, saya harus memulainya dari bawah. Lagipula ini demi kebaikan keluarga saya yang tinggal disini"

"Berhati – hatilah nak, mereka bukan orang biasa, dan mereka pun adalah 'mereka'" ujar tuan Park khawatir melihat bagaimana orang sebaik dan selembut Seokjin ini nanti bekerja dengan kepolisian Korea Selatan.

"Nde. Nasihat anda akan saya dengar"

/-/

"Jinnie!" ujar sang bibi dan paman mendapati Seokjin yang keluar dari gerbang kedatangan. Seokjin tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan, Domin dan Daeho yang dulu nampak kecil kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda – pemuda tampan.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu Imo! Samchon!" ujar Seokjin mendorong _trolley luggage_ miliknya kemudian memeluk sang paman dan bibi kemudian memeluk para sepupunya.

"Aigoo, dulu diriku mengingat kau masih digendonganku dan kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan, meski tidak lebih tampan dari aku" ujar Domin kemudian semua tertawa mendengarnya.

Kim Sang Do adalah kakak ayahnya yang sekaligus menjadi pamannya. Ia menikahi bibinya Cho Dae Hyeon dan dari pernikahan mereka lah lahir Kim Do Min dan dua tahun kemudian, Kim Dae Ho pun menambah kehangatan di keluarga ini.

Kim Sang Do adalah seorang pegawai negeri sipil di kantor Kementrian Pendidikan sebagai seorang staf ahli. Sementara bibinya membuka restoran kecil – kecilan di daerah Gangnam. Kim Do Min lebih tua lima tahun darinya adalah seorang atlit pacuan kuda sementara adiknya yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya adalah seorang _model freelancer_.

Seokjin bertemu keluarga pamannya sesekali jika keluarga pamannya datang ke Amerika atau sekedar datang untuk memberi _support_ moral buat Domin kalau ada pertandingan diluar.

Seokjin memasuki kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh paman dan bibinya. Rumah pamannya terletak disebuah kompleks apartemen di daerah Seoul dengan tipe apartemen _duplex._ Dimana lantai pertama diisi oleh kamar utama, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga dimana ada TV disana beserta satu unit kamar mandi, dan ruang cuci baju sementara dilantai atas terdiri dari tiga kamar yang didalamnya sudah disediakan kamar mandi, sementara lorong di lantai dua diisi oleh satu kamar mandi dan satu sofa panjang didepan jendela besar, sengaja ditaruh demikian agar bisa menikmati salju di perkotaan. Di ujung lorong lantai dua ada tangga kecil yang mengarah ke _roof deck_ atau atapnya apartemen mengingat unit apartemen pamannya terletak dilantai paling atas yang langsung menuju atapnya gedung ini dimana biasanya paman dan bibinya menggelar _barbeque party_.

Karena kompleks apartemennya berada di pusat kota, Seokjin lebih mudah kemana – mana termasuk ketempat 'kerja barunya'

 _Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_.

Seokjin merapikan barang – barangnya sambil membongkar isi kopernya. Kamar miliknya yang biasanya digunakan sebagai kamar tamu terlihat cerah dengan nuansa putih dipadu dengan warna _soft pink pastel_. Kamarnya kurang lebih tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya di rumahnya yang sesungguhnya. Sebuah kasur berukuran _queen size_ dimana kedua ujung kepala kasurnya diapit meja kecil khas meja ruang tidur. Dimeja sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah cermin berdiri berukuran besar dan disamping cermin tersebut tersedia lemari pakaian.

Sedangkan dibagian meja sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah sofa santai yang langsung berdampingan dengan jendela kamarnya. Space kosong didepan kasurnya ialah meja belajar, satu rak buku, dan _transparent board_ yang terpasang didinding samping jendela berdampingan langsung dengan meja belajar. Kelihatannya terlihat baru dipasang melihat bekas pengeboran di dindingnya. Samping meja belajar atau meja kerja tadi langsung pintu kamar mandi dimana didalamnya ada wastafel, _bidets_ , serta bathup yang menyatu langsung dengan shower.

Seokjin yang membuka kopernya segera menaruh alat – alat mandinya dikamar mandi. Sehabis itu ia merapikan pakaiannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam lemari pakaian dan menaruh di _hanger_ untuk pakaian bertipe kemeja atau jas yang tidak bagus kalau dilipat. Setelahnya Seokjin menaruh file – filenya kedalam laci meja kerjanya dan sebagian ditaruh diatas mejanya bersamaan dengan laptop miliknya beserta figura yang ia bawa. Buku – buku serta folder – folder kasus yang Seokjin bawa dari Amerika Seokjin taruh kedalam rak buku. Mengingat Seokjin tidak punya banyak alat _makeup_. Ia menempatkan produk _skincare_ miliknya seperti _sunblock_ , _body lotion_ , _toner_ , _moisturizer_ , _night cream, perfume_ dan lain – lainnya kedalam rak kecil di meja tidur sebelah kirinya.

Untuk meja sebelah kanannya tidak begitu banyak ia isi selain daripada tempat menaruh _headphone_ , _mp3 player_ , kacamata, dan jam tangan. Mungkin Seokjin akan menaruh beberapa buku yang biasa Seokjin baca sebelum tidur sehingga dirinya tidak perlu bangun menuju rak buku miliknya. Atau mungkin ia akan menempatkan satu jam weker disamping lampu meja. _Remote AC_ dan _Heater_ mungkin akan Jin taruh disitu.

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi kopernya, Seokjin berencana menaruh koper tersebut diatas lemari, namun karena tinggi tak sampai Seokjin kesusahan hingga Daeho datang membantunya.

Apalagi yang diharapkan dari model selain bertubuh tinggi.

"Yah aku iri dengan tubuh tinggimu, Daeho hyung" ujar Seokjin mencoba terdengar 'iri'. Daeho hanya terkekeh sambil membawa sekotak paket disampul berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi tidak disadari oleh Seokjin.

"Ini ada paket untukmu" ujar Daeho kemudian membuat Seokjin membuka paket tersebut mendapati sebuah kotak bernuansa putih biru dengan lambang _Korean National Police Agency_. Didalamnya ada kemeja berwarna _turquoise_ dengan bawahan celana bahan berwarna _navy_ khas seragam kepolisian Korea Selatan dengan emblem Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency di dada sebelah kiri, lambang Korean National Police Agency di lengan sebelah kiri, lambang pangkatnya dibahu kiri dan kanan, serta emblem namanya didada sebelah kanan,

 _수경_ _김석진_ _,_

 _Sergeant Constable Kim Seok Jin_

Dirinya jatuh cinta dengan lambang kepolisian miliknya, Mawar Sharon yang dikelilingi oleh 2 daun di bagian atas dipadu simbol yin dan yang di bagian bawah.

Dan dia lebih jatuh cinta lagi dengan namanya.

Daripada Janice Kim, ia sudah lama tidak melihat nama aslinya terpampang apik.

Jin juga mendapat kemeja berwarna _ivory white_ dengan bawahan yang sama dengan seragam sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini seragam kepolisian apabila bertugas sebagai polisi lalu lintas. Berbeda dengan seragam sebelumnya yang dipakai saat bertugas sehari – hari. Selain itu juga seragam dengan jas dan celana berwarna hitam serta kemeja berwarna putih. Seragam ini nampaknya dipakai untuk menghadiri acara tertentu.

Tidak lupa kepolisian menghadiahkannya atribut lainnya berupa tiga jenis topi untuk ketiga seragam tersebut, dasi serta ikat pinggang dengan warna yang berbeda sesuai dengan seragamnya. Adapula iya diberi jaket khas kepolisian yang kurang lebih hiasannya sama dengan kemeja kerjanya berwarna _navy_ dan abu – abu, mungkin dipakai ketika bertugas diluar dan dalam kondisi dingin. Luar biasanya lagi ia dilengkapi dengan berbagai persenjataan mulai dari pistol, satu set peluru, _handy talkie_ , _baton_ , borgol serta kuncinya, dan yang terakhir ia diberikan dua jenis id card dalam bentuk id card biasa berupa dikalungkan atau dijepit serta dalam bentuk 'dompet' dimana hanya ada kartunya dan logo kepolisian Seoul.

Mereka tidak lupa memberikan Seokjin jas lab dengan hiasan lebih simple yaitu hanya berupa namanya di dada sebelah kanan dan emblem kepolisian Korea Selatan di dada sebelah kiri. Dan sebagai penutupnya mereka memberikan sebuah _greeting card_

 _Honor,_

 _To never do what you know is wrong, even if no one is watching._

 _And always to do what you know is right, even though no one is watching._

 _To defend the innocent, protect the weak, to aid the injured._

 _To speak the truth in all things, and to stand against evil in all ways._

 _Honor is beyond price,_

 _And we welcome you as the part of us._

 _\- Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_.

"Wah uri Jinnie benar – benar menjadi seorang polisi sekarang"

"Nde hyung" ujar Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

Seragam ini mungkin tak sehebat 'seragamnya dahulu,' tapi entah mengapa Seokjin merasa 'dekat' dengan seragam ini.

Mungkin karena ini berhubungan dengan 'darimana ia berasal.'

"Ayo kita lakukan foto keluarga appa pasti senang melihatmu memakai seragam ini" ujar Daeho semangat.

Dan benar saja. Pamannya yang baru pulang mendadak heboh mendengar bahwa keponakan bungsunya telah menerima seragam resminya. Berhubung besok hari sabtu dan pamannya libur dihari itu ia mengajak keluarganya untuk foto keluarga bersama, bahkan disaat pulang disaat itu juga ia mengajak istri tercinta mencari gaun terbaik sekaligus mencari _laundry_ terbaik untuk membersihkan seragam kebesarannya, seragam Domin, dan juga seragam barunya yang berwarna hitam.

Seokjin yang memang belum familiar dengan wilayah Seoul terbantu dengan acara keliling dadakan pamannya di wilayah Gangnam. Gangnam memang terkenal sebagai pusat hiburan dimana fashion style, produk kecantikan, _busking_ , hingga pasar tumpah ada disini. Seokjin tidak heran bahwa julukan 'Ibukota tidak akan pernah tidur' memang berlaku di negara gingseng ini.

Namun itu juga berarti Seokjin harus mulai beradaptasi dengan 'suara – suara' baru yang sebelumnya ia tidak kenal jenisnya. Telinganya nampak kelelahan karna berbagai macam suara mendobrak masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya, Seokjin panik mencari earphone ditasnya dan dia meringis begitu tahu earphonenya tertinggal di meja tidur tadi sewaktu ia berberes. Telinganya mulai tidak kuat dan ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tidak ada seseorang yang sigap menahannya.

" _Chongak_ -shi, neo gweanchanhni?" ujar orang tersebut membantu Seokjin yang terlihat susah berdiri atau sempoyongan.

"Ah nde, gweanchanashimida" ujar Seokjin namun tak berselang kemudian tubuhnya kembali ambruk sebelum pria tadi membantunya lagi.

"Jinnie!" ujar seseorang yang Seokjin hapal sebagai suara tantenya.

"Ahjumma keluarganya?"

"Iya dia keponakan saya, apa yang terjadi padanya"

"Daritadi dia memegang kepalanya dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Saya rasa dia terkena sakit kepala-" ujar pria itu belum tuntas mengatakan kalimatnya sebelum Daeho menarik Seokjin kegendongannya.

"Kemungkinan dia _jetlag_ karena baru saja tiba disini. Terima kasih telah membantunya" ujar Daeho membawa Seokjin menjauh meninggalkan pria tadi kebingungan sebelum menyadari bahwa ibu – ibu tadi menenteng tiga _paperbag_ dan didalam salah satunya terdapat pakaian yang pemuda itu kenal.

" _Gyeongchal_ heh…?"

Ujar pemuda itu tersenyum.

/-/

Keesokkan harinya Seokjin bangun dalam keadaan sudah lumayan membaik, telinganya jauh lebih baik beradaptasi dengan suara – suara lainnya. Paman dan bibinya yang pertama menemukan Seokjin dalam keadaan sadar, setelah memastikan semua keadaan baik – baik saja. Mereka semua beberes memakai pakaian – pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh tantenya tadi. Sebuah studio tua dengan design sederhana dan _vintage_ yang kental menjadi studio pilihan pamannya. Seorang kakek tua datang menyambut ramah keluarga pamannya. Nampaknya, ini studio langganan pamannya.

"Sangdo-ah! Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak kemari" ujar kakek tua itu nampaknya sudah lama sekali akrab dengan pamannya.

"Aigoo, ige _gyeongchalgwannim_...nuguya?" ujar kakek tua itu terpana memandang Seokjin dalam balutan seragam polisi.

"Samchon, ini anak Sanghyun! Seokjin-ah. Ini adalah kawan dekat haraboejinmu, Han Soo Chan" ujar pamannya sontak membuat Seokjin mendekat kaget dan memberi penghormatan lebih pantas kepada kawan lama kakeknya.

"Mianhamnida karena tidak mengenal anda, Kim Seok Jin imnida, saya putra kedua Kim Sanghyun-shi" ujar Seokjin membungkuk hormat.

"Aigoo uri Jinnie-ga sudah tumbuh dengan dewasa" ujar sang kakek tua memeluk Seokjin hangat.

Usut punya usut. Han Soo Chan adalah kawan sejawat kakek dari ayahnya, Kim Jae Sung. Dulu ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa kakeknya dulu adalah reporter veteran dan mungkin bersama Soochan mengungkit kasus – kasus gelap yang tidak usut dituntas.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi, Soochan memilih pensiun dini dari perjunalisan dan membuka studio fotografi kecil – kecilan sampai sekarang. Dia memilih membesarkan anak angkatnya sambil terus memelihara studio kecil ini. Seokjin melihat dari dulu keluarganya selalu foto disini, bahkan foto kelahiran dirinya dan hyungnya juga difoto melalui kamera tua yang berdiri apik didalam studio ini. Akhirnya mereka berfoto bersama lalu foto paman dan bibinya, Seokjin dan sepupunya, hingga Seokjin disarankan untuk foto sendiri dalam balutan seragam polisinya.

Mungkin Seokjin bisa foto bersama seragam PI-nya nanti.

"Ini foto kami berdua aku dan haraboejimu" ujar Soochan memberikan sebuah foto didalamnya ada dua orang pemuda tampak berpose v-sign.

"Yang berkacamata itu adalah haraboejimu" dan Seokjin cukup kaget kakeknya lumayan mirip dengannya.

Keesokkan paginya Seokjin berangkat kantor polisi Seoul. Hari pertama ia berangkat ia diantar oleh Daeho sambil memberi tahu Seokjin rute bus dari kantor kepolisian menuju rumahnya. Begitu sampai di kantor kepolisian Seokjin langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Masalahnya, dikantor kepolisian Seoul sudah santer terdengar bahwa kantor kepolisian mereka merekrut orang lulusan luar negeri.

Yang tak mereka sangka se- _flawless_ begini orangnya.

"Kami sudah melihat berkasmu dan kudengar kau lulusan terbaik di _Harvard_ , dan tampaknya kepolisian pusat langsung ingin menempatkanmu di bagian Unit Investigasi Khusus" ujar Inspektur Jo Hwan.

"Sepertinya begitu, saya harap bisa membantu banyak disini" ujar Seokjin tenang. Karena dia tahu bahwa berkasnya 'ditutup serapat' mungkin hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa dia adalah anggota PI.

"Kau akan ditempatkan di Divisi Intelijen dibagian UIK, Captain Woo Hyeon akan membantumu" ujar Inspektur dan tak lama kemudian seseorang datang menghadap.

"Captain Woo, ini adalah orang yang ditransfer oleh KNPA. Ia ditempatkan di unitmu tolong bantu dia keliling kepolisian kita. Sersan Kim, ini Captain Woo Hyeon dia ketua Unit Investigasi Khusus" Seokjin langsung berdiri memberi hormat.

Seokjin diantar ke Unit Patroli dan Lalu Lintas, Unit Hukum, Unit Hubungan Masyarakat, Unit Reserse Kriminal, Unit Inestigasi Daerah, Unit Pemeliharaan Keamanan, dan Unit Teknologi Informasi Kepolisian. Selain itu Seokjin diajak keliling melihat taman, ruang tahanan, lab forensik, _pantry_ dan lain – lain. Terakhir Seokjin dibawa masuk ke Unit Investigasi Khusus dimana membawahi tiga divisi. Divisi Penyelidikan, Divisi Pelacakan, dan yang terakhir Divisi Intelijen.

"Perkenalkan ini Letnan Choi Kwang Il dia ketua Divisi Penyelidikan, dibawahnya ada Sersan Hong Gi Tae, dan Go Eun Ho" dan Seokjin membungkuk hormat.

"Kim Seok Jin imnida, mohon bantuannya"

"Sangat aneh melihatmu berpakaian begitu" dan Seokjin menyadari hanya Seokjin dan Captain Woo yang berpakaian formal. Selebihnya mereka memilih mempadu padankan kaus dan jaket kulit atau sweater.

"Ah, karena ini hari pertama dan harus menghadap Inspektur tadi"

"Ini Sersan Jeon Kyung Woo dan Sersan Kwak Chan Wook. Mereka adalah ketua dan anggota Divisi Pelacakan, dan Sersan Gi Seung Hwan adalah partnermu nanti bersama Letnan Ok Woo Il, dia ketua Divisi Intelijen"

"Kudengar dirimu baru berusia dua puluh tahun" ujar Seung Hwan.

"Nde, majjayo. Desember nanti saya berusia dua puluh satu tahun" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Nyaman – nyamanlah disini, dan anggap kami para hyungmu tidak usah formal begitu. Wooil hyung sedang tidak ada disini cuman nanti dia akan segera datang" ujar Eunho sambil menyerahkan segelas kopi instan.

"Nde khamsahamnida Eunho hyung"

"Jadi aku resmi bukan lagi maknae disini?" ujar Chanwook yang dihadiahi getukan dari dari Kyungwoo.

"Ada yang mau engkau tanyakan?" ujar Captain Woo.

"Eum perihal kasus yang sedang kalian kerjakan…" ujar Seokjin agak ragu.

"Kasus 14104: Serial Killer – 'No Suspect'" ujar Gitae sampai hafal dengan nomor kasusnya.

"Sesuai namanya, kita tidak menemukan tersangkanya, banyak saksi, banyak korban, namun tidak ada tersangka" ujar seseorang dari pintu yang membuat Seokjin kaget.

"Eh? _Dangsin-neun_ " ujar Seokjin mengenal orang yang ia temui semalam dipasar.

"Waeyo? Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Eunho.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" ujar Wooil tersenyum.

/-/

 _Personal Details_

 _Full Name : Kim Seok Jin_

 _Date of Birth : December, 4_ _th_ _1998, Manhattan, New York, United States of America_

 _Address : Seoul City View Apartmen, Unit No. 369, Yongsang-gu, South Korea_

 _Phone : +82 1306 1311 0670_

 _Email : kimseokjin[add]police. go .kr._

 _Gender : Male_

 _Marital Status : Single_

 _Ethnicity : Korean_

 _Highest Education Level : University_

 _Highess degree and Major : Bachelor / Criminal Justice and Law_

 _Data Acquired : June, 13_ _th_ _2017_

 _Institution Name : Harvard University_

Seorang pemuda menyeringai lebar melihat selembar kertas berisi biodata dimana di ujung kanannya terdapat foto menampilkan seorang pemuda memakai baju dinas khas kepolisian dengan background warna biru tua dengan lambang kepolisian Korea Selatan.

"Jadi ini anggota baru Wooil?" ujar pemuda itu menatap foto Seokjin lamat – lamat.

"Hm, aku tak tahu dia berguna atau tidak karena dirimu tahu sendiri bahwa Wooil sendiri tak pernah berhasil menangkapmu"

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

" _Yeppeun Namja_ …Kau sudah yakin dia lulus tahun 2017? Itu artinya dia menyelesaikan studinya selama sembilan belas tahun. Dia punya riwayat pekerjaan?"

"Sejauh yang kulihat dia tidak punya riwayat pekerjaan. Background keluarganya juga hanya sebatas latar belakang saudara dari ayahnya atau pamannya yang memang keluarganya bertempat tinggal disini"

"Orang sepintar dirinya, menganggur, lalu tiba – tiba mendapat pekerjaan di Kepolisian Seoul, ditempatkan di unit khusus, serta background keluarga yang tertutup" pemuda itu tertawa melecehkan.

"Ah kurasa, kita harus mengirimkan 'hadiah selamat datang' kepada _pretty boy_ satu ini"

/-/

"Nde? Galeri Pameran?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

"Hm, para tersangka kita disana. Dan oh ya, pakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih cerah dan berusaha menutupi senjata kalian. Akan ada banyak warga sipil disana" ujar Wooil.

Seokjin segera mengganti bajunya menjadi _turtleneck male thick loose sweater_ berwarna putih dengan _chino pants_ berwarna hitam. Bersamaan dengan Seunghwan memakai kaus turtleneck berwarna abu – abu dipadu jaket dan celana yang terbuat dari _jeans_.

Baru dua hari ia bekerja dan Seokjin sudah bertugas. Selama diperjalanan Seunghwan menceritakan bahwa ada kasus tujuh perempuan hilang dan belum ditemukan sampai saat ini. Ketujuh – tujuhnya hanya mempunyai satu kesamaan yaitu seorang _army_ , fansnya BTS. Saat ini ada Galeri Pameran yang diadakan oleh _Seoul Art Center_ berkolaborasi dengan para _entertainer_ diseluruh Korea Selatan yang nanti akan dilelang. Hasil tiket dan pelelangannya akan disumbangkan untuk panti asuhan dan panti sosial setempat. Wooil memprediksi bahwa 'korban' mungkin ada disana mengingat ada nama Jungkook serta Taehyung menjadi didalam list nama seniman didalam pameran tersebut.

"Biasanya kita menemukan korban disaat mereka sudah 'membusuk' atau 'rusak' sehingga membuat proses penyelidikan menjadi sulit" ujar Kwangil.

"Eunho yang mengetahui _event_ ini mengharapkan kita bisa menemukan _clue_ " ujar Gitae.

"Eunho, lampirkan semua berkas para pengrajin serta kerajinannya dan sebarkan kepada kita semua. Gitae minta semua list para _bidders_ nanti malam, dan Kwangil nanti minta daftar seluruh petugas, _visitor_ dan rekaman CCTV. Dan kamu Seokjin, kamu ikut memantau pameran ini bersamaku" titah Wooil.

"Yes Sir!"

Mereka tiba pukul empat sore, tiga jam sebelum pameran dan pelelangan dimulai. Barang – barang pameran juga sibuk ditempatkan beserta para artis yang datang melihat barang – barang mereka memastikan bahwa tak ada lecet sedikitpun.

Seokjin mengerti mengapa Wooil memerintahkan mereka untuk berpakaian 'sebiasa' mungkin karena daritadi sudah banyak visitor yang mengantri diluar menunggu galeri dibuka. Mengingat bahwa polisi sudah sering mencurigai artis kesayangan mereka, membuat mereka sangat membenci kepolisian Seoul. Selama Seokjin keliling tidak ada yang aneh selain ia banyak berpapasan dengan para artis ternama.

"Kepolisian atau staff?" ujar seseorang membuat Seokjin membalikkan badan.

"Ah nde, saya kepolisian dari Seoul" ujar Seokjin menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya dan tersenyum hangat mencoba ramah kepada seseorang yang Seokjin kenal sebagai Nayeon, personil dari grup TWICE.

"Pameran BTS ada dilantai tiga kalau kalian masih mencurigai mereka dan banyak artis lainnya. Ck, menyebalkan" ujar Nayeon ketus.

"Ah, kami disini-"

"Setelah kalian memastikan bahwa kalian salah lagi dan jangan ganggu kami lagi" ujar Nayeon mendelik benci lalu pergi.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Seunghwan memang sudah mengatakan bahwa Nayeon sangat benci dengan kepolisian terutama menyangkut BTS. Nayeon tampaknya menyukai Taehyung meski perasaannya tak terbalas. Bukan hanya Nayeon, rata – rata artis perempuan kurang suka dengan kepolisian karena selama ini yang menjadi 'calon tersangka' selalu artis laki – laki dimana bisa menjadi pacar, suami, atau _love-interest_ mereka. Seokjin yang biasanya selalu berkutat dikantor atau laboratorium forensik harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan 'dilapangan'.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuju lantai tiga, dimana ia langsung disambut dengan sebuah bingkai dimana terdapat tujuh foto bernuansa hitam putih. Didalam foto – foto tersebut menampakkan sebuah studio dance, sebuah kelas, sebuah kafe, pantai, taman bermain, ruangan pegawai disebuah kantor, dan sebuah taman yang dibelakangnya terdapat gedung.

 _花樣年華_

 _Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa_

 _Picture taken by BTS, V._

Seokjin entah mengapa tersenyum melihat foto – foto tersebut. Meski tidak ada orang atau manusia didalamnya, Seokjin nampak damai melihat foto – fotonya. Ada banyak emosi didalamnya yang tak dapat Seokjin sampaikan. Seokjin kembali menghela nafas kembali.

Bisakah dia benar – benar menemukan pelakunya?

Seokjin juga tak percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Seniornya sudah banyak bercerita bahwa tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Semakin kuat kekuatan 'calon tersangka' semakin sulit untuk dibongkar seberapa kuatnya kekuatan polisi.

"Menikmati pemandangan Sersan Kim?" ujar sebuah suara membuat Seokjin berbalik dihadapannya ada member BTS lengkap dan seseorang yang dulu Seokjin temui dibandara, si Tuan Kim. Seokjin membungkuk hormat mencoba menyapa dengan baik.

"Nde Tuan Kim, V-shi memfoto dengan baik" ujar Seokjin.

"Tapi anda nampaknya membawa senjata lengkap untuk sekedar 'menikmati pemandangan' Sersan Kim" ujar Taehyung nampak main – main.

"Nde, saya kemari sekaligus-"

" _hhh…"_

"…bertugas.." ucapan Seokjin sempat terjeda beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali.

Seokjin jelas mendengar suara orang merintih.

Tapi sejauh mata memandang, Seokjin tidak menemukan orang yang punya suara rintihan tersebut.

"Apakah sersan sudah berkeliling lantai ini?" tanya seseorang yang Jin ketahui sebagai Jimin.

"Ah belum, dan tidak usah seformal begitu saya masih baru disini. Pangkat sersan bukanlah apa – apa jadi cukup panggil gyeongchal-nim saja" ujar Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Janice-shi?" ujar Jimin kemudian dan gayung pun bersambut Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

"Janice atau Seokjin pun tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu tolong selesaikan urusan anda disini Seokjin-shi, kami tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran polisi" ujar Tuan Kim kemudian, rupanya masih kesal dengan insiden bandara kemarin. Seokjin hanya mengangguk paham sambil berkeliling meninggalkan mereka. Mengingat kini lantai tiga semakin ramai banyak artis yang datang.

" _Yah Jimin dia polisi?"_

" _Nde, dia kesini untuk menangkap kita"_

" _Masih kemungkinan Jimin"_

" _Tapi kenapa Chanyeol hyung bertanya"_

" _Jangan bohong Jimin, muka tingkat dewa seperti dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah jadi idol tanpa trainee bertahun – tahun"_

 _Lalu mereka pun tertawa mengiyakan._

Sementara Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas, mereka pasti mengira Seokjin tidak bisa mendengar karna jarak mereka sedikit berjauhan. Seokjin bersyukur masih belum ada yang tahu mengenai kondisi telinganya. Seokjin mencoba fokus mencari suara rintihan tadi tapi Seokjin sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi bahkan ketika ia sudah mengelilingi lantai ini tiga kali.

Namun daritadi sesuatu menarik perhatian Seokjin.

Tujuh patung tangan dengan situasi berbeda berdiri apik diatas sebuah meja podium.

 _Seven Deadly Sins_

 _Created by BTS, Jungkook._

"Seokjin-shi, saya perhatikan dari tadi anda hanya fokus melihat karya buatan member kami. Jujur saja anda kesini untuk menangkap-"

"Saya tidak ingin menangkap seseorang yang tidak terbukti melakukan kejahatan. Tuan Kim, jika anda yakin bahwa anak anda tidak melakukan kejahatan, anda tidak perlu-"

" _Hhh…"_

"…sepanik itu…" ujar Seokjin lemah kini menuai atensinya pada tujuh patung yang tertera dibuat oleh Jungkook.

" _Help…"_

Seokjin segera mengeluarkan baton yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di pinggangnya yang tertutup oleh sweaternya yang besar. Lalu memukul meja tempat dimana patung tangan itu berdiri.

"YAK SERSAN KIM! ANDA MERUSAK PROPERTI-" ujar Tuan Kim marah sebelum terhenti menyaksikan Seokjin yang kini terdiam kaku.

Seonggok manusia dalam posisi duduk jongkok kedua tangan mengapit kakinya ada didalam meja podium yang Seokjin coba buka tadi. Seokjin yang terdiam segera sadar dan mendekatkan diri kepada perempuan itu dan memeriksa nadinya.

"Dia masih hidup segera pangggil ambulans" teriak Seokjin membuat orang disana segera memanggil ambulan. Seokjin pun mengambil baton dan memukul keenam meja podium lainnya. Seokjin terdiam.

Tujuh wanita yang mereka cari kini ada dihadapan mereka.

Seokjin segera mengambil HT miliknya.

"Sersan Kim disini, lapor…" Seokjin terdiam.

"…lapor…saya menemukan tujuh perempuan dilantai tiga" ujar Seokjin kemudian menghela nafas.

Kini tatapan matanya mengarah ke Jungkook.

Juga Jungkook yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang dengan pemikiran masing - masing


	3. Kasus III - Seven Deadly Sins (2-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"I always say beauty is only sin deep." - Hector Hugh Munro_

* * *

 _Dua Jam setelah penemuan tujuh perempuan._

Meja podium yang sudah dirusak oleh Seokjin dibawa bersama dengan patung – patungnya. Enam dinyatakan positif tewas sementara wanita pertama yang Seokjin temukan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Namun pameran tetap diadakan sesuai dengan keinginan penyelenggara. Spot patung milik Jungkook tadi terpaksa digantikan dengan koleksi poci, gelas, dan piring dari tanah liat dan keramik milik artis lainnya, Xiumin EXO. Semua berusaha mencoba _keep it cool_ meski Seokjin tahu Wooil sudah menatap 'ganas' Jungkook sedari tadi beserta dengan member BTS lainnya yang diam membisu.

"Mereka akan habis sekarang" geram Wooil namun terdengar oleh Seokjin.

"Gitae hyung baru saja dapat informasi dari pihak rumah sakit. Katanya, perempuan yang ditemukan oleh Seokjin masih dalam fase kritis, ia mengalami _malnutrisi_ dan dehidrasi serta kehabisan nafas karena ditempatkan di meja podium tersebut" ujar Eunho memberi laporan dari rumah sakit.

"Na Jung Eun, tujuh belas tahun dan bersekolah di _School of Performing Arts_ dan merupakan adik kelas Jungkook di klub paduan suara" ujar Kyungwoo memberikan dua lembar kertas berisi informasi pribadi korban kepada Seokjin dan Wooil.

"Untuk ke-enam wanita lainnya masih diselidiki oleh Chanwook dan tim forensik jadi dimohon kesabarannya" lanjut Kyungwoo kemudian sambil menepuk pundak Wooil memberi semangat. Karena Kyungwoo tahu seberapa _desperate_ nya Wooil ingin menangkap member BTS yang selama ini selalu menjadi 'Calon Tersangka Utama' namun mereka selalu saja dapat lolos.

"Kita lihat alibi apalagi yang mereka buat untuk lolos kali ini" ujar Wooil tertahan.

"Kasus ini akan dilimpahkan kepadamu Seokjin, Captain Woo baru saja menelponku" ujar Kwang Il sambil memberi surat penugasan.

"Nde? Tapi bukankah harusnya Wooil hyung yang menyelidiki?" kaget Seokjin.

"Tapi kau yang menemukan korban duluan"

"Tapi bukankah kita ini tim?" jawab Seokjin tidak yakin dia akan bisa bekerja sendiri.

"Dalam prosesnya tentunya kita juga akan ikut bekerja bersamamu, Captain Woo hanya tidak yakin jika Wooil hyung yang melakukan investigasi" ujar Seunghwan menjelaskan.

Karena semua yang ada di Unit Investigasi Khusus tahu bahwa Wooil sangat akan amat tempramental jika berhubungan dengan BTS dan tokoh publik figur lainnya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, kami akan membantumu" ujar Wooil meski tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan beban di pundaknya yang semakin berat.

/-/

Dua jam kemudian pameran telah selesai diakhiri dengan acara pelelangan banyak juga fans dari berbagai artis khususnya fans BTS datang untuk memperebutkan barang milik Taehyung dan Jungkook yang dimana akhirnya mereka kebingungan karena hanya Taehyung yang berpartisipasi dimana Jungkook sudah tercantum dalam daftar artis yang ikut menyumbangkan hasil karyanya justru karya 'tak kelihatan.' Pihak agensi merilis surat permohonan maaf kepada fans, dan 'pihak galeri' karena kesalahan teknis karya yang ingin Jungkook tampilkan di pameran ini tidak bisa diikut sertakan.

Meski hanya kepolisian dan artis yang hadir pada waktu itu yang tahu alasan 'sebenarnya' mengapa karya Jungkook tidak jadi tampil dalam pelelangan.

Namun acara berjalan dengan lancar sebagaimana mestinya kini tertinggal Seokjin dan para member BTS serta pihak - pihaknya.

"Sersan Kim, anda harus tahu bahwa artis kami sama sekali tidak tahu menahu-" ujar Tuan Kim mencoba membela Jungkook.

"Tuan Kim apakah saudara V-shi siap untuk dimintai keterangan besok pagi?" ujar Seokjin mencoba tersenyum sopan.

"Nde!? kenapa harus V-shi?" tanya Tuan Kim kebingungan.

"Bukan hanya V-shi yang dimintai keterangan Tuan Kim, tapi juga orang - orang yang terlibat dalam acara ini. Anda tidak perlu cemas jika Jungkook-shi bukanlah tersangkanya. Tentunya ada surat pemanggilan untuk Jungkook-shi tentunya, diharap kalian bisa bersabar dan bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian" ujar Seokjin menjelaskan pelan - pelan.

"Tidak perlu menunggu hari esok, saya bisa di wawancarai sekarang" ujar Taehyung kemudian menatap Seokjin pasti.

"Kalau begitu saya tunggu kehadirannya di kantor polisi" ujar Seokjin membungkuk hormat sekaligus berlalu pergi. Tuan Kim sudah mencak - mencak dan panik atas sikap Taehyung yang dianggap 'tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak.' Kini Tuan Kim sedang mencoba memikirkan berbagai cara supaya nama artisnya tetap bersih dan tidak tercium oleh pihak media maupun pers karena kalau sampai Taehyung ketahuan menginjakkan kakinya di kantor polisi media massa terutama _Dispatch_ akan sudah siap merilis berita 'aneh - aneh' yang akan menurunkan pamor artis mereka.

Sementara itu Taehyung sendiri sedang dihakimi bersama dengan Jungkook dihadapan para member BTS lainnya.

"Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa kau mengiyakan ajakan polisi itu!?" ujar Namjoon frustasi sementara Jimin hanya diam mengelus pundak Taehyung yang sedari tadi dicerca oleh _Hyung Line_. Meski Hoseok tampaknya diam dan Yoongi serta Namjoon paling vokal disini.

"Aku pikir dia adalah jawaban kita hyung" bela Taehyung.

"Jawaban apa!? Kau sudah tahukan kita sudah dituduh banyak melakukan berbagai macam-"

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak melaporkannya ke polisi hyung?" ujar Taehyung juga sama emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu Taehyung kau tahu jelas alasan kita selama ini adalah-" ujar Yoongi terpotong oleh Jungkook.

"Aku setuju dengan Taehyung hyung. Dia bisa jadi jawaban kita, Wooil memang sudah tak terharapkan tapi mungkin dia bisa. Hyung tak lihat dia tetap tenang berbicara dengan kita maupun dengan Tuan Kim meski ketujuh perempuan itu jelas - jelas ditemukan di meja podium patung milikku? Jika hyung jadi dirinya aku rasa hyung juga sudah siap memborgol dan menggiringku kepenjara" ujar Jungkook membela Taehyung.

Mereka terdiam kemudian.

"Tapi Taehyung dengan ini, rahasia kita akan terbongkar yang justru memperparah dan membawa kita menjadi tersangka-"

"Aku lelah hidup dalam bayang - bayang ketakutan, kalau kalian mau jadi pengecut silahkan tapi aku tidak" ujar Taehyung kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan keheningan. Tak lama kemudian Tuan Kim datang menanyakan dimana keberadaan Taehyung.

"Dia sudah pergi" ujar Jimin lemah menuai histeris dari Tuan Kim yang segera keluar memanggil staf - staf mereka lainnya untuk mencoba menghentikan Taehyung.

Yang sudah entah dimana.

Seokjin sendiri kembali ke kantor kepolisian menemukan Eunho dan Chanwook masih sibuk di mejanya masing - masing.

"Oy maknae kau belum pulang?" tanya Eunho dan Seokjin menggeleng sambil merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Dia hampir saja terlelap kalau tidak mencium bau jajangmyeon yang menyengat.

Rupanya Eunho memesan mie tersebut beserta dengan nasinya.

Sungguh _late mid-night snack_ yang nikmat membuat Chanwook dan Seokjin datang ke meja besar ditengah ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk rapat, duduk diam dengan manis menantikan mie hitam tersebut yang diaduk oleh Eunho. Eunho hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah dua pemuda paling muda di timnya tersebut.

"Makanlah yang banyak aku tahu kalian kelelahan" ujar Eunho dan tak lama kemudian _soju_ dan _fried chicken_ pesanan Eunho datang menambah sorak - sorai dari Chanwook dan Seokjin.

"Kau tidak minum Soju, Seokjin?" tanya Eunho melihat bahwa Seokjin hanya memakan mie dan ayamnya dengan segelas cola yang tersimpan di kulkas.

"Nde hyung, aku _light drinker_ jadi sangat tidak disarankan untuk minum - minuman beralkohol" ujar Seokjin terkekeh canggung melihat Chanwook dan Eunho yang nampaknya baik - baik saja meminum Soju berbotol - botol.

"Ah ini hasil pemeriksaan korban yang kau minta. Aku baru saja dapat dari tim forensik" ujar Chanwook melampirkan file - file yang baru saja selesai di _print_ dari mejanya.

Seokjin pun menghentikan acara makan - makannya dan memilih melihat file yang diberikan Chanwook. File pertama atas nama Lee Sae Bom, berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan dinyatakan hilang sejak tiga bulan lalu. Korban pernah menjadi _backdancer_ BTS. Korban kedua bernama Choi Reanee, perempuan berdarah Perancis - Korea ini dinyatakan hilang dua minggu setelah Saebom. Perempuan ini berusia tiga puluh lima tahun dan bekerja sebagai _interpreter_ di salah satu program stasiun televisi. Selanjutnya Kim Yun Ah, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang bekerja _part timer_ disalah satu _coffee restaurant_ langganan BTS juga letak posisinya yang dekat dengan perusahaan. Korban ke-empat merupakan seorang siswa mahasiswa _Busan Arts College_ jurusan Seni Lukis, Seo Hae Soo. Disinyalir dia salah satu _masternim_ untuk _fansite_ milik Jimin, usianya dua puluh satu tahun. Korban kelima dan ke-enam adalah sepasang kakak adik, Oh Soo Jin dan Oh Eun Byul. Sang kakak berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun bekerja sebagai dokter anak disalah satu rumah sakit dan adiknya Eunbyul berusia dua puluh tahun bekerja sebagai guru TK. Keduanya tampak aktif di fancafe milik BTS

Dan ke-enamnya meninggal akibat keracunan karbon monoksida.

Mereka beserta Jungeun mempunyai kesamaan.

Sama - sama cantik dan fans dari anggota member BTS.

"Mereka semua keracunan monoksida dan juga terdaftar di fancafe resmi milik BTS?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Nde, terutama Jungeun-shi. Dia akhir - akhir ini menjadi tengah dituduh di sosial media sebagai salah satu _sasaeng fans_ -nya Suga. Entah benar atau tidak karena Gitae masih belum memberikan kabar dari rumah sakit." jawab Chanwook sambil mensapu bersih mie didalam mangkuknya beserta satu _basket cup_ ayam yang kini tinggal tulang belulangnya saja.

Chanwook pasti tidak makan seharian.

"Jin-ah, seseorang mencari-mu" ujar salah satu orang dari unit lain dan dibelakangnya ada sosok Taehyung. Membuat Eunho terkejut, Chanwook tersedak sojunya sendiri dan Seokjin yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

/-/

"Dimana Tuan Kim?" tanya Seokjin sambil menaruh segelas kopi instan dan sepiring ayam yang dipesan oleh Eunho tadi dihadapan Taehyung. Saat ini mereka beruda berada dalam ruang investigasi, baik Eunho dan Chanwook kini berada diruang operator memantau Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu jika diruangan 'dingin' ini aku mendapat santapan malam" balas Taehyung sarkas namun tetap memakan dan meminum kopinya.

 _"Ck, sudah dikasih hati masih menghadap muka setinggi langit. Uri Jinnie kita seharusnya-"_

 _"Pst! Kita harus fokus pada investigasi ini bukannya menaruh opini subjektif"_

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar percakapan Eunho dan Chanwook.

"Diluar sana dingin, melihat anda datang sendirian, saya berasumsi bahwa anda menghadapi dingin luar biasa diluar sana. Maaf kami hanya mempunyai kopi dan ayam ini saja" jawab Seokjin sopan sambil duduk dihadapan Taehyung dan membuka laptopnya.

"Nama?"

"Kim Tae Hyung"

"Tempat dan tanggal lahir?"

"Daegu, 30 Desember 1995"

" _ID Number_?"

"951230-1306213"

"Kim Taehyung-shi bisa anda jelaskan lebih detil apa saja yang ada lakukan selama seharian ini?"

"Saya bangun pukul sepuluh pagi, biasanya saya bangun lebih pagi. Namun karena hari ini jadwal saya kosong selain menghadiri pameran hari ini, saya tidur lebih lama. Setelah bangun saya bersama Jungkook mengunjungi pet shop di daerah Nonhyeondong untuk melakukan pengecekan berkala terhadap anjing peliharan saya selepas dari sini kami menuju kantor dan Jungkook di studionya sementara saya bersama Jimin mengunjungi sebuah _book cafe_ dimana khusus menawarkan komik saja. Dari sini kami kembali ke kantor pukul setengah tiga sore untuk bersama - sama berangkan menuju galeri tersebut. Kami nampaknya tiba pukul tiga sore dan langsung menuju _loader room_ memastikan barang - barang kami aman disana sebelum di _display_ "

"Selama di loader room tersebut apakah anda melihat sesuatu yang janggal? Seperti meja podium milik Jungkook-shi yang nampaknya terlalu 'tinggi'?"

"Meja podium itu tidak ada di loader room melainkan di _storage room_ "

"Nde?" ujar Seokjin kaget.

 _"Meja podium itu tidak satu paket dengan patung tangan milik Jungkook? Alibi macam apa ini!?"_

 _"Tenanglah Chanwook!"_

Bahkan koleganya tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Bukankah seharusnya meja podium satu paket dengan patung tangan tersebut?"

"Annimida. Loader room hanya berisi seluruh hasil karya yang akan dipamerkan saat itu juga tapi tidak semua mempunyai alas display. Itu juga berlaku untuk foto - foto saya. Foto - foto saya tidak mempunyai figura jadi pihak penyelenggara yang menyediakannya, namun-"

"Namun?"

"Jungkook sendiri yang memilihnya. Alasannya karna meja podium itu lumayan tinggi sekitar 120-150 cm membuat patung - patung olahan tangannya terasa lebih 'elegan' menurutnya. Sedangkan saya mencari figura besar yang sekiranya dapat memuat foto - foto saya dalam _satu frame_ "

"Apakah kalian sendiri yang mengangkat meja podium itu beserta patungnya ke ruang display?"

"Bukan, melainkan staf yang disediakan penyelenggara. Namun memang saat itu mereka mengeluhkan meja podium terasa lebih berat dari yang seharusnya namun saat itu baik kami dan staf properti saat itu tidak berfikir terlalu panjag dan menganggap mungkin meja podium tersebut dari kayu dengan serat yang cukup tebal"

"Apakah alibimu ini bisa diperhitungkan?"

"Dimanapun aku dan Jungkook berada selalu tersedia CCTV kalian bisa melihat itu sendiri"

"Baiklah Taehyung-shi terima kasih atas kesediannya untuk hadir. Kamu diperbolehkan pulang" ujar Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Taehyung namun Taehyung justru menatapnya tajam.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Nde...hanya itu saja..." ujar Seokjin membalikkan tangannya ke posisi semula.

"Aku kecewa...ternyata begini kemampuan polisi pindahan dari Amerika sana" ujar Taehyung lalu berbalik pergi membuat Seokjin membungkuk hormat menghormati Taehyung sebelum berbalik kemejanya dan membereskan file - filenya.

 _"Kuharap dia mengerti..."_

Seokjin berbalik menghadapi pintu yang dilewati Taehyung.

Seokjin tidak salah dengar.

Itu memang suara gumaman milik Taehyung.

/-/

Seokjin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa Eunho dan Chanwook sudah ada dihadapannya dengan Chanwook yang menyerocos kesana kemari merutuki sifat sombong Taehyung.

"Chanwook hyung..." ujar Seokjin lirih.

"Nde? Mwoga?"

"Bisakah hyung mengakses seluruh rekaman CCTV di apartemen tempat BTS tinggal, pet shop di daerah Nonhyeondong, book cafe, dan storage dan loader room di pameran kemarin selama tiga bulan terakhir ini"

"NDE!?"

"Tolong kirimkan kepadaku ya hyung, ah satu lagi aku juga minta akses CCTV terakhir dimana para korban menghilang" ujar Seokjin pamit undur diri dengan segera pergi melenggang keluar kantor polisi sambil membawa asal semua file - filenya.

"Eunho hyung! Kau tidak akan berniat meninggalkanku sendiri kan hyung?" ujar Chanwoo memohon kepada Eunho yang hanya menatapnya nanar.

"Mianhae Chanwoo, hyung juga ingin istirahat dan punya pekerjaan lain besok. Selamat bekerja" ujar Eunho menepuk pundak bahu Chanwoo memberi laki - laki itu semangat.

"Yak hyung! Hyung! GO EUN HO HYUNG! YAK KIM SEOK JIN!" teriak Chanwoo meluapkan emosinya.

Seokjin sendiri pulang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Pamannya yang masih terjaga karena ada berkas yang harus diselesaikan menatapnya kasihan meratapi nasib keponakannya yang belum sampai dua hari di Korea Selatan sudah pulang larut malam dengan setumpuk berkas ditangan dan mungkin didalam tasnya. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika pamannya menyambutnya dan Seokjin mensalim dan mencium tangan pamannya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga ayahnya. Setiap berangkat atau pulang harus menyalami anggota rumah yang lebih tua dari kita. Sang paman segera menyuruh mandi dan berganti baju lalu makan sembari pamannya menghangatkan makan malam mereka tadi. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah cukup kenyang dengan jajangmyeon dan ayam dari Eunho tadi cuman melihat bagaimana khawatirnya pamannya membuat Seokjin tidak bisa menolak. Seokjin segera membasuh dirinya cepat - cepat dan memakai sepasang gaun malam sutra putih miliknya.

Seokjin memang punya selera aneh untuk piyamanya.

Setelahnya Seokjin datang kebawah melihat pamannya sudah menyiapkan satu set dinner berisi _bibimbap_ dengan sup _tofu_ tidak lupa segelas air mineral dan teh hijau dengan buah apel yang sudah dikupan dan dipotong. Melihatnya membuat Seokjin tidak tega sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebaikan paman dan bibinya juga tidak lupa sepupunya. Seokjin benar - benar diperlakukan selayaknya keluarga inti di rumah ini, selayaknya seorang anak dan adik, Seokjin diperlakukan sama dengan Domin dan Daeho. Terbukti dari figura besar dimana foto yang mereka ambil di studio milik kawan lama kakeknya kini bertengger apik diruang tamu sejajar dengan figura keluarga ini. Padahal Seokjin selama ini kurang mengenal keluarga ayah dan ibunya, terlebih ibunya memanglah seorang anak tunggal. Jadi, satu - satunya saudara yang ia punya ialah dari ayahnya alias hanya pamannya ini. Seokjin tidak pernah berkunjung ke Korea Selatan meski ini adalah kampung halaman kedua orang tuanya membuat kontak dan hubungan Seokjin dengan pamannya menjadi jauh. Seokjin sedikit bersyukur mendapat tugas kemari sehingga lebih mengenal keluarga satu - satunya. Seokjin selama makan ditanya mengenai tugasnya, apakah berat, apakah dia makan dengan teratur membuat Seokjin hampir meneteskan air mata.

Sebegitu murninya kasih sayang keluarga pamannya ini kepadanya.

Malamnya Seokjin melakukan _video group call_ dengan teman - temannya dan sehabis itu keluarganya terlebih ibunya yang khawatir luar biasa takut anaknya menghadapi _cultural shock_ di negeri ginseng sana. Setelah sesi kangen dan temu rindunya Seokjin menyadari kini di meja kerjanya terdapat tiga figura baru disamping figura ia dan teman - temannya serta figura keluarganya.

Figura dirinya yang berfoto bersama keluarga pamannya, lalu bersama sepupunya, dan yang terakhir ia sendiri tersenyum bebas difoto itu meski dalam balutan formal layaknya pas foto.

Seokjin terenyuh.

Seokjin tidak bisa begini terus. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan keluarganya, pamannya, juga pak menteri yang sudah mengamanatkan tugas kepadanya. Ia harus kuat dan tegar. Segera saja ia membuka seluruh berkas - berkas korban dan lainnya. Seokjin juga telah mendapat rekaman CCTV yang dimintanya beserta omelan dari Chanwook yang mengeluh karena membuatnya menjadi begadang semalaman penuh.

Jin segera mengambil foto profil Lee Sae Bom, Choi Reanee, Kim Yun Ah, Seo Hae Soo, Oh Soo Jin, Oh Eun Byul, dan Na Jung Eun. Seokjin kemudian menaruh foto mayat mereka yang ditemukan di lokasi TKP disamping foto profil mereka terkecuali Jungeun yang saat itu bersyukur masih bisa bernafas. Seokjin kemudian mengambil spidol berwarna hitam dan mulai menulis nama mereka di _transparent board_ miliknya. Jin kemudian mengambil spidol berwarna biru dan mulai menulis dibawah nama mereka masing - masing.

 _Lee Sae Bom_

 _Dua puluh delapan tahun._

 _Dinyatakan hilang sejak 07-11-2018._

 _Pernah menjadi backdancer BTS._

...

 _Choi Reanee_

 _Tiga puluh lima tahun._

 _Dinyatakan hilang sejak 21-11-2018._

 _Pernah menjadi interpreter BTS di salah satu interview untuk media internasional._

...

 _Kim Yun Ah_

 _Dua puluh satu tahun._

 _Dinyatakan hilang sejak 14-12-2018._

 _Part timer disalah satu coffee restaurant langganan BTS._

...

 _Seo Hae Soo_

 _Dua puluh satu tahun._

 _Dinyatakan hilang sejak 14-12-2018._

 _Masternim dengan nama "smile for you" untuk fansite milik Jimin._

...

 _Oh Soo Jin dan Oh Eun Byul._

 _Dua puluh tujuh tahun dan Dua puluh tahun._

 _Keduanya tampak aktif di fancafe milik BTS dengan nama "SooJinNam" dan "EunHope"._

 _..._

 _Na Jung Eun_

 _Tujuh belas tahun._

 _Dinyatakan hilang sejak 28-12-2018._

 _Adik kelas Jungkook di klub paduan suara._

...

Seokjin lalu mengambil spidol berwarna merah dan mengaitkan ketujuh profil wanita ini lalu dibawahnya menulis _"BTS"_ dan _"Karbon Monoksida."_ Setelah Seokjin memandangi boardnya yang sudah penuh dengan foto dan coretan warna - warni hasil spidolnya, Seokjin masih belum bisa mengerti mengenai kasus ini. Jika memang ada kaitannya dengan BTS apakah sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa ini ulah BTS? Seperti Reanee misalnya, hubungannya dengan BTS hanyalah sebatas partner kerja saja dan mereka hanya bertemu tepat disitu saja. Reanee pun tak menunjukkan kedekatan yang berarti atau semacam _interest_ dengan BTS.

Lalu yang kedua, Karbon Monoksida.

Jungeun yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakitpun terdeteksi menghirup gas berbahaya tersebut. Lalu pertanyaan yang muncul adalah, mengapa mereka menghirup gas tersebut? Apakah mereka dipaksa? Dilihat dari mayatnya, tidak ada tanda - tanda pemaksaan atau penolakan dari korban sendiri. Luka bekas tanda penyiksaan pun tidak ada selain bekas pengikat kaki dan lengan.

Mereka dibiarkan mati seolah - olah dengan "Damai."

Seokjin segera menulis kan hal tersebut dengan spidol warna merah.

Sekarang iya mendapat tiga kata kunci, BTS, Karbon Monoksida, dan Damai.

Apa korelasi ketiganya atau mungkin ada _keyword_ lain? Seokjin segera membuka laptopnya kembali dan mencoba mencari di situs portal kesehatan mengenai seluruh jurnal mengenai Karbon Monoksida, dan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Setelah tiga puluh menit tanpa henti membaca hingga membuat matanya perih sebuah artikel menarik perhatiannya.

 _Keracunan Karbon Monoksida = Mati Indah_

 _Deg._

Jantung Seokjin seketika berdegup cepat dan tanpa babibu langsung mengklik artikel tersebut.

 _Kematian yang disebabkan oleh keracunan karbon monoksida (CO) adalah kematian yang tidak pernah disadari. Gejalanya pun "menyenangkan", merasa rileks dan berhalusinasi. Korban keracunan jarang sekali bisa menyelamatkan diri dari kondisi sekitar yang penuh gas CO. Dokter Elisna Syahrudin Sp P dari Departemen Pulmonologi dan Kedokteran Respirasi Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Indonesia-RS Persahabatan Jakarta, bahkan menyebut mati akibat keracunan gas CO sering disebut "mati indah". "Karena tanda-tandanya memang merasa rileks, di mana mati yang begitu namanya mati indah," ujar Elisna ketika dihubungi, Selasa (16/6), berkait dengan kembali ditemukannya pasangan muda-mudi yang tewas akibat keracunan gas CO di dalam mobil di Ancol, kemarin._

Seokjin pun akhirnya dengan penemuan ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa Karbon Monoksida memang gas berbahaya yang memang tidak akan berpengaruh atau menimbulkan sakit apa - apa.

 _Secara medis, katanya, gas CO adalah kompetitor dari Hemoglobin Oksida (HbO) yang mengikat oksigen dan mengantarkan ke paru-paru dan ke seluruh sel tubuh, mulai dari otak hingga sel-sel tubuh lainnya. Ketika gas CO terhirup berlebihan, maka gas ini mengikat lebih kuat sehingga meghalangi Hemoglobin darah mengikat oksigen. "Padahal yang disebut bernafas adalah (menghirup) oksigen dari luar masuk ke darah, diikat Hemoglobin, baru diantarkan ke sel-sel tubuh. Jadi kalau CO menghalangi, ya sel-sel tubuh itu tidak mendapat oksigen," ujar Eslina. Otak, katanya, termasuk sel tubuh yang akan berhenti bekerja jika tidak menerima pasokan oksigen lebih dari delapan menit dan akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada sel-sel tubuh yang lain._

 _Dokter spesialis paru ini juga mengingatkan bahwa kasus keracunan juga sering terjadi di kawasan dingin, di mana masyarakatnya sering menggunakan kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan ruangan atau bahkan badan. "Padahal, itu berpotensi mengakibatkan kematian jika kayu bakarnya masih basah atau tidak terlalu kering," katanya._

Seokjin tersentak kemudian. Seokjin seketika berdiri memperhatikan satu persatu foto korban yang diambil di TKP dimana mereka menunjukkan warna tubuh yang membiru, memerah, atau pucat terutama dibagian dada. Seokjin seketika mengingat bahwa korban ditemukan di meja podium yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemungkinan mereka menghirup gas itu selama didalamnya tanpa sengaja karena cuaca yang diluar sangat ekstrim dinginnya. Seokjin segera mengambil _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning lalu menulis dengan pulpen berwarna ungu.

 _Cara pembunuhan :_

 _Korban disekap di sebuah 'space' kecil dimana susah untuk mendapat oksigen terkhususnya space tersebut terbuat dari kayu dimana cuaca sekarang memasuki musim salju sehingga uap didalam space tersebut menciptakan karbon monoksida. Dilihat dari bercak kebiruan, kemerahan, serta pucatnya para korban. Korban hanya butuh waktu dua jam untuk dapat meninggal._

Sticky notes itu ditempel kemudian semakin meramainkan boardnya.

Akhirnya Seokjin bisa menemukan korelasi "Karbon Monoksida" ini dengan "Damai."

Tapi apakah hanya itu? Sesuai artikel yang ia baca tadi, dokter tersebut mendeskripsikannya sebagai sesuatu kematian yang indah. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan BTS?

Tunggu dulu.

 _Seven Deadly Sins_

 _Created by BTS, Jungkook._

Seokjin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Jika Seokjin perhatikan seluruh korban berusia kelipatan tujuh, seperti Saebom dua puluh delapan tahun (4 X 7), Reanee tiga puluh lima tahun (5 X 7), dan Yunah dua puluh satu tahun (3 X 7). Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh bersaudara juga Jungeun? Soojin berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dimana jika dikurangi dengan usia adiknya menghasilkan tujuh (27-20), lalu angka tujuh tersebut ada diangka terakhir usia Jungeun (17), dan jika ditotal maka korban tersangka ini juga berjumlah tujuh.

Dan tanggal mereka dinyatakan hilang juga berkelipatan tujuh (7,14,21, dan 28).

Seokjin segera mengambil spidol merahnya dan menuliskan "Seven Deadly Sins."

Sekarang ia punya empat kata kunci.

Bagaimana sekarang menghubungkannya?

 _花樣年華_

 _Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa_

 _Picture taken by BTS, V._

Seketika jantung Seokjin berdegup cepat.

"Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa..."

"... _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life_ "

/-/

Taehyung balik ke apartemennya mendapati Tuan Kim, tim manajer, beserta membernya dalam muka harap - harap cemas setelah mendapati Taehyung kembali.

"Polisi baru itu tidak mencurigaiku apa -apa. Ia hanya menanyakan aktifitasku selama kejadian berlangsung, itu saja"

"Kau yakin?" tanya tuan Kim memastikan.

"Dia berbicara dan bertutur dengan sopan, dia bahkan menawarkan segelas kopi dan sepiring fried chicken" ujar Taehyung duduk di sofa meregangkan badannya untuk melemaskan ototnya. Tuan Kim yang puas dengan jawaban Taehyung segera menghela nafas lega dan keluar bersama Tim Manajer lainnya untuk memastikan bahwa saat Taehyung ke kantor polisi tidak tertangkap media apapun dan memastikan kepolisian tidak me- _release_ _statement_ apapun mengenai artisnya. Taehyung yang kelelahan segera membasuh dirinya dikamar mandi.

 _"Diluar sana dingin, melihat anda datang sendirian, saya berasumsi bahwa anda menghadapi dingin luar biasa diluar sana. Maaf kami hanya mempunyai kopi dan ayam ini saja"_

Taehyung tergelak dalam mandinya, dia baru menyadari Seokjin punya suara yang lembut. Taehyung bahkan ragu jika Seokjin memang seorang polisi. Setelah menyelesaikan mandi malamnya, ia memilih memakai piyama berwarna biru dan mulai membuka laptopnya yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

 _Kim Seok Jin._

Taehyung berdecak kesal begitu melihat layar laptopnya bertuliskan _"Your search - Kim Seokjin - did not match any documents."_ Taehyung melampirkan handuknya dirambutnya yang basah dan mulai mengganti situs pencarian dari _Naver_ ke _Google_. Namun hasilnya pun sama saja.

 _"Siapa namamu...?"_

 _"Janice Kim"_

Taehyung segera saja mengingat bahwa Seokjin bukan dari Korea Selatan, ia segera mencoba mengketik nama tersebut dan situs yang pertama kali muncul ialah, " _Directory Search | Harvard Alumni"_ segera Taehyung mengklik link tersebut namun yang muncul kemudian ialah _register_ dan _login_ dimana kedua - duanya tidak mungkin Taehyung akses karena sama - sama membutuhkan ID Mahasiswa.

"Apakah ia benar - benar lulusan Harvard...?" ujar Taehyung ragu.

Ia pun kembali kekolom pencarian dan dibawahnya link yang tadi Taehyung klik ada _"Catalog Records : Harvard alumni directory, 2017 | Hathi Trust Digital Library"_

Taehyung tentu segera mengklik link tersebut menampilkan sebuah buku berbentuk _pdf_ dengan deskripsi,

 _Harvard alumni directory : a catalogue of former students now living, including graduates and non-graduates, and the holders of honorary degrees. Boston, Mass.: Harvard Alumni Association, 2017._

Taehyung segera mengklik _"full view"_ dan menyadari bahwa nama seluruh alumni Harvard ada ribuan dan memusingkan, Taehyung sendiri memiliki _skill_ membaca cepat hingga ia sampai pada sebuah kolom bertuliskan,

 _Kim, Janice. [2017-06, LL.B, Criminal Justice and Law.] Manhattan, New York._

Taehyung tersenyum senang hanya karena sederet baris dikolom itu entah mengapa. Taehyung bahkan belum bisa memastikan bahwa itu 'Janice Kim' yang dia cari. Taehyung akhirnya mencoba membuka _instagram_ dan mencari foto dengan _tag location_ Harvard atau Harvard Law School, dan layaknya dewi fortuna yang berpihak kepadanya ia menemukan salah satu postingan _username_ bernama _catalinamarine_ di tanggal 13 Juni 2017 dengan caption _"college is over"_ dimana didalam foto tersebut ada lima orang, tiga diantaranya perempuan dan dua laki - laki yang sedang memakai baju khas wisudawan dan salah satu laki - laki itu adalah Seokjin. Foto tersebut menuai banyak komentar salah satunya dari _paul123_ yang menulis _"I should take more few pictures for you and your friends"_ dimana si pemilik akun itu membalas _"Posted at your account! You such a great photographer!"_ membuat Taehyung segera men- _stalking_ akun tersebut menemukan sebuah foto yang mirip dengan foto yang diposting Catalina ini didalam sepuluh slide, dan salah satunya,

Ada foto Seokjin sendiri tersenyum bahagia dengan topi toga dan baju hitam wisudanya, tangannya penuh dengan tabung khas wisudawan, sebuah map bertuliskan "Janice Kim" yang Taehyung prediksi didalamnya ialah sertifikat kelulusan dan sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih dan pink.

Untuk sedetik, jantung Taehyung akhirnya berdebar lagi setelah bertahun - tahun mati rasa.

Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar sudah men- _download_ foto tersebut dan menjadikannya _wallpaper_ laptop dan ponselnya.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terbangun dengan Jimin yang membangunkannya dengan panik.

"Kau dipanggil keruang tamu" ujar Jimin panik.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Taehyung masih mengumpulkan sisa - sisa kesadarannya.

"Lebih baik kau segera kesana Taehyung!" ujar Jimin panik menggereknya keluar kamar. Diluar, kesadaran Taehyung seketika balik begitu ponselnya dalam posisi nyala begitu juga laptopnya.

Wallpaper Seokjin disana.

Seketika Taehyung mendapat tamparan dari Yoongi.

"Kau gila Kim Tae Hyung! Dimana letak kesadaranmu!?" ujar Yoongi mengamuk dengan Hoseok mencoba menahan Yoongi yang segera ingin menghajar Taehyung kembali.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku tertarik dengannya hyung?" ujar Taehyung yang juga tersulut emosi.

"Dia anak buah Wooil! Kau gila!?" Amuk Yoongi.

"Ya terus memangnya kenapa kalau dia anak buah Wooil!? Toh selama ini kita memang selalu jadi incaran polisi kan!? Sekalian saja aku berhubungan badan dengannya!"

"Kim Tae Hyung kau sudah berlebihan sekarang" ujar Hoseok mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Berlebihan apanya hyung? Apa kita tidak lelah dituduh terus menerus? Hanya karna aib kita semua di masa lalu tidak ada satupun dari kita berani!"

"Kau-" perdebatan mereka terhenti dikala mendengar suara bel, Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam segera menuju _Intercom_ mendapati Seokjin ada dilayar Intercom mereka nampak kedinginan memakai jaket _parka_ berwarna putih senada dengan _fur_ dibagian penutup kepala jaketnya tengah memegang sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang sudah Jungkook hapal diluar kepala.

Surat Pemanggilan Kepolisian.

'"Nuguseyo?" ujar Jungkook asal meski tahu yang dihadapan mereka Seokjin.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo, Kim Seok Jin imnida saya ingin memberikan surat panggilan kepolisian" ujar Seokjin tersenyum sopan dibalik pintu sana.

"Surat pemanggilan? untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook karena melihat Seokjin dalam balutan pakaian santai membuatnya merasa bahwa Seokjin sedang tidak bertugas.

"Ah surat untuk dimintai keterangan untuk Jeon Jungkook-shi. Ah, apa yang bersangkutan berhalangan-" ujar Seokjin terhenti ketika melihat pintu terbuka dengan Jungkook dihadapannya.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo" ujar Seokjin membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat menghormati si tuan rumah.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Jungkook mempersilahkan Seokjin masuk. Dalam sekejap Seokjin bisa merasakan aura dingin didalam apartemen ini dengan muka Taehyung yang nampak membiru di pipi sebelah kanannya meski kini Jimin menghidangkannya segelas teh lemon.

"Silahkan diminum, kami jarang dirumah jadi tidak banyak stok makanan untuk melayani tamu disini" ujar Jimin.

"Ah tidak apa - apa terima kasih" jawab Seokjin sopan merasa tidak enak harus dilayani seperti ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya seorang polisi datang ke apartemen kami tanpa mengacak atau membongkar isi apartemen kami" ujar Yoongi sarkas setia dengan muka dinginnya.

Seokjin tahu bahwa ia bukan tamu yang 'diharapkan'.

"Saya kesini hanya memberi tahu bahwa Jungkook-shi dipanggil kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan lusa pagi, apakah bisa?" tanya Seokjin sopan.

"Jikalau tidak bisa memangnya kenapa?" tanya Namjoon sarkasme.

Tentu saja Jungkook harus bisa hadir-

"Jikalau memang tidak bisa tentu kami bisa me-reschedule ulang" jawab Seokjin tenang.

Tentu saja semua yang ada disana tercengang.

"Ah dan satu lagi saya ingin menyerahkan ini, seharushnya ini ditujukan kepada Tuan Kim tapi saat saya berkunjung ke agensi anda beliau nampak tidak ada disana jadi saya langsung bawa saja kesini" ujar Seokjin menyerahkan satu amplop lagi berwarna putih yang tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Namjoon yang mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Itu surat penangguhan otorisasi kepolisian mengenai hak kalian untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Kalian sudah diperkenankan untuk beraktivitas di luar maupun dalam negeri" ujar Seokjin semakin menambah keterkejutan di wajah para member BTS.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hoseok memastikan.

"Nde, didalam surat tersebut sudah tertulis jelas, apabila ada yang ingin ditanyakan kalian bisa ke bagian imigrasi atau administrasi di kantor polisi. Mereka berdua bagian yang mengurus masalah ini"

"Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kasus mengenai tujuh perempuan itu?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Bagaimanapun para wanita itu ada 'tiba - tiba' di dalam meja podium patung miliknya.

"Kasusnya masih kami usut jadi tolong dimohon kerja sama-"

"Maksudnya adalah kau tidak ingin memenjarakanku meski sudah jelas mayat itu ada didalam meja itu" tanya Jungkook terbawa suasana.

Semua hening.

"Jungkook-ah..." ujar Jimin prihatin.

Seokjin tersenyum.

"Tidak sebelum anda dibuktikan bersalah, jadi jangan khawatir jika memang anda bukan pelakunya..." ujar Seokjin mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ah, V-shi. Foto - foto yang anda tampilkan didalam pameran, bisakah anda tunjukkan spot foto pengambilannya?"

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar" ujar Taehyung menggebu - gebu tersenyum senang sekaligus mengejek member lainnya.

 _'Sudah kukatakan, dia berbeda'_

/-/

Setelah sesi jamuan dan menunggu Taehyung yang terngah bersiap - siap, kini Seokjin hanya ditemani oleh Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Apakah benar aku bisa melakukan penjadwalan ulang?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi memastikan.

"Pada hakikatnya, memenuhi permintaan Kepolisian untuk didengar keterangannya adalah kewajiban bagi setiap warga negara yang baik Jungkook-shi. Jika ada ketidakcocokan jadwal, bisa dikomunikasikan agar dijadwalkan kembali. Anda tidak dapat berprasangka Polisi sudah tidak netral jika belum memenuhi panggilan tersebut" ujar Seokjin mengerti kegelisahan Jungkook.

Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa curi - curi dengar dari dapur mengenai percakapan mereka.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jimin sopan.

"Ah, saya kelahiran Desember 1998" jawab Seokjin.

"Berarti kita semua hyungmu, Jungkook kelahiran 1997. Taehyung punya bulan lahir yang sama denganmu, jadi tidak usah formal begitu" ujar Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Nde Jimin hyung" ujar Seokjin tersenyum hangat.

"Omong - omong kamu tidak bertugas hari ini" tanya Jungkook.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku habis dari kantor polisi tadi untuk memeriksa banyak hal tapi sebenarnya ini hari liburku seharusnya ada polisi lain yang mengantarkan surat ini tapi karena aku ada urusan dengan Taehyung jadi aku menawarkan diri" ungkap Seokjin.

"Memangnya kenapa tiba - tiba ada urusan dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Sebagian untuk penyelidikan sebagian lagi untuk mengetahui sisi fotografi. Saya tidak pandai mengambil foto jadi siapa tahu bisa diajari" jelas Seokjin jujur.

 _'Juga untuk mengetahui "Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa" milik Taehyung'_

Taehyung siap dengan pakaian serba hitam dibalut topi dan masker berwarna senada. Spot pertama yang Taehyung antarkan adalah gedung agensinya dahulu. ruangan _dance practice_ yang ada didalam fotonya.

"Ini ruangan dance practice ku dulu. Ruangan dance practice kami sudah lebih besar sekarang di lokasi agensi kami yang baru" Jelas Taehyung sambil bernostalgia di sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan dinding marmer berwarna putih dan lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu yang dipoles semengkilat mungkin.

Mungkin perbedaannya sekarang tidak ada lagi tulisan _'Big Hit Entertainment'_ yang ada di dalam foto Taehyung mengingat studio ini sudah tidak lagi menjadi milik agensi mereka.

"Ah, V-shi, apa dulu kalian berlatih dengan backup dancer disini?"

"Sebagian kurasa? Mengingat luas studio ini cukup kecil dan biasanya back dancer kami bisa sepuluh hingga dua puluh orang. Biasanya jika seperti itu kami menyewa studio yang sedikit lebih besar atau lapangan bola basket atau mungkin _outdoor_ sekalian" ujar V.

Seokjin berkeliling gedung ini dan menemukan sebuah _moodboard_ dimana ada BTS dan _crewnya_ berfoto disini.

"Pemilik gedung ini suka memfoto siapapun yang pernah memakai studionya lalu ditempel disini sekaligus menulis pesan di board satunya" ujar Taehyung melihat dirinya dulu yang ceking dengan model rambut _meessy undercut_ dengan warna _orangey reddish brown_.

Nampaknya foto ini diambil di era _Boy In Luv_.

Taehyung yang masih dengan dunianya sendiri tidak memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedari tadi mencari foto Lee Sae Boom dikalangan sekumpulan orang dengan foto yang saling tumpang tindih. Hingga akhirnya dirinya menemukan sebuah foto perempuan memakai crop top berlambang _'Nike'_ dan _jogger pants_ berlambang _'Adidas'_ tengah berpose di depan kaca.

 _Saebom-ie, Queen of dancing machine!_

Kira - kira begitu isi sticky notesnya.

Seokjin dengan secepat kilat mengambil foto dan sticky notes tersebut tanpa disadari Taehyung.

Selanjutnya ialah, sebuah kelas yang rupanya merupakan sebuah kelas di tempat Jungkook bersekolah dahulu. Foto itu diambil dihari kelulusan Jungkook. Tidak ada informasi yang berarti mengenai Jungeun selain bahwa ada foto Jungeun dan Jungkook dalam satu frame di sebuah figura. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat klub ini melepaskan angkatan Jungkook telah resmi lulus. Seokjin memfoto figura tersebut. Mereka menuju sebuah kafe tempat dimana Yunah bekerja sebagai _part-timer,_ Taehyung nampaknya tidak menyadari wajah para korban saat itu sehingga Taehyung nampak santai saja masuk kedalam kemari. Taehyung menunjukkan tempat duduk favoritnya. Dilantai dua, menghadap balkon kaca, tepat diujung kanan. Taman bermain yang Taehyung foto merupakan taman di sebuah TK yang dekat dengan sebuah rumah sakit dimana belakang gedung rumah sakit tersebut terdapat taman yang cantik. Taehyung mengajak Seokjin ke gedung KBS dimana lokasi tempat ia memfoto ialah karena dihari itu BTS pertama kali mendapat undangan jadi _guest star_ di KBS World Radio.

"Boleh aku tanya mengapa V-shi-"

"Taehyung. Namaku Taehyung"

"Ah nde, maaf Taehyung-shi. Mengapa anda menamakan koleksi foto anda sebagai Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa...?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengajaknya ke lokasi terakhir.

Sebuah pantai dermaga di Busan.

"Karena foto itu berisi momen - momen kebahagiaanku. Disaat aku lelah dan ingin mati aku melihat kembali foto - foto itu. Kau lihat menara tinggi terbengkalai diujung sana" ujar Taehyung menunjuk sebuah menara tinggi terbengkalai.

"Nde..." Jawab Seokjin.

"Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana jika aku terjun ke laut dari ketinggian itu, apakah aku mati oleh dinginnya laut, atau mati karena kehabisan nafas, pikiran - pikiran seperti itu sering hinggap dikepalaku"

/-/

Seokjin benar - benar buntu.

Semua omongan Taehyung membuat Seokjin lagi - lagi bingung memikirkan kasus rumit ini. Seokjin segera saja keruang rapat untuk melakukan persentasi kasusnya. Semua orang sudah hadir termasuk Wooil dan Captain Woo.

"Kamu bisa memulai persentasinya" ujar Captain Woo memberikan Izin. Seokjin segera maju kedepan memberikan flashdisknya kepada Kyungwoo dan tak berlangsung lama, persentasi yang disiapkan Seokjin muncul.

"Tersangkanya adalah seorang seniman" _statement_ pertama Seokjin yang membuat mereka tercengang.

"Lalu?"

"Dan BTS 'digiring' menjadi tersangkanya"

"NDE!?"

/-/

 ** _BTS announce 'Love Yourself' world tour dates and locations._**

"Sepertinya pihak kepolisian sudah menangguhkan otorisasi mereka..." ujar pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam melepaskan jas dan merenggangkan dasinya.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu...apa yang membuat mereka tidak menerima 'hadiahku'" ujar pemuda lainnya yang sedari sudah ada didalam kamar sedang mengaduk - aduk _wine_ digelas miliknya tengah memakai _bathrobe_

"Kurasa pemuda itu sudah menerima hadiahmu" ujar pemuda yang melepaskan jas tadi menggulung kemejanya dan menarik sebuah tablet dari tasnya dan menyerahkan kepada si pemuda wine tadi dan duduk dihadapannya sambil menuangkan wine untuknya.

Pemuda tadi yang mendapat tablet mendapati _slide - slide_ foto Seokjin yang tengah menunggu didepan apartemen BTS, Jungkook yang membukakan pintu, dan keduanya yang tengah masuk kedalam, lalu ada foto Taehyung yang masuk kedalam kantor kepolisian begitu pula Jungkook yang sehabis keluar dari kantor kepolisian.

"Jungeun masih hidup, dia dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang, mungkin itu sebabnya _scapegoat_ andalanmu tidak berfungsi kali ini" ujar pemuda berkemeja tadi merilekskan badannya sambil meminum wine yang ia tuang tadi.

Tak lama kemudian si pemuda bathrobe tadi mendapat sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Hidupkan TV-mu and see how the table turned now._

"Ada apa?" ujar si pemuda berkemeja tadi.

"Dia memintaku menyalakan TV" ujarnya lagi membuat si pemuda bathrobe tadi menyalakann TV-nya.

 ** _"Breaking News, Tujuh wanita yang hilang tiga bulan yang lalu telah ditemukan. Enam diantaranya tewas dan identitas mereka ialah_ _Lee Sae Bom d_ _ua puluh delapan tahun,_ _Choi Reanee t_ _iga puluh lima tahun,_ _Kim Yun Ah d_ _ua puluh satu tahun,_ _Seo Hae Soo d_ _ua puluh satu tahun, dan yang terakhir_ _Oh Soo Jin dan Oh Eun Byul d_ _ua puluh tujuh tahun dan dua puluh tahun. Tersisa satu yang masih hidup saat ini menjalani perawatan intensif ialah siswi berusia t_ _ujuh belas tahun bernama Na Jung Eun_ _. Sampai berita ini diturunkan pihak kepolisian masih mencari pelakunya, saat ini saya bersama dengan kepala investigasi yang mengurus kasus ini. Selamat Malam Kim Seok Jin-shi"_**

 ** _"Nde, Selamat Malam"_**

 ** _"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus ini?"_**

 ** _"Kasus ini masih dalam tahap penyelidikan kami masih menunggu hingga sadarnya korban yang masih dirawat sebagai kunci utama dari kasus ini. Namun, disaat kami menunggu, kami memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mencari tersangka"_**

 ** _"Apakah pihak kepolisian sudah menemukan tersangka yang pasti? Karena tiga bulan yang lalu warga Korea Selatan geger akan berita kehilangan tujuh perempuan ini yang ada kaitannya dengan pekerja seniman tersohor di negeri ini"_**

 ** _"Ya memang benar bahwa tersangkanya adalah seorang seniman, mungkin saja bagian dari publik figur terkenal tapi jika yang anda maksudkan adalah grup yang diasumsikan banyak orang hal itu tidak benar"_**

"Besarkan volumenya" ujar si pemuda berkemeja tadi membuat si pemuda bathrobe meninggikan sedikit volume suaranya.

 _ **"Maksud anda? Bukankah ketujuh wanita tadi adalah seorang Army?"**_

 _ **"Kami menemukan kejanggalan didalam mayat korban dimana tubuh korban diawetkan dan dibentuk sedimikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat indah dilihat mata. Namun kami dengan teliti menemukan bahwa yang melakukannya ialah seorang laki - laki berkisar diakhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan mengenakan masker hitam dan topi hitam. Orang inilah yang membunuh serta menculik ketujuh wanita ini dan mem-framing kejahatannya kepada BTS, Setelah kami selidiki, para korban bukanlah seorang Army sepenuhnya sebagian dari mereka hanyalah orang - orang yang pernah bekerja dengan BTS sehingga BTS menjadi suspect utama kami dan mengabaikan tersangka sesungguhnya. Prediksi kami adalah seorang artis atau tepatnya seorang aktor yang mungkin saja pintar, menguasai beberapa bahasa asing, ramah, cinta pada anak - anak, ahli memahat dan bermain alat musik, dan..."**_

 _ **"Dan...?"**_

 _ **"Dan seorang pemeluk agama yang taat karena begitu obsesinya ia terhadap s** **even virtues. Saya rasa hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan karena kami masih mencari aktor dengan kriteria tersebut. Apabila masyarakat menemukan orang dengan karakter demikian segera hubungi pihak kepolisian"**_

 _ **"Terima kasih atas ketersediaan anda dalam wawancara kami. Saya Min Hyun Soo, melaporkan dari Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency, SBS News, Selamat malam"**_

Klik.

Pemuda bathrobe tersebut mematikan televisinya dan tertawa. Tertawa lebar dan kencang hingga mampu membuat botol wine diatas mejanya bergetar. Pemuda yang berkemaja tadi hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik pemuda berkemaja tadi kembali bergetar.

 _Hangyeol is calling..._

"Hangyeol tampaknya sedang panik" ujar pemuda berkemeja tadi menghentikan tawa pemuda bathrobe tadi membuatnya duduk tenang dan menyesap winenya.

"Angkat" titahnya membuat pemuda berkemeja tadi mengangkat telponnya dan mengaktifkan _speaker_ nya.

 _"Hyung! Hyung sudah lihat beritanya kan!? Hyung dinama Hyungnim! Hanya hyungnim yang bisa membantuku!"_

"Hangyeol-ah..." ujar pemuda bathrobe tadi sambil mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk.

"Hiks...hyungnim kau ada disana!?...tolong aku hyungnim..."

 _Hidupkan TV-mu and see how the table turned now._

 _Reply : Aku sudah melihatnya dimana kau sekarang._

"Apa yang harus aku bantu, aku sudah membantumu semampuku. Aku sudah menyiapkan BTS sebagai _scapegoatmu_ dan aku tak bisa-"

"BTS BAJINGAN ITU TIDAK TERTANGKAP HYUNG! WANITA JALANG SIALAN! MEREKA SEMUALAH YANG BERDOSA!" teriak Hangyeol histeris membuat pening kuping kedua pemuda tadi, tak lama kemudian pemuda bathrobe itu mendapat pesan masuk.

 _Didalam kamar Hangyeol. Membersihkan 'bekas - bekasmu.' Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membersihkannya juga?_

Pemuda bathrobe tersebut tersenyum mengerikan.

" _My love..."_

"Hiks... _yes daddy_ " ujar Hangyeol disebrang sana.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu bukan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh siapapun..."

 _Reply : Ya. Bersihkan dia sekarang juga._

"...selain aku."

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan.

"Kupastikan kau tidur tenang tanpa dosa, sayang..." ujar pemuda bathrobe tadi santai sambil menghabiskan winenya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau kehilangan kekasihmu" ujar pemuda berkemeja tadi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak ingin dia menangis ketakutan seperti tadi. Itu melukai hatiku" ujar pemuda bathrobe tadi.

"Cih, kau bersikap seolah kehilangan kekasih, namun kini matamu menatap ganas polisi muda itu" pemuda berkemeja itu berucap sarkasme.

Sang pemuda bathrobe tertawa.

"Haruskah aku mencari pengganti Hangyeol? Kim Seokjin? Pemuda ini bukanlah pantas menggantikan Hangyeolku? Dia akan tampak sangat manis dan menggoda..."

"...setelah ia menerima hadiah tambahanku ini"

/-/

"HYUNG!" ujar Gitae panik.

"Waeyo?" ujar Kwangil yang tengah berdiskusi laporan dengan Wooil.

"Unit 112 mendapat telfon dari salah satu penghuni apartemen di Hongdae bahwa ia mendengar suara tembakan dari unit kamar sebelahnya"

Seokjin dan Chanwook yang baru saja datang dari luar kaget mendengar beritanya.

"Nde!? Suara tembakan!?" ujar Seunghwan.

"Kemasi barang kalian dan segera menuju lokasi kejadian. Kyungwoo minta laporan dari Unit 112 dan Kwangil perintahkan unit patroli yang ada di Hongdae untuk segera lebih dulu mengamankan TKP. dan- Eunho. Dimana Eunho?"

"Ini adalah hari liburnya hyung. Mau kupanggilkan dia?" jawab Chanwook.

"Tidak usah. Chanwook kau selidiki pemilik unit yang dilaporkan. Seunghwan dan Seokjin kalian berdua ikut denganku dan yang lainnya menyusul segera"

"NDE!"

Selama persiapan menuju parkiran Kyungwoo dan Chanwook datang menyusul sambil membawa kertas membuat mereka menjadi satu mobil meninggalkan Gitae dan Kwangil.

"Hiruka Jung, 25 Tahun, ibunya orang Korea dan ayahnya orang Jepang. Ia tinggal di Komplek apartemen _Hongdae JD House._ Dia melapor bahwa pukul 23.45 KST dia mendengar suara tembakan dan suara gaduh dari balkon kamar tetangganya. Dia tinggal di Gedung B Unit 24 No. 2" ujar Kyungwoo.

"Profil tetangganya?"

"Gi Han Gyeol, aktor pendatang baru yang tengah naik daun berkat perannya sebagai pemeran pembantu di film _Battleships_. Ia tinggal di komplek apertemen yang sama dengan si penelpon" ujar Chanwook.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen tersebut, para penghuni sudah diamankan keluar dari gedung mereka dengan desas desus yang heboh melihat mobil kepolisian dan mobil ambulan ada dikompleks perumahan mereka. Kwangil sudah tiba duluan dengan polisi patroli yang terlebih dahulu memasang _garis kuning_.

"Bisa jelaskan tata letak kompleks apartemen ini?" tanya Wooil pada Kwangil.

"Polisi yang berpatroli disini bilang bahwa ini hanyalah kompleks apartemen biasa dan biasa dihuni oleh mahasiswa _Hongik University_ karna jaraknya yang dekat dari kampus dan biaya sewa atau kepemilikan yang lumayan pas untuk golongan menengah. Komplek ini terdiri dari lima gedung dan yang termahal ialah Gedung A dan B, biasa dihuni artis atau publik figur"

Wooil mengurut keningnya. Tanpa banyak basa - basi mereka segera menuju unit kamar yang dilaporkan oleh penelpon tadi dan membukanya menggunakan kunci cadangan dari si pemiik gedung. Tidak lupa mereka memakai sarung tangan alas kaki agar tidak merusak TKP.

Dan benar saja.

Gi Han Gyeol.

Ditemukkan tewas dengan bekas tembakan tepat ditengah keningnya.

Seokjin terbelalak melihatnya.

Bukan. Bukan karna mayat Hangyeol.

Tapi surat diatas mejanya yang bertuliskan.

 _Mianhae appa..._

 _Mianhae eomma..._

 _Putra yang kau banggakan ini..._

 _Tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuhu..._

 _Polisi sudah mencariku...dan..._

 _Mianhae Jungkook-ah..._

 _Aku mengkhianati persahabatan kita..._

 _Telah memojokkanmu sebagai tersangkanya..._

Seokjin melempar pandangan terhadap Wooil.

"Hyung dia..." ujar Seokjin tak bisa menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Seunghwan, wawancarai Haruka Jung sedetil mungkin mengenai laporannya. Apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar tanyakan semuanya"

"Nde!"

"Gitae, minta data seluruh penghuni gedung ini selain Haruka Jung termasuk satpam. Apa yang mereka lakukan dari kemarin hingga malam ini, dan apakah mereka pernah melihat korban atau orang lain datang keapartemen ini. Informasi sekecil apapun berguna untuk kita"

"Nde!"

"Kwangil panggil tim forensik untuk segera mengakses ruangan ini dan rekaman CCTV gedung ini dan minta informasi dari agensinya dan juga agensi, jungkook bahkan orang - orang terdekatnya"

"Segera kulaksanakan" ujar Kwangil pergi.

"Kyungwoo akses seluruh sosial media, fanpage, fancafe, atau apapun di internet mengenai dirinya, dan kau Chanwook akses _camera box_ mobilnya dan retas ponsel, laptop, dan telephone di rumah ini. cocokkan semuanya, gali informasi sekecil apapun lihat list panggilan, pesan, apapun kalau perlu kau mengakses seluruh cctv lalu lintas dimana mobilnya berada"

"Hyung...bukankah...ini berlebihan untuk sekedar kasus bunuh diri-"

"KAU PIKIR INI KASUS BUNUH DIRI!? KERJAKAN TUGASMU KWAK CHAN WOOK!"

"N-nde...h-hyung..." ujar Chanwook ciut dan Seokjin yang kaget melihat perubahan emosi Wooil.

"Dan kau Kim Seokjin..."

"Nde..."

"Kau bersamaku selidiki seluruh rumah ini" titah Wooil dingin.

Seokjin hanya bisa menatap mayat Hangyeol nanar.

 _'Hangyeol-shi...apa yang terjadi...kau kah pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu...atau...apakah dirimu benar - benar bunuh diri...?'_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hehehe gimana guys? seru nggak? ada yang bisa Hangyeol kah pelaku penculikan tujuh perempuan tadi? atau ada yang bisa menebak apa rahasia BTS? coba yang bisa menebak semua teka - teki ini silahkan tulis teorinya di komen.**

 **Oh ya, kabar baik buat kita semua kini author sudah punya wattpad! bagi yang ingin mem-follow author silahkan cari dengan id yang sama yaitu HealingSigma. Menurut kalian perlukah author menulis disana? atau me-republish karya author disini? atau dua - duanya? wkwkw . Author tunggu saran kalian ya!**

 **Oh ya, ada yang ingin tahu profil team Kepolisian Seoul dan team PI milik UNSC? Bisa author cantumkan di chap berikutnya bagi kalian yang kepo tentang kawan - kawan Seokjin ini dan ya disini Seokjin lebih muda dari member BTS lainnya.**

 **Bagi kalian yang kurang paham sama 'teka - teki' didalam ceritanya juga bisa tulis di komen dan author sebisa mungkin menjawabnya~~**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update**


	4. Kasus IV - Seven Deadly Sins (3-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." - Mark Twain_

* * *

 _Lima Jam sebelum penemuan Gi Han Gyeol_

 _17.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus, Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

"Kamu bisa memulai persentasinya" ujar Captain Woo memberikan Izin. Seokjin segera maju kedepan memberikan flashdisknya kepada Kyungwoo dan tak berlangsung lama, persentasi yang disiapkan Seokjin muncul.

"Tersangkanya adalah seorang seniman" _statement_ pertama Seokjin yang membuat mereka tercengang.

"Lalu?" tanya Wooil.

"Dan BTS 'digiring' menjadi tersangkanya"

"NDE!?" kaget mereka serempak. Chanwook yang tadi sedang minum _iced coffee_ terpaksa menyemburkan minumannya saking kagetnya.

BTS bukan _main suspect_ mereka selama ini? _Hell, no_! Seluruh bukti yang mereka kumpulkan dengan sekuat tenaga mengarah langsung kepada _boygroup_ yang sedang naik daun tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin dengan mudah mementalkan semua _efforts_ yang mereka lakukan selama ini!?

"Aku harap kamu bisa memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal Jin, karna jika tidak, kamu sama saja melecehkan kami karna salah target" tegas Wooil dengan suara tertahan dan berat, suara emosi tertahan yang mampu membuat Seokjin bergetar.

Jin menarik nafas panjang sebelum memutar sebuah rekaman CCTV yang menampakkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Dihari kita menemukan tujuh korban, baik Jungkook dan Taehyung mengunjungi sebuah pet shop, lalu mereka berpisah disini. Jungkook ke BigHit mengerjakan sesuatu di studionya sementara Taehyung bersama Jimin mengunjungi sebuah _book cafe_. Dari sini baik Jimin dan Taehyung kembali ke agensinya pukul setengah tiga sore untuk bersama - sama berangka menuju galeri tersebut. Mereka nampaknya tiba pukul tiga sore dan langsung menuju _loader room_ memastikan barang - barang disana sebelum di _display_ "

"Lalu?" tanya Kwangil.

"Dari kedua _testimony_ baik Taehyung dan Jungkook. Keduanya sama – sama tidak mengetahui mengenai bagaimana bisa perempuan itu ditemukan didalam meja podium. Karena dari sini kita menemukan bahwa meja podium bukan berasal dari mereka tapi dari pihak penyelenggara atau dari pihak _gallery_ nya sendiri. Aku sendiri sudah mengecek langsung CCTV di _storage room_ selama tiga bulan terakhir dan tidak ditemukan member BTS yang dating kesana selain pada hari pameran tersebut dan itupun hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit dimana kalian bisa lihat sendiri bahwa mereka hanya sebatas memilih meja dan figura" jelas Seokjin dan semua fokus pada layar proyektor yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV dimana Jungkook hanya keliling sementara Taehyung berdiri di satu _spot_ mencari sebuah figura diantara figura yang tertimbun disana lalu memanggil staff setelah menentukan pilihan dan pergi.

"Jadi maksudmu _testimony_ mereka benar?" tanya Gitae memperjelas semuanya dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Tidak ditemukan pemalsuan dari semua CCTV yang dikumpulkan, dan bukti bahwa BTS sama sekali terlibat interaksi langsung dengan para korban membuat potensi mereka menjadi tersangka sangat sulit karena kita hanya menjadikan mereka tersangka atas asumsi korban dekat dengan BTS atau dalam hal ini Jungkook" jawab Seokjin.

"Tapi kenapa bisa korban ini punya kesamaan. Maksudnya mereka datang dari berbagai latar belakang namun punya satu kesamaan yaitu punya 'hubungan' dengan BTS?" tanya Kyungwoo.

"Itulah sebabnya aku berkata bahwa BTS 'digiring' menjadi tersangkanya" ujar Seokjin mantap lalu menampilkan slide yang sebenarnya kurang lebih sama dengan _board_ di kamarnya.

"Menurut hasil autopsy korban meninggal karena keracunan karbon monoksida. Maka dilihat dari waktu hilanganya korban dan tempat dimana mereka ditemukan, aku berasumsi bahwa korban disekap di sebuah 'space' kecil dimana susah untuk mendapat oksigen terkhususnya space tersebut terbuat dari kayu dimana cuaca sekarang memasuki musim salju sehingga uap didalam space tersebut menciptakan karbon monoksida. Dilihat dari bercak kebiruan, kemerahan, serta pucatnya para korban." ujar Seokjin membuat mereka semua berfikir bahwa penjelasan Seokjin tentang penyebab kematian korban cukup masuk akal.

"Jika aku perhatikan seluruh korban berusia kelipatan tujuh, seperti Saebom dua puluh delapan tahun (4 X 7), Reanee tiga puluh lima tahun (5 X 7), dan Yunah dua puluh satu tahun (3 X 7). Lalu Soojin berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dimana jika dikurangi dengan usia adiknya, Eunbyul, menghasilkan tujuh (27-20), lalu angka tujuh tersebut ada diangka terakhir pada usia Jungeun (17), dan jika ditotal maka korban tersangka ini juga berjumlah tujuh. Belum lagi fakta bahwa tanggal mereka dinyatakan hilang juga berkelipatan tujuh (7,14,21, dan 28)."

" _Oh my god…_ " ujar Changwook kaget dan tak menyadari fakta yang selama ini ada didepan mata mereka semuanya. Bahkan Wooil yang tadi emosi mendadak mereda amarahnya dan justru kebingunan.

"Menurut testimony Jungkook, ia membuat ketujuh patung tersebut sejak empat hingga lima bulan yang lalu. Ia menamakannya _seven deadly sins_ karena ia merasa bahwa sebagai manusia kita selalu sering jatuh kedalam dosa ini. Jungkook bilang bahwa karyanya terinspirasi dari pernyataan seorang temannya yang bisa dibilang taat terhadap ajaran _anglikan_. Jungkook juga mengatakan karyanya untuk melengkapi karya Taehyung yang juga berisi tujuh foto yang ia beri nama _Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa_ atau yang artinya _The Most Beautiful Moment In Life_. Menurut para _anglikan Seven Deadly Sins_ hanya memberi 'keindahan semanta' di dunia fana ini maka dari itu kebahagiaan yang sejati ialah _Seven Virtues_ lawan dari _Seven Deadly Sins_. Aku kemarin bersama Taehyung pergi ketempat dimana Taehyung mengambil fotonya dan disitu adalah tempat dimana para korban hilang dan…"

"Dan?" tanya Wooil tidak sabaran.

"Aku menemukan bahwa sebelum korban hilang bahwa korban sekitar seminggu atau sebulan lalu mereka bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda yang aku taksir berkisar diakhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan dan selalu mengenakan masker hitam dan topi hitam"

"Jadi kesimpulannya?" tanya Kwungwoo

"Yang jelas perkiraanku saat ini adalah seorang artis atau tepatnya seorang aktor yang mungkin saja pintar, menguasai beberapa bahasa asing, ramah, cinta pada anak - anak, ahli memahat dan bermain alat musik, dan seorang pemeluk agama yang taat karena begitu obsesinya ia terhadap seven virtues"

Rapat pun selesai

/-/

 _19.00 KST – Press Release_

Seokjin berbaring di taman setelah menjawab semua berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh reporter. Terlihat bahwa mereka sangat ambisius mengejar berita ini, terutama karena menyangkut BTS sendiri.

Seokjin mempunyai spot menyendiri miliknya. Sebuah pohon beringin di belakang kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja. Dari sini ia bisa melihat dengan jernih pemandangan langit biru sambil memandang hasil jepretan fotonya berkat ajaran Taehyung kemarin. Taehyung dengan baik hati meminjamkan kameranya untuk Seokjin pakai memotret panorama yang Seokjin anggap rasa bagus. Jumlahnya ada lima foto, dua foto diantaranya berisi foto mereka berdua di atas menara terbengkalai di dermaga pantai kemarin, dan foto _candid_ Seokjin yang tengah duduk santai dengan dua tangan dibelakang terpejam merasakan hembusan angina menerbangkan helai rambutnya yang tidak disengaja terpotret oleh Taehyung. Sisanya adalah foto sunset di pantai, mobil pick up tua yang Taehyung dan Seokjin pakai, dan menara terbengkalai tadi.

Seokjin menghela nafas.

Ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Taehyung.

 _"Boleh aku tanya mengapa V-shi-"_

 _"Taehyung. Namaku Taehyung"_

 _"Ah nde, maaf Taehyung-shi. Mengapa anda menamakan koleksi foto anda sebagai Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa...?"_

 _"Karena foto itu berisi momen - momen kebahagiaanku. Disaat aku lelah dan ingin mati aku melihat kembali foto - foto itu. Kau lihat menara tinggi terbengkalai diujung sana" ujar Taehyung menunjuk sebuah menara tinggi terbengkalai._

 _"Nde..." Jawab Seokjin._

 _"Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana jika aku terjun ke laut dari ketinggian itu, apakah aku mati oleh dinginnya laut, atau mati karena kehabisan nafas, pikiran - pikiran seperti itu sering hinggap dikepalaku"_

 _Hening menyapa._

 _"Apakah dirimu pernah terjun sebelumnya…?" tanya Seokjin dan raut wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih kaku dan dingin._

 _"Ya. Pernah. Sayangnya, aku selamat"_

Seokjin menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat menghalau berbagai rasa merinding yang tubuhnya terima ketika memikirkan ekspresi Taehyung saat itu. Seokjin baru saja ingin tidur sampai seseorang menyentil dahinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, mendapati Chanwook dengan senyum konyolnya menunjukkan dua kantung _McDonald's_ berisi dua _cheese beef burger_ dan dua kaleng _coca-cola_ di masing – masing tangannya. Jin tersenyum simpul lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon mengambil makanan yang disodorkan oleh Chanwook.

"Karna aku tahu _foreigner_ kita belum bisa makanan khas korea, kubawakan burger" dan mereka berdua bersulang mendentinkan kaleng minum mereka berdua.

"Gomawo hyung" ujar Seokjin tulus.

"Kau lebih pucat dari Wooil hyung. Ku harap ini bukan _jetlag_ " dan Seokjin terkekeh.

"Ya jetlag setelah seminggu di Seoul, lucu sekali" mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama merilekskan pikiran sambil memandangi sekelompok burung yang tengah terbang di atas langit sana.

"Aku harap kau tidak terperangkap oleh mereka Jin" ujar Chanwook tiba-tiba.

Seokjin paham arah bicara ini kemana dan memilih diam.

"Eunho hyung bilang ia melihat rekaman CCTV saat dirimu menemukan korban itu. Dan disitu terlihat kau sempat bertukar pandang cukup lama dengan Jungkook tepat saat dirimu menemukan ketujuh korban tersebut"

Seokjin masih diam.

"Ingat Jin, aku bukannya tidak percaya dengan hipotesismu tapi setelah melihatmu pergi dengan Taehyung kami jadi-"

"Khawatir bahwa aku menggiring opini? Karena 'ketertarikanku' dengan BTS begitu?" ujar Seokjin memotong menatap mata ahli _tracking_ mereka tersebut.

"Kami hanya khawatir karena kau masih muda dan polos-"

"Chanwook hyung" potong Seokjin.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian yakin aku terpengaruh oleh BTS disaat kalian sendiri menggiring penyelidikan ini untuk pembenaran 'opini' kalian sendiri? Aku menjabarkannya tadi dengan bukti dan fakta yang ada. Kita juga sudah liat rekaman CCTV pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu tadi kan? Menurut hyung bagaimana bisa hal ini luput dari pengamatan kita? Bukankah itu kesalahan fatal? Bukankah tugas polisi dalam menentukan calon tersangka sampai menjadi tersangka utama adalah meragukan semua orang yang terkait sampai kita bisa mendapatkan semua alibi dan testimoni mereka?" jelas Seokjin.

Chanwook diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa BTS bukan tersangka ataupun korban maupun saksi. Tapi untuk kasus ini mereka jugalah korban. Tidak bisakah kalian berpikir dengan netral dan tenang? Yang membuat kita lamban dalam penyelidikan adalah mencari fakta mengenai keterlibatan BTS dan bukan mencari akar permasalahannya" ujar Seokjin yang akhirnya juga tersulut emosi. Antara efek tenaganya yang terkuras habis secara fisik dan pikiran atau karena perasaan terluka merasa dipermalukan atas 'kinerjanya'.

Seokjin beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Chanwook sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Chanwook.

"Jin, aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan mereka"

Seokjin kini benar-benar tersulut.

"Jika hyung masih-" ucapan Seokjin terputus ketika Chanwook mendekat kearahnya dan mengambil foto yang berada di saku celana Seokjin dan menunjukkan foto _candid_ Seokjin.

"Foto ini, V yang memfotomu bukan?" ujar Chanwook serius, jauh dari kesan kekanak-kanakkannya yang selama ini ia tunjukkan.

"Iya, lalu?" tanya Seokjin entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Chanwook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka sesuatu lalu menunjukkan sekumpulan foto – foto.

Yang membuat Seokjin merinding foto-foto itu persis dengan hasil jepretan Taehyung. Taehyung sering memfoto suatu objek tanpa memblur backgroundnya. Dan backgroundnya rata – rata di pantai busan.

"Para pemuda ini hilang dan tak ditemukan sampai sekarang dan semuanya pergi hanya meninggalkan sepucuk foto polaroid ini. Seokjin aku khawatir padamu, bahwa kau juga akan ikut 'menghilang.' Dirimu bilang kami fokus pada BTS bukan? Ya kami akui itu karna kami merasa bahwa BTS lah jalan kami menuju kepada tersangka utama dibalik semua malapetaka ini" jelas Chanwook disambut langit makin malam.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 _20.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus_

"HYUNG!" ujar Gitae panik.

"Waeyo?" ujar Kwangil yang tengah berdiskusi laporan dengan Wooil.

"Unit 112 mendapat telfon dari salah satu penghuni apartemen di Hongdae bahwa ia mendengar suara tembakan dari unit kamar sebelahnya"

Seokjin dan Chanwook yang baru saja datang dari luar kaget mendengar beritanya.

"Nde!? Suara tembakan!?" ujar Seunghwan.

"Kemasi barang kalian dan segera menuju lokasi kejadian. Kyungwoo minta laporan dari Unit 112 dan Kwangil perintahkan unit patroli yang ada di Hongdae untuk segera lebih dulu mengamankan TKP. dan- Eunho. Dimana Eunho?"

"Ini adalah hari liburnya hyung. Mau kupanggilkan dia?" jawab Chanwook.

"Tidak usah. Chanwook kau selidiki pemilik unit yang dilaporkan. Seunghwan dan Seokjin kalian berdua ikut denganku dan yang lainnya menyusul segera"

"NDE!"

Selama persiapan menuju parkiran Kyungwoo dan Chanwook datang menyusul sambil membawa kertas membuat mereka menjadi satu mobil meninggalkan Gitae dan Kwangil.

"Hiruka Jung, 25 Tahun, ibunya orang Korea dan ayahnya orang Jepang. Ia tinggal di Komplek apartemen _Hongdae JD House._ Dia melapor bahwa pukul 23.45 KST dia mendengar suara tembakan dan suara gaduh dari balkon kamar tetangganya. Dia tinggal di Gedung B Unit 24 No. 2" ujar Kyungwoo.

"Profil tetangganya?"

"Gi Han Gyeol, aktor pendatang baru yang tengah naik daun berkat perannya sebagai pemeran pembantu di film _Battleships_. Ia tinggal di komplek apertemen yang sama dengan si penelpon" ujar Chanwook.

 _22.00 KST – Hongdae JD House Apartement_

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen tersebut, para penghuni sudah diamankan keluar dari gedung mereka dengan desas desus yang heboh melihat mobil kepolisian dan mobil ambulan ada dikompleks perumahan mereka. Kwangil sudah tiba duluan dengan polisi patroli yang terlebih dahulu memasang _garis kuning_.

"Bisa jelaskan tata letak kompleks apartemen ini?" tanya Wooil pada Kwanggil.

"Polisi yang berpatroli disini bilang bahwa ini hanyalah kompleks apartemen biasa dan biasa dihuni oleh mahasiswa _Hongik University_ karna jaraknya yang dekat dari kampus dan biaya sewa atau kepemilikan yang lumayan pas untuk golongan menengah. Komplek ini terdiri dari lima gedung dan yang termahal ialah Gedung A dan B, biasa dihuni artis atau publik figur"

Wooil mengurut keningnya. Tanpa banyak basa - basi mereka segera menuju unit kamar yang dilaporkan oleh penelpon tadi dan membukanya menggunakan kunci cadangan dari si pemiik gedung. Tidak lupa mereka memakai sarung tangan alas kaki agar tidak merusak TKP.

Dan benar saja.

Gi Han Gyeol.

Ditemukkan tewas dengan bekas tembakan tepat ditengah keningnya.

Seokjin terbelalak melihatnya.

Bukan. Bukan karna mayat Hangyeol.

Tapi surat diatas mejanya yang bertuliskan.

 _Mianhae appa..._

 _Mianhae eomma..._

 _Putra yang kau banggakan ini..._

 _Tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh..._

 _Polisi sudah mencariku...dan..._

 _Mianhae Jungkook-ah..._

 _Aku mengkhianati persahabatan kita..._

 _Telah memojokkanmu sebagai tersangkanya..._

Seokjin melempar pandangan terhadap Wooil.

"Hyung dia..." ujar Seokjin tak bisa menyelesaikan omongannya.

"Seunghwan, wawancarai Haruka Jung sedetil mungkin mengenai laporannya. Apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar tanyakan semuanya"

"Nde!"

"Gitae, minta data seluruh penghuni gedung ini selain Haruka Jung termasuk satpam. Apa yang mereka lakukan dari kemarin hingga malam ini, dan apakah mereka pernah melihat korban atau orang lain datang keapartemen ini. Informasi sekecil apapun berguna untuk kita"

"Nde!"

"Kwangil panggil tim forensik untuk segera mengakses ruangan ini dan rekaman CCTV gedung ini dan minta informasi dari agensinya dan juga agensi Jungkook bahkan orang - orang terdekatnya"

"Segera kulaksanakan" ujar Kwangil pergi.

"Kyungwoo akses seluruh sosial media, fanpage, fancafe, atau apapun di internet mengenai dirinya, dan kau Chanwook akses _camera box_ mobilnya dan retas ponsel, laptop, dan telephone di rumah ini. cocokkan semuanya, gali informasi sekecil apapun lihat list panggilan, pesan, apapun kalau perlu kau mengakses seluruh cctv lalu lintas dimana mobilnya berada"

"Hyung...bukankah...ini berlebihan untuk sekedar kasus bunuh diri-"

"KAU PIKIR INI KASUS BUNUH DIRI!? KERJAKAN TUGASMU KWAK CHAN WOOK!"

"N-nde...h-hyung..." ujar Chanwook ciut dan Seokjin yang kaget melihat perubahan emosi Wooil.

"Dan kau Kim Seokjin..."

"Nde..."

"Kau bersamaku selidiki seluruh rumah ini" titah Wooil dingin.

 _23.00 KST – Kediaman Gi Han Gyeol, Pasca Penemuan Korban_

"Prediksi kematian pukul 19.00 KST akibat tembakan tepat di tengah dahi, prediksi sementara kemungkinan akibat _shotgun_ melihat lingkaran didahinya sekitar 8-10 mm" ujar Kwangil setelah mendapat informasi dari tim forensik.

"Kapan hasil visumnya keluar?" tanya Wooil tidak sabaran.

"Paling cepat subuh nanti, mereka masih memfoto seluruh ruangan dan korban sebelum membawanya kelaboratorium" ujar Kwangil melihat orang – orang berseragam khusus berwarna putih tengah memfoto, membuat garis kuning, menggambar garis letak korban, dan sebagainya.

"Bagaimana dengan agensinya?"

"Dia tak beragensi, namun karena dia aktor jebolan _survival show_ buatan MBC dan kebetulan acara tersebut bekerja sama dengan _Alpha Agency_ untuk kontrak satu tahun. Kita akan coba berbicara dengan keduanya"

"Bighit?"

"Mereka saat dihubungi sedang rapat mengenai world tour BTS sekitar tiga jam lagi baru selesai dan mereka akan menghubungi kita" dan tak lama kemudian Seunghwan datang bersama Hyeon dan mereka semua segera memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana progressnya?" tanya Hyeon tanpa basa-basi. Melihat dirinya paling anti terjun langsung kelapangan bersama anak buahnya dan memilih untuk memantau dari kejauhan, kini berdiri dihadapan mereka semua menandakan kasus ini 'cukup' besar.

"Kwangil baru saja memberi laporan bahwa hasil visum baru bisa diterima subuh nanti dan para agensi sertai MBC-nya sendiri baru bisa memberikan keterangan besok pagi" ujar Wooil merangkum semua hasil investigasi mereka.

"Seunghwan juga tadi memberitahuku dari hasil _interview_ Haruka bahwa penghuni di lantai ini hanya dia, Hangyeol, sepasang kakek-nenek, dan juga seorang aktris musikal. Baik Hangyeol dan aktris ini jarang pulang, terutama Hangyeol selama tiga bulan terakhir sepertinya tidak pernah kesini" jelas Hyeon merangkum percakapannya tadi dengan Seunghwan.

Gitae dan Chanwook pun datang bersamaan serta kaget mendapati Hyeon disini segera memberi hormat sebelum memberi laporan.

"Tiap gedung disini dibangun dengan tingkat dua puluh lima dengan dua puluh empat lantai diisi sepuluh unit per lantai. Dan lantai terakhir atau lantai dua puluh lima dijadikan balkon kosong untuk tangki air, pusat listrik, dan sebagainya. Terkhusus gedung ini, kamera CCTV-nya hanya ada di lift dan lantai dasar. Gedung ini memang khusus untuk hunian privat. Jadi sangat jarang para tetangga saling bertegur sapa" ujar Gitae.

"Hasil camera box mobilnya, ponsel, laptop, bahkan teleponnya pun bersih. Rata-rata nomor yang ia hubungi hanyalah manajernya, adik perempuan, appa, eomma, anggota membernya, kawan-kawannya yang tergabung dalam grup 97L, dimana salah satunya ada- maksudku ada Jungkook, Minggyu, DK, The8 Seventeen, Yugyeom dan Bambam GOT7, serta Jaehyun NCT dan rata-rata berisi ucapan semoga cepat sembuh" ujar Chanwook meralat kalimatnya karena 'ditegur' Seokjin tadi.

"Selaras dengan seluruh isi _fansite_ , _fancafe_ , serta sosial medianya. Kaki kanannya terkilir akibat jatuh dari panggung" ujar Kyungwoo nimbrung membagikan kertas berisi _printan_ berita dan komen mengenai kesembuhan Hangyeol.

Lagi-lagi kasus tanpa tersangka menambah deretan kasus tak terselesaikan.

/-/

Dua jam setelah evakuasi korban Seokjin dan Wooil segera memakai perlengkapan agar tidak merusak _crime scene_ dan mulai menelusuri rumah ini. Tak ada yang spesial dari apertemen milik Hangyeol. Kamarnya penuh dengan kado dari fans serta meja belajarnya berisi foto ia dengan kelima membernya yang debut setelah menang di acara MBC setahun silam dan kini dirinya debut sebagai aktor. Jin mengelilingi ruangan dapur, kamar mandi, dan kamar pribadi Hangyeol dan tidak ada bukti – bukti otentik selain sebuah kitab untuk penganut anglikan dan foto para korban.

Hangyeol terbukti benar sebagai tersangka atas tujuh perempuan itu?

Wooil menemukan sebuah _dark room_ yang isinya kurang lebih mirip dengan kamar tidur tapi dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam _sex toys_.

Pemuda imut seperti Hangyeol pecinta BDSM?

Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang mereka temukan malam ini dan besok pagi mereka sudah harus melakukan _press release_ membuat Hyeon memilih menyudahi sementara investigasi hari ini.

Seokjin terbangun keesokkan harinya akibat mendengar suara pintunya terbuka mendapati seorang pemuda berkacamata dan mengenakan masker serta seragam warna biru khas layanan jasa _cleaning_ yang sering dipesan oleh bibinya.

"Ah! Mianhamnida! Tadi nyonya sudah berpesan untuk tidak membangunkan anda tapi-" ujar pemuda itu gelagapan dan Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan dan mengatakan tidak masalah. Seokjin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sofa santai memandangi langit pagi hari yang dihiasi gerimis kecil. Sesungguhnya apabila bukan karena telinga pekanya ia ingin kembali tidur, tapi suara _vacuum cleaner_ dan alat pembersih lainnya membuat Seokjin bersabar menahan rasa kantuknya dan tubuhnya yang meronta kesakitan akibat pegal – pegal.

Setelah semuanya dibersihkan, Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih sedangkan si pipinya petugas Nampak memerah dan Seokjin baru menyadari ia masih berpakaian dengan 'piyama' khasnya.

"Ah maaf, aku biasa memakai piyama jenis seperti ini untuk tidur. Terlihat aneh ya untuk laki-laki" dan si petugas laki-laki sontak menggeleng cepat.

"Sangat bagus dipakai oleh tuan" ujar sang petugas.

"Ah terima kasih" ujar Seokjin dan tak lama kemudian kakinya keram dan hampir jatuh apabila tidak ditangkap petugas kebersihan ini dan Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa dibalik tubuhnya yang Nampak 'kurus' ternyata otot – ototnya cukup berisi.

"Mianhamnida, saya kurang tidur dan akibatnya tubuh saya pegal – pegal dan keram begini" si petugas merasa tidak enak dan menawarkan jasa pijit yang entah kenapa setiap sentuhannya membuat seluruh tubuh Seokjin rileks dan membuat matanya semakin berat.

"Bagaimana _Jinnie_? Enak?" ujar petugas itu dengan suara yang berbeda dari yang Seokjin dengar. Seokjin merasa 'waspada' dan otaknya telah memberi ' _alarm_ ' namun tubuhnya berkata lain dan memilih tidur dan menghamburkan dirinya dalam dekapan petugas itu.

"Kau cantik Jin"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang didengar telinga kebanggaannya itu sebelum ia benar – benar terlelap.

Seokjin terbangun sejam kemudian dengan tubuh yang lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi membuat Seokjin segera bergegas bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat. Di meja makan kini tersisa sepupunya, Domin dan bibinya.

"Aigoo kamu pasti kelelahan hingga baru bangun sesiang ini sayang" ujar sang bibi memeluk sang ponakan sambil mengelus pipi sang ponakan yang mulai kehilangan _chubby cheeks_ nya.

"Kau semakin kurus semenjak pindah kemarin Jinnie. Samchon, imo, dan Sungjin hyung bisa mengomeli kami karna tidak bisa mengurus _maknae_ mereka dengan benar" ujar Domin juga menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Jangan dibawa serius hyung, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Makan banyak dari imo akan menambah berat badanku" ujar Seokjin menggoda bibinya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung bibinya menaruh dua potong ayam goring dengan dua porsi nasi untuk Seokjin seorang.

"Maka dari itu habisi ini semua atau imo akan melapor pada eommamu" ujar bibinya dan Seokjin hanya bisa cengengesan dan mulai melahap habis 'sarapan' paginya dengan sangat amat terpaksa meski perutnya meronta kekenyangan. Domin menyalakan televisi menampilkan berita pagi ini.

 ** _"Kembali lagi di Berita Pagi. Kali ini kabar duka cita datang dari kalangan dunia hiburan. Idol sekaligus aktor yang tengah naik daun Gi Han Gyeol ditemukan tewas di unit apartemenya kemarin malam. Dugaan sementara dari kepolisian adalah bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan, dari sini diketahui pula bahwa Hangyeol merupakan tersangka atas menghilangnya ketujuh perempuan tiga bulan silam. Berikut reportasenya"_**

 ** _"Selamat pagi pemirsa, saya saat ini bersama dengan salah satu kerabat Hangyeol. Appa dari Hangyeol. Selamat pagi Gi Joon-shi"_**

 ** _"Pagi…"_**

 ** _"Pak bagaimana respon bapak terhadap semua pemberitaan ini"_**

 ** _"Hiks… anak kami adalah pemeluk agama yang taat. Tidak mungkin ia pembunuhnya. Polisi sedang menyelidikinya hiks…anak kami yang malang. Ini semua karena kedekatannya dengan JUNGKOOK! ANAK BEDEBAH ITU TELAH MEMBUAT ANAK KAMI TIADA! HIIKS! KEMBALIKAN PUTERAKU!-"_**

Klik.

Domin mematikan siaran televisinya.

"Hapus dulu air matamu" ujar Domin menyadari bahwa Seokjin sedari tadi menonton siaran berita itu dengan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mengalir.

"Aigoo, uri Jinnie mengapa menangis" ujar sang bibi yang juga sadar bahwa keponakannya sudah meneteskan air mata sementara Seokjin cepat –cepat meghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Seokjin menangis karena sudah tahu seberapa lagi kobaran kebencian untuk grup yang tengah jadi kambing hitam tersebut.

Seokjin pun kembali ke kantor kepolisian dengan menaikki bus umum sambil membuka internetnya hari ini

 _Trending on NAVER_

 _#1 Gi Han Gyeol_

 _#2 Jungkook_

 _#3 ARMY WithJungkook_

 _#4 BTS Cancelled_

 _#5 Pray for Hangyeol_

 _\- Comment Section –_

 _[+248][-0] : Plot twist. Semua pers memojokkan BTS sebagai pelaku tapi ternyata pembunuhnya adalah Hangyeol. Another twist, pelakunya juga terbunuh. Dunia hiburan sungguh keras. Aku berdoa agar para korban yang meninggal hidup dengan tentram dan korban yang saat ini masih mendapatkan perawatan bisa segera pulih._

 _[+36][-0] : Dari dulu aku menyadari bahwa Hangyeol itu aneh. Maksudku sebagai seorang idol dan aktor wajar saja ia menampilkan kesan 'cute'. Tapi kesan cutenya sangat aneh seperti dibuat – buat. Jungkook dan kawan – kawannya tidak pantas mendapatkan teman seperti Hangyeol_

 _[+2019][-1945] : *post a picture* lol BTS Cancelled trendingdi berbagai situs internet. Aku sudah tahu dari awal grup itu memang bermasalah._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[+20,128,019][-55] : Hey para army. Saat ini maknae kita butuh support. Terus trendingkan army with Jungkook dan doakan para korban juga Hangyeol juga terus support kepolisian untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kita buktikan Jungkook tidak bersalah._

 _[+158][-8] : Army masih saja delusional lol #BTSCancelled_

 _[+1,547][-71] : *post a picture* aku tinggal di komplek yang sama namun beda gedung. Polisi baru selesai penyelidikan pukul tiga pagi dini hari. Aku cuman mau bilang polisi yang memakai oversize hooded parka berwarna putih lebih manis dari Hangyeol_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[+636][-5] : Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing dia yang muncul sewaktu press release ketujuh perempuan yang hilang itu bukan?_

 _[+843][-21] : Heol, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu datang ke Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. Dia yang memberi sosialisasi kepada beberapa universitas dan harus kuakui ia lebih cantik dari Hangyeol_

 _[+2.156][-139] : *post a picture* Apakah ini yang dimaksud komen diatas? Aku tak sengaja memfotonya sewaktu meng-update penyuluhan tersebut._

 _[+126][-237] : Temanku seorang warga negara USA dan saat penyuluhan itu dia sangat lancar mengucapkan step by stepnya. Temanku terpana dengannya._

 _[+990][-179] : Aku laki – laki dan sudah punya pacar, tapi bisa begitu terangsang hanya melihat fotonya tersenyum._

 _[+2,338][-14] : 'Angel's face with Demon's body'_

 _[+2,164][-18] : Punya wajah sempurna, karir yang mapan, dan cerdas. Aku mau jadi istrinya_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[+134][-4] : Semua hype dengan 'polisi tampan' dan melupakan dalang dibali kasus ini_

 _[+1,945] [-8] : Komen diatas terlalu butthurt padahal ini dilakukan supaya tidak tegang antara army dan Sparkies (fandom Hangyeol).#PrayForHangyeol_

Seokjin menghela nafas. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Ia masuk dengan Eunho yang sudah stand-by dengan dua gelas kopi yang salah satunya adalah _chocolatte_ kesukaan Seokjin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit ketika Seokjin datang.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Kau tampak seperti monster. Kurang tidur heh?" ujar Eunho jahil.

"Ya aku baru tidur pukul empat pagi dan bangun kembali pukul enam lewat tiga puluh. Aku hanya tidur dua setengah jam" ujar Seokjin mengeluh dan Eunho terkekeh.

"Kau belum saja seperti Wooil yang bisa tidak tidur tujuh hari berturut- turut _Jinnie_ " ujar Eunho kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

Seokjin terkesiap.

 _"Kau cantik Jin"_

Seokjin tidak salah dengar. Suara Eunho mirip dengan suara petugas _cleaning service_ yang disewa bibinya.

"Hyung, kau yang datang pertama hari ini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Anni. Hyeon dan Wooil sudah disini terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak pulang dari semalam. Aku kesini setelah mendapat informasi dari rumah sakit bahwa Na Jung Eun sudah siuman dan bisa dimintai keterangan dan mereka langsung bergegas kesana. Sementara yang lain belum datang"

"Hyung, kau buatkan dua kopi dan tahu aku akan datang setelah dirimu?" ujar Seokjin skeptis.

Eunho tertawa.

"Kau ini kenapa Jin? Tentu saja aku tahu kau akan datang. Kau tidak lihat mejaku langsung megarah kekaca ruangan ini? Dari sini aku bisa melihatmu yang sudah berjalan sempoyongan seperti manusia mau mati" ujar Eunho membuat Jin merasa bodoh mencurigai Eunho tiba-tiba tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menghabiskan kopinya sekali teguk, Eunho hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan maknae baru mereka. 'pagi ini masih damai' pikir Eunho sebelum _trouble maker_ mereka-

"WOOIL HYUNG BAJINGAN!"

-datang.

Chanwook tampak lebih 'mengerikan' dari Seokjin. Seokjin yang sempat tertidur tersentak dan keduanya saling bertukar pandang lalu kembali memfokuskan diri di komputer meja masing-masing.

Eunho menyipitkan mata.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"ANNI!" sentak mereka berdua kompak.

"Oh oke…" jawab Eunho kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan kau _baby bear_?" tanya Eunho

"Wooil hyung menelponku tanpa henti untuk mengakses video CCTV untuk Na Jung eun padahal ini hari liburku dan masih ada Kyungwoo hyung yang juga dari divisi pelacakan selain aku!" gerutu Chanwook emosi.

"Kyungwoo ada disini bersama Wooil dan Hyeon hyung sampai pagi dan mungkin diberi tugas lagi" jelas Eunho.

Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Telinganya tidak mungkin salah.

Itu memang suara Eunho. Bukan suara Eunho yang 'biasa' tapi suara Eunho ketika menggeram.

 _"Kau cantik Jin"_

Kalimat _cleaning service_ itu terlalu 'ambigu' dipikiran Seokjin.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi ketika Wooil datang bersama Seunghwan. Hyeon nampaknya tengah memberi laporan kepada atasan untuk mempersiapkan _press release_ berikutnya. Seunghwan nampaknya juga datang dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Sepertinya mereka bertemu ketika hendak masuk kemari. Wooil dan Seokjin saling bertubrukan pandangan, Seokjin membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat dan Wooil langsung membuang pandangannya seketika.

Wooil nampaknya masih tidak terima dengan hasil 'rapat' mereka kemarin ditambah hal ini. Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

"Jin kau ada waktu?" singgung Seunghwan menghampirinya.

"Nde, waeyo?"

"Kita ke MBC sekarang. Wooil dan Eunho akan ke Bighit memanggil Jungkook, sementara kita ke MBC dan kalau bisa seketika ke Alpha untuk mewancarai semuanya" Seokjin hanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mengikuti Seunghwan. Dibanding Wooil, Seunghwan sedikit lebih ramah meski pembawaannya cukup kalem sehingga ia tidak banyak bicara. Terkadang ia iri dengan divisi Chanwook yang sepertinya menyenangkan bekerja dengan Kyungwoo.

Seokjin seketika merindukan seragam PI-nya. Disana kerjanya hanyalah menyelidiki bukti yang ada, Seokjin rindu jas labnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan Seunghwan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang ingin menembakkan peluru dikepala Wooil aku dan tim kita sudah berkali-kali ingin menembaknya" ujar Seunghwan membuat Seokjin merasa tidak enak.

" _Homesick_?" tanya Seunghwan membuat Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu mau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya karena menjadi seorang polisi disaat prestasimu cukup bagus disana. Wooil adalah orang pertama yang merasa janggal akan kehadiranmu, lucunya kau pingsan tepat di pelukannya" membuat Seokjin terpaksa mengingat kejadian memalukan saat pertama kali ia ke pasar.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin lakukan. Seunghwan hanya bisa menatap Seokjin kasihan.

"Ia tak benci denganmu, ia peduli denganmu. Kau tahu saat Hyeon hyung memberikan profilmu kepadanya? Ia tidak bertanya kau berkompeten atau tidak. Ia hanya bertanya apakah dirimu bisa melindungi diri sendiri karena kau tidak punya basic martial arts sama sekali selain pelatihan _gun firing_. Dia paham dalam sekali lihat kau bukanlah orang jahat Seokjin, dimatanya kau jauh lebih rapuh dari korban yang ia temui. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan kawannya satu kali dan jangan terjadi lagi. Melihat dirimu seperti 'membela' BTS menyakitkan untuknya. Karena ia seperti menggiringmu kepada bahaya itu sendiri. Hipotesismu benar soal BTS, tapi tidak bisa membuktikkan apakah benar BTS tidak terlibat apapun. Aku harap kau mengerti. Kau maknae kebanggaan kami. Chanwook bisa menangis semalaman kalau tahu kau seperti ini" jahil Seunghwan dan Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Seunghwan berbicara panjang lebar.

Ia memang rindu suasana di Amerika sana, tapi disini, ia merasakan banyak orang mencintainya dengan 'berbagai' cara.

/-/

Alpha Agency benar-benar perusahaan besar. Seokjin baru pertama kali mendatangi sebuah agensi. Menurut sumber yang mereka dapatkan Alpha Agency sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah perusahaan saham. Mereka menaruh investasi di sektor mana saja. Namun banyak orang menyebutnya menjadi Agency ketika mereka mulai menaruh investasi pada aktor-aktor atau boygroup yang butuh suntikan dana atau sekedar menambah popularitas. Juga sebenarnya pemilik perusahaan ini adalah kumpulan dari para aktor – aktor papan atas yang mulai lelah bermain didepan layar dan memilih bekerja dibelakang layar.

Bisa dibilang Alpha Agency ini multifungsi. Meskipun ini hanyalah perusahaan saham biasa tapi mereka memiliki cafeteria, ruang latihan, studio music, bahkan sampai studio rekaman. Oranng seperti Hangyeol yang tak memiliki agensi sangat terbantu dengan Alpha Agency karena mereka juga menyediakan jasa manager. Selain itu mereka juga punya ruang bermain dan ruang meeting yang membuat para aktor sering singgah kemari. Orang-orang yang bekerja disini rata-rata punya sikap profesionalitas yang baik, namun satu hal yang pasti.

Seokjin menyadari bahwa perusahaan ini tidak mempekerjakan perempuan.

 _"Apa dia calon baru sajangnim?"_

 _"Entahlah. Dia lebih oke dibanding Hangyeol"_

 _"Hahah, jika bukan untuk sajangnim dia bisa kuperkosa saat ini juga"_

Ucapan yang didengar telinga Seokjin yang datang dari para staf yang berdiri jauh darinya membuat Seokjin reflek mencengkram lengan Seunghwan.

"Jin kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat" tanya Seunghwan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya saja tadi aku sedikit pusing" ujar Seokjin membuat Seunghwan menggelengkan kepala. Ia melepas cengkraman tangan Seokjin dan memilih mengaitkan jari tangan Seokjin dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Supaya kalau Seokjin ambruk ada yang menahan katanya. Mereka diantar ke lantai sepuluh dimana tempat para eksekutif berada. Staff yang mengantar mereka sampai diruang tunggu kembali ke bawah dan kini mereka disambut sekretaris yang juga laki-laki dan menyambut mereka hangat sekali lagi dan mengatakan CEO mereka sedang rapat.

Seokjin berusaha mencoba menembus ruangan sang direktur tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya tidak fit Seokjin hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar.

 _"….saham….menurun…"_

Karena saham kita menurun drastis

 _"….kita….merekrut…"_

Sebaiknya kita merekrut orang baru

 _"Hangyeol…dampak…"_

Kematian Hangyeol membawa dampak bagi kita

Hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin dengar dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Seunghwan melihatnya khawatir.

"Hey, kau baik – baik saja…?" tanya Seunghwan sambil mengusap keringat dingin Seokjin sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kemudian mencoba menenangkan.

Satu jam kemudian rapat pun bubar. Semua orang keluar dan kini Seokjin dan Seunghwan diizinkan masuk. Mereka disambut oleh dua orang. Kwon Yool dan Lee Jae Wook. Alpha dibangun oleh lima orang dan tiga lainnya tidak bisa hadir karena mempunyai kesibukan sendiri.

Dan Seokjin bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai orang ini.

"Perkenalan saya Gi Seung Hwan dan ini partner saya yang sedang bertugas Kim Seok Jin kami dari Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency" keduanya membungkuk hormat.

"Perkenalkan saya Kwon Yool dan ini Lee Jae Wook. Tiga orang lainnya adalah Lee Soo Hyuk, Choi Tae Joon, dan Im Joo Hwan yang kebetulan tidak bisa hadir saat ini jadi mohon maaf apabila hanya kami berdua yang bisa melayani kalian. Ah, silahkah duduk" ujar Yool dan mereka pun duduk.

"Jadi langsung ke intinya saja bagaimana kalian bisa berhubungan dengan Gi Han Gyeol?" tanya Seunghwan.

"Ah kebetulan kami mendapat proposal untuk menaungi artis bentukan acara MBC yang namanya _Finding Idol_ satu tahun silam. Hangyeol lolos ke _final debut line up_ bersama empat membernya dan kami menaungi mereka sampai kontrak mereka habis dalam satu tahun itu. Sampai sekarang kami masih berhubungan baik dengan mereka hingga kami mencari agency entertainment yang pas untuk mereka semua. Hangyeol nampaknya juga tertarik ingin ke Bighit mengingat ia punya hubungan baik dengan Jungkook BTS. Tetapi Bighit baru saja mendebutkan boygroup baru dan kelihatannya akan lama untuk Hangyeol debut disana jadi kami memilih untuk menampung sementara Hangyeol dengan komisi untuk kami kisaran tiga puluh persen saja" jelas Jaewook panjang lebar.

Seokjin melihat pembawaan keduanya cukup tenang. Namun dilihat dari keterangan yang mereka buat nampak menyudutkan Jungkook sepihak.

"Bagaimana dengan Pledis dan JYP? Atau SM? Hangyeol juga berteman baik dengan member Seventeen, NCT dan juga Got7" tanya Seunghwan kemudian.

"Pledis diketahui punya _track record management_ yang kurang baik. Sedangkan JYP sama sekali tidak bisa mengembangkan talenta Hangyeol di bidang akting. Untuk SM, mereka tidak akan merekrut wajah seperti Hangyeol, mungkin wajah seperti Seokjin-shi yang mereka cari" kali ini Yool menjawab sambil meminum tehnya santai.

Seokjin sadar.

Ia tengah di- _hitting_. Seokjin bisa merasakan _sexual tension_ disini.

"Kalau begitu apakah Hangyeol memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Seunghwan lagi.

"Itulah sebenarnya yang ingin kami beritahu" ujar Jaewook dengan muka tampak sedih sembari memberikan amplop yang sudah ada dibalik jasnya. Seunghwan membuka amplop tersebut dan baik Seokjin dan Seunghwan sama kagetnya.

Foto tersebut berisi 'adegan panas' antara Jungkook dan Hangyeol tepat di _dark room_ kediamannya Hangyeol. Yang membuat mereka lebih kaget lagi adalah, Jungkook disini tampak 'liar' melihat Hangyeol diborgol dan Jungkook yang memegang cambuk.

"Ini…" ujar Seokjin kehabisan kata – kata.

"Ya benar. Selama ini keduanya terlibat hubungan khusus, kedekatannya mereka telah berubah lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hangyeol kami yang malang" ujar Jaewook sedih.

"Kalau memang benar begitu adanya, mengapa Hangyeol membunuh perempuan dan memframing Jungkook?" kini Seokjin yang bertanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat asumsi dan mempertanyakan semuanya.

"Eum, bisa dibilang ini one-sided love. Kau tahu bukan bahwa _dating ban_ sangat membuat para _entertainer_ frustasi. Ketika mereka memesan layanan prostitusi atau sekedar datang ke klub malam maka semua pers akan meliput yang aneh – aneh tentangnya. Untuk itu sangat lumrah mereka melakukan _sex relief_ diantara 'sesama' mereka. Bahkan ada dalam satu grup yang saling 'memakan' satu sama lain" jelas Yool.

"Jadi maksud anda Jungkook dan Hangyeol terlibat dalam hubungan _friend with benefit_ namun Hangyeol disini jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin.

"Betul sekali…"

"Tapi ini tak bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia membunuh perempuan itu tiba – tiba Kwon Yool-shi"

"Bisa saja sebagai balas dendam-"

"Maka jika untuk balas dendam, keterangan anda sebelumnya tidak valid"

Situasi ruangan ini menegang.

"Kami sudah mengecek ruangan yang ada difoto ini bahkan seluruh jengkal apartemen Hangyeol dan tidak menemukan setitik DNA pun mengenai Jungkook"

"Jika anda berfikir kami menampilkan foto editan kalian bisa memastikan-"

"Maksudku adalah. Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan foto ini dengan jelas disaat tidak ada CCTV didalam ruangan Hangyeol. Berarti tandanya kalian punya rekaman atas apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan itu kan?" tegas Seokjin emosi.

Kini mereka terdiam.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberikan rekaman itu karena itu aib-"

"Aib? Tapi kalian dengan bangganya menunjukkan foto – foto ini bahkan tanpa mensensor areal kemaluan Hangyeol? Tuan Lee Jae Wook, anda secara langsung membuktikkan bahwa agensi ini membenarkan tindakan _relieven stress_ dengan melakukan seks ke orang – orang dan merekamnya. Anda bisa dituduh melakukan ekploitasi manusia dan _molka_!" sentak Seokjin dalam sekali nafas.

"Kwon Yool-shi dan Lee Jae Wook-shi. Anda kini dinyatakan terlibat bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya dalam kasus pembunuhan Gi Han Gyeol dan diminta kehadirannya besok dan kami disini berhak menyita seluruh properti yang ada di agensi ini" titah Seunghwan dan tak lama kemudian tim dari penyitaan datang membawa seluruh barang yang ada termasuk diluar ruangan direktur.

"Anda bisa kami tuntut atas kegaduhan-"

"Kami datang dengan surat resmi dan anda jelas – jelas menutupi sesuatu" potong Seokjin membuat Jaewook tertawa.

"Kita lihat nanti…" ujar Jaewook berlalu pergi.

 _"…sejauh mana kau bisa kabur"_

DEG!

Suara itu!

 _"Bagaimana Jinnie? Enak?"_

 _"Kau cantik Jin"_

Itu suara yang sama yang Seokjin dengar. Dadanya berdegup cepat seakan – akan tahu bahwa Jaewook memiliki suara yang sama dengan pemuda _cleaning service_ tadi. Seokjin jauh lebih berkeringat jika memang benar itu adalah Jaewook. Terutama maksud dari kalimat yang Seokjin dengar saat Jaewook berjalan pergi tadi.

Bukankah itu artinya…keluarganya dalam bahaya?

Seokjin jatuh seketika membuat Seunghwan panik.

"Hey Jin, kamu kenapa?"

"Hyung…Seunghwan hyung…?"

"Iya ada apa…?" tanya Seunghwan panik melihat Seokjin meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks…keluargaku dalam bahaya hyung…mereka…orang-orang dibalik semua ini…mungkin telah menaruh atau melakukan sesuatu dirumahku hiks…" dan kini tangisan Seokjin makin menjadi membuat Seunghwan terpaksa mendekap bahu pemuda itu erat sambil mengelus punggungnya. Tangannya yang lain mencoba menghubungi Wooil.

/-/

Wooil saat ini tengah berdiskusi dengan Chanwook dan Kyungwoo.

"Kau lihat ini hyung, ini adalah hari dimana Hangyeol mendatangi Jungeun dan sesuai testimonynya Hangyeol membawanya ke mobil dengan iming-iming bisa melihat backstage BTS dan disaat itu pula ia diculik"

"Dihari yang sama Hangyeol juga keluar dari komplek apartemennya menggunakan setelan yang sama" jelas Kyungwoo

"Jadi benar, Hangyeol pembunuhnya?" tanya Eunho.

"Dilihat dari keterangan korban dan bukti yang ada sepertinya Hangyeol pembunuhnya" ujar Gitae yang datang membawa hasil visum ketujuh korban.

"Disitu terbukti benar ada indikasi DNA hangyeol ditubuh korban"

"Tapi mengapa Hangyeol dibunuh?" tanya Chanwook.

"Itu artinya Hangyeol tidak sendiri. Ada dalang lain yang kubicarakan dengan Seunghwan dan Kwangil" jelas Wooil geram karena ketika mereka menemukan titik terang, mereka dihadapkan lagi dengan kegelapan.

"Ada apa kalian membicarakanku?" ujar Kwangil datang dengan Hyeon membawa Nasi Goreng Kimchi dan Bulgogi membuat Chanwook bersemangat keluar dari mejanya menuju meja besar mereka.

"Dimana Seunghwan dan Jin?" tanya Hyeon.

"Belum pulang" jawab Eunho singkat.

"Kalian sudah ke Bighit?" tanya Kwangil.

"Sudah dan seperti biasa mereka tidak banyak bicara. Bedanya kini mereka mau dipanggil kesini dan tidak mengelak. Mungkin karna _Jinnie's Effect_ " sahut Eunho kemudian dan kini suasana ruangan ini mendadak lebih dingin dari AC. Chanwook pun mendadak tidak selera makan. Menyadari hal ini semua Hyeon memecah keheningan.

"Jangan terlalu keras dengannya Wooil. Aku tahu kau peduli padanya. Ia tidak tahu dengan mereka jadi wajar jika memberikan kesimpulan demikian. Lagipula, dilihat dari sisi manapun, persentase yang dibawakannya benar. Jika hatimu dipenuhi rasa benci dan amarah. Maka kita tidak bisa menangkap pelaku sebenarnya. Dan kau Chanwook, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Jin tapi aku harap kalian menyelesaikan pertengkaran kalian"

"Kenapa selalu aku yang jadi trouble maker disini sih!?"

"Karena memang kau tukang ajak ribut" jawab Kyungwoo kalem disambut gelak tawa sampai ponsel Wooil bordering.

 _Seunghwan is calling…_

"Seunghwan menelpon" ujar Wooil

" _Loudspeaker_ saja barang kali penting" saran Eunho dan Wooil menekan tombol speaker

"Ya Seunghwan, ada apa?"

 _"Hyung segera bergegas ke rumah Jin! Sepertinya rumahnya dibajak oleh dalang dibalik semua ini. aku khawatir pelaku menyerang keluarga Seokjin"_

Semua yang ada disana mendadak menghentikan acara makan siang mereka.

"Dimana Seokjin!? Dia dalam bahaya!?" tanya Wooil kalap.

 _"Dia aman bersamaku kami baru saja meminta keterangan dari Alpha Agency dan ada beberapa bukti yang kalian harus selidiki. Sepertinya akan segera sampai, tapi kondisi psikis Jin tidak stabil. Dia terlihat sangat shock dan aku tidak bisa menanyainya lebih lanjut"_ ujar Seunghwan panik di sebrang sana, mereka juga sayup-sayup bisa mendengar tangisan Seokjin.

"Kami segera meluncur kerumahnya. Kita bertemu disana" ujar Hyeon mengambil alih ponsel Wooil melihat koleganya sudah tersulut emosi.

Hal ini terjadi lagi.

'Mereka' mulai menyerang pribadi anggota kepolisian.

Semuanya bergegas bersiap sampai mereka beralih menuju pintu dan tidak sadar selama ini BTS sudah ada disana dengan Tuan Kim dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Dan juga marah.

"Apa katamu? Seseorang mencoba melukai Seokjin?" tanya Jungkook mencoba meredam emosinya.

Kabut emosi terlihat jelas dimata Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Siapa yang berani menyakiti Seokjin?

Tapi, siapa BTS peduli dengan Seokjin?

"Wooil, Eunho, dan Kyungwoo. Kalian disini dan lakukan investigasi kepada member BTS"

"Hyung-" protes Wooil belum selesai.

"Aku hanya butuh Chanwook dan Gitae. Kwangil lebih baik urusi barang sitaan yang nanti datang dari Alpha Agency untuk mencari bukti terkait" ujar Hyeon memotong duluan.

Wooil akhirnya mau tidak mau menerima untuk mewawancarai BTS, terutama Jungkook. Jungkook pun nampak tidak tenang, tubuhnya ada diruang investigasi tapi pikirannya mengawang jauh. Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi seprotektif ini kepada si polisi muda tersebut. Wooil datang dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau tahu akibat dari aksi tutup mulutmu dan member boygroup bodohmu itu nyawa orang sedang dipertaruhkan? Jawab dengan jelas Jungkook. Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Gi Han Gyeol" ujar Wooil membanting foto-foto 'tidak senonohnya' dengan Hangyeol yang ia dapatkan dari 'kiriman' Seunghwan tadi.

Jungkook menghela nafas.

" _Friend with benefit_ "

"Kau tahu dia punya jiwa membunuh"

"Tidak"

"Jadi kau yang punya jiwa membunuh?"

"Tidak"

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN MENGAPA KAU BISA PUNYA _FETISH_ INI BRENGSEK!" amuk Wooil.

Jungkook terkekeh, hal ini sudah biasa.

"Bukan aku yang punya _fetish_ ini tapi Hangyeol. Aku meman punya _sexual drive_ yang besar dan _dominant_ , tapi aku bukan pecinta BDSM. Hangyeol terangsang kalau ia disiksa dan itu bukan karena aku tapi karena 'kekasihnya'"

"Siapa kekasihnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena dia tidak pernah memberi tahu? Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan pada agencynya? Toh agencynya yang merekam _foto_ itu bukan?" ujar Jungkook kini menantang balik Wooil.

"Kau! Bajingan tengik!" sergap Wooil dan mulai meninju wajah Jungkook. Eunho dan Kyungwoo segera keluar dari ruang operator untuk segera melerai Wooil. Sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam lemas menertawakan hidung dan bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Ah, apa kau sudah menemukan pembunuh di _foto_ itu? Sayang sekali temanmu tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang" pancing Jungkook membuat Wooil hampir kalap kalau tidak ditahan oleh Eunho dan Kyungwoo.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kumohon kau keluar sekarang!" pungkas Kyungwoo menyadari situasi yang semakin runyam.

Dunia memang kejam.

Hyeon dan Chanwook datang lebih dahulu kerumah paman Seokjin dibanding Seokjin dan Seunghwan. Bibi Seokjin yang khawatir melihat polisi dan tujuan mereka datang kemari membuat istri sekaligus ibu itu segera menelpon suami dan anak-anaknya.

Yang dicurigai oleh Seokjin benar.

Terdapat lima puluh hidden cam yang tersebar diseluruh rumah dan paling banyak berada di kamar Seokjin. Selain itu terdapat tiga _timer bomb_ kecil yang sudah dalam posisi menyala. Tinggal menunggu sang pengendali menklik tombol 'shut' dan Seokjin serta keluarganya ditemukan tewas. Bibi Seokjin pun tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini rumahnya disabotase tanpa ia sadari.

Tak lama kemudian Seokjin datang dengan berlinang air mata dan tubuh yang pucat. Dua porsi sarapan yang dibuat bibinya seakan-akan tidak berdampak apa-apa. Ponakan dan bibi itu sama-sama menangis lega mengetahui keduanya masih baik-baik saja. Seokjin sudah menelpon orang tuanya yang ada di Amerika sana dan sampai sekarang untungnya tidak ada 'ancaman' yang diarahkan kepada mereka. Mungkin karena tidak banyak yang tahu tempat tinggal Seokjin disana ditambah lagi kompleks perumahan tempat Seokjin tinggal memang dikhususkan untuk para agent sehingga punya _security_ yang khusus.

Domin dan Daeho datang lebih dulu disusul oleh sang ayah yang kaget mendapati keponakannya sudah sepucat mayat. Menurut keterangan Seokjin, tadi pagi seseorang datang kekamarnya sebagai penyedia layanan _cleaning service_ dan bibinya membenarkan bahwa ia setiap hari memakai layanan tersebut karena sudah tidak bisa lagi mengurus rumah sendirian ditambah pekerjaan barunya sebagai pemilik restaurant dan jasa layanan tersebut merupakan agen langganannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Seokjin bilang bahwa gerak gerik pemuda itu cukup aneh dan dia menawarkan jasa _massage_ dimana yang anehnya Seokjin dibuat mengantuk dan setelah itu dia bangun dengan keadaan yang biasa saja. Yang membuat Seokjin kepikiran bahwa rumah pamannya disabotase adalah bahwa ia mendengar Lee Jae Wook nampak seperti mengancamnya dengan membahayakan keluarganya.

Tentu saja bagian dimana Seokjin bisa mendengar gumaman lirih Jaewook tidak ia ceritakan.

Hyeon memutuskan bahwa Seokjin harus _bed rest_ selama satu minggu ini mengingat guncangan psikis yang dia alami hingga membuatnya sepucat mayat seperti ini. Dia juga menyarankan agar Seokjin tidak tinggal disini mengingat bahwa nampaknya pelaku mulai mengincar Seokjin dan itu akan membahayakan keluarganya. Namun paman Seokjin bersikeras bahwa Seokjin harus tinggal disini karena ia sudah berjanji pada saudaranya akan melindungi keponakannya. Membuat Hyeon mau tak mau meminta kepolisian setempat membuat patroli khusus untuk rumah pamannya dan menyarankan agar _password_ rumahnya diganti setiap satu hari sekali. Seluruh akses dari luar seperti balkon, jendela, rooftop, ditutup sementara dengan _double lock_ sehingga orang hanya bisa keluar dan masuk melewati pintu utama saja.

Hari pertama ia diliburkan kondisi Seokjin memburuk. Ia terbangun hampir setiap dua jam sekali akibat telinganya yang terlalu 'awas' mendengar suara. Ia tak berani keluar rumah dan Seokjin seperti _clean freak_ yang menghabiskan waktunya seharian membersihkan rumah sekaligus khawatir apabila masih ada _spycam_ atau penyusup masuk kedalamnya.

Hari kedua lebih buruk. Seokjin tak bisa tidur, dirinya selalu berada di posisi siaga, dan semakin hari tubuhnya semakin pucat. Bibi serta paman yang melihat perubahan Seokjin hanya bisa menangis. Keeseokkan harinya bibinya menyarankan Seokjin untuk keluar rumah membantunya menjaga _restaurant_. Semua terpesona dengan tubuh dan paras indah tersebut namun menyayangkan bahwa Seokjin masih saja diam dan terlihat ketakutan.

Hari ketiga, akhirnya Seokjin ambruk. Ia dilarikan kerumah sakit dan disini keluarganya memutuskan, memang untuk sementara Seokjin dipindahkan ketempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman sesuai dengan saran dokter yang mendiagnosa Seokjin stress berat dan ketakutan berlebihan karena 'rumahnya sendiri.' Apartemen _Hannam The Hill_ menjadi saran seluruh _agent property_ di Korea Selatan namun pihak kepolisian terkhususnya, Wooil sangat menentang hal tersebut karena disanalah tempat tinggal BTS. Apalagi setelah mengetahui unit yang ditawarkan ialah persis di lantai dan gedung yang sama dengan tempat BTS tinggal.

 _Basically,_ Seokjin adalah tetangga BTS.

Tapi Seokjin butuh tempat tinggal yang nyaman, aman, dengan suasana yang teduh dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian.

Hari keempat semua sepakat Seokjin tinggal disana dengan satu syarat, tiap hari orang bergantian 'menginap' diapertemennya. Sekaligus 'memantau' BTS diam – diam. Lagipula ini semua hanya untuk sementara sampai Seokjin 'pulih.' Semua perlengkapan Seokjin dipindahkan kesana dan dimana hari ia pindah BTS nampaknya sedang tidak di Korea Selatan dan Wooil yang pertama menjaganya.

"Cobalah, aku baru saja menghangatkan masakan imo" ujar Seokjin selepas melihat Wooil sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih polos dan celanan pendek hitam serta handuk yang masih setia di kepalanya. Sup Kimchi kini menjadi menu makan malam mereka ditemani dengan _gyeranmari_ menjadi pelengkapnya. Setelah makan malam Wooil mengajak Seokjin duduk di balkon menikmati langit diteman secangkir _chrysanthemum tea_ yang sesuai saran dokter dapat merilekskan tubuh.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" tanya Wooil membuka percakapan. Seokjin menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Sedikit lebih baik" ujarnya lalu menghirup teh tersebut yang menenangkan untuknya. Wooil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Foto tersebut menampilkan Wooil dengan seorang polisi lainnya yang sekiranya nampak lebih tua dan polisi muda lainnya difoto itu yang ketiganya memakai seragam polisi khas patroli atau lalu lintas. Seokjin melihat foto itu dan tersenyum seraya membalikkan foto tersebut dan dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan.

 _Hari pertama setelah mengucapkan sumpah penghormatan!_

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihat Wooil tersenyum lebar meski hanya didalam selembar foto.

"Itu adalah temanku Kwon Joomin dan ayahnya sekaligus ketua Unit kita dahulu, Kwon Daejoon. Bekerja bersama mereka membuatku sangat bersemangat memberantas penjahat, menegakkan keadilan, menolong yang tak mendapatkan hak perlindungan yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan, dan memerangi penindasan dan ketidakadilan. Namun semuanya berubah…" ujar Wooil getir yang kini mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut jauh – jauh.

"Pada tahun 2016 unit kami mendapatkan kasus orang hilang secara berturut – turut dengan kemiripan yang sama. Pemuda usia dibawah dua puluh tahun, bersekolah di sekolah seni atau seorang trainee dan sejenisnya yang berhubungan dengan seni dan mereka hilang tanpa kabar. Maksudku tanpa kabar adalah mereka orang – orang yang tidak akan dicari kalau hilang"

Seokjin masih setia mendengar.

"Joomin bekerja siang dan malam demi menumpas habis kasus ini. Kami menemui titik terang, salah satu korban, Jo Woo Yeong, seorang anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah di _Hanlim Arts School_ disinyalir menjadi _trainee_ di BigHit membuat kami menivestigasi agensi tersebut. Faktanya, lima belas pemuda yang hilang berkaitan dengan BTS. Ada yang sebagai _back dancer ,_ sebagai seorang produser atau _song-writer_ , sebagian ada yang pernah menjadi kawan 'akrab' salah satu member saat menjadi _underground rapper_. Namun anehnya tidak ada satupun yang kami selidiki mengarah kepada BTS kalau tidak terungkap hubungan Wooyeong dengan BTS ini. Masalah nampak semakin menemui akhir hingga…"

"Hingga…?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Hingga Joomin hilang di kantor polisi saat itu. Rekaman CCTV terakhir yang kita temukan adalah saat Joomin menyeduh kopi kemudian mendapat panggilan lalu ia tiba –tiba saja keluar melewati pintu belakang dan tak ditemukan. Lima hari kemudian kami mendapat kiriman sebuah peti mati dimana didalamnya ada Joomin yang telah wafat dibalut jas putih dan tangannya memegang sebuket bunga lily putih"

Seokjin reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya pertanda terkejut luar biasa.

"Hasil autopsi memperlihatkan bahwa Joomin meninggal bukan karena kekerasan fisik melainkan mental. Joomin kami selama lima hari 'digilir' berturut – turut sebagai pemuas nafsu. Kami menemukan banyak 'DNA' yang tertinggal ditubuhnya dan enam diantaranya positif milik semua member BTS"

Seokjin kini paham mengapa Wooil sangat membenci BTS.

"Kami tak bisa menangkapnya karena alibi BTS sangat kuat. Bahwa sebulan sebelum Joomin hilang mereka tengah berada di Amerika. Sedangkan sesuai hasil autopsi korban wafat dipagi hari tepat kami menemukannya, itulah mengapa suhu tubuhnya masih hangat. Yang artinya tidak mungkin peti mati itu dikirimkan dari Amerika sana dan juga seluruh maskapai domestik dan internasional diseluruh bandara di Korea Selatan tidak memiliki 'daftar peti mati' yang dikirim pada hari itu juga. Terlebih peti mati itu didesain oleh sebuah pembuat peti mati di Jeju. Kami tak bisa menangkap BTS dan ayah Joomin, Kapten Daejoon memilih mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian dan menutup kasus puteranya. Semuanya menjadi abu"

Wooil menghabiskan rokok terakhirnya dan meminum kembali tehnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku bersemangat membasmi seluruh kasus. Orang bilang bahwa aku sudah hilang 'kewarasan' atau aku si 'Serigala Liar'. Apapun itu tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa menuntaskan kasusku. Menuntaskan kasus – kasus yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan bersama Joomin. Setiap kali BTS tersangkut di kasus yang kuselidiki aku semakin marah dan semakin kecewa karena semakin tidak menangkapnya hingga kau datang mengatakan padaku bahwa BTS bukan pelakunya. Aku marah saat itu juga" ujar Wooil jujur.

"Mian…" ujar Seokjin lirih.

"Tapi aku lebih marah kepada diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku tidak menyadari mungkin memang BTS bukanlah tersangkanya, mungkin BTS adalah kambing hitam orang – orang yang punya kuasa untuk menyentuh 'BTS'. Atau mungkin BTS dan Kita bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya dan itu sebabnya aku khawatir padamu Jin. Siapapun 'mereka', mereka berbahaya untukmu dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan _maknae_ terbaikku lagi. Melihatmu bagai mayat hidup seperti ini mengingatkanku akan apakah yang dialami oleh Joomin selama tujuh hari 'neraka' itu seratus kali lebih buruk dari yang kau alami?" ujar Wooil kini dengan suara tenang menatap lembut Seokjin yang kini tidak sadar telah meneteskan air mata.

Wooil tidak membencinya,

Wooil hanya trauma kehilangan orang yang ia sayang.

Dan Seokjin adalah bagian orang – orang yang Wooil sayang.

Hari kelima. Nafsu makan Seokjin mulai meningkat dan kini ia mulai bisa tidur dengan tenang, dihari ini Chanwook datang menggantikan Wooil dan keduanya canggung. Chanwook yang canggung melihat 'piyama unik' milik Seokjin karena Chanwook datang pagi – pagi disaat Seokjin bahkan belum sempat cuci muka dan Seokjin yang canggung karena perkelahian kecil mereka kemarin. Chanwook datang bersama bibi Seokjin yang datang mengecek keadaan Seokjin sekaligus memasak _Jajangmyeon_ dan _Maeun-tang,_ hidangan sup yang dipenuhi dengan ika, udang, dan lobster kesukaan Seokjin. Siangnya, keduanya makan dengan nikmat karena merupakan makanan favorit masing – masing dan dari sini mereka melakukan _lunch talk_ sekaligus mengakhiri 'acara ngambek' mereka yang kekanakkan.

Hari keenam yang datang ialah Daeho karena kebetulan hari itu ia tidak mendapat panggilan untuk pemotretan. Daeho datang sambil membawa daging panggang yang dimasak dari restaurant ibunya untuk dimakan bersama Seokjin dan sehabis itu keduanya bermain game _Super Mario_ lalu tertidur setelah menonton film berturut – turut. Seokjin nampak lebih hidup setelah Daeho amati. Tubuhnya kembali berisi dan _baby cheeks_ nya kembali terlihat. Tubuhnya tidak terlihat pucat lagi melainkan lebih cerah dan rona merah alami di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terlihat.

Hari ketujuh, Eunho yang ditugasi menjaga Seokjin kaget melihat Seokjin kini sudah siap sedia dengan jaket putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu bootsnya.

Seokjin siap bekerja kembali sebelum masa rehatnya habis.

Atau bahkan sebelum Eunho 'menuntaskan kewajibannya' menjaga Seokjin dua puluh empat jam.

/-/

Tentunya Wooil adalah orang pertama yang kaget melihat kini Eunho ada di pintu masuk dengan Seokjin disampingnya yang sudah tersenyum cerah.

Hyeon bahkan tersedak kopinya sendiri saat melihat Seokjin sudah ada di mejanya dengan Chanwook yang lagi – lagi menyemburkan air mineralnya ke wajah Kyungwoo yang naasnya berada di sampingnya saat itu. Seunghwan bahkan harus mengecek dua kali apakah ini Seokjin yang sama dengan yang tujuh hari lalu menangis histeris dipelukannya. Kwangil dan Gitae saling menabrakkan diri ketika Seokjin menyapa mereka berdua yang masuk berbarengan.

Semua bereaksi layaknya Seokjin hantu.

Namun semua berbahagia bahwa kini _maknae_ manis mereka telah kembali.

Wawancara dengan MBC kini sudah dilakukan dan pengecekan barang sitaan milik Alpha Agency juga sudah selesai saat Seokjin reses. Polisi sudah mengeluarkan _press release_ bahwa memang Hangyeol terbukti benar menjadi dalang dalam kasus _Seven Deadly Sins_ itu setelah korban yang satu – satunya selamat dan sekaligus saksi hidup yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang menculik mereka adalah Hangyeol. Sesuai dengan paparan Seokjin saat persentasi. Hangyeol memang sengaja melakukan kejahatan karena atas 'pensucian diri' sekaligus menaruh dendam pada Jungkook. Tapi Jungeun mengatakan bahwa Hangyeol kerap menelpon seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _'Daddy'_ dan itu bukan ayah Hangyeol mengingat ayah Hangyeol dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Appa'.

Untuk itu kasus atas pembunuhan Hangyeol tetap dibuka meski kini kejahatannya telah dibongkar. Wooil menyarankan untuk menyelidiki kembali ke MBC mengingat bahwa Hangyeol menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya disini. Wooil bersama Seokjin dan Kwangil kembali menyelidiki stasiun TV tersebut. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya kestudio _Music Core_ dimana para penyanyi tengah melakukan _rehearseal_ dan _pre-recording_. Tidak ada yang aneh selama acara berlangsung dan mereka tengah menyiapkan _video clip_ untuk _tribute_ kepada Hangyeol. Setelah semua selesai dan acara sudah mau mulai Seokjin memilih undur diri dan berjalan melewati back stage ketika ia mendengar sesuatu.

 _"Dia ada disini"_

Seokjin seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan fokus mulai memperhatikan seluruh sekitarnya. Suaranya berasal dari keramaian dan sepertinya tidak cukup jauh dengan posisi Seokjin.

 _"Bersihkan dia"_

Seokjin kembali mendengar suara itu lagi dan itu berasal dari panggung atau tepatnya dari atas _set_ dimana lampu _lighting_ atas hampir jatuh mengenai salah satu orang yang berdiri disana apabila Seokjin tidak lari dan menyelamatkan keduanya. Lampu tersebut pecah dan terbakar dan nampaknya kaki Seokjin terkena pecahan beling tersebut dan terkilir.

Dan itu semua terjadi setelah kamera utama dan _control room_ distudio itu bertuliskan _"on air"_

Kecelakaan ini disaksikan seluruh jutaan masyarakat Korea Selatan yang kini tengah menonton acara tersebut.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Nunggu update ya? Maaf ya akhir-akhir ini author disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah ㅠ.ㅠ. Gimana, disini sudah adakah yang bisa menyelidiki dalang dibalik pembunuhan Hangyeol? atau jangan - jangan kasus Hangyeol berakhir _unsolved_? Apa kabar dengan keterlibatan BTS? Ada yang bisa membuat teorinya? hwhwhw**

 **Oh ya, kabar berhubung kini aku sudah punya wattpad, bagi yang ingin mem-follow author silahkan cari dengan id yang sama yaitu HealingSigma. Sesuai janji author, aku bakal mempublish** **profil team Kepolisian Seoul dan team PI milik UNSC disana karena di ffn tidak mensupport _attachment._ Jadi bagi kalian yang kepo tentang kawan - kawan Seokjin bisa cek disana nantinya. **

**Oh ya berhubung author ini hanya penulis _freelancer,_ author lagi coba buat akun , jadi bagi kalian yang mau support aku bisa kesana ya guys ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Oh ya, bagi kalian yang kurang paham sama 'teka - teki' didalam ceritanya juga bisa tulis di komen dan author sebisa mungkin menjawabnya~~**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update!^^**


	5. Kasus V - Hangyeol & Hongshim (1-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"If you could read my mind, I'm pretty sure you'd either be traumatized, sexually aroused or both." – Unknown_

* * *

 _Dua jam setelah insiden Seokjin_

 _10.00 KST – Poliklinik Studio 1, MBC Station_

Seokjin yakin seratus persen dengan kekuatan telinganya.

Salah satu suara yang ia dengar ialah suara Eunho.

Namun, bagaimana bisa Eunho ada disini sementara orang itu sedang ada dirumah?

Tapi bagaimana bisa telinganya salah akhir – akhir ini?

Seokjin bersyukur bahwa kakinya hanya cedera ringan dan hanya perlu di gips saja, bersyukur baik Seokjin dan salah satu orang yang ia amankan dan tak lain dan tak bukan salah satu member EXO, Kai, yang bertugas menjadi _MC Spesial_ tersebut juga baik – baik saja.

Seokjin menghela nafas.

Tanpa ia sadari ia sedang viral sekarang.

Seokjin terpaksa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit karena keterbatasan alat di poliklinik. _Seoul National University Hospital_ menjadi pilihan mereka. Penangannya cukup cepak dan baik. Kaki Seokjin langsung di _rontgen_ dan segera memakai gips. Seokjin juga menjalankan serangkaian tes untuk memastikan tidak ada anggota tubuhnya yang terluka baik luka luar maupun luka dalam.

Seokjin diperintahkan untuk untuk menginap selama satu minggu.

Di hari pertama Kai datang.

Bersama manajernya.

Juga reporter.

Dan juga fans yang terhalang didepan pintu rawat inapnya.

"Gyeongchal-nim, jeongmal khamsahamnida" ujar Kai datang dengan isak tangis dan beberapa reporter yang merekam kejadian tersebut ikut terenyuh.

Seokjin hanya bisa memasang tampang 'kebingungan.'

Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi Kai yang menjenguknya layaknya menjenguk pasien kanker stadium akhir yang sudah akan divonis mati dalam waktu beberapa hari. Tak lama kemudian beberapa member EXO lainnya seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun datang menjenguk Seokjin dan menampilkan ekspresi kurang lebih sama dengan Kai. Perbedaannya mereka tampak mensupport Kai.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat segala tingkah laku drama disini.

Enam puluh menit berlalu dan para reporter pamit undur diri. Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun atau tepatnya hanya Kai langsung segera menghapus air matanya.

"Heish, reporter itu, awas saja muka menangisku jelek nanti" ujar Kai membuat Seokjin menganga.

Oh, jadi ini hanya untuk sandiwara? Untuk menaikkan _personal branding_?

Seokjin seharusnya tak berharap banyak setelah perlakuan member TWICE, BTS, bahkan Hangyeol sendiri.

Sang manajer langsung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Seokjin sekaligus meminta maaf atas syuting dadakan ini. Sang manajer ingin menyelipkan uang sebagai 'suap' dan Seokjin segera menolak dengan terang – terangan.

 _Heck,_ bahkan gajinya di PI mampu membeli seluruh saham SM saat ini juga.

Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau tertarik juga dengan pemuda ini. Maksudnya memang sudah banyak polisi berwajah 'tampan,' tapi tidak ada yang setampan ini. Maksudnya setampan Seokjin adalah memancarkan aura imut, elegan, cantik, _enchanting_ , dan 'menggoda.' Kedua, Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang tidak takluk terhadap pesona mereka, terlihat selama enam puluh menit penuh kepura – puraan itu Seokjin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan segala drama yang mereka buat atau sekedar mengatakan 'tak apa, ini bukan salahmu' layaknya drama – drama seperti biasanya.

Dan yang ketiga.

Seokjin itu popular setelah kemunculannya di kasus Hangyeol.

Jadi katakanlah mereka bertiga tertarik.

"Biarkan aku membayar segala pengobatanmu. Dirimu seperti ini karena aku juga" ujar Kai.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah. Kepolisian masih meng _cover_ biaya pengobatanku" jawab Seokjin sopan.

Kai menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Pertanda tertarik.

Kai duduk mendekatkan mukanya kearah Seokjin.

"Boleh aku bertanya mengapa kau bisa secepat itu bahkan menjadi orang yang pertama melihat _lighting_?"

Seokjin panik seketika.

"Eum…aku disana untuk mengawasi ruangan tersebut. Jadi tentu saja aku yang pertama melihat _lighting_ tersebut" ujar Seokjin mencoba berbohong sehalus mungkin.

Padahal dalam hatinya, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan berharap orang ini tidak menemukan 'talenta' milik telinganya.

Kai mengangguk sementara sang manajer langsung menggiring artisnya keluar karena betapa bodohnya artisnya _menggoda_ seorang polisi.

Dimana otaknya ditaruh?

Sementara Seokjin menghembuskan nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa.

 _"Dia ada disini"_

 _"Bersihkan dia"_

Namun pikiran Seokjin masih tetap pada satu hal.

Pemilik suara tersebut.

Siapa yang sedang ia incar? Kai? Atau mungkin Seokjin?

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Hangyeol?

/-/

 ** _Breaking News : [14/02/2019] Minor Accident happened today in Music Core due to Lighting Malfunction. The only victim of the accident was a police officer and now being rushed to the SNU Hospital_**

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan _Silk Satin Sleepwear Robes Long-Sleeve_ berwarna merah marun tersebut tersenyum kecil begitu melihat layar _ipad_ -nya menampilkan berita dengan mobil ambulan sebagai fotonya. Ia kemudian menaruh _ipad_ -nya dan dengan tenang memotong steak yang telah disediakan oleh pelayannya.

"Well kau tidak mencari pengganti _Hangyeol_ saat ini?" ujar pemuda yang baru saja masuk keruang makannya dan melepaskan jas dan merenggangkan dasinya.

"Hm, aku sedang dalam masa berkabung. Steak ini merupakan makanan favoritnya" ujar pemuda itu tadi sambil mengaduk - aduk _wine_ digelas miliknya sementara pemuda berjas tadi menyampirkan jasnya di kursi dan duduk disebelah pemuda tadi sambil berdecih.

"Kau bilang sedang dalam masa berkabung tapi 'ipadmu' berkata lain" ujar pemuda yang melepaskan jas tadi menggulung kemejanya dan memakan steak yang kini tersedia didepannya.

"Ups, apa aku ketahuan? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberinya kecelakaan. Tapi pemuda itu tahu benar lokasi anak buahku. Dan lagi, kau yang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkannya! Kau hampir membunuh calon pengantinku, Yool!" ujar pemuda tadi membuat pemuda berjas tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yool mendengus sarkas.

"Dia ancaman bagi Alpha Agency, wajar aku mau membersihkannya. Dan lagi Jaewook tidak suka dengan pemuda itu setelah ia tahu pemuda itu mencabut semua _hidden cam_ yang dipasang dirumah-" ucapan Yool terhenti ketika melihat Jaewook kini terduduk di kursi roda, pucat layaknya orang mati.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKU-" ucapan Yool terhenti ketika ia merasakan sensasi panas ditenggorakannya.

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Pertama, kalian tahu dia adalah incaranku, kedua, Jaewook bahkan berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotornya sebelum aku, ketiga, kau berani menghabisinya diluar perintahku. Ck, ck, ck aku tak bisa mentolerir ini Yool. Maaf tapi kalian sudah tak berguna lagi" ujarnya sambil dengan santai menyantap steaknya membiarkan Yool mati perlahan mengeluarkan busa dari dalam mulutnya.

Para pelayan tersebut hanya bisa keringat dingin menyaksikan 'kebengisan' bosnya dalam diam tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi kepada mereka lima menit kemudian.

Seseorang menggunakan jas berwarna _navy blue_ masuk kedalam rumah megah tersebut mendapati kini ruang makan tersebut penuh dengan darah dari lima pelayan disana, Yool, dan Jaewook yang sudah memucat disebuah kursi roda. Sementara 'tuannya' tengah menikmati wine seperti biasa.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak bar – bar sedikit? Aku mulai lelah membereskan mainanmu" ujar pemuda itu menggurutu dan tak lama kemudian dia menelpon seseorang dan beberapa laki – laki berjas hitam datang dan membereskan mayat – mayat tersebut.

Si pemuda yang diomeli hanya bisa tertawa polos layaknya anak kecil dan menuangkan wine kedalam gelas untuk disodorkan ke pemuda tadi mengetahui bahwa 'kawan lamanya' harus bersusah payah membereskan 'ulahnya.'

"Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi tadi. Bagaimana kau sudah menemukan yang melukai _Jinnieku_?" ujar pemuda itu polos sementara pemuda lainnya meminum wine tersebut sambil mengangguk.

"Orang suruhan Yool sudah kubereskan. Dia sudah mati dengan video porno menyala di komputernya"

"Mwo? Kau membunuhnya saat masturbasi? Sungguh keji, setidaknya berikan dia kepuasan"

"Lol, aku sungguh takjub dengan orang yang berbicara 'mengenai kekejian' yang justru berulah lima menit lalu" sindir pemuda jas tersebut dan si pemuda yang mengenakan _silk robe_ tadi hanya bisa tertawa lucu.

"Lagipula kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan setelah tahu apa yang diperbuatnya" ujar pemuda jas tersebut memberikan ponselnya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah video editan atau animasi _hentai yaoi_ dimana ukenya mirip atau bahkan identik dengan Seokjin.

"Cih, dia masturbasi dengan video ini?" ujar pemuda _silk robe_ tadi tak percaya.

"Namanya Geum Hong Shim. Dua puluh lima tahun, gay, dan creator animasi gagal. Nampaknya ia terpesona pada 'Jinniemu' itu"

"Ck kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kumutilasi dia"

"Sayangnya aku bukan dirimu. Pembantu ini seperti biasa akan dikuburkan di hutan. Bagaimana dengan Yool dan Jaewook?"

"Buat seperti kecelakaan mobil yang menghanguskan tubuhnya seketika sehingga polisi tak akan bisa menemukan jejaknya. Oh ya, buat rutenya ketempat yang tidak mungkin orang lain lewati sehingga prosesnya semakin kecil. Soohyuk sepertinya berkompeten-"

"Ck, bilang saja kau memang hendak menyingkirkan Yool dan Jaewook karena Soohyuk, Taejoon, dan Joohwan adalah kawan lamamu bukan"

"Hey jangan begitu, kau juga kan kawan lamaku. Setelah kita mendapatkan Jinnie. Mari kita _share_ bersama" ucap pemuda tadi menggerling nakal yang dibalas muntahan saja. Dan si pemuda berjas tadi yang bersiap pergi.

"Joohwan baru saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan ia sudah mengedit CCTV-nya. Tapi kita harus tetap hati – hati karena sepertinya calon pengantinmu bukan sembarang orang. Oh ya dan satu lagi pesan dari Joohwan. Karena _scapegoat_ -mu tidak bisa digunakan saat ini, aku akan menggunakan Jaewook" ujar pemuda berjas tadi pergi meninggalkan pemuda tadi dan orang suruhannya yang tengah membersihkan 'darah' disini.

"Justru hal itu yang membuatku semakin tertarik dengannya…Kim Seokjin…mengapa kau buat aku seterangsang ini hm..?"

/-/

Hari kedua ia dirawat. Eunho dan Wooil datang bersama sambil membantu Seokjin berjalan ketaman mencari udara segar. Seokjin yang penasaran apakah suara yang ia dengar sebelumnya saat insiden kemarin adalah Eunho atau bukan. Namun sebelum ia mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut, Chanwook datang sambil membawa Jajangmyeon dan bergerutu semalam ia kalah telak main _overwatch_ dengan Eunho semalam.

Membuat Seokjin lagi – lagi merasa bodoh mengapa telinganya akhir – akhir ini tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal.

"Seokjin, kau nampaknya banyak pikiran?" tanya Eunho yang pertama kali menyadari Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk mienya saja.

"Ah gapapa hyung. Aku hanya merasa bersalah kemarin tidak bisa melakukan investigasi dengan baik" ujar Seokjin murung yang dihadiahi Wooil dengan tepuk di bahu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami telah menemukan titik terang. Pelayan yang biasanya melayani Hangyeol diruang tunggu pernah mendengar suara aneh layaknya orang yang tengah berhubungan badan. Diruang tunggu tersebut kami menemukan _hidden cam_ yang tengah diselidiki Chanwook semalam" dan Chanwook menggeleng.

"Kuserahkan kepada Kyungwoo hyung. Karena chat hyung semalam aku kalah bermain dengan Eunho hyung" ujar Chanwook yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari mereka semua. Seokjin pun harus masuk kekamarnya karena sudah jadwal makan siang dan Chanwook dengan semangat mendorong kursi roda milik Seokjin.

Dimana dikamarnya kini terdapat banyak karangan bunga dan sang bibi justru tengah sibuk menatanya. Sang bibi berkata bahwa ini adalah karangan bunga dari fans EXO dan Kai diberbagai belahan dunia mungkin/? Yang mendaulat Seokjin kini sebagai ' _guardian angel_ ' bias mereka.

Seokjin hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya tanda menahan marah sementara rekan sejawatnya hanya bisa terkekeh senang.

Maknae mereka mendadak viral sekarang.

/-/

Seokjin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, namun kakinya masih di gips. Seokjin masih harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat _kruk_ atau kursi roda. Bosan, Seokjin memilih menghubungi teman – temannya di PI. Seperti biasa Sophia dan Aiden yang paling bersemangat melakukan _video calling_ bersamanya sementara Hana hanya bisa merengut sebal karena tidak kebagian jatah berbicara. Mereka berbicara banyak hal. Mulai dari Aiden yang kini tengah mencoba berkencan dengan seorang karyawan perusahan elektronik. Sophia juga yang mulai ikut main _tinder_ dan Hana yang kini melanjutkan hobi _boxing_ -nya setelah menemukan klub boxing yang dirasa cocok untuknya.

Menghabiskan waktu satu jam mengobrol bersama mereka, Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi keluarganya mengingat disana waktunya makan malam. Ketiganya makan steak _tenderloin_ dengan _green salad_ yang membuat Seokjin juga ingin makan demikian. Terlanjur lapar dan tergiur Seokjin memilih untuk belanja di supermarket untuk membuat steak dan salad tersebut. Namun apalah daya, berujung pada belanjaan yang banyak dengan kondisi kaki yang tidak memungkinkan membuat Seokjin bersusah payah mengangkat kantung – kantung plastik belanjaannya.

Tidak sampai seseorang menggunakan _loose sweater_ berwarna hitam membantunya mengangkat barang belanjaannya.

Jeon Jungkook ada dihadapannya.

"Butuh bantuan gyeonchalnim?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada lembut.

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau merupakan tetanggaku Seokjin-shi" tanya Jungkook ketika sampai di apartment milik Seokjin dan menaruh barang belanjaannya.

"Hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Dirimu mau minum apa-"

"Bolehkah aku makan disini?" tanya Jungkook lagi dan Seokjin terdiam mengiyakan melanjutkan dirinya untuk memasak.

Kini steak dan salad yang menambah nafsu makannya mendadak hilang rasa. Baik Seokjin dan Jungkook makan dalam diam dan tenang. Seokjin dari awal ingin menanyakan bagaimana luka lebam yang ada di wajah Jungkook, namun Seokjin menyadari bahwa ini pasti ulah Wooil sehingga ia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat. Setelah selesai makan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang namun sebelum ia pulang, dirinya ditahan oleh Seokjin untuk menunggu sebentar dan tak lama kemudian Seokjin datang dengan kotak P3K, menawarkan dirinya untuk mengobati luka – luka lebam di sekujur wajahnya.

Seokjin meringis pertama kalinya melihat ujung bibir Jungkook yang hampir robek, sedangkan Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

Entah untuk menghibur diri atau mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Saat itu aku mendengar kau menangis hebat ditelepon, apakah dirimu dan keluargamu baik – baik saja?" tanya Jungkook kepada Seokjin yang dengan telaten mengobati luka di bibirnya.

"Iya, aku ketakutan saat itu, tapi tak apa. Sekarang sudah baik – baik saja dan keluargaku juga sudah mendapat pengawalan yang ketat" ujar Seokjin mengolesi krim di ujung bibir Jungkook menimbulkan desisan yang membuat mereka berdua berjengit kaget kemudian kembali mendekat untuk mengobati luka di pipi Jungkook.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook bisa melihat wajah Seokjin sejelas ini. Mata, hidung, dan bibir.

Jungkook dengan jelas bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Seokjin bak dilukis oleh para dewa dan dewi.

"Kamu tidak ingin menanyakan hubunganku dengan Hangyeol" tanya Jungkook membuat mata Jungkook dan Seokjin beradu pandang dengan jarak sejengkal.

Jarak yang sangat amat dekat hingga membuat tensi diantara keduanya.

"Jungkook-shi sudah diinterogasi saat itu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menanyakannnya kembali" ujar Seokjin berdalih dan fokus kembali ke pekerjaannya yang kini beralih pada luka di kening Jungkook.

Bohong Seokjin tidak penasaran

Dia orang pertama melihat foto dan rekaman 'vulgar' tersebut.

Sesungguhnya banyak hal yang ditanyakan oleh Seokjin.

Seperti bagaimana kedekatan Jungkook dengan Hangyeol, bagaimana mereka ppunya hubungan yang 'demikian' sehingga Jungkook menjadi calon tersangka sekarang, dan,

 _"Para pemuda ini hilang dan tak ditemukan sampai sekarang dan semuanya pergi hanya meninggalkan sepucuk foto polaroid ini. Seokjin aku khawatir padamu, bahwa kau juga akan ikut 'menghilang.' Dirimu bilang kami fokus pada BTS bukan? Ya kami akui itu karna kami merasa bahwa BTS lah jalan kami menuju kepada tersangka utama dibalik semua malapetaka ini"_

 _"Hasil autopsi memperlihatkan bahwa Joomin meninggal bukan karena kekerasan fisik melainkan mental. Joomin kami selama lima hari 'digilir' berturut – turut sebagai pemuas nafsu. Kami menemukan banyak 'DNA' yang tertinggal ditubuhnya dan tujuh diantaranya positif milik semua member BTS"_

Dan hubungan BTS dengan kasus Joomin dan lima belas pemuda yang hilang tersebut.

Tapi Seokjin tidak berani berasumsi.

Ia sungguh tidak berani berasumsi.

Namun sepertinya Jungkook menangkap apa yang Seokjin pikirkan lewat matanya.

"Sepertinya Wooil telah 'berbicara banyak' mengenai kami" tanya Jungkook kali ini dengan intonasi dingin.

Cukup buat bulu kuduk Seokjin merinding ketika mereka kembali beradu tatap.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan kesan baik, tidak bisakah? Apa kau juga berpikiran sama? Bahwa aku pembunuhnya? Dalang di balik semuanya? Apakah kepindahanmu ini juga bagian dari rencana kalian mengawasiku? Tidak bisakah dirimu melihatku sebagai Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jungkook tanpa melepas pandangannya terhadap Seokjin.

Seokjin bisa mendengar nada kefrustasian disana.

Tapi siapa Seokjin bisa menilai yang benar dan yang salah?"

"Aku tidak memandang siapa – siapa Jungkook-shi, aku kan sudah pernah bilang apabila-"

"Aku tidak akan ditangkap apabila tidak dibuktikan bersalah, jadi jangan khawatir jika memang bukan aku pelakunya. Aku lelah Seokjin karena bagaimanapun kalian akan menemukan 'buktinya' bukan?" tanya Jungkook kembali dan kali Seokjin diam.

Ia tak bisa berbicara apa – apa.

"Ternyata benar kata Yoongi hyung. Kau sama saja Seokjin-ah" ujar Jungkook yang kini berlalu pergi meninggalkan Seokjin terpaku diam di kursi tidak bisa mencerna apapun.

Sama saja?

Apa yang sama saja?

Seokjin tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan demikian

/-/

Seokjin mencoba sekali lagi mengunjungi MBC kali ini ia langsung menuju tempat saat _set lighting-_ nya jatuh. Sesuai dengan perkataan salah satu staf yang mengantar Seokjin bahwa mereka sering merekrut pekerja harian dari luar. Termasuk saat insiden kemarin, orang yang memasanng lighting Seokjin adalah orang luar namanya Geum Hong Shim setelah mendapati data yang diberikan Seokjin kesana dengan menggunakan taksi.

Alamat yang diberikan oleh staf MBC tadi mengantarkannya kepada sebuah kompleks apartemen menengah kebawah di pinggiran Seoul. Seokjin dengan bantuan supir taksi yang untungnya baik membantunya mencari alamat rumah orang bernama Hong Shim tadi. Seokjin mencoba bertanya pada semua orang yang mereka temui di sekitar areal apartemen ini namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenal orang bernama Geum Hong Shim. Sang supir taksi pun menanyakan mengapa Seokjin tidak punya alamat yang jelas selain Komplek Panel Apartment, Mapo-gu, Seoul.

Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk pasrah ketika sang supir taksi berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mengetahui pemuda bernama Geum Hong Shim ini. Orang ini merupakan petugas _mart_ yang selalu mendapat shift malam dan sering berpapasan dengan Hongshim ini. Orang bernama Oh Dal Sung ini mengantarkan mereka pada Basecamp di gedung Apartemen tersebut yang disinyalirnya sebagai rumah Hongshim. Seokjin pun berterima kasih kepada sang supir dan memintanya untuk pergi karena pasti supir tersebut harus mengejar orderan. Namun melihat kondisi kaki Seokjin membuat supir paruh baya itu tidak tega dan memilih menunggu Seokjin hingga urusannya selesai. Kini bersama sang supir taksi dan pemuda bernama Dalsung ini mereka mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut tapi tak ada yang menjawab.

Namun Seokjin masih bisa mendengar samar – samar suara desahan dari dalam.

 _"Eumh…ahh…hongshim hyung…ahh"_

 _"Seokjin-ah…nghh…shit! Kamu sempit sayang"_

 _"Akh…hyung-hhh…ahh…"_

Seokjin merinding luar biasa, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Sementara supir taksi dan Dalsung hanya bisa melongo bingung karena mereka tak bisa mendengar apa yang Seokjin dengar.

"Dalsung-shi, apakah Hongshim-shi memiliki orang terdekat bernama Seokjin?" tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Seokjin? Aku tidak tahu ia punya kenalan bernama Seokjin. Tapi…" ujar Dalsung ragu.

"Tapi…?"

"Eum tiap malam Hongshim hyung selalu membawa pemuda mabuk dan ehm..membeli kondom di _mart_ tempatku bekerja" ujar Dalsung ragu.

Seokjin segera panik berfikir bahwa mungkinkah Hongshim tengah memperkosa pemuda mabuk didalam. Iya segera saja mengetuk pintu dengan keras, supir taksi yang tadi bersamanya berinsiatif membawa kunci linggis dari kotak perkakas di mobilnya untuk dipakai mencungkil kunci kamar Hongshim.

Dalsung pun ikut membantu sang supir taksi tersebut hingga pada akhirnya kunci pintunya jebol dan mereka kaget bukan main menemukan Hongshim mati tertembak tepat ditengah dahinya persis seperti Hangyeol dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang 'adiknya' dan cipratan darah dimana – mana.

Dalsung segera keluar tidak tahan dengan bau mayat Hongshim.

Bukan itu saja.

Seluruh dinding rumah ini berisi foto Seokjin dan video tersebut menampilkan animasi dirinya dengan Hongshim yang tengah melakukan hubungan badan.

Tubuh Seokjin gemetar luar biasa.

Supir taksi tadi pun segera menelpon polisi untuk melaporkan penemuan mereka ini.

/-/

 _12.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus, Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

Wooil menghela nafas lelah. Kasus Hangyeol berujung pada titik buntu. Ia bersama Hyeon sudah berdiskusi dengan Kwangil dan Kyungwoo. Keduanya sama – sama tidak bisa menganalisis dengan cermat. Orang yang mereka harapkan saat ini ialah Eunho, Seunghwan dan Seokjin. Namun Seokjin baru saja mendapat kecelakaan dan baik Seunghwan dan Eunho kewalahan menggabungkan _pattern_ yang berbeda dari satu kasus ke kasus lainnya.

Alasan Hangyeol membunuh masih belum ditemukan.

Dan alasan Hangyeol dibunuh juga masih belum ditemukan.

Eunho hanya sepakat bahwa memang Hangyeol pembunuhnya terbukti dari hasil sidik jari dan pengakuan dari saksi hidup.

Namun itu justru menjadi 'titik mati' untuk kasus selanjutnya.

Mengapa Hangyeol dibunuh? Adakah suatu hal yang ia tahu sehingga ketika ia 'tercium' oleh polisi orang – orang 'dibelakangnya' panik?

Tapi mereka tidak menemukan banyak bukti untuk mencari orang – orang dibelakang tersebut.

Satu – satunya harapan mereka ialah rekaman yang ditemui oleh Chanwook yang kini diselidiki oleh Kyungwoo dan tengah menelusuri pelayan yang pernah bekerja bersama Hangyeol. Kyungwoo sendiri masih bisa belum mengakses rekaman tersebut karena rupanya kamera yang ditemukan Chanwook berbasis _portable wireless_ sehingga tidak bisa diakses selain pemilik kamera itu sendiri atau Kyungwoo yang harus memecahkan _password_ -nya sendiri yang tentunya memakan waktu yang lama.

Mereka sudah pada ambang kefrustasian dan kini _mirror board_ dan _whiteboard_ mereka sudah penuh dengan foto, coretan, _notes_ yang semrawut.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Lebih baik kita istirahat" ujar Hyeon menyuruh anak buahnya untuk me- _refresh_ tubuh, jiwa, dan raga mereka masing – masing. Eunho dan Chanwook pun datang membawa _kimchi fried rice_ dan _jajangmyeon_ sementara Gitae hadir membawa sekantung besar berisi _fried chicken_ dan ditangan saatunya lagi berisi _cola_. Kwangil mengeluh mengapa makanan mereka selama tujuh hari berturut – turut hanya seputara jajangmyeon atau fried chicken. Yang mau tidak mau harus menghadapi perdebatan sengit dengan Chawook yang notabenenya pecinta mie tersebut. Untungnya Seunghwan datang membawa _Sundubu Jjigae_ membuat makanan mereka sedikit bervariasi. Hyeon bahkan berkata masih bersyukur mereka bisa makan sebelum diganggu oleh kasus lainnya.

Memang apa yang diucapkan adalah doa.

Belum selesai mereka mengunyah suapan pertama seorang petugas dari divisi 911 datang menghampiri mereka dengan panik.

"Seorang supir taksi melapor ada mayat yang tewas tertembak sambil masturbasi" ujar petugas tersebut membuat mereka mengutuk Hyeon dan mulutnya. Chanwook bahkan dengan sigap melahap mie-nya takut – takut kalau ia tidak bisa menikmati makananbya dengan 'tenang.'

"Bisa jelaskan lebih detil?" ujar Wooil, orang pertama yang meletakkan seluruh makanannya.

"Yang Dong Chul, lima puluh tahun, salah satu supir taksi perusahan Daehyung Taxi. Ia mengantar seorang pemuda dari MBC Station ke daerah Mapo-gu. Untuk alamat dan data penumpang sedang dicari oleh tim kami yang lain" ujar sang petugas memberikan berkas tersebut ke Wooil membuat mereka segera bersiap – siap. Sementara Hyeon memilih untuk menghabiskan ayam gorengnya merasa bahwa dirinya tidak diperlukan. Hanya Wooil dan Seunghwan yang bersiap. Hingga tak lama kemudian salah satu petugas 911 datang membawa kertas lain.

"Alamatnya di Komplek Panel Apartment, Unit 3F, 383-14 Hapjeong-dong, Mapo-gu, Seoul. Sedangkan untuk penumpangnya bernama Kim Seokjin, dua puluh satu tahun, seorang polisi- Ya! Penumpangnya adalah uri Seokjinnie!" ujar petugas itu kaget mendapati bahwa penumpang supir taksi tadi adalah Seokjinnya mereka. Chanwook serta Hyeon yang ogah – ogahan ikutan pergi segera menuntaskan makanan mereka dan ikut bersiap bersama yang lainnya.

"Kalian lebih baik disini menunggu berita yang lain. Aku hanya butuh Eunho dan Kyungwoo" titah Wooil tegas membuat Chanwook mendengus kesal. Membuat Eunho dan Kyungwoo yang sudah bersiap segera mengikuti Wooil dan Seunghwan. Sesuai perintah Eunho dan Kyungwoo disuruh memanggil tim forensik dan datang bersama mereka sementara Seunghwan dan Wooil berangkat lebih dulu.

Namun dalam perjalanan Wooil tidak bisa menyembunyikam kekhawatirannya.

Ada urusan apa Maknae mereka disana? Terlebih nampaknya Seokjin yang mencari korban.

"Seunghwan, kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi-"

"Ini sudah yang paling cepat dan berhentilah untuk khawatir hyung. Seokjin bukan Joomin" tegas Seunghwan mencoba mengendalikan tensi yang ada.

Seunghwan tahu Wooil protektif luar biasa terhadap Seokjin dan itu bisa dimaklumi. Kejadian dua tahun silam masih terasa segar diingatan mereka. Fakta bahwa kasus tersebut juga tak terselesaikan tentu menuai teror untuk mereka karena menyadari bahwa mereka gagal menangkap pelaku sebenarnya yang masih berkeliaran diluar sana dan mungkin mengincar salah satu dari mereka. Tapi Seunghwan sebagai yang paling 'waras' disini harus sebisa mungkin menata hati dan pikirannya. Bohong apabila ia tidak khawatir saat ini. Setelah kejadian rumah Seokjin disadap dan kecelakaan di panggung MBC kemarin cukup menyadarkan mereka bahwa seseorang mulai mengincar Seokjin. Yang tentunya membuat mereka semakin lebih awas terhadap Seokjin.

Namun kini mereka bisa bernafas lega karena mereka melihat Seokjin masih dengan gips di kakinya tengah duduk dipinggir tanaman bersama seorang supir dan seorang pemuda. Ketiganya masing – masing memegang sebuah cup kopi dan petugas kepolisian setempat sudah membuat garis kuning didepan apartment tersebut yang rupanya bagian _basement_.

"Kim Seokjin! Neo! Aish- apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini sih!? Lihat! Kakimu masih sakit" ujar Wooil seketika marah mendapati Seokjin duduk diam menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam cup kopi tersebut.

Tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Hyung!" tegas Seunghwan yang daritadi sudah mewanti-wanti Wooil untuk tidak memarahi Seokjin ketika bertemu kembali.

Namun memang ini bukan hanya salah Wooil.

Baik Wooil dan Seokjin pun sama bebalnya.

Eunho dan Kyungwoo pun datang tidak lama setelah mereka datang bersamaan dengan tim forensik yang langsung masuk kedalam bersama Wooil dan Kyungwoo sementara Eunho ditugasi meminta data penghuni apartemen tersebut beserta rekaman CCTV dan Seunghwan ditugasi meninterogasi saksi mata.

Termasuk Seokjin.

"Aku ke MBC hari ini berniat untuk mencarti tahu apa _lighting set_ yang jatuh waktu itu kecelakaan yang disengaja atau bukan. Pihak MBC bilang bahwa mereka selalu mempekerjakan 'pekerja sehari' untuk urusan 'kasar' termasuk staf – staf yang memasang lighting tersebut. Aku meminta data orang yang memasang waktu itu dan ditemukan bahwa namanya adalah Geum Hong Shim dan ia mencatumkan alamatnya di apartemen ini. Aku menaiki taksi ahjussi ini" ujar Seokjin lesu ketika dimintai keterangan.

"Alamat yang diberikan Seokjin-shi kurang lengkap dan diapun nampaknya juga mencari alamat spesifik tersebut. Karena kasihan melihat kakinya yang digips saya menawarkan diri membantunya mencari alamat atau tepatnya unit yang ditinggali oleh Hongshim tadi. Lalu kami bertemu dengan Dalsung-shi yang mengenal Hongshim ini. Ketika sampai diapartemennya, pintunya terkunci dan saya berinisiatif membuka paksa dengan kunci linggis. Lalu kami menemukan dirinya sudah dalam kondisi demikian" jelas sang supir dan Dalsung hanya menambahi informasi yang ia punya seputar Hongshim.

Kyungwoo dan Wooil kaget luar biasa ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seluruh dinding di apartemen ini dipenuhi dengan foto Seokjin. Tidak sampai disitu, yang membuat mereka merinding luar biasa ialah komputer Hongshim yang menampilkan animasi dimana dua laki – laki yang sama persis dengan Hongshim dan Seokjin tengah bersenggama.

"Seokjin harus _out_ dari kasus ini" putus Wooil final.

Dan Kyungwoo bisa mengerti kenapa.

Eunho datang kemudian menghampiri Seunghwan dan ditangannya sudah ada list penghuni beserta CD berisi rekaman CCTV. Kyungwoo datang kemudian menghampiri mereka hanya untuk mengantar Seokjin pulang sesuai titah Wooil dan menyuruh Eunho untuk menemui Wooil. Supir taksi dan Dalsung juga sudah dibolehkan untuk pergi. Kyungwoo, Seunghwan, serta Seokjin membungkuk hormat kepada sang bapak supir tadi karena telah berbaik hati membantu Seokjin. Seokjin pun tidak enak hati membayar lebih ongkosnya namun sang bapak menolak hingga Seokjin tetap memaksa dan akhirnya sang bapak tua tersebut menerima dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Kyungwoo pun segera memapah Seokjin kedalam mobil Seunghwan sementara Seunghwan kembali masuk ke TKP menyusul Wooil dan Eunho yang sedang didalam.

Seokjin seketika tidak banyak bicara.

"Seokjin…" panggil Kyungwoo.

"Arraseoyo…dia tidak mengizinkan aku ikut campur dikasus ini bukan?" tembak Seokjin langsung _to the point_. Kyungwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin.

"Percayalah apapun keputusan yang dibuatnya. Ini hanya untuk kepentinganmu" dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk lesu.

/-/

Begitu lift di apartemennya terbuka ia tidak sengaja mendapati Yoongi yang baru saja ingin masuk, keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum Yoongi memutuskan keadaan canggung tersebut dengan memilih masuk keunit miliknya. Namun sebelum ia menekan pin rumahnya, Seokjin memotong atensinya.

"Suga-shi…boleh kita bicara?"

Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mengunjungi apartemen tetangganya dan kebetulan sekali 'tetanggannya' tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Seokjin. Tuan Kim bisa panik luar biasa mengetahui fakta ini atau bahkan menyuruh BTS untuk segera pindah hunian. Nuansa apartemen milik Seokjin cukup minimalis dengan sentuhan aksen warna _milky white, cream,_ dan _merigold_.

Suasana _vintage pastel_ -nya ketara sekali.

Seokjin susah payah menghidangkan teh madu untuk Yoongi yang sebenarnya bukan pecinta teh. Namun mengingat ia tamu disini, ia mencoba menghargai si tuan rumah.

Yang sebenarnya dirinya pun masih skeptis dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi _gyeongchal-nim_ , ada urusan apa memanggil saya?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa – basi, tidak ingin berlama – lama disini.

"Suga-shi, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu" tanya Seokjin dan Yoongi mendengus.

"Oh apakah anda mendadak melakukan investigasi dadakan? Baiklah, silahkan" ujar Yoongi sarkasme sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Yang ternyata lumayan enak juga.

"Jungkook-shi, dia pertama kali masuk kedalam Bighit pada umur berapa?" tanya Seokjin membuat Yoongi terbatuk.

Yoongi benar – benar tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran polisi didepannya ini. Dia pikir Seokjin akan membahas hubungan Jungkook dengan Hangyeol.

"Tiga belas tahun pada awal tahun 2011. Aku masih mengingat dia masih sering menangis saat pulang sekolah karena rindu orang tuanya" ujar Yoongi menambahkan informasi lainnya.

Hening menyapa kemudian.

"Dia alumni SOPA?" tanya Seokjin lagi dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa Jungkook-shi tertarik dengan laki – laki?" tanya Seokjin kemudian mengundang tawa dari Yoongi.

'Konyol' monolog Yoongi dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat video dirinya dengan Hangyeol hm?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar memandang Yoongi kini wajahnya penuh arogansi.

"Natural..? atau 'terpaksa natural'?" tanya Seokjin sekali lagi dan kini wajah arogan tersebut berganti menjadi wajah dengan _smirk playful_ miliknya.

Yoongi meletakkan tehnya dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi satu sofa dengan Seokjin lalu mendekati pemuda itu seketika membuat Seokjin _flustering_ mendapati dirinya setengah berbaring disofa didalam kungkungan Yoongi yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Gyeongchal-nim, setiap hari berpapasan dengan orang – orang berwajah seperti anda tentu bisa merubah orientasi seksual seseorang" ujar Yoongi masih setia 'mengurung' tubuh Seokjin dan mengelus pipi pemuda dibawahnya yang kaget betapa halus dan lembutnya wajah Seokjin.

"Dia baru berumur tiga belas tahun saat menjadi trainee dan dia sudah memikirkan 'laki – laki'? Anda yang bilang sendiri bahwa dirinya saat itu menangis merindukan orang tuanya. Percintaan apalagi merasakan 'ketertarikan' teradap laki – laki tentu tidak akan ada didalam bayangannya bukan? Lalu sejak kapan ia menjadi tertarik dengan laki – laki? Sejak debut? Atau sejak bertemu Hangyeol? Atau sebelum bertemu Hangyeol?" tanya Seokjin masih dengan intonasi yang lembut dan perlahan.

Namun kini mampu membuat Yoongi terdiam yang tadinya berani menggoda Seokjin.

Justru kini Seokjin yang balik menggodanya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangan yang lembut nan hangat itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Min Yoongi-shi, apa yang terjadi setelah anda debut? Rahasia apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian sembunyikan disini?" tanya Seokjin yang kini dengan intonasi yang cukup lemah bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Ada tersirat kelelahan dimatanya yang mampu membuat detak jantung Yoongi berdetum tidak karuan.

Yoongi segera mengangkat badannya dari atas kursi dan mengatakan tidak terjadi apapun selama mereka debut dan memilih pergi.

Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan seribu satu tanda tanya yang tengah ia coba pecahkan disini.

Chanwook yang datang keapartemen Seokjin dihadiahi semangkuk jajangmyeon dan _Frappuccino_ tahu bahwa ini akan mengarah kemana.

Pasti sogok menyogok.

"Ha! aku tidak bisa disogok dengan ini!" tantang Chanwook.

"Ah, jinjjayo? Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik hidangan ini kuberikan kepada tetanggaku saja kebetulan beberapa member BTS tadi kulihat ada dirumah" ujar Seokjin mengangkat mangkuk dihadapan Chanwook dan pemuda itu yang reflek menahan tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum.

Chanwook atau bahkan anggota UIK lainnya paling tidak tahan melihat Seokjin dekat dengan BTS. Dan kartu ini merupakan 'senjata' paling ampuh untuk dipakai disituasi seperti ini.

"Apa maumu _evil maknae_?" tanya Chanwook yang melahap jajangmyeon yang dihidangkan dihadapannya.

Chanwook bersyukur kini ia bisa makan mie tersebut dengan tenang ditambah masakan buatan Seokjin selalu yang terenak.

"Aku minta informasi seputar kasus Geum Hong Shim" pinta Seokjin memohon.

"Ck, sudah kuduga" decak Chanwook kesal dihadiahi kekehan kecil Seokjin.

"Geum Hong Shim, lahir di Busan pada 24 April 1994. Usianya berarti dua puluh lima tahun sekarang, dia lulusan _Sejong University_ jurusan _Cartoon and Animation_ dan meperoleh gelar S2-nya di _Korean Academy of Film Arts (KAFA)_ jurusan _Animation Directing_. Dua sekolah ini punya reputasi bagus untuk animasi dan diakui secara internasional tapi nasibnya sebagai animator cukup buruk. Tidak ada yang mau merekrutnya" ujar Chanwook sambil memberikan ponselnya bersi portofolio Hongshim dan Seokjin membacanya dengan seksama.

"Dia memiliki bakat. Dia banyak meraih penghargaan dan nilai – nilainya semasa kuliah luar biasa bagus. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau merekrutnya?" tanya Seokjin keheranan.

"Penghargaan yang ia terima itu rata – rata dari luar dan keseluruhan hasil animasinya bertema _yaoi_ yang tentunya belum diterima dengan baik disini. Ia juga terkenal sebagai pelanggan klub malam khusus gay dimana tiap malamnya ia pulang sambil membawa 'laki – laki' yang berbeda dari malam ke malam. Perusahaan tidak akan mau merusak reputasi mereka dengan merekrut pegawai dengan latar belakang demikian. Sehebat apapun skillnya"

"Hanya itu saja infomarsi mengenai dirinya?"

"Ah, ia adalah user _GeumDom94_ yang meninggalkan komen ini di naver" ujar Chanwook menscrolling sesuatu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Seokjin.

 _[+990][-179] : Aku laki – laki dan sudah punya pacar, tapi bisa begitu terangsang hanya melihat fotonya tersenyum._

"Ini komen miliknya…?" tanya Seokjin bingung mau bereaksi apa dengan komenannya.

"Huum, dari situ kita tahu dia saat itu memiliki kekasih atau tepatnya mantan. Shin Moon Soo" ujar Chanwook menuai keterkejutan dari Seokjin.

"Shin Moon Soo? Anggota Unit Patroli dan Lalu Lintas!?"

"Huum, dia bahkan mengaku selama ini memfotomu diam – diam untuk diberikan kepada pacarnya tersebut. Hongshim berdalih tengah membuat karakter yang idenya dari penampilanmu dan Moonsoo pun hanya mengiyakan saja. Rupanya foto – fotomu dipajang di situs gay dan diedarkan untuk jadi bahan eum, fantasi seksual" ujar Chanwook sedikit malu mengatakannya melihat raut wajah Seokjin yang sudah berubah jadi kepiting rebus.

"Lalu…?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dia cukup aktif di situs tersebut dan sebenarnya Monsoo pun bertemu dengan Hongshim disitu. Ck, Monsoo hampir dilibas Wooil kalau tidak ada Eunho dan Seunghwan yang menahannya. Dia lagi dalam masa detensi sekarang"

"Monsoo tidak bersalah, dia hanya kelewat _bucin_ terhadap Hongshim" bela Seokjin.

"Tapi tetap saja memfoto tanpa sepengetahuan itu dilarang. Apalagi dia aparat hukum yang seharusnya lebih paham. Sisanya adalah bukti – bukti yang kami temukan di rumahnya. Heish Wooil hyung padahal melarang keras bahwa kau harus dikeluarkan dalam penyelidikan kasus ini" ujar Chanwook meringis untuk memikirkan alibi apalagi yang ia sampaikan kepada Wooil nanti.

Chanwook sudah pulang sejak tadi dan kini Seokjin membereskan ruang makan dan mencuci bersih piring yang tadi dipakai.

Kini ia ada dikamarnya.

Merenung.

Haruskah ia 'menyelidiki' secara diam – diam atau tidak. Otaknya menyarankan untuk jangan ikut campur tapi rasa keingintahuan Seokjin lebih kuat.

Ia harus menguak kasus kematian Hangyeol, Hongshim, dan mungkin orang – orang yang berpotensi menjadi korban selanjutnya,

Termasuk dirinya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan ponsel dan laptopnya lalu menyambungkan ponselnya pada laptopnya. Ada file _zip_ di ponsel Seokjin yang Seokjin retas dari komputer Hongshim sebelum Wooil dan tim kepolisian datang.

Memoir milik Hongshim.

 _12.05.2013_

 _Aku merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook dia harus bekerja ditempat kotor ini diusia yang sangat muda._

Isi salah satu memoirnya yang langsung menangkap perhatian Seokjin. Itu sebabnya ia tadi bertanya pada Yoongi. Melihat reaksi Yoongi tadi membuat Seokjin kian penasaran.

Maka dari itu Seokjin mengcopy memoir tersebut dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

 _01.01.2013_

 _Aku mau mati saja rasanya. Apa salahnya jika aku seorang gay? Jin Soo Wan dan Jo Jung Sun berani menklaim design iklan milikku. Aku benci mereka._

 _23.01.2013_

 _Ckck,kini aku bisa membalas dendamku. Soowan dan Jungsun kini pasti panik siapa yang memperkosa adik dan pacar mereka saat party semalam. Itulah akibatnya merebuk karya milikku. Perempuan itu juga bodoh dengan mudahnya mabuk ditempat umum. Rasakan! Kini keperawananmu direngut oleh seorang gay!_

 _10.02.2013_

 _Ra Joon Ki songsaenim adalah dosen terbaik yang pernah ada._

 _07.03.2013_

 _Ra Joon Ki songsaenim mensupportku dengan beasiswa S2 ke KAFA. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa lolos atau tidak tapi kuharap aku bisa._

 _07.04.2013_

 _Aku baru tahu situs web ini ada untuk para gay. Seseorang dengan username MasterLife bahkan dengan baik hati memberikan aku uang._

 _12.05.2013_

 _Aku merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook dia harus bekerja ditempat kotor ini diusia yang sangat muda._

 _06.06.2014_

 _Aku lulus kuliah dan mendapat beasiswa ke KAFA, tapi mengapa hatiku merasa kosong? Ra Joon Ki songsaenim dan calon tunangannya membuatku lemas tak berdaya. Joonki songsaenim, saranghamnida._

 _29.08.2015_

 _Sudah setahun aku tidak menulis memoir dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus kuliah Ra Joon Ki songsaenim menyarankanku melanjutkan S3 ke Prancis dan memulai hidup disana. Ra Joon Ki songsaenim aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

 _09.10.2016_

 _Semua orang tidak mau menerima karyawan gay sepertiku. Aku benci mereka semua. Satu – satunya tempat paling menghibur hanyalah website itu._

 _12.12.2017_

 _MasterLife membantu berkenalan dengan Shin Moon Soo. Siapa sangka dia seorang polisi? Dunia ini tidak adil. Moonsoo yang gay bisa jadi polisi mengapa aku tidak?_

 _21.03.2018_

 _Hari ini kami resmi berpacaran. Bukan karna aku mau dengannya, tapi aku butuh pemuas nafsu dan juga uang untuk bertahan hidup. MasterLife memberitahuku banya polisi – polisi 'cantik' di Seoul. Haruskah aku melamar jadi polisi?_

 _14.05.2018_

 _Undangan Ra Joon Ki songsaenim kini resmi ditanganku. Aku mencintaimu hingga sekarang songsaenim tapi mengapa kau tidak melihatnya?_

 _27.09.2018_

 _Hari ini aku ke club Alpa Pack. Ini klub terhebat sepanjang masa. MasterLife benar – benar baik hati memberikan tiketnya untukku. Cukup kaget melihat banyak artis disini. Hangyeol lumayan cantik tapi menurutku masih cantikan Moonsoo. Aku ingin menggodanya tapi ia punya MasterLife. Jungkook dan kawan – kawannya juga ada disini. Aku bersyukur anak itu tumbuh dengan baik._

 _02.02.2019_

 _Fix aku jatuh cinta dengan Kim Seok Jin. Dunia sekarang begitu mencintaiku. Aku mendapat uang dari MasterLife untuk melanjutkan karirku dan mendapat free pass ke Alpha Pack. Moonsoo yang dengan senang hati memberikan foto Seokjin untuk jadi bahan masturbasi. Mianhae Moonsoo-ya, aku memang sejak dulu tidak bisa mencintaimu._

 _14.02.2019_

 _Shit! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa MasterLife adalah Hyungnim. Aku menyesal mengikuti permintaan Yool untuk membunuh Seokjin. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Seokjin adalah kekasih Hyungnim!_

Seokjin keringat dingin membaca memoir milik Hongshim. Hongshim meninggal kira – kira pada 15 Februari, itu artinya mayatnya sudah tujuh hari disana.

Dan itu juga artinya sehari setelah Hongshim mencoba mencelakainya.

Seokjin mengunjungi situs web yang dibicarakan oleh Hongshim, yang ia maksudkan adalah situs komuniti untuk LGBT secara _anonymous_ Seokjin melihat username GeumDom94. Dilihat dari ranknya Hongshim nampaknya cukup lama menjadi member disitus tersebut. Dan sebanyak dua puluh lima fotonya tersebar bebas disini.

 _Lalaland : GeumDom-nim sudah seminggu tidak aktif lol aku menunggu asupan foto – foto si polisi cantik itu._

 _MakeOut : Mungkinkah dia sudah mendapatkan si polisi cantik itu?_

 _LilKit00 : Kalian tidak lihat berita? Polisi yang terkena kecelakaan di MBC itu si Seokjin. Kita tidak mendapat footagenya karena dia pasti sedang tidak dikantor polisi. GeumDom kan polisi._

Oh, jadi si GeumDom ini mengaku menjadi seorang polisi?

 _Sucker99 : Jika Seokjin datang ke Alpha Pack kira – kira dia ingin tidur denga siapa? MasterLife atau GeumDom94_

 _MasterLife : Tentu saja denganku, GeumDom bahkan hanya bisa masturbasi dengan video animasi buatannya._

Tunggu dulu.

Mungkinkah si pemilik username MasterLife ini orang yang terakhir kali melihat Hongshim?

Mungkinkah orang yang sama membunuh Hangyeol?

Pernyataannya disitus ini beserta memoir Hongshim memperlihatkan bahwa MasterLife adalah orang yang sama dan yang terakhir 'berkomunikasi' dengannya.

Alpha Pack Club

MasterLife atau Hyungnim?

Serta Jungkook dan Hangyeol.

Seokjin sedang mencoba mengurai benang kusut disini.

Seokjin seketika langsung mensearch mengenai Alpha Pack Club yang rupanya klub malam elit di Gangnam yang masuk saja harus punya tiket 'tersendiri' dan sahamnya delapan puluh persen milik Alpha Agency. Berbicara mengenai saham, Bighit punya riwayat hutang dengan Alpha Agency dan dikabarkan baru lunas di pertengahan 2018.

Mengapa selalu bermuara ke Alpha Agency?

/-/

Seokjin menapaki dirinya didepan Sejong University. Kampus swasta ini telah menghasilkan banyak aktor dan aktris berbakat. Benar – benar tipikal perguruan tinggi yang tepat untuk orang – orang pecinta Seni. Seokjin segera mengunjungi fakultas _Arts and Physical Education_ dimana gedung jurusan Cartoon and Animation berada.

Tempat Hongshim menempuh pendidikannya. Seokjin segera masuk kedalam dan ingin bertemu dengan dosen bernama Ra Joon Ki. Syukurnya, dosen tersebut masih mengajar disana sebagai dosen mata kuliah _Video Arts._ Joonki nampaknya masih mengenal Hongshim dan menceritakan kisahnya seingat yang ia bisa. Hongshim dalam deskripsinya orang yang pendiam dan pemalu namun punya potensi dan talenta dibidang yang ia geluti sekarang. Hongshim adalah anak tertua dari dua belas bersaudara dan dari istri pertama. Nampaknya ayahnya punya empat istri di Busan sana, sehingga bisa dibilang Hongshim adalah anak broken home. Ibunya meninggal karena sakit jantung dan ayahnya yang mulai tua sudah tidak bisa lagi membiayainya kuliah, adik – adiknya rata – rata menikah muda dan melaut jika laki – laki dan yang perempuan jadi istri orang lain.

Hongshim benar – benar hidup sebatang kara.

Seokjin menanyakan apakah Joonki tahu bahwa mahasiswanya itu dulu seorang gay, dan Joonki menjawab ia tahu. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa Hongshim menaruh rasa padanya tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya karena Joonki hanya menganggapnya sebatas mahasiswa atau adik kandungya sendiri.

Joonki dengan baik hati menampilkan video animasi buatan Hongshim yang menang berbagai penghargaan dan harus Seokjin akui bahwa Hongshim benar-benar berbakat.

Namun bakatnya disalahgunakan.

Seokjin menanyakan bagaimana Hongshim bertahan hidup dan Joonki mengatakan bahwa Hongshim mengambil banyak part time job, namun ditahun kedua ia kuliah Hongshim mendapat sponsor dari Alpha Agency hingga ia lulus. Setelah dia masuk ke KAFA karena memperoleh beasiswa jadi Joonki tidak tahu menahu apakah perusahaan tersebut masih membiayai Hongshim atau tidak.

Dan fakta ini cukup membuat Seokjin terkejut. Seokjin pamit undur diri dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Joonki mau meluangkan waktunya.

Seokjin memesan taksi kemudian untuk kembali pulang namun destinasinya kali ini ke tempat restaurant bibinya karena sudah lama tidak mengunjungi keluarga pamannya.

Namun sepanjang perjalanan kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pikiran. Sesuai dengan memoir milik Hongshim, MasterLife yang memberikannya 'uang' dan juga akses ke Alpha Pack Club. Berarti MasterLife atau Hyungnim ini adalah orang yang sama membiayai pendidikannya Hongshim yang ternyata orang Alpha Agency.

Tapi siapa?

Kepala Seokjin pusing memikirkannya hingga sampai di restaurant bibinya menemukan Domin tengah membantu ibunya menjadi pelayan. Nampaknya kakak sepupunya sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan. Domin yang pertama kali menyambut Seokjin kaget luar biasa mendapati kaki adik sepupunya tengah digips dan berjalan menggunakan kruk. Nampaknya latihan intensif di asrama membuatnya ketinggalan banyak berita. Sang bibi yang keluar dari dapur pun hanya bisa mengeluh kenapa Seokjin masih membandel keluyuran disaat tengah sakit begini. Seokjin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan ngotot ingin membantu membuat bibinya terpaksa menaruh Seokjin dibagian kasir, pekerjaan paling ringan dibanding menjadi pelayan, atau tukang memasak. Daeho datang dua jam kemudian dan mengeluh melihat Seokjin ada dikasir tempat dirinya biasa berada, membuat Daeho dilempar kebagian cuci piring. Daeho merengek lucu layaknya anak kecil berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh bongsornya.

Restaurant bibinya nampaknya cukup laris. Melihat kini bibinya sudah memperluas restaurantnya. Memang restaurant punya bibinya sangat pas di kantong orang – orang kelas menengah. Sehingga rata – rata konsumen bibinya para pekerja, murid SMA dan anak kuliahan, dan lain-lain. Tentunya juga dengan kualitas masakan bibinya yang patut diacungi jempol.

Oh dan jangan lupakan kehadiran Daeho dan Domin yang parasnya nan rupawan sehingga banyak memikat konsumen wanita disini.

Seokjin hanya bisa mendengus geli sedari tadi telinganya menangkap banyak percakapan perempuan disini yang 'haus' akan sepupunya.

Dua jam kemudian sang paman ikut mendatangi restaurant bibinya yang nampaknya membawa para koleganya. Sang paman yang rindu sekali dengan keponakannya tersebut tersenyum sumringah mendapati Seokjin tersenyum lebar dikasir. Suasana hati sang paman yang tengah gembira bukan main membuatnya mentraktir para koleganya tersebut membuat bibinya cemberut karena pasti dia yang akan menalangi biaya makan koleganya yang ada sekitar dua puluh orang tersebut ditambah lagi apabila mereka 'makan besar'.

Sang paman dengan bangga menyombongkan Seokjin sebagai bagian dari anggota kepolisian bahkan ditempatkan di unit investigasi khusus. Unit yang jarang sekali bisa dimasukki orang banyak.

"Lihat Jinnie, appaku nampaknya lebih bangga denganmu daripada aku" tukas Daeho cemberut.

Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya.

"Samchon sedang terkena _Uncle-Complex_ biarkan saja" ujar Seokjin jahil.

"Ck, dan kau juga. Kenapa jarang sekali mengunjungi rumah eomma dan appaku jadi rindu berat kan"

"Oh jadi hanya mereka yang rindu berat dan hyung tidak eoh?" goda Seokjin jahil.

"Untuk apa merindukanmu, kau kan sudah ada dihati dan pikiranku" ujar Daeho menggerling nakal yang dihadiahi dengan seruan 'ewh' dari Seokjin sambil mengejuntukan badannya dan pukulan ringan dari nampan milik Domin yang mengusir adiknya untuk kembali kebelakang karena banyak piring dan gelas yang harus dicuci membuat Daeho merana dan kembali kebelakang. Seokjin terkekeh melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik tersebut mengingatkannya akan hubungannya dengan kakaknya juga.

Seokjin sadar ia sudah jarang sekali menengok keluarga pamannya ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika tiba – tiba saja Eunho dan Kyungwoo datang dengan panik mengunjungi restaurant bibinya. Mereka berdua juga nampak cukup kaget mendapati Seokjin ada dimeja kasir.

"Seokjin…? Kamu mengapa ada disini?" tanya Eunho keheranan.

"Ini restaurant imoku. Kalian mengapa kemari?" tanya Seokjim juga kebingungan.

"Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook ditemukan mati terbakar didalam mobilnya. Dan dari rekaman terakhir di black boxnya, mobil itu berhenti disini sekitar delapan hari yang lalu" jelas Kyungwoo.

Sebelum Seokjin bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, ia mendengar piring dan gelas yang jatuh dan pecah.

Ulah Daeho.

"Apa kau bilang? Yool dan Jaewook hyung meninggal?" ujar Daeho kaget luar biasa.

/-/

 _Satu jam sebelum penemuan Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook_

 _24.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus, Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

Chanwook terlihat menunduk dan mendongakkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa dirinya mulai mengantuk. Kyungwoo menggeplak kepalanya dengan segulung kertas yang dijilid dengan spiral membuat Chanwook bangun seketika dengan perasaan kesal sementara yang pembuat onar hanya terkekeh lucu sambil menyerahkan paper tersebut kehadapan Chanwook.

"Ini list nomor telepon beserta data pemiliknya yang tersimpan didalam ponsel Hongshim selidiki satu persatu dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat"

"Yak hyung~~ ini sudah larut malam biarkan aku-" ucapan Chanwook terhenti ketika Kyungwoo menaruh sepiring _fried chicken_ dihadapannya.

"Saranghaeyo hyung" ujar Chanwook menangis haru dan yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh lucu melihat kelakuan salah satu maknae mereka.

Berbicara tentang maknae membuat mereka seketika berpikiran mengenai Seokjin.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan ikut menginvestigasi kasus ini?" tanya Eunho sambil menyerahkan minuman isotonik kearah Wooil yang diambil pemuda itu dengan senang hati. Chanwook hanya bisa diam pura-pura mendengarkan sambil memakan ayamnya padahal dalam hati deg-degan luar biasa karena telah membocorkan ke Seokjin kemarin.

"Seokjin punya caranya sendiri untuk menginvestigasi. Aku yakin dia sudah mencari entah kemana, aku hanya berharap kita selangkah lebih cepat dari dia sehingga anak itu tidak perlu ikut campur" jawab Wooil.

"Kau khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang blak-blakkan mengincar dia?" tanya Kwangil dan Wooil hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang terjadi pada Joomin tidak akan terjadi pada anggotanya termasuk Seokjin. Hyeon dan Kwangil hanya bisa bertukar pandang sambil ikut menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua ditambah Wooil dan Joomin adalah kawan dekat dari mulai masuk kuliah hingga diterima dikepolisian. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama Joomin jauh lebih lama dibanding dengan anggota UIK lainnya. Terutama Wooil, mulai dari satu asrama dan satu kamar, satu jurusan, satu kepolisian, satu unit kepolisian pula membuat Wooil dan Joomin lebih dekat diantara keempatnya.

"Seokjin bukan Joomin, Wooil-ah…sudah saatnya kau lepas dari bayang-bayang kematiannya" ujar Hyeon sebagai yang tertua disini.

"Aku tahu hyung…hanya saja aku tidak siap untuk kehilangan yang kedua kalinya" jawab Wooil jujur membuat suasana di ruangan mereka semakin muram. Chanwook bahkan mendadak tidak bernafsu dengan ayamnya dan melirik Kyungwoo sementara yang dilirik hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menenangkan dan lanjut fokus kepada komputernya yang berisi banyak rekaman CCTV.

Selain Wooil yang paling terluka disini,

Kyungwoo, selaku tunangan Joomin, juga adalah salah satu orang yang masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut dan bahkan masih belum berani membuka hatinya untuk orang lain terbukti dengan cincin pertunangannya yang masih terpampang apik menjadi bandul kalungnya.

Dibanding Wooil yang mengekpresikan kesedihannya luar biasa saat itu, Kyungwoo cenderung lebih diam dan tabah. Mencoba menenangkan Gitae dan Wooil yang paling terpukul saat itu.

Kehilangan seorang sahabat tidak jauh lebih menyakitkan dan kehilangan seorang kekasih yang dimana dirimu kehilangannya sehari setelah melamarnya untuk menikah.

Chanwook tak bisa membayangkan sesakit apa rasanya.

Gitae datang memecah suasana kelabu dengan nafas terengah-engah, nampak ia habis berlari menuju kemari membawa folder map bening berwarna putih yang mereka hapal milik siapa.

 _Lab foresic_

"Hyung! Kwon Yool yang memerintahkan Hongshim untuk membunuh Seokjin dan Kim Jae Wook yang membunuhnya. Pistol yang digunakan sepertinya sama yang digunakan untuk Hangyeol"

"Sialan! Jadi mereka selama ini dalangnya!?" celetuk Chanwook emosi. Rasa sedih dan kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Iya aku dan Seunghwan baru saja menuju sebuah villa yang dijelaskan oleh pelayan tersebut dan hidden cam yang diretas oleh Kyungwoo positif milik Kim Jae Wook, sepertinya kekasih yang dibilang Jungkook adalah Jaewook. Tapi sebelum kita sampai ke villa tersebut kami menemukan mobil terbakar dan didalamnya terdapat dua jasad. Dan itu positif milik Yool dan Jaewook" jelas Gitae dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil menyerahkan berkasnya kepada Hyeon yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi mobilnya?" tanya Eunho.

"Rusak parah. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak pada _blackbox_ -nya yang juga sepertinya ikut terbakar tapi Seunghwan dan tim forensic disana berhasil meretas beberapa dan lokasi terakhirnya mengunjungi salah satu restaurant di Gangnam. Seunghwan masih disana melakukan penyelidikan" jelas Gitae tentu masih dalam kondisi panik.

"Eunho dan Kyungwoo kalian segera selidiki di restaurant tersebut sementara Gitae dan Kwangil akan menuju lokasi menyusul Seunghwan. Chanwook kau segera kabari kerabat terdekat Yool, Jaewook, dan juga Hongshim. Sementara kau Wooil, ikut aku menuju Alpha Agency" titah Hyeon membuat mereka mau tidak mau segera meluncur kedestinasi masing – masing.

Eunho dan Kyungwoo langsung mengunjungi restaurant bernama ' _Wooden House Restaurant_ ' dan kaget mendapati Seokjin ada dimeja kasir restaurant tersebut.

"Seokjin…? Kamu mengapa ada disini?" tanya Eunho keheranan.

"Ini restaurant imoku. Kalian mengapa kemari?" tanya Seokjim juga kebingungan.

"Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook ditemukan mati terbakar didalam mobilnya. Dan dari rekaman terakhir di black boxnya, mobil itu berhenti disini sekitar delapan hari yang lalu" jelas Kyungwoo.

Mereka langsung mendengar piring dan gelas yang jatuh dan pecah dari arah dapur membuat pandangan mereka mengarah pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah mengenakan kaus hitam polos.

"Apa kau bilang? Yool dan Jaewook hyung meninggal?" ujar pemuda itu dan terlihat jelas ada amarah dan kesedihan disana.

"Daeho hyung…" ujar Seokjin lirih membuat keduanya akhirnya secara tidak langsung mengetahui nama pemuda tadi bernama Daeho.

"Daeho-shi. Maaf kami harus memberitahukan kabar ini. Nde, Kwon Yool-shi dan Kim Jae Wook-shi ditemukan meninggal terbakar didalam mobilnya yang juga terbakar. Kami kemari meminta informasi karena gps terakhirnya menunjukkan mereka singgah kemari" ujar Kyungwoo menjelaskan pelan – pelan sementara mata Daeho terlanjur merah mencengkram erat bajunya.

"Kalian berbohong! Tidak mungkin itu Jaewook hyung dan Yool hyung, kalian pasti salah orang! Hiks…tidak mungkin-" ujar Daeho tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sementara Seokjin yang paling dekat diantara mereka tertatih menghampiri Daeho dan memeluk kakak sepupunya itu erat yang sudah menangis dipelukannya.

"Daeho hyung tenanglah…semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Seokjin sambil mengelus perlahan punggung Daeho. Paman, bibi, serta Domin sudah menampakkan pandangan cemas sedari tadi.

/-/

 _Dua jam setelah penemuan Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook_

 _03.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus, Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

Wooil serta Hyeon adalah orang pertama yang datang dan disambut langsung oleh Chanwook yang sedari tadi sudah didalam.

"Gimana Chanwook? Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Hyeon

"Keluarga Yool dan Jaewook segera datang menuju rumah sakit untuk memberikan sampel DNA memastikan sekali lagi bahwa itu keluarga mereka. Sedangkan salah satu adik Hongshim baru bisa datang besok pagi karena mereka tinggal di Busan" ujar Chanwook dan Hyeon hanya bisa mengangguk. Wooil segera menyerahkan kepada Chanwook CD berisi rekaman CCTV selama dua minggu terakhir di Alpha Agency dan perwakilan mereka juga baru bisa datang besok pagi. Seunghwan, Gitae, dan Kwangil pun ikut datang setelah membereskan TKP disana serta membawa blackbox kebagian forensik.

"Eunho dan Kyungwoo belum selesai?" tanya Kwangil kepada semua orang disana.

"Kami disini" ujar Eunho membuat mereka kaget seketika.

Bukan, bukan karena kemunculan Eunho dan Kyungwoo.

Tapi kemunculan Seokjin bersama mereka yang masih lengkap mengenakan gips dan kruknya.

"Seokjin? Mau apa kamu kemari? Kan sudah dibilang bahwa dirimu sedang dilibur-"

"Hyung ini kasusku. Aku yang bertugas melakukannya, Inspektur Jo Hwan mengizinkan aku menangani kasus ini" ujar Seokjin kemudian membuat mereka kaget bukan kepalang, Wooil yang tidak terima segera keluar sementara Eunho hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sambil menepuk pundak Seokjin perlahan. Sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Seokjin kau tidak bisa merebut kasus orang lain. Ini kasus milik Wooil" jelas Kwangil terlihat dari nada suaranya ia terdengar jengkel.

"Seokjin tidak mengambil kasus Wooil, ia hanya boleh dilibatkan. Kasus ini sepenuhnya masih milik Wooil dan kita semua" bela Kyungwoo.

"Kyungwoo, kau ada disana dan mengizinkan Seokjin untuk ikut terlibat? Anggotamu sedang sakit Jeon Kyung Woo!" sentak Gitae.

Seokjin menunduk. Ini pertama kalinya sejak ia datang mereka mengalami pertengkaran.

"Kalian termasuk kita semua yang membuat Seokjin harus terlibat. Kita lalai saat inspeksi MBC kemarin sehingga meluputkan fakta bahwa Geum Hong Shim adalah tersangka atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Seokjin sekarang. Lalu untuk kedua kalinya kita lalai menginvestigasi Alpha Agency sehingga ini terjadi. Seokjin yang pertama kali berinisiatif menemui Alpha Agency dan Seokjin pula yang berinisiatif mencari Hongshim. Kita lalai dua kali dan menurut kalian, Inspektur membiarkan kita lalai ketiga kalinya? Tunggu sampai berapa banyak lagi korban yang berjatuhan? Tunggu sampai Seokjin benar – benar menjadi korban seperti Joomin baru kalian bisa mengerti?" sentah Kyungwoo sekali lagi dan ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan panjang dan intonasi yang penuh amarah.

Kalimat ' _Tunggu sampai Seokjin benar – benar menjadi korban seperti Joomin_ ' mampu menampar mereka semua disini. Terbukti kini mereka saling diam dan mungkin merutuki diri masing – masing.

"Kita semua kelelahan karena tengah menangani dua kasus sekaligus. Kalian harus pulang dan pagi nanti baru kembali kesini. Kau juga Seokjin, jika kau ingin bergabung kau harus siapkan stamina besok. Chanwook, antar Seokjin pulang. Biar Wooil menjadi urusanku dan Kwangil" ujar Hyeon dan semuanya memilih bubar, pulang kerumah masing – masing. Chanwook pun segera menghampiri Seokjin dan membawanya pulang.

Seokjin pertama kalinya menangis dihadapan orang lain dan Chanwook mengutuk dirinya menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Seokjin menangis sesakit itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun, tim mereka mengalami 'perpecahan' kembali.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hello guyseu! Gimana, disini sudah adakah yang bisa menyelidiki dalang dibalik pembunuhan Hangyeol? atau jangan - jangan kasusnya Hongshim berakhir _unsolved_? Apa kabar dengan keterlibatan BTS yang membuat Yoongi kalang kabut saat ditanya Seokjin? Ada yang bisa membuat teorinya? hwhwhw**

 **Oh ya, sesuai janji author kemarin, author sudah mempublish** **profil team Kepolisian Seoul dan team PI milik UNSC di watppad guys! Jadi bagi kalian yang kepo tentang kawan - kawan Seokjin bisa cek disana. S** **ilahkan cari dengan id yang sama yaitu HealingSigma dan kalian bisa berfantasi ria seputar teman - teman Seokjinnie!**

 **Oh ya berhubung "This Night" by Jin udah keluar, jangan lupa streaming di soundcloud ya guys ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Serta, bagi kalian yang kurang paham sama 'teka - teki' didalam ceritanya juga bisa tulis di komen dan author sebisa mungkin menjawabnya~~**

 **Dan seperti biasa,**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**

 **p.s : Karena percayalah komen - komen kalian penambah semangat author buat update!^^**


	6. Kasus VI - Hangyeol & Hongshim (2-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"And the sweet little angel couldn't keep her eyes off the devil." – 4am_

* * *

Keesokkan harinya Seokjin kembali masuk. Kali ini ia tidak disapa dengan Eunho dan kopi atau teh paginya. Ruangan kantornya masih kosong. Seokjin benar – benar datang pagi – pagi buta.

Kakinya masih di gips namun sudah sedikit lebih baik untuk ia pakai berjalan. Seokjin pergi kearah jendela tempat dimana biasa Eunho suka memandang, dan ternyata benar, ia bisa melihat keseluruhan areal dibawah sana termasuk jalan raya. Meski sudah memasuki pertengahan Februari suhu di Seoul masih kisaran lima sampai tujuh derajat celcius. Cukup dingin untuk berdiri diluar sana tanpa pakaian tebal.

Bosan menunggu teman – temannya datang. Seokjin berinisiatif untuk merapihkan ruangan mereka. Meja milik Hyeon dan Kwangil paling rapi dibanding yang lain. Mungkin karena tidak begitu banyak berkas bercecaran seperti di meja Wooil, Eunho, atau Seunghwan yang biasanya paling banyak menangani untuk mencari 'alur' daripada kasus – kasus mereka. Meja Seokjin juga termasuk paling rapi karena sudah seminggu lebih tidak dihuni dan berkas Seokjin rata – rata ia bawa pulang. Meja milik Gitae sedikit lebih baik karena ia yang paling sering menerima berkas laporan sehingga mudah untuk ditata.

Oh jangan tanya mengenai meja divisi pelacakan alias meja milik Kyungwoo dan Chanwook.

Meja mereka sudah lebih layak disebut sebagai tempat sampah dibanding meja kerja.

Terutama meja Chanwook. Seokjin sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana sampah _cup ramen_ dan mana _sampling CD CCTV_.

Seokjin membersihkan dan merapikan semuanya agar mudah untuk mereka nanti ketika mencari barang – barang tertentu agar lebih terorganisir. Seokjin bahkan sudah menyapu dan mengelap seluruh lantai, meja, kaca, dan jendela hingga pada menambah pengharum ruangan supaya ruangan terlihat sedikit lebih 'baik' dan lebih 'hidup.'

Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dua jamnya disini dan tidak ada satupun yang datang.

Seokjin menghela nafas.

Mungkinkah mereka masih marah?

"Seokjin?" sapa sebuah suara dari pintu masuk membuat Seokjin membalikkan badannya dan bernafas lega kemudian.

"Ah, Kyungwoo hyung..." jawab Seokjin lirih, ada sedikit perasaan lega disana.

"Dirimu mengapa kemari?"

"Huh...? Bukankah ini hari kerja?" tanya Seokjin balik.

"Dirimu tidak membaca pesan di grup? Hyeon meliburkan kita hari ini. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu sukses 'membujuk' Wooil hyung sehingga memilih meliburkan _team_ sambil merefleksikan pikiran masing – masing" jelas Kyungwoo dan Seokjin terlalu bodoh menangis semalaman hingga lupa melihat notifikasi di ponselnya.

"Ah...begitu rupanya. Hyung sendiri mengapa kemari?" tanya Seokjin dan Kyungwoo tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuah CD yang baru disadari Seokjin sudah ada ditangan pemuda itu sejak tadi.

"Ini caraku 'merefleksikan pikiran'. Ingin melihatnya?" tawar Kyungwoo dan Seokjin mengangguk.

Kyungwoo membawa Seokjin ke ruang rapat dan menyalakan proyektor didepan mereka. Apakah mereka akan melakukan persentasi sekarang? Itu yang dipikiran Seokjin pertama kali.

Bukan sebuah video yang menampilkan sebuah kamar tidur dengan wajah girang Joomin yang menyapanya.

 _"Log Video : 21 Juni 2013. Hari pertama aku bekerja di Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. Impianku dari kecil menjadi kenyataan! Eomma disurga sana pasti bangga karena kini aku bisa menjaga appa dua puluh empat jam kkk~ Wooil nampak bersemangat layaknya anak anjing, Hyeon dan Kwangil hyung juga sama bersemangatnya tapi mereka menutupinya dengan baik, itu pasti karena mereka menjaga image ckckck. Kami bertemu dengan seorang nerdy, namanya Jeon Kyung Woo dan benar – benar seorang maniak komputer. Aku berharap ia tidak mengekspos koleksi video porno milik Wooil hahaha. Oh ya, selain bertemu dengan si nerdy kami bertemu dengan si pendiam Gi Seung Hwan, anak itu memancarkan aura voldemort. Ah aku rasa segini dulu, hari – hariku baru dimulai hari ini."_

Seokjin mau tidak mau tersenyum menontonnya. Joomin nampak bahagia di video tersebut.

 _"Log Video : 24 Desember 2014, di malam natal ini kami harus menyaksikan sebuah keluarga yang terpecah belah. Seorang ibu yang meninggal, anak yang ketakutan, dan ayah yang menggila. Eomma, aku bersyukur eomma di surga sana dan tidak meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti tadi. Pasti menyakitkan meninggal ditangan orang yang kita cintai. Berbicara mengenai cinta...si nerdy itu secara ekplisit menyatakan cinta padaku. Dasar pemuda culun bodoh, dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah lebih jauh mencintainya...pemuda itu bahkan tidak berani menciumku. Tapi tak apa, dia manis apa adanya dan juga sangat tampan kkk"_

Seokjin terkejut mendengar _video diary_ tersebut dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyungwoo yang sudah menatap Seokjin sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Seokjin tidak menyangka selama ini bahwa Kyungwoo dan Joomin pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. Namun melihat ekspresi muka memerah bak kepiting rebus milik Joomin, Seokjin yakin bahwa Joomin sangat mencintai Kyungwoo.

 _"Log Video : 27 Mey 2015. Di UIK kita kedatangan Hong Gi Tae dan Go Eun Ho, kami baru merayakan kedatangan mereka hari ini. Gitae terlihat sangat 'western' dan aku bisa memakluminya karena dia lahir di Canada rupanya sedangkan Eunho, entahlah anak itu terlihat sangat aneh tapi ramah. Mungkin aku akan dekat dengan keduanya seiring dengan perjalanan waktu. Eum, eomma pasti aneh melihat banyak eum..anu...eung...hickey...i-itu...karena semalam aku dan Kyungwoo...HEISH JEON KYUNG WOO MENYEBALKAN! Ia baru puas setelah membuatku cum lima kali! Wooil akan meledekku habis – habisan kalau ia melihat semua tanda ini. Ck, aku menarik kembali perkataanku. Jeon Kyung Woo bukanlah si pemuda culun yang cute. Jangan percaya dengan marga Jeon, mereka serigala berbulu domba kkk"_

Seokjin mau tidak mau tertawa melihat video ini sementara Kyungwoo yang sudah mengusap lehernya pertanda malu.

"Wow hyung, aku tidak tahu _'sexual drivemu'_ sebesar itu. Dari yang tidak berani mencium hingga 'menghajarnya' habis – habisan" sindir Seokjin jahil dibalas dengan kekehan kikuk dari Kyungwoo.

 _"Log Video : 24 Februari 2016. Kasus Mr. Photographer kembali memakan korban kembali...pihak SMPA sampai harus mendatangkan anggota baru, Kwak Chan Wook namanya untuk membantu kami menyelesaikan ini...eomma aku takut, firasatku tidak enak. Tapi Chanwookie dan Kyungwoo selalu bersamaku dan Wooil sangat berambisi mencari orang itu. Entahlah perasaanku tidak enak..."_

Seokjin terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa sekarang, ia bisa melihat ada kesedihan di wajah Kyungwoo.

 _"Log Video : 20 September 2016. Hi eomma, eum...aku baru saja balik dari Namsan Tower, Kyungwoo melamarku ck, sepertinya anak itu punya keberanian dan aku menjawab iya. Iya, aku mau menikah dan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berbicara mengenai kasus photographer maniak tersebut yang sudah mengarah pada titik terang dan semua terasa begitu...tenang..."_

Hening menyapa, Seokjin bisa melihat ada raut wajah kecemasan disana.

Joomin sepertinya mengetahui waktunya 'tidaklah banyak'

 _"...tapi eomma. Meskipun semua terasa baik – baik saja, aku tidak pernah merasa baik – baik saja. Aku masih merasa ada yang janggal dan entah kenapa aku sangat takut menjalani kehidupan esok hari. Eomma anakmu benar – benar akan menikah bukan? Impian terakhir appa adalah mengantarkanku ke altar pelaminan...jika ini adalah video terakhir yang kubuat aku ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintai kalian semua...dan tetaplah bahagia."_

Dan berhenti.

Semua berhenti tepat dimana Joomin menghela nafas lalu kemudian berjalan kearah kamera dan mengklik sesuatu yang Seokjin asumsikan sebagai tombol ' _stop_ ' dikamera tersebut. Seokjin reflek memandang kearah Kyungwoo dimana orang yang dipandang masih tersenyum memandang layar _proyektor_ tersebut.

Senyuman penuh kesedihan yang tidak pernah Seokjin lihat sebelumnya.

"Itu video terakhir miliknya...sebelum lima hari kemudian kami menemukannya...telah tiada..." ucap Kyungwoo terlihat lirih dan pelan.

Seokjin diam tidak bisa merespon apapun.

Juga Seokjin yang baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Kyungwoo mengenakan kalung,

Berbandul cincin.

Seokjin tidak perlu bertanya itu 'cincin apa' mengingat Joomin dalam videonya sudah menceritakan segalanya.

"Dia menyayangi kalian semua..." ujar Seokjin mencoba menghibur dan Kyungwoo tersenyum sedikit.

"Yah...dia sangat menyayangi kita semua, jika dia masih ada sekarang mungkin dia akan mentraktirmu makanan sama seperti dia mentraktir Chanwook" jawab Kyungwoo.

"Ini caramu...merefleksikan diri hyung...?" tanya Seokjin.

"Lebih tepatnya ini caraku mencintainya..." jawab Kyungwoo lembut dan perlahan, Seokjin bisa mendengar nada ketulusan disana.

Seokjin terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Orang bilang kita harus menjalani hidup...tapi aku dan Wooil sama-sama tahu. Kami sudah lama meninggal, jiwa kami telah meninggal bersama – sama dengan saat kami mengantarkan jasad Joomin kepemakaman. Yang kini hidup hanyalah raga kami saja Seokjin, yang masih mendendam tak bisa menemukan pelaku pembunuhan Joomin. Hidup kami sungguhlah sesak melewati hari – hari seperti ini Seokjin-ah..." ujar Kyungwoo jujur bicara dari hatinya yang terdalam.

/-/

Kyungwoo pamit pulang setelah 'acara mari mengenang Joomin' meninggalkan Seokjin terpekur diam didalam ruangan tersebut. Masih terdengar dan terbayang jelas rekaman video tadi, jika Joomin masih ada mungkin Seokjin tidak ada disini. Jika Joomin masih ada mungkin sekarang Kyungwoo dan Joomin sudah menikah, jika Joomin masih ada mungkin Wooil masih tetap tersenyum hangat tanpa memasang tampang dingin dan 'membangun dinding' terhadap semua orang yang ada didekatnya. Jika Joomin masih ada mungkin ia akan menceritakan betapa memalukannya Hyeon dan Kwangil memasang ' _image cool_ ' demi menarik perhatian polisi dan – polisi disekitar mereka. Jika Joomin masih ada mungkin kapten Daejoon, ayah Joomin, masih disini memberikan wejangan dan _dad jokes_ terbaiknya. Jika Joomin masih ada-

Ya,

Jika Joomin masih ada.

Tapi dia sudah tiada.

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa menggantikan posisi orang yang sudah tiada. Mereka akan tetap ada dan hidup di hati orang – orang yang mengenangnya.

 _" _Para pemuda ini hilang dan tak ditemukan sampai sekarang dan semuanya pergi hanya meninggalkan sepucuk foto polaroid ini..."__

 _" _Joomin bekerja siang dan malam demi menumpas habis kasus ini. Kami menemui titik terang, salah satu korban, Jo Woo Yeong, seorang anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah di Hanlim Arts School disinyalir menjadi trainee di BigHit membuat kami menivestigasi agensi tersebut. Faktanya, lima belas pemuda yang hilang berkaitan dengan BTS..."__

 _"Tapi mengapa Hangyeol dibunuh?"_

 _"Itu artinya Hangyeol tidak sendiri. Ada dalang lain yang kubicarakan dengan Seunghwan dan Kwangil"_

 _14.02.2019_

 _Shit! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa MasterLife adalah Hyungnim. Aku menyesal mengikuti permintaan Yool untuk membunuh Seokjin. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Seokjin adalah kekasih Hyungnim!_

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan rapat. Ia segera menuju _whiteboard_ besar dimana banyak _pattern_ yang sudah timnya buat untuk kasus Hongshim dan Hangyeol. Seokjin mencopt semua foto, kertas, dan pola yang sudah dibuat. Terlalu random dan tidak akan bisa ditemukan polanya sehingga Seokjin mengulang dari awal.

31 Januari 2019 : Hangyeol ditemukan meninggal dengan tembakan di kepala, _shotgun_ _sepertinya melihat lingkaran didahinya sekitar 8-10 mm, meninggalkan 'surat kematian' dalam kondisi rumah yang tertutup, punya seorang kekasih berinisial _'daddy,'_ dan terlibat 'hubungan panas' dengan Jungkook._

' _Mianhae appa..._

 _Mianhae eomma..._

 _Putra yang kau banggakan ini..._

 _Tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh..._

 _Polisi sudah mencariku...dan..._

 _Mianhae Jungkook-ah..._

 _Aku mengkhianati persahabatan kita..._

 _Telah memojokkanmu sebagai tersangkanya..._ '

Isi surat tersebut ditulis dan ditandatangi langsung oleh Hangyeol.

15 Februari 2019 : Seokjin menemukan mayat Hongshim. Disinyalir korban meninggal sejak semalam (14 Februari 2019), tembakan di dahi, _shotgun_ _sepertinya melihat lingkaran didahinya sekitar 8-10 mm, dan orang yang sama yang ingin mencelekai Seokjin atas suruhan Kim Yool, mendapat penopang dana dari _'Masterlife'_ atau _'Hyungnim'_ serta mendapat akses ke _Alpha Pack Club_._

22 Februari 2019 : Mereka menemukan Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook di perjalanan menuju villa mereka didaerah Dongjak-gu. Keduanya habis terbakar didalam mobilnya sendiri, penyebabnya remnya blong dan menabrak pohon hingga membuat tangki mereka bocor lalu membakar mobilnya sendiri. Diperkirakan tewas pada 15 Februari 2019 dan sehari sebelumnya (14 Februari 2019) mereka berdua mengunjungi restaurant milik bibi Seokjin, rupanya Jaewook dan Yool dan teman dekat sepupunya Seokjin, Daeho.

Seokjin melihat rentetan timeline yang ia pasang sekarang.

Urutannya berarti ialah penemuan mayat Hangyeol, Hongshim yang mencelakai Seokjin, lalu Hongshim yang terbunuh, dan Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook yang mati terbakar didalam mobil.

Yang nampaknya semuanya dimanipulasi.

Kasus Hangyeol jelas bukan kasus bunuh diri. Tembakan itu tepat didahinya sehingga tidak mungkin Hangyeol menembak dirinya sendiri dan setelah diamati lebih jelas lagi setelah hasil visum keluar, lubang tembakan di tengkorak belakangnya lebih kecil dari lubang di dahi depan.

Itu artinya moncong peluru bertabrakan langsung pertama kali dengan tengkorak belakangnya sekaligus menandakan pelatuknya berada dibelakang tubuh Hangyeol.

Seseorang pasti telah menembaknya dari belakang dan Seokjin menempalkan notes tersebut di board tadi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan surat bunuh diri milik Hangyeol? Hasil visum jelas – jelas menyatakan itu tulisan dan tanda tangan asli milik Hangyeol.

Faktanya jenis pistol itu sama dengan pistol yang menembak kepala Hongshim. Dilihat dari bagaimana peluru tersebut bisa benar-benar persis mengenai kepala Hangyeol dan Hongshim menandakan bahwa orang ini terlatih menggunakan pistol.

Lalu sesuai dengan memoir dan hasil testimoni dosen Hongshim, Alpha Agency memberikannya beasiswa dan dilihat dari urutan waktunya Hongshim mendapatkannya setelah bertemu dengan seseorang dengan user ' _MasterLife_ ' yang menurut pengakuan Hongshim dalam memoirnya adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia sebut dengan ' _Hyungnim_.' Tapi Hongshim disewa oleh Yool untuk mecelakainya.

Itu artinya baik Yool dan Jaewook bukan' _MasterLife_ atau _Hyungnim_ ' ini dan berteman dekat dengannya.

Kekasih Hangyeol yang disebut oleh Jungkook terlihat seperti Jaewook akibat hasil _hidden cam_ yang diretas oleh Kyungwoo, tapi sebelum Seokjin bisa mengkonfirmasi kebenaran ini baik Yool dan Jaewook meninggal duluan.

Membuat Seokjin ragu bahwa Jaewook adalah kekasih Hangyeol karena kecelakaan mereka yang dimanipulasi nampak seperti seseorang sedang 'takut' sesuatu akan terungkap jika Hangyeol, Hongshim, Yool dan Jaewook masih hidup.

Mungkinkah si _MasterLife_ atau _Hyungnim_ ini dalang dibalik semuanya? Melihat dari _recent comment_ -nya di situs tersebut _user MasterLife_ ini tahu benar bahwa Hongshim tengah masturbasi dengan video animasi buatan Hongshim sendiri.

Suatu hal yang tidak dibagikan oleh Hongshim kesitus tersebut.

Mulai darimana Seokjin harus mencari?

Seokjin memutuskan untuk mencari pelayan yang biasa menemani Hangyeol di ruang tunggu MBC. Seokjin bergegas keluar dari kantor polisi dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang kini kikuk menghadapinya.

Shin Moon Soo.

Orang yang membuat puluhan foto Seokjin tersebar di situs tersebut.

/-/

Moonsoo mengajaknya ke sebuah café dekat kantor polisi mereka. Seokjin meminta cukup dipesankan susu coklat panas dan tiramisu cake dan Moonsoo memesan menu yang sama untuk menemani siang mereka. Baik Seokjin dan Moonsoo sama-sama larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sebelum Moonsoo menarik nafas panjang dan berani menghadapkan wajahnya pada Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ah, aku minta maaf. Karena aku, foto-fotomu tersebar di situs tersebut. Karena aku juga...eum...kau dalam bahaya. Sungguh aku tidak tahu bahwa Hongshim ternyata-"

"Gweanchana Moonsoo-ya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf atas luka diwajahmu itu. Wooil pasti memukulmu cukup keras" Seokjin memotong ucapan Moonsoo melihat pemuda itu yang matanya sudah nampak berkaca-kaca.

Biar bagaimanapun Moonsoo tidak sepenuhnya menjadi pihak yang salah. Ditambah lagi Moonsoo tidak pernah memfoto dirinya yang 'aneh-aneh,' semua saat Seokjin di kantor polisi dan masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Entah itu ia sedang saat makan dikantin, memeriksa hasil visum di lab forensik, atau sekedar minum air isotonik dekat vending machine yang ada di kantor polisi tersebut.

Kondisi Moonsoo sangat tidak baik saat ini. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kurus dari yang Seokjin ingat dan tidak ada lagi raut wajah bahagia dan cheerful miliknya. Semua orang dikepolisian nampak kaget dengan hal ini.

Seokjin paham bahwa Korea Selatan belum bisa membuka dirinya terhadap orientasi seksual selain heterosexual. Menjadi anggota kepolisian yang seharusnya menjadi contoh masyarakat pasti menambah beban tersendiri untuk Moonsoo karena orientasi seksualnya yang dianggap 'menyimpang' oleh banyak orang. Bersyukur orang-orang di Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency punya pemikiran terbuka bahkan jauh sebelum Joomin dan Kyungwoo sebagai pasangan sejenis pertama yang coming out terhadap para kolega-koleganya. Pihak Korean National Police Agency sendiri tidak mengatur regulasi mengenai orientasi seksual mengingat itu hak dan urusan pribadi masing – masing anggotanya. Maka dari itu untungnya Moonsoo tidak begitu mendapat banyak diskriminasi dan hanya dihukum dengan pasal atas kelakuannya sendiri.

Pesanan mereka datang sekaligus membawa nuansa hangat dimeja mereka. Moonsoo menceritakan bahwa ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hongshim pada Desember 2017 silam lewat situs tersebut. Moonsoo bilang bahwa seseorang dengan username _MasterLife_ memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Hongshim membuat Seokjin semakin tertarik dengan ceritanya Moonsoo.

" _MasterLife_ ini, kau tahu 'wujudnya'?" tanya Seokjin dan Moonsoo menggeleng.

"Aku pertama kali mengetahuinya ketika sedang mencari klub khusus untuk gay dan Eunho bilang bahwa ada klub seperti itu yang terkenal di Gangnam. Namanya Alpha Pack Club"

Tunggu dulu, Eunho?

"Maksud hyung, Eunho hyung? Anggota unitku?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Huum. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Eunho itu cukup terkenal di kalangan para artis. Ralat, seluruh anggota divismu itu terkenal Seokjin-ah. Eunho bahkan punya membership Alpha Pack Club, maka dari itu ia menyarankan aku untuk kesana. Tapi tiket masuk kesana cukup mahal, maka dari itu Eunho memberikan aku sebuah kartu nama dengan username itu. Nampaknya ia orang dalam club itu dan ia memberikan aku tiket masuk gratis. Disana aku bertemu dengan Hongshim" terang Moonsoo.

Seokjin kaget luar biasa.

Eunho kenal dengan _MasterLife_ ini?

Kenapa Eunho tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya?

Seokjin termenung diam sampai Moonsoo menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkannya.

"Seokjin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh...? Ah nde, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kaget Eunho hyung seterkenal itu sampai bisa memiliki membership card"

"Aigoo, Unitmu banyak memiliki kasus-kasus yang melibatkan publik figur dan sering lalu lalang ditelevisi. Kau sendiri bahkan muncul sekali dan sudah punya banyak penggemar" jawab Moonsoo dan Seokjin tersenyum kikuk.

Karena pikirannya bukan ada disini.

Pikirannya melanglang buana kesana-kemari mencoba mengurai benang kusut tersebut.

Pertemuan dengan Moonsoo cukup lama. Moonsoo menceritakan bagaimana Hongshim memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Meskipun hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ini selalu dihiasi dengan 'ranjang' tapi ada saat dimana Hongshim memperlakukannya dengan manis seperti singgah di pos tempat dia berdinas menjaga lalu lintas untuk sekedar memberikan sekotak bekal atau dimana Hongshim mengingat hari – hari penting mereka dan tidak pernah melupakan fakta-fakta kecil milik Moonsoo seperti bagaimana pemuda itu lebih suka tidur dengan lampu dimatikan atau bahwa Moonsoo alergi dengan jamur.

Hongshim benar-benar nampak seperti pacar idaman jika kita tidak mengenalnya dengan 'cara yang lain.'

Yang sayangnya Seokjin sudah membaca seluruh memoir milik Hongshim dimana laki-laki itu dengan jelas tidak mencintai Moonsoo dan hanya memanfaatkan pemuda itu.

Seokjin menatap pemuda itu prihatin.

"Moonsoo hyung...selama detensi...apa yang ingin kau lakukan...?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku berpikiran untuk mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian dan balik ke Daegu membantu kedua orangtuaku menjadi petani buah strawberry...tapi entahlah, apakah mereka masih menerimaku atau tidak begitu tahu putra kebanggaan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang 'pria gay murahan'" jawab Moonsoo tersenyum lirih.

Surat detensi kepolisian miliknya pasti sudah sampai dirumah orang tuanya.

"Aku rasa...hati orang tua jauh lebih terluka ketika tahu bahwa anak kesayangan mereka tidak berani lagi menampilkan muka kehadapannya" ucap Seokjin langsung menarik perhatian Moonsoo.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu hyung, kepada siapa hati kita berlabuh. Jika sebuah perasaan bisa diatur, hyung tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Hongshim, atau tidak akan adalagi pembunuh di dunia ini karena perasaan bersalah mereka bisa diatur. Tapi nyatanya perasaan tidak bisa diatur, terlalu bermacam – macam, dan penuh kompleksitas. Terkadang kita melihat seseorang begitu baik namun ternyata berani untuk melukai. Terkadang kita pula melihat seseorang begitu jahat namun dibaliknya tersimpan luka begitu sakit dan masih bisa menyayangi. Jangan mengundurkan diri hyung, divisimu membutuhkanmu dan aku yakin jika orang tuamu benar-benar menyayangimu, mereka akan tetap terus menyayangimu apa adanya. Tak akan ada yang berubah" jelas Seokjin panjang lebar dan penuh ketulusan ditiap kata-katanya.

Nampaknya cukup mampu membuat Moonsoo memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan mereka berpisah disini. Seokjin singgah di restaurant bibinya untuk bertemu Daeho yang masih sedih dan murung. Daeho mengatakan kapan jasad Yool dan Jaewook bisa dimakamkan dan Seokjin hanya bisa menjawab 'secepatnya.'

Karena proses visum masih berjalan dan Seokjin tidak tahu kapan selesainya, mengingat kondisi jasad keduanya cukup 'hangus' terbakar.

Daeho yang biasanya suka menggodanya kini bagaikan mayat hidup. Bibinya bahkan memohon padanya untuk membantu putra bungsunya agar kembali ceria.

Tapi sayangnya, Seokjin juga tidak tahu cara mengembalikan senyum di wajah sepupunya tersebut.

Seokjin mencoba bertanya bagaimana Daeho bisa dekat dengan Yool dan Jaewook dan Daeho menjawab bahwa mereka berdualah yang pertama kali mengenalkan Daeho pada dunia model. Ketiganya berasal dari agensi model kecil-kecilan sebelum ketiganya keluar dari agensi tersebut dan mengambil jalan hidup masing – masing. Jaewook sempat menjadi anggota band sebelum menjajaki dunia runway lalu kembali bertemu dengan Yool di dunia akting. Yool sendiri dari awal telah menjajaki dunia tersebut.

Daeho mengenang kisah masa lalunya sambil disuapi oleh Seokjin. Pemuda itu sepertinya bahkan tidak menyadari sedari tadi disuapi oleh Seokjin, namun memang itu tujuan awal Seokjin dan Daeho terus mengoceh dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Daeho bilang bahwa mereka bertiga kembali bertemu ketika kakaknya, diundang ke sebuah acara variety show dimana ada Jaewook disana. Jaewook yang masih mengenali Domin menanyakan keberadaan Daeho dan ketiganya kembali reuni kecil-kecilan di restaurant ibunya yang waktu itu masih kecil. Baik Yool dan Jaewook meninggalkan foto dan tanda tangan mereka untuk meningkatkan 'popularitas' restaurant ibunya. Bukan hanya itu, Daeho sering mendapat job pemotretan majalah dan runway berkat keduanya. Yool dan Jaewook bahkan mengajak Daeho untuk bergabung ke Alpha Agency tapi Daeho menolak dan memilih untuk berkarir tanpa agensi.

Suatu hal yang disyukuri oleh Seokjin sekarang.

Intinya, Yool dan Jaewooklah yang tahu bagaimana titik terendah hidupnya dan kini dua sahabat karibnya itu telah tiada dengan suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin bagi Daeho. Jaewook adalah pecinta mobil dan ia sangat menyayangi mobil-mobilnya. Ia merawat mobil-mobilnya sampai ke bagian-bagian terkecil sehingga sangat tidak mungkin jika Jaewook tidak menyadari rem mobilnya blong apalagi mobil itu masih baik-baik saja ketika Jaewook singgah ke restaurant mereka sehari sebelum kecelakaan kebakaran tersebut.

Seokjin menyudahi acara bincang-bincangnya begitu melihat tiga piring daging dan tiga mangkuk nasi habis masuk kedalam perut Daeho. Bibinya berterima kasih setidaknya Daeho sudah bisa makan sejak seharian tidak makan. Seokjin tersenyum lirih dan pamit untuk pulang.

Rencananya untuk mengunjungi MBC sepertinya harus diurungkannya karena hari sudah malam dan sejujurnya kaki Seokjin yang di gips sudah berdenyut-denyut dari tadi menandakan sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Seokjin memesan taksi kerumahnya namun diluar tiba-tiba hujan deras dan jarak dari restaurant bibinya menuju pangkalan taksi terdekat cukup jauh sehingga tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan.

Setidaknya ia sudah aman didalam taksi sekarang memandang jalanan Seoul yang semakin padat akibat hujan yang turun tiba-tiba.

Dirinya kelelahan.

Seokjin sadar dirinya kelelahan.

Bukan secara tenaga namun juga secara mental.

Seokjin tidak lupa senyuman sakit milik Kyungwoo saat melihat vlog milik Joomin.

Atau ekspresi kecewa Wooil,

Atau tawa getir milik Daeho,

Atau mungkin ekpresi pasrah dan putus harapan milik Moonsoo.

Namun yang paling utama adalah ekspresi kecewa milik Jungkook yang sampai saat ini masih menghantuinya.

 _"Aku ingin meninggalkan kesan baik, tidak bisakah? Apa kau juga berpikiran sama? Bahwa aku pembunuhnya? Dalang di balik semuanya? Apakah kepindahanmu ini juga bagian dari rencana kalian mengawasiku? Tidak bisakah dirimu melihatku sebagai Jeon Jungkook?"_

 _"Ternyata benar kata Yoongi hyung. Kau sama saja Seokjin-ah"_

Jungkook...apa hubungannya dengan Hongshim dan Hangyeol...? Apa hubungan BTS dengan Alpha Agency? Bagaimana bisa Eunho mengenal MasterLife atau si Hyungnim ini?

Bagaimana bisa lingkaran setan ini menyeret banyak orang – orang tak berdosa?

Bagaimana bisa lingkaran penuh darah ini menyeret banyak orang – orang yang tak bersalah?

Bagaimana bisa Seokjin yang harusnya mencegah ini semua terjadi dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin justru malah memperparah keadaan?

Seokjin merasa amarah meletup-letup didadanya. Senyuman orang-orang yang harusnya berbahagia sekarang kini semakin menambah emosi didanya.

Dadanya sesak, ia merasa seperti jantungnya diremas-remas.

Tapi dengan segala emosi yang membuncah dia hanya bisa menangis.

Menangis dalam perjalanan yang membuat supir taksi yang ditumpanginya kebingungan.

Membuat Seokjin semakin menangis.

Karena pada akhirnya ia tidak punya orang yang bisa ia salahkan.

Ia tak punya orang untuk ia lampiaskan amarahnya.

Karena pada akhirnya,

Ia hanya bisa menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin pulang.

Ia ingin rumahnya kembali.

Ia ingin kawan-kawan lamanya kembali.

Seoul menyakitkan untuknya,

Untuknya yang tidak berharga ini.

/-/

 _Taehyung Point of View_

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan dan _shooting_ untuk _comeback_ yang semakin dekat sekaligus merampungkan konser _world tour_ mereka. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada sedikit perubahan.

Perubahan semenjak pemanggilan Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Yoongi hyung lebih pendiam dari biasanya. _Well_ , Yoongi hyung memang tidak banyak bicara tapi ini adalah 'pendiam' yang berbeda.

Diam Jungkook seperti menunjukkan kekecewaan dan 'diamnya' Yoongi nampak seperti linglung?

Seperti kau merenungkan sebuah perbuatan yang kau lakukan? Kira – kira diamnya mereka seperti itu.

"Taehyung, kau mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselmu dengan wajah polisi muda itu lagi?" tanya Jimin geleng-geleng kepala.

Namun cukup mengundang atensi semua member mereka.

Benar-benar semuanya, termasuk Yoongi yang mencoba _keep it cool_ dan Jungkook yang tanpa malu menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

Mungkinkah karena Seokjin?

Haruskah aku mencoba 'mengumpan' keduanya?

"Hm, dalam foto ini dia manis sekali" ucapku memberi penekanan pada kata 'manis.'

Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Seokjin memang manis.

Heck,bohong jika tidak ada seorangpun yang tertarik dengan Seokjin. Muka pemuda itu tipikal dimana kau bertemu dengannya dijalan maka kau akan berhenti sebentar hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya.

"Menurutmu apakah ia bisa membantu kita?" tanya Hoseok hyung ragu-ragu.

Aku tahu benar grup ini. Mereka benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Seokjin, terutama Hoseok hyung yang kini tiba-tiba lebih sering menonton acara berita berharap Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Kubur saja 'niatmu' itu. Dia sudah mengetahui 'semuanya' dari Wooil" jawab Jungkook sederhana namun mampu membuat suasana ruang tunggu kita semakin dingin.

Aku menghela nafas mengetahui alasan dibalik diamnya Jungkook.

Aku harusnya sadar bahwa malaikat seperti Seokjin tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan makhluk penghuni neraka seperti kami. Wooil pasti sudah menceritakan 'kisah itu' dan tidak mungkin Seokjin akan tidak berfikiran untuk membenci mereka juga.

Aku bisa melihat Yoongi hyung menghela nafas, sebelum manajer kami menyuruh kami agar segera pulang mengingat malam ini menunjukkan hujan akan turun dengan deras yang pastinya membuat jalanan Seoul macet.

Benar saja, kami baru saja tiba di kompleks apartemen kami setelah melewati dua jam dijalan. Manajer kami pamit dan Yoongi hyung dengan malas menekan pin apartemen kami sebelum suara 'ding' memecah atensi kami yang langsung memfokuskan pada lift diujung lorong lantai ini.

Apakah manajer kami datang lagi? Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika justru dihadapan kami mendapati sesosok pria dalam balutan _oversize hoodie_ berwarna coklat yang panjangnya hingga kelutut. Diriku hampir kaget mengira pemuda ini tidak memakai celana atau bawahan lain setidaknya sampai aku melihat sembulan jeans pendek dengan salah satu kakinya yang digips.

Dan sejujurnya kaki tersebut kelihatan memerah.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepada pemuda yang tengah basah kuyup ini dan kaget luar biasa begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Seokjin..? Bagaimana bisa dirinya disini?

Seokjin yang melihat kami juga sama kagetnya, namun aku bisa melihat secercah air mata yang turun saat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeret kakinya yang digips tersebut untuk berjalan. Aku sudah siap untuk membantunya tapi entah kenapa tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Atau tepatnya kami semua mendadak membatu ditempat kami masing-masing, hingga Seokjin berjalan mendekati kami atau lebih tepatnya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen yang persis disebelah kami mencoba menekan pin di pintu tersebut.

Tunggu dulu,

Seokjin tinggal disini!?

Aku merasakan nafasku terhenti di tenggorokan begitu tangan Seokjin berhenti menekan tombol di pintunya dan memilih memutar dirinya menghadap kami semua.

Kini aku bisa melihat wajah basah kuyupnya dan matanya yang kini berurai air mata.

Tidak, kumohon, jangan-

"Jungkook-shi. Dirimu mengenal Geum Hongshim?" tanya Seokjin namun kulihat tubuh dan bibirnya bergetar.

Nama itu- bagaimana Seokjin tahu...?

"Jeon Jung Kook-shi, kau mengenal Geum Hong Shim?" tanya Seokjin sekali lagi, kali ini tubuhnya mendekat kearah Jungkook dengan Jungkook yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Apa ini _investigasi_ dadakan gyeongchalnim?" alih-alih menjawab, Jungkook malah bertanya balik dengan ekspresi dingin.

Ada apa ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?

Seokjin terisak tiba – tiba sambil meremas dadanya.

"Kau kesulitan bernafas, kita harus menelfon rumah sakit" ujar Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba sudah ada didekat Seokjin dan menopang pemuda itu.

Aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Yoongi ada disana tapi Seokjin menggenggam erat tangan atau lebih tepatnya ponsel Yoongi hyung.

Seokjin kesakitan.

Ini adalah ekpresi paling menyakitkan yang pernah aku lihat.

"Pada 12 Mei 2013, kau bertemu pertama kali dengan Geum Hong Shim, di _Alpha Pack Club_. Hiks...apa-hiks...apa yang di...hiks...dilakukan oleh...bocah berumur enam belas tahun..hiks...ditempat seperti itu...?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seokjin bagai palu godam bagi kami semua.

Ditambah ekpresi sakit dan mungkin kecewa? Menghiasi wajah itu yang dibalut air mata.

Seokjin yang kini ditopang oleh Yoongi kini mendekat pada Jungkook, kedua tangannya menggengam erat kaus hitam milik Jungkook.

"Jungkook-shi...kali ini...hiks...kali ini...jawab pertanyaanku...hiks...kali ini...kumohon...agar aku tidak sama saja seperti yang lain hiks...aku butuh dirimu bicara" ucap Seokjin terbata-bata.

'Agar aku tidak sama saja seperti yang lain?' Apa maksudnya?

Namjoon hyung sudah mengirimkan kode kepada Jungkook untuk diam tapi _maknae_ itu kini matanya ikut memerah dan menangis.

Jungkook kumohon jangan-

"Aku mengenal Hongshim di Alpha Pack Club. Dia salah satu _customer_ ku. Dulu, untuk mencari uang aku bekerja sebagai seorang _laki-laki penghibur_ " jawab Jungkook sambil menggegam kepalan tangan Seokjin yang ada pada di dadanya.

"Kami butuh uang _gyeongchalnim_..." Jawab Jungkook kini menangis.

Semua member terdiam.

Namun aku melihat sebuah perasaan lega diwajah Seokjin, yang kini salah satu tangannya mengusap air mata di wajah Jungkook.

" _Appo_ …?" tanya Seokjin lirih menghentikan tangis Jungkook yang kini menelusuri tatapan Seokjin yang kini tersenyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih telah tumbuh dengan baik-" ucap Seokjin terputus sebelum hilang kesadaran dan jatuh dalam rengkuhan Jungkook.

" _Shit_ , kita harus panggil ambulan-" ucap Yoongi hyung segera menekan tombol rumah sakit.

"Lalu mendapatkan Wooil kembali meninju wajah kita karena melukai anggotanya, jangan gila hyung!" jawab Namjoon hyung menambah runyam semuanya.

"Hobi hyung kau masih ingat _basic_ medis kan?" tanyaku kemudian memecah keheningan dan semuanya menatap Hoseok hyung yang terlihat ragu-ragu sendiri.

"Kita bawa dia kedalam dan biarkan aku bersama hobi hyung menanganinya" ujar Jimin tiba – tiba dan Jungkook tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera menggendong Seokjin ala bridal style. Aku langsung segera menyerobot pintu dan menekan kode pin agar kita semua segera masuk kedalam. Kami segera membawa Seokjin ke kamar Jimin karena kamarnya yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk apartemen ini.

"Kita butuh _nebulizer_ , tabung oksigen _portable_ _, heart monitoring patch_ _, fiberglass short leg cast_ dan beberapa perban juga obat penurun demam" ujar Hoseok hyung akhirnya berani memeriksa tubuh Seokjin dan diriku cukup kaget melihat Yoongi hyung segera mengotak-atik ponselnya dan Namjoon hyung yang segera pergi entah kemana.

"Kondisinya separah itu…?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ia sepertinya terlalu lama diluar dan kakinya masih belum terlalu kuat. Kita tidak punya alat medis untuk membuka gipsnya. Apa kita masih menyimpan gunting besar atau tang potong? Atau setidaknya gergaji listrik mini" tanya Jimin lalu Jungkook segera menuju ke ruang kabinet mencari beberapa perkakas.

"Taehyung-ah, kau siapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan beberapa handuk. Jika bertemu dengan Jungkook bilang alat-alat tersebut direbus dulu dalam air panas supaya steril" titah Hoseok hyung dan aku segera menuju dapur mengambil baskom dan sekaligus memanaskan air diatas panci. Jungkook keluar dari ruang kabinet membawa tang dan gergaji listrik yang diminta oleh Jimin. Aku memanggilnya untuk merendamnya.

Yoongi hyung keluar dari kamar Jimin membawa seprai, sarung bantal, dan baju Seokjin yang basah. Nampaknya Jimin dan Hoseok hyung sudah mengganti pakaian basah Seokjin dan kasur Jimin yang basah akibat tubuh Seokjin tadi.

Namjoon hyung juga sudah datang dan nampaknya dari apotek karena aku melihatnya datang dengan plastik obat berisi banyak perban dan obat penurun demam. Tak lama bel apartemen kami berbunyi, aku dan Jungkook saling pandang penuh tegang karena tidak mungkin ada orang bertamu di jam segini.

Yoongi hyung membuka pintu dan membawa dua box kardus yang begitu dibuka berisi barang-barang yang dibutuhkan hoseok hyung. Aku dan Jungkook bernafas lega dan kami semua segera bergegas menuju kamar Jimin mendapati kini Seokjin sudah dalam balutan piyama _white silk_ milik Jimin. Dengan cekatan menghidupkan gergaji tersebut. Suara bising kemudian menyapa indra pendengaran kami. Jimin dengan segera menekan bagian gergaji listrik yang tajam dengan hati – hati dan mantap. Gips milik Seokjin diiris perlahan sesuai dengan garis kaki Seokjin.

Kami semua tegang memperhatikan Jimin yang nampaknya juga tegang melihat butiran keringat yang muncul di keningnya.

Ia bahkan nampak menahan nafas.

Gips yang telah diiris gergaji tadi kemudian ditarik dengan tangan dan di potong dengan tang potong dengan cepat olehnya. Balutan atau bantalan pada gips dibuka oleh Jimin dengan menggunakan gunting dengan hati – hati dan perlahan. Setiap lapisan dilepas secara sempurna hingga balutan tidak lagi menutupi kakinya.

Dan kini kita bisa jelas melihat bahwa kaki Seokjin memerah dan bengkak.

Kaki Seokjin yang telah dilepas gipsnya dan dibersihkan sejenak di baskom dengan menggunakan air hangat yang aku bawa tadi lalu direndam sementara untuk merilekskan otot dan saraf kakinya.

Hoseok hyung sendiri sudah berkutat dengan alat-alat yang dibeli Yoongi hyung. Ia pertama membuka beberapa kancing pakaian Seokjin dan menempelkan _heart monitoring patch_ tadi dan alat itu daritadi berbunyi seakan menandakan proses _monitoring_ sementara obat penurun demam yang dibeli Namjoon hyung digiling halus dan dimasukkan kedalam _tube_ yang ada pada _nebulizer_ yang akan dipakai. Salah satu selangnya dimasukkan kedalam tabung oksigen _portable_ yang mengeluarkan bunyi desisan mirip tabung gas. Masker pada _nebulizer_ tadi dipakaikan kewajah Seokjin lalu kemudian dinyalakan dan baik _tube_ dan tabung oksigennya seketika berfungsi melihat munculnya kabut pada masker yang dikenakan Seokjin. Hoseok hyung menaruh dua bantal dikepala Seokjin supaya pernafasan tubuh pemuda itu berjalan lancar.

Sehabis itu ia membantu Jimin mengangkat kaki Seokjin yang sedari tadi direndam didalam baskom _k_ emudian dibersihkan dengan sabun yang lembut. Setelah dikeringkan dengan handuk kaki Seokjin dilumasi minyak atau krim sehingga kulit yang telah lama kaku, perlahan pulih. Sebelum dipasangkan kembali bantalan perbannya dan _fiberglass short leg cast_ yang lagi – lagi dibeli oleh Yoongi hyung tadi.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa alat-alat tersebut ternyata diperjualbelikan secara bebas.

 _Heart monitoring patch_ pada dada Seokjin sudah tidak berbunyi lagi membuat Hoseok hyung kembali mengecek nadi Seokjin kemudian menempelkan tangannya pada kening Seokjin lalu bernafas lega.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik. Detak jantungnya sudah normal tapi nafasnya masih pendek. Dia masih butuh _nebulizer_ " ujar Hoseok hyung sambil melepas pelan _patch_ pada dada Seokjin tadi kemudian mengancingkan kembali pakaian pemuda itu dan menyelimutinya. Jimin menyalakan air purifier dan heater dikamarnya supaya kondisinya tetap hangat dan sejuk.

Kami semua keluar membawa peralatan dan gips yang sudah dibuka tadi untuk dibuang. Semua duduk diruang tamu dan tidak ada yang berani beranjak kekamarnya masing-masing. Bahkan termasuk Jimin yang harusnya punya kuasa di kamarnya sendiri.

"Jungkook, kau sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Seokjin adalah tetangga kita?" tanya Hoseok dan Jungkook menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk kemudian.

Tapi pandanganku tetap mengarah kepada Yoongi hyung. Aku merasa bahwa ia tahu sesuatu. Tapi Yoongi hyung tetap saja diam.

Apakah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya…?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

Dan semuanya hening. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan semuanya mungkin masih bingung dengan bagaimana Seokjin tahu fakta tentang Jungkook atau bagaimana sikap pemuda itu tadi.

"Kita pikirkan semuanya besok pagi. Lebih baik kita semua istirahat. Kita sudah lelas seharian dan ditambah dengan ini pula semakin menambah stress untuk kita semua. Aku mau kita semua tidur. Termasuk kau Jimin. Kau harus tidur dengan polisi muda itu sekaligus mengecek kondisinya dan aku tidak mau ada bantahan" ujar Namjoon hyung segera menuju kamarnya disusul Yoongi dan Hoseok hyung yang menepuk pundakku untuk segera ke kamar kami meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin diruang tamu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing

 _End of Taehyung Point of View._

/-/

Jugkook tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur setelah semua yang terjadi.

 _"Jungkook-shi…kali ini…hiks…kali ini…jawab pertanyaanku…hiks…kali ini…kumohon…agar aku tidak sama saja seperti yang lain hiks…aku butuh dirimu bicara"_

Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya kalimat Seokjin. Awalnya ia berusaha bersikap dingin dan jutek toh pada akhirnya Seokjin juga akan membencinya. Sama seperti Wooil, tapi dengan kalimat tadi meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan Jungkook.

Menyakitkan melihatnya menangis.

Dan semakin menyakitkan ketika melihatnya tersenyum lega ketika Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jungkook sudah siap sedia membenci Seokjin sama seperti dirinya membenci seluruh anggota kepolisian Seoul yang hanya bisa menghakimi mereka semua.

Tapi bayangan jika Seokjin benar-benar membencinya nampak menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan.

Jimin tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak akan bisa tidur mengajaknya untuk bermalam bersama Jimin dikamarnya menjaga Seokjin.

Keputusan yang disesali Jimin karena baik Jimin dan Jungkook tidak akan bisa kuat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka kini.

Seokjin dengan salah satu kakinya yang digips, tertidur penuh damai dengan masker _nebulizer_ yang masih terpasang diwajahnya. Jimin tidak tahu seberapa menyakitkan yang dialami Seokjin. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa basah kuyup dengan kaki yang memerah, atau seberapa menyakitkan fakta yang Seokjin temukan tentang 'mereka'.

Bahkan, dialam bawah sadarnya, Seokjin masih menangis, kini Jungkook dan dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana air mata keluar dari ujung mata yang kini terpejam itu. Jimin segera menghapus air mata tersebut melihat Jungkook terpaku diam dan tak beranjak dari posisinya sampai Jimin menyuruhnya untuk segera mendekat.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di pinggir ranjang memandang Seokjin yang masih tidur atau mungkin masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang hyung…aku jatuh terlalu dalam kepadanya dan realita semakin menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak akan sanggup bersanding dengannya" ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

Jimin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sejujurnya Jimin juga takut. Sama takutnya seperti Jungkook. Di hari pertama ia bertemu Seokjin dan menawarkan tehnya Jimin tahu pemuda itu berbeda.

Ralat, waktu ia bertemu Seokjin diruang imigrasi bandara. Jimin tahu bahwa Seokjin berbeda. Bagaimana bisa pemuda bersurai hitam lembut itu tersenyum kikuk membalas perkataan Tuan Kim yang emosi saat itu? Dimatanya selalu tersirat harapan bahwa ia akan mengungkap pelaku sebenarnya. Bahwa ia akan menangkap 'orang-orang' yang bahkan Jimin dan membernya tidak bisa sentuh.

Seokjin selalu nampak berpihak pada sisi mereka dan itu berbahaya. Karena Seokjin secara langsung memberikan harapan penuh. Harapan penuh pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, atau harapan penuh pada dirinya dan Hoseok yang secara telaten merawatnya supaya pemuda itu kembali pulih.

Jimin hanya bisa berharap bahwa dirinya juga tidak ikut jatuh,

Tapi siapa dirinya bisa mengatur perasaannya.

Apalagi dihadapkan malaikat sebaik Seokjin.

Pada akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa memeluk Jungkook sambil mengelus punggungnya perlahan menenangkan maknae itu dan dirinya sendiri.

Keesokkan paginya Jimin terbangun dengan dirinya dan Jungkook yang sudah berada diranjangnya. Ia panik luar biasa.

Dimana Seokjin!?

Instingnya segera mencari Seokjin keluar dan mendapati meja di ruang makan mereka kini penuh dengan _sandwich,salad_ _waffle, pancake_ dan beberapa _toast_ serta jus dari berbagai buah. Mendengar suara berisik di luar Jimin segera mendapati pemuda itu tengah menjemur sprei dan sarung bantal miliknya dan tengah melipat baju milik Seokjin sendiri.

Seokjin tersenyum kikuk sendiri mendapati Jimin berkeringat dingin seperti sehabis dikejar hantu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Eum…jangan bangunkan yang lain. Aku tahu kalian kelelahan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam" ujar Seokjin lembut masih dalam balutan piyama milik Seokjin.

"Setidaknya kau harus sarapan bersama kami. Dirimu sudah repot-repot membuatnya" ujar Jimin lirih dan dengan spontan menggendong pemuda itu.

Sementara yang diggendong hanya bisa kaget dengan perlakuan dadakan ini.

Ya tuhan,

Jimin nampaknya sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu.

Semua member kini sudah ada diruang makan. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Padahal biasanya Jimin dan Hoseok orang paling sering kebagian membangunkan semua member karena mereka yang paling bisa bangun pagi ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan ini.

Jungkook yang paling susah dibangunkan bersama Yoongi mendadak bangun dalam sekali panggilan ketika Jimin berkata,

"Seokjin sudah sadar dan menunggu kita untuk sarapan"

Jungkook bahkan dengan sigap membuka kelopak matanya dalam hitungan detik.

Bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Pemuda itu bahkan sudah bangun lebih dulu tanpa Hoseok bangunkan dan kaget mendapati Seokjin sudah duduk manis di meja makan mereka menyapanya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Taehyung dan Namjoon bahkan mengucek matanya berkali – kali untuk memastikan bahwa ini adalah Seokjin yang sama dengan Seokjin yang semalam. Namjoon berdehem untuk meredakan kecanggungan diantara mereka dan memilih untuk memulai sarapan mereka.

Dan kini mereka harus menahan nafsu mereka untuk mengambil porsi tambahan demi menampilkan kesan _cool image_ milik mereka dihadapan pemuda itu karena demi tuhan masakan Seokjin sungguh enak.

Bahkan lebih enak dari menu restaurant bintang lima.

Seokjin sendiri memilih memakan yogurt sesuai rekomendasi Hoseok karena tubuh Seokjin baru saja pulih dan sulit untuk memakan makanan berat. Lambungnya bisa sakit.

Seokjin sendiri dengan tenang memakan yogurtnya dan tidak sadar meninggalkan bunyi decakan dan menjilat ujung atas bibirnya yang terkena buih-buih yogurtnya.

Oke, mereka tidak ingin merasakan boner di pagi hari tapi Seokjin dibalut piyama milik Jimin, dengan bagian dadanya yang sedikit terekspos, rambutnya yang berantakan, dan bibir penuh godaan itu benar –benar cobaan untuk mereka.

Jimin bahkan heran dengan ukuran tubuhnya masih muat di tubuh Seokjin bahkan masih nampak kebesaran dengan kedua lengannya yang tenggelam dalam piyama milik Jimin.

Namjoon terpaksa berdehem kedua kali ketika melihat seluruh membernya kini fokus memandang Seokjin.

"Seokjin-shi, kalau boleh tahu apakah anda tinggal disini?" tanya Namjoon dan Seokjin nampak menghentikan acara makannya dan tertunduk lesu.

Jimin bisa melihat seluruh membernya termasuk dirinya memandang tajam Namjoon.

"Nde, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kondisi rumahku sedang tidak aman jadi aku dipindahkan kemari"

"Diantara semua tempat mereka memilih disini?" tanya Namjoon masih penuh sangsi.

Namjoon juga sadar bahwa seluruh membernya melempar deathglare kepadanya karena membuat 'tamu' mereka dalam posisi tidak nyaman. Namjoon sebenarnya tidak enak juga menanyakan ini apalagi setelah melihat keadaan Seokjin semalam. Tapi Namjoon harus sadar bahwa posisi mereka disini adalah sebagai calon tersangka dan seorang polisi.

Apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan selain was-was?

Ikut berfantasi liar sama seperti membernya membayangkan Seokjin berada dikasurnya tanpa perlawanan?

Well, Namjoon juga mau memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi tidak sekarang.

Tidak sebelum ia 'memastikan' semuanya.

"Lebih tepatnya dokter yang merekomendasikan" jawab Seokjin sadar bahwa dirinya kini dinterogasi.

Jawaban yang tidak diduga oleh mereka semua.

Dari dokter?

Seokjin melihat kini semua pandangan mengarah kepadanya hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

"Semenjak rumahku disabotase, aku mengidap _insomnia_ dan _anxiety disorder_. Jadi dokter menyarankan ku kemari karena suasana disini cukup tenang dan diriku masih butuh pemulihan. Mengingat diriku juga tengah diincar sekarang kompleks apartemen ini punya security yang bagus makanya aku pindah kemari. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku hanya disini untuk beberapa bulan saja. Setelah semua kasus ini selesai atau ketika insomnia dan _anxiety_ ku sudah pulih aku akan pindah"

 _Well_ , ini bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya.

Seokjin pamit dari hunian mereka dan pergi ke unitnya sendiri. Seokjin menghela nafas lelah begitu bisa berbaring dengan tenang dikamarnya.

Seokjin bisa ingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam. Seokjin menanyakan perihal Hongshim kepada Jungkook dan mendapat jawaban yang cukup melegakan.

Awalnya Seokjin berfikir bahwa Jungkook salah satu membership klub tersebut namun ternyata justru pemuda itu yang bekerja disana.

Klub itu jelas-jelas melanggar perundang-undangan mengenai memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur secara illegal bahkan pekerjaannya secara legal.

BTS. Alpha Agency. MasterLife atau Hyungnim

Ketiganya pasti memiliki keterkaitan yang tidak Seokjin ketahui. Seokjin segera mencari ponsel lainnya yang kemudian menghubungi salah satu orang.

 _" _Janice…?_ "_

"Hana? Apa kabar? Apa kau bersama Aiden sekarang? Eum, apakah aku boleh minta bantuan?"

/-/

Keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi Seokjin sudah menuju lab forensik. Kali ini ia langsung datang sendiri kedalam lab ikut bersama mengobservasi mayat milik Yool dan Jaewook yang sudah hangus dan tak berbentuk lagi. Awalnya unit forensik tak meperkenankan Seokjin untuk ikut masuk, tapi setelah mendapat izin dari atasan mereka sehingga membuat Seokjin diizinkan untuk ikut masuk.

Mereka bahkan cukup kaget dengan Seokjin yang nampaknya cukup tahu mengenai prosedur forensik secara keseluruhan.

 _Well_ , Seokjin bekerja dibagian DST saat di PI. Ia sudah hapal dengan segala macam otopsi forensik bersama Sophia. Apalagi yang harus diharapkan?

Tapi Seokjin sadar diri. Jasad mereka berdua sudah lebih dari seminggu dan beberapa organ dalam mereka sudah jadi arang. Sehingga semakin sulit untuk mengetahui penyebab jelas kematian keduanya. Seokjin dengan jelas memperhatikan hangus tersebut satu-satu persatu barangkali ada yang terlewat. Hingga pada bagian jakun Yool seokjin melihat lebam merah kecoklatan.

Seokjin memfokuskan bercak tersebut dengan pola hangus ditubuh Yool. Kobaran api meninggalkan bercak hangus. Umumnya dari coklat tua hingga pada hitam pekat.

"Apakah kalian sudah melakukan pengecekkan toksikologi?" tanya Seokjin pada tim forensik yang ikut melakukan otopsi bersamanya.

"Belum, bukankah mereka jasad bekas kobaran api. Kami hanya mengecek-"

"Lakukan pengecekan toksikologi. Bercak pada jakun Yool berbeda dari bekas bakaran lainnya. Bagian bawah rahangnya juga kaku luar biasa, ini bukan karna bekas bakaran. Ini nampak seperti reaksi sianida. Nampaknya korban memakan sesuatu yang mengandung sianida sebelum terbakar. Bau hangus keduanya juga tidak nampak seperti jasad kebakaran seperti biasanya. Aku mencium bau lain. Jadi tolong lakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut" ucap Seokjin dan tim forensik tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak kagum.

Seokjin mengunjungi meja Kyungwoo dan Chanwook dimana masih rapi sama seperti saat Seokjin tinggal kemarin. Sepertinya ketika Seokjin merapikan meja mereka, anggota unitnya belum kembali. Seokjin membuka komputer Kyungwoo lebih dulu dimana Kyungwoo nampak melakukan tracking terhadap beberapa tempat yang dikunjungi mobil tersebut.

Dalam seminggu terakhir mobil itu menuju lokasi apartemen milik Jaewook, Alpha Agency, Alpha Pack Club. Sesekali ke sebuah tempat Gym dan rumah orang tuanya dan apartemen Hongshim lalu restaurant bibinya.

Tunggu dulu.

Apartemen Hongshim?

Seokjin melihat detil waktunya dan menemukan bahwa mobil Jaewook pergi ke rumah Hongshim pada 14 Februari lalu kerestaurant bibinya. Lalu pada tanggal 15 Februari lalu bertolak ke villanya yang sesuai dengan laporan yang ada dimeja Gitae terletak di distrik Gangseo.

Seokjin melihat _board_ yang ada di ruangan ini, sesuai dengan urutan yang Seokjin buat kemarin. Seokjin tertimpa lighting pada tanggal 14 Februari pada siang hari dan menurut perkiraan Hongshim meninggal pada hari yang sama pada malam hari. Jika demikian urutannya maka benar Jaewook yang membunuh Hongshim pada malam yang sama ia datang ke restaurant bibinya bertemu dengan Daeho. Lalu keesokkan harinya menuju villanya.

Tapi ini terlalu janggal untuknya.

Jarak dari Gangnam, tempat restaurant bibinya ke Gangseo tempat villanya berada ialah 17,8 km.

Jarak dari Mapo, lokasi apartemen Hongshim ke Gangnam 13,3 km.

Sedangkan jarak dari Mapo ke Gangseo 5,4 km.

Jika Jaewook yang benar membunuh Hongshim seharusnya ia mengunjungi restaurant bibinya lalu berkunjung ke apartemen Hongshim dan berangkat menuju villanya. Terlebih menurut pengakuan sepupunya, pada hari itu tidak ada yang spesial selain Jaewook yang ingin saja berkunjung.

Dan bagaimana bisa ia bersama Yool dimobil tersebut juga masih menjadi tanda tanya.

Sesuai salinan rekaman _CCTV_ yang ada di Alpha Agency, pada tanggal 14-15 Februari baik Yool dan Jaewook tidak ada disana.

Jadi kemana Yool dan Jaewook pada hari itu?

Sesuai dengan temuan mereka. Jaewook pergi ke rumah Hongshim lalu ke restaurant bibinya.

Lalu kemana Yool? Daeho bilang pada saat Jaewook berkunjung seseorang menelpon Jaewook yang membuat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba pamit undur diri. Mungkinkah telpon dari Yool? Yang mengabari bahwa Hongshim gagal mecelakainya?

Tapi untuk ukuran sebuah pembunuhan berencana ini tampak tidak terencana sama sekali. Semua nampak serba 'dadakan' dan entah kenapa feelingnya mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan alur ini.

"Seokjin?" seseorang menyapanya membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk menampilkan Wooil dan Eunho orang yang menyapanya.

Wooil segera duduk dimejanya dan nampak kaget bahwa mejanya 'terlihat lebih rapi' dan board investigasi mereka yang tidak 'semrawut' sebelumnya.

"Seokjin, kau menginvestigasi sendirian?" tanya Eunho kagum menampilkan _board_ mereka kini yang lebih mudah dipahami daripada sebelumnya.

"Nde…" jawab Seokjin perlahan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Wooil.

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau temukan di komputerku?" ujar sebuah suara yang lain kemudian menarik perhatian ketiganya. Kyungwoo datang bersama Chanwook dengan burger ada ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak banyak…aku hanya mencoba menganalisis hasil _tracking black box_ milik mobil Jaewook-" ucap Seokjin terhenti kemudian.

Dia menyadari sesuatu dan segera menuju _board_ mereka.

Penyebab kecelakaan.

 _Rem blong dan terjun ke jurang lalu terbakar akibat mobil terbalik sehingga tangki minyak bocor._

Itu dia.

Itu yang menyebabkan ini semakin aneh.

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian.

"Seokjin…?" tanya Eunho kemudian memastikan maknae mereka tidak tiba-tiba sakit jiwa karena stress yang mendalam.

"Hyung. Yool dan Jaewook, bukan mereka pembunuh Hongshim-"

"Perkataan macam apalagi yang ingin kau katakan setelah 'BTS bukan tersangka'" potong Wooil muak.

Sudah jelas-jelas buktinya mengarah pada dua orang jahanam itu.

"Yool atau Jaewook atau bahkan mungkin keduanya memang berencana mencelakaiku tapi bukan mereka yang membunuh Hongshim, dan mungkin bukan pula yang membunuh Hangyeol. Atau bahkan sebenarnya kekasih Hangyeol yang kita asumsikan selama ini adalah Jaewook juga bukan dirinya." Jawab Seokjin cepat.

"Oh Seokjin kumohon jangan lagi-" ujar Eunho terputus dipotong oleh Kyungwoo.

"Biarkan ia bicara. Kita dengarkan hipotesis miliknya baru kita berkomentar"sela Kyungwoo sambil memberikan pandangan kepada Seokjin bahwa ia boleh bicara.

"Hongshim wafat pada tanggal 14 Februari dan Yool dan Jaewook wafat pada 15 Februari. Pada 14 Februari, Hongshim mencelakaiku di MBC, Hongshim yang mati terbunuh, dan Jaewook pada malam harinya mengunjungi restaurant imoku" ujar Seokjin membuka awal persentasinya.

"Oke, lalu?" tanya Eunho.

"MBC terletak di Mapo-gu, sama dengan lokasi apartemen Hongshim. Asumsi kita adalah Jaewook membunuh Hongshim karena ia gagal membunuhku. Tapi logikanya ialah seharusnya ia membunuh Hongshim saat itu juga, disaat berita bahwa aku masih selamat. Nyatanya, Hongshim ditemukan meninggal pada malam harinya" jawab Seokjin

"Bisa saja bukan Jaewook yang membunuh Hongshim tapi Yool?" ujar sebuah suara lainnya, Kwangil yang datang bersama Hyeon mendengarkan persentasi tiba-tiba milik Seokjin.

"Aku juga berpikiran demikian karena pada tanggal 14-15 itu Yool tidak ada di Alpha Agency. Maka asumsiku adalah ia bersama Jaewook makan bersama di restaurant imoku. Tapi Jaewook sendirian pada malam itu. Maka kemungkinan kedua adalah ia bersama dengan Hongshim, karena dirinya yang menyuruh Hongshim. Tapi jika demikian, ia sudah harusnya membunuh Hongshim pada detik itu juga bukan harus menunggu sampai malam." Jawab Seokjin mnenghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Kemungkinan ketiga, ialah Jaewook yang membunuh Hongshim. Tapi ini semakin tidak mungkin karena jarak dari Gangnam ke villanya lebih jauh dari jarak Mapo ke villanya. Jika ia ingin melarikan diri setelah membunuh Hongshim, seharusnya ia langsung segera ke villanya saja bukannya singgah sebentar di restaurant imo-ku. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa jarak dari Mapo ke restaurant imo-ku juga sama jauhnya. Jika mereka berdua merencanakan pembunuhan seharusnya mereka tidak ke restaurant imoku, atau mereka berkunjung ke restaurant imoku dahulu baru ke apartemen Hongshim lalu pergi ke villanya. Jika demikian, kita bisa berasumsi bahwa Jaewook bertemu dengan Yool diapartemen Hongshim baru ke villanya. Tapi timeline-nya tidak demikian. Ia ke Mapo dahulu baru kerestaurant imo-ku dan tiba-tiba ke villanya, yang logikanya bertemu dengan Yool disana karena Yool yang membunuh Hongshim di Mapo akan sampai lebih dulu ke villa tersebut. Tapi kita menemukan Yool dan Jaewook di mobil Jaewook yang sama-sama mengarah ke villa itu dan sesuai record black box itu setelah restaurant, Jaewook langsung segera menuju villanya" jelas Seokjin tuntas.

"Jadi maksudmu. Keduanya tidak sama sekali ke apartemen Hongshim?" jelas Chanwook menyimpulkan penjelasan Seokjin.

"Nde, majjayo" jawab Seokjin.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka atau Jaewook keapartemen Hongshim pada tanggal itu lalu kemudian Yool yang tiba-tiba ada dimobil Jaewook" ujar suara yang lain membuat semuanya menaruh atensi pada pintu masuk mereka menampilkan Gitae dan Seunghwan yang baru saja datang.

Kini anggota mereka semua sudah lengkap.

"Maka dari itu. Ini posibilitas keempat, yang jauh dari kita pikirkan sebelumnya" jawab Seokjin mengundang tanda tanya dikepala mereka semua.

"Apa?" tanya Eunho.

"Yang datang dengan mobil Jaewook saat ke Mapo-gu bukanlah Yool ataupun Jaewook. Tapi orang lain, orang yang punya akses untuk memakai mobil tersebut. Lalu tujuan Jaewook dari awal mungkin bukan ke villanya. Melainkan ke tempat lain yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya. Dan untuk jawaban kenapa Yool bisa ada di mobil Jaewook…" ucapan Seokjin terhenti menuai kegugupan seluruh anggotanya.

"Kenapa Yool bisa ada di mobil Jaewook…?" tanya Hyeon sekali lagi.

"…karena Jaewook tidak ke villanya. Tapi kesebuah lokasi lain dimana ada Yool disana, dan kemungkinan orang dan pemilik lokasi itu yang membuat Yool dan Jaewook seolah meninggal karena kecelakaan menuju villanya. Karena jika penyebab kecelakaannya adalah rem blong, maka seharusnya perjalanan dari Mapo ke restaurant imoku, mobil itu sudah mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi mereka baru mengalami kecelakaan setelah dari restaurant imoku menuju villa itu. Atau tepatnya, setelah dari 'lokasi lain' itu yang membuatnya menuju villa tersebut" jawab Seokjin menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Semuanya mendadak hening. Penjelasan Seokjin terlalu masuk akal untuk tidak diterima, tapi terlalu riskan untuk diterima begitu saja. Pola Seokjin terlalu baru dan membongkar hipotesis mereka sebelumnya.

Seokjin yang melihat reaksi seluruh unit mereka hanya bisa pasrah, Seokjin sudah siap pamit pergi melanjutkan investigasinya sendirian sebelum mereka mendapati salah satu anggota forensik datang keruangan mereka.

"Seokjin-ah. Analisismu benar- oh, kalian sudah datang semua rupanya" ujar salah satu anggota tim forensik tersebut menyadari kehadiran yang lain lalu memberi salam hormat dan menyerahkan amplop berisi laporan mayat Yool dan Jaewook kepada Seokjin.

"Kau benar Seokjin. Baik Yool dan Jaewook meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan tersebut. Keduanya meninggal karena racun sianida. Bahkan, Jaewook meninggal sehari sebelum kecelakaan tersebut. Itu sebabnya bau mayat mereka berbeda. Seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi" jawab petugas tersebut membuat kaget semuanya bahkan termasuk Seokjin yang segera membuka amplop tersebut juga ikut kaget melihat hasil otopsi di kertas tersebut menyatakan bahwa keduanya positif keracunan sianida.

Jadi, Yool dan Jaewook bukan pelakunya?

/-/

Pemuda dengan _silk robe_ berwarna merah marun tadi baru saja menghabiskan wine-nya. Kemudian berjalan keruang wardrobe-nya untuk memilih setelan jas yang tepat karena akan menghadiri rapat penting. Pilihannya jatuh pada setelan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu. Ia memilih membuka dua kancing kemejanya untuk mengeluarkan kesan casual sekaligus formal dan menunjukkan dadanya yang bagus dan berbentuk.

Bagaimanapun ini rapat penting dan ia harus meninggalkan kesan kepada kolega – koleganya.

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati kawannya datang dengan ekpresi tegang,

Ia tersenyum kemudian.

Ah, ini pasti soal 'Seokjinnienya'.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang menganggu _calon babyku_ hm?" ujarnya.

"Aku. Tepatnya kau dan aku" ujar kawannya tersebut menghentikan dirinya yang tengah memilih jam tangan.

Ah, dirinya sendiri?

"Maksudmu…?" tanyanya dan kawannya tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengklik sebuah pesan.

 _Ia sudah mengendusmu._

Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu ditambah sebuah _attachment._

Salinan laporan otopsi dan pemuda itu segera mengklik file berbentuk pdf tersebut yang menampilkan data Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook.

 _Probable Cause of Death : Cyanide Poisoning_

Pemuda tersebut tertawa lebar kemudian.

"Astaga…dia tidak termakan oleh tipuan kita? Bagaimana bisa…?" jawab pemuda itu.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi anak buahku sudah 'membersihkan' seluruh pelayanmu dan kau harus segera pergi dari sini"

"Barang-barangku jangan lupa dibawa" titah pemuda tersebut bercermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan tampilannya dan turun kebawah dimana rumahnya sudah penuh dengan lautan darah. Ia masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh kawannya tersebut dan kawannya yang duduk dikursi samping pengemudi. Bagaimanapun keduanya masih harus tetap menghadiri rapat penting mereka hari ini.

"Kim Seokjin…bukankah anak itu terlalu pintar untuk seukuran umurnya..?" ujar pemuda itu memainkan jari dibibirnya sambil memandang tablet _ipad_ -nya berisi foto Seokjin yang tengah tertidur di kantor polisinya dengan Chanwook yang menyenderkan bahunya sebagai bantalan kepala Seokjin. Terlihat keduanya kelelahan karena Chanwook juga menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Seokjin.

"Anak itu lulusan Harvard. Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Lebih baik kau tidak usah berulah sebelum dirimu tamat" jawab kawannya tersebut sarkas membuat dirinya kembali tertawa.

"Ah…dirinya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Joomin. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar 'meminangnya' sekarang juga" ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

Kali ini tanpa tawa.

Matanya memancarkan aura dingin dan tajam.

"Bagaimana kabar Namjoon dan kawan – kawannya? Aku 'rindu' mereka, haruskah kita 'berkunjung'?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Long time no see reader-nim! Terima kasih sudah bersabar ya hehehe. Author baru saja selesai UAS nih, dan kambek dengan cerita baru lalu segera _update_ chapter ini. Gimana, disini sudah adakah yang bisa menyelidiki dalang dibalik pembunuhan Hangyeol, Hongshim, Yool dan Jaewook? atau jangan - jangan kasusnya akan berakhir _unsolved_? Apa kabar dengan keterlibatan BTS yang membuat mereka panik saat tahu Seokjin adalah tetangga mereka?**

 **Ada yang tahu kenapa Hoseok dan Jimin punya _basic_ medis? Ada yang bisa membuat teorinya? AYO BANTU UNIT INVESTIGASI KHUSUS MEMECAHKAN KASUS INI SEBELUM SEMAKIN BANYAK KORBAN BERJATUHAN!**

 **P.s : A** **uthor sudah mempublish** **profil team Kepolisian Seoul dan team PI milik UNSC di watppad guys! Jadi bagi kalian yang kepo tentang kawan - kawan Seokjin bisa cek disana. S** **ilahkan cari dengan id yang sama yaitu HealingSigma dan kalian bisa berfantasi ria seputar teman - teman Seokjinnie!**


	7. Kasus VII - Hangyeol & Hongshim (3-3)

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"I love you the way a knife loves a heart, the way a bomb loves a crowd, the way your mother warned you about, essentially." ― E. Horne and J. Comeau_

* * *

 _"Mama! Mama!" seorang anak kecil berlarian kedalam rumah meninggalkan jejak – jejak lumpur di kakinya._

 _"Aigoo, our little bean! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan sayang…mama sudah bilang jangan mengotori rumah hm?" ucap seorang perempuan menangkap anaknya yang habis bermain hujan – hujanan di luar sana meninggalkan bekas genangan dibaju anaknya._

 _"Come on little bean! Kita perang sabun dikamar mandi!" ujar sang ibu menggendong anaknya membawanya ke arah kamar mandi._

 _"Nyonya besar…anda dipanggil tuan besar" ujar salah seorang pelayan menyambungkan pesan._

 _Sang perempuan tersenyum lemah._

 _"Little bean, mama pergi menemui papa dulu. Kita hentikan dulu perang sabunnya dan biarkan pelayan membantu membersihkanmu, okay?" ujar sang ibu mengecup kening sang anak yang kini bersedih ria karena tidak jadi bermain perang sabun bersama sang ibu tercinta._

Seorang pemuda terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

 _"Hiks! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini!"_

 _"Waw…kau punya nyali yang cukup besar…our little bean-"_

PRANK

Ini kesembilan kalinya pemuda itu menghancurkan kaca kamar mandinya dalam satu bulan ini. Ia segera menuju dapur mengambil beberapa pil dan meneguknya bersama satu gelas air mineral. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

Setelah memastikan dirinya cukup tenang ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghirup udara segar, kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah hingga ia menemukan sebuah kursi panjang di sebuah taman yang ia tidak ketahui ini dimana.

 _"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"_

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas.

Sejauh manapun ia berlari, sebanyak apapun pil yang ia teguk, sesibuk apapun ia bekerja, ingatannya akan kembali kesana.

Ke sebuah memori suram yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali memilih berjalan menuju sebuah tempat.

Tempat yang kini sudah sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

 _"Hyung! Hyung!"_

 _"Aigooo jangan ambil ramyeonku anak nakal!"'_

 _"Yak hyung jangan pelit begitu. Lihat nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang banyak"_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, namun kali ini disertai air mata.

Ah ia merindukan segalanya.

Kini langkah kakinya membawanya pada sungai han memandang matahari yang mulai menyembul malu – malu.

 _"Chingudeul! Kemari! Sunrise sebentar lagi muncul!"_

 _"Ayo kita buat wish"_

 _"Hey wish-mu apa?"_

 _"Eum, wish ku agar kita tetap bersama selamanya!"_

 _"Ew, menjijikkan!"_

 _"Menjijikkan tapi aku lihat bibirmu komat-komit dengan wish yang sama"_

 _"Yak!"_

Pemuda itu merasa sesak luar biasa didadanya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya namun kesulitan.

Apakah ini hukuman untuknya.

Siapapun

Siapapun

Tolong dirinya.

Sepertinya tuhan tidak ingin ia mati hari ini.

Seseorang menghampiri dirinya dan membantunya.

"Hey? Tuan? Apakah dirimu bisa mendengarku?"

"Nde…"

"Dimana tuan merasa kesakitan? Apakah tuan tidak bisa bernafas?"

"Da..dadaku…sakit…jantungku serasa diremas – remas"

/-/

Kini anggota mereka semua sudah lengkap.

"Maka dari itu. Ini posibilitas keempat, yang jauh dari kita pikirkan sebelumnya" jawab Seokjin mengundang tanda tanya dikepala mereka semua.

"Apa?" tanya Eunho.

"Yang datang dengan mobil Jaewook saat ke Mapo-gu bukanlah Yool ataupun Jaewook. Tapi orang lain, orang yang punya akses untuk memakai mobil tersebut. Lalu tujuan Jaewook dari awal mungkin bukan ke villanya. Melainkan ke tempat lain yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya. Dan untuk jawaban kenapa Yool bisa ada di mobil Jaewook…" ucapan Seokjin terhenti menuai kegugupan seluruh anggotanya.

"Kenapa Yool bisa ada di mobil Jaewook…?" tanya Hyeon sekali lagi.

"…karena Jaewook tidak ke villanya. Tapi kesebuah lokasi lain dimana ada Yool disana, dan kemungkinan orang dan pemilik lokasi itu yang membuat Yool dan Jaewook seolah meninggal karena kecelakaan menuju villanya. Karena jika penyebab kecelakaannya adalah rem blong, maka seharusnya perjalanan dari Mapo ke restaurant imoku, mobil itu sudah mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi mereka baru mengalami kecelakaan setelah dari restaurant imoku menuju villa itu. Atau tepatnya, setelah dari 'lokasi lain' itu yang membuatnya menuju villa tersebut" jawab Seokjin menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Semuanya mendadak hening. Penjelasan Seokjin terlalu masuk akal untuk tidak diterima, tapi terlalu riskan untuk diterima begitu saja. Pola Seokjin terlalu baru dan membongkar hipotesis mereka sebelumnya.

Seokjin yang melihat reaksi seluruh unit mereka hanya bisa pasrah, Seokjin sudah siap pamit pergi melanjutkan investigasinya sendirian sebelum mereka mendapati salah satu anggota forensik datang keruangan mereka.

"Seokjin-ah. Analisismu benar- oh, kalian sudah datang semua rupanya" ujar salah satu anggota tim forensik tersebut menyadari kehadiran yang lain lalu memberi salam hormat dan menyerahkan amplop berisi laporan mayat Yool dan Jaewook kepada Seokjin.

"Kau benar Seokjin. Baik Yool dan Jaewook meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan tersebut. Keduanya meninggal karena racun sianida. Bahkan, Jaewook meninggal sehari sebelum kecelakaan tersebut. Itu sebabnya bau mayat mereka berbeda. Seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi" jawab petugas tersebut membuat kaget semuanya bahkan termasuk Seokjin yang segera membuka amplop tersebut juga ikut kaget melihat hasil otopsi di kertas tersebut menyatakan bahwa keduanya positif keracunan sianida.

Jadi, Yool dan Jaewook bukan pelakunya?

Ini terlalu tidak masuk di akal.

Ponsel Seokjin kembali berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Aiden_

 _Jinnie, aku sudah melakukan eksaminasi report terhadap catatan mekanis mobil yang kau kirim. Seseorang memotong kabel remnya._

Jantung Seokjin berdegup kencang. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghubungi Hana untuk menyambungkannya dengan Aiden karena setahu Seokjin pemuda itu paling sulit dihubungi. Seokjin mengirimkan laporan mekanis terhadap mobil Jaewook secara diam-diam agar diselidiki lebih lanjut mengingat hal itu merupakan keahlian Aiden.

Seokjin jelas melanggar peraturan karena melibatkan PI dalam urusan dalam negeri, atau dalam hal ini masih dalam tindak lanjut kepolisian.

Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa berlama – lama ia harus sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak tahu berapa banyak korban yang akan kembali berjatuhan kalau ia tidak menangkap pembunuh tersebut.

 _From : Seokjin_

 _Kau yakin? Sudah mengeceknya dengan teliti._

 _From : Aiden_

 _Aku yakin seratus persen._

 _Memang sedikit sulit untuk diamati karna kondisi mobilnya hampir Sembilan puluh persen terbakar._

 _Namun._

 _[sent image]_

 _Kau lihat kabel ini? Ini kabel rem yang terputus. Semua kabel memang hangus terbakar dan mungkin akan putus, tapi hanya kabel ini yang putus tepat ditengah – tengahnya._

 _[sent ]_

 _Ini laporan lengkapnya._

Seokjin menghela nafas gusar. Haruskah ia bicarakan kepada timnya atau tidak? Ia belum berani untuk bicara karena semua masih dalam masa hening memproses seluruh hal yang terjadi.

Amat sangat _brainstorming_ bagi mereka.

Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh petunjuk dan bukti yang mereka kumpulkan mengarah pada satu kesimpulan yang salah dan kini, si 'anak baru' Seokjin mampu mendeteksi mungkin lima puluh persen dari seluruh petunjuk yang ada hanya dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam.

Atau bahkan mungkin kurang.

Terlebih bagaimana Seokjin menjelaskan report yang ia terima dari Aiden? Report ini jelas bukan dari kepolisian korea selatan dan Seokjin bisa dipecat karena ketahuan 'membocorkan' investigasi.

Namun dilain sisi, ini juga pukulan telak bagi Wooil. Ia didapuk sebagai ketua dalam kasus ini namun tidak bisa berkontribusi banyak selain melempar amarah kepada anggotanya, terkhusus kepada Seokjin. Wooil diantara malu, kecewa, marah, dan sedih, semua menjadi satu.

Bisakah seseorang tidak melukai anggotanya sekali saja?

"Seseorang menggunakan mobil Jaewook saat ke Mapo-gu, orang yang punya akses untuk memakai mobil tersebut. Lalu tujuan Jaewook dari awal mungkin bukan ke villanya. Melainkan ke tempat lain yang tidak kita ketahui sebelumnya, kesebuah lokasi lain dimana ada Yool disana, dan kemungkinan orang dan pemilik lokasi itu yang membuat Yool dan Jaewook seolah meninggal karena kecelakaan menuju villanya. Begitu maksudmu Seokjin?" tanya Seunghwan mencoba merangkai alur probabilitas milik Seokjin yang nampak runyam.

"Nde…"

"Dan hasil visum menyatakan bahwa keduanya meninggal karena racun sianida. Bahkan, Jaewook meninggal sehari sebelum kecelakaan tersebut?" tanya Seunghwan lagi dan Seokjin menghela nafas lalu menjawab Seunghwan dengan anggukan.

"Oke berarti timelinenya berubah" ujar Seunghwan kemudian mengambil spidol dan menuliskan sesuatu di _board_ mereka.

14 Februari 2019 : Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook mengunjungi restaurant 'Wooden House.'

14 Februari 2019 : Geum Hong Shim mencelakai Seokjin atas suruhan Kwon Yool.

14 Februari 2019 : Geum Hong Shim meninggal di apartemennya.

14 Februari 2019 : Kim Jae Wook meninggal akibat keracunan sianida.

15 Februari 2019 : Kwon Yool meninggal akibat keracunan sianida.

15 Februari 2019 : Mobil Jaewook mengalami kecelakaan dan terbakar.

22 Februari 2019 : Penemuan bangkai mobil Jaewook didaerah Dongjak-gu.

"Oke jadi ini inti _timeline_ yang sebenarnya bukan?" tanya Seunghwan dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Seokjin bersyukur masih ada yang mau mendengarkan 'analisisnya' sementara yang lain mulai duduk diam memperhatikan karena diantara mereka semua yang paling cermat menemukan pattern dan petunjuk ialah Seunghwan, Seokjin, dan Eunho.

"Kini poinnya adalah bagaimana memastikan bahwa memang ada seseorang yang datang kerumah Hongshim selain Yool atau Jaewook dan seseorang yang 'memodifikasi' kematian keduanya" tanya Eunho.

"Jawabannya cukup sederhana. Fakta bahwa Jaewook meninggal sehari sebelum kecelakaan dan justru dirinya yang duduk di kursi pengemudi menandakan seseorang pasti menempatkannya disitu. Itu artinya seseorang juga menempatkan Yool yang tentunya sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri atau kita asumsikan telah meninggal…" jawab Seunghwan namun masih berfikir keras.

"…namun tentu belum bisa membuktikan bahwa Jaewook bukanlah kekasih Hangyeol dan memang ada 'orang lain' yang datang kerumah Hongshim. Jin-ah, kau mengetahui sesuatu…?" tanya Seunghwan kembali.

 _'Ya. Aku mengetahui memoir milik Hongshim, MasterLife atau Hyungnim, dan pastinya sangkut paut Jungkook yang bekerja di Alpha Pack Club, juga kecurigaanku terhadap Eunho hyung'_

Seokjin menghela nafas kembali karena tidak ada satupun kalimat yang ia rangkai dikepalanya keluar.

"Anniyeo hyung…aku hanya berfikir bahwa melihat Yool dan Jaewook di _framing_ sebagai tersangka dan ketika menerima 'rekaan' tersebut, mereka tewas tepat sebelum kita memastikan lebih lanjut…" jawab Seokjin seadanya, tidak sepenuhnya 'berbohong.'

"Seokjin-ah, kau tahu bukan sebagai seorang polisi pun tidak tepat menganalisis secara 'praduga' tanpa bukti" ujar Hyeon dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Mianhae Hyeon hyung…" jawab Seokjin meminta maaf karena kini dirinya sendiri yang mengarahkan timnya pada jalan buntu.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka kejar?

Seokjin sungguh tidak tahu.

"Tapi aku mengerti jalan pemikiranmu. Kau punya saran bagaimana kita memulai pencarian?" tanya Hyeon membuat Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat mendapati Hyeon tersenyum bangga kepadanya. Dirinya melirik kearah Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo yang memberikan senyum terbaik mereka sambil mengangguk.

Memberi 'sinyal' kepada Seokjin untuk menguatkan member termuda mereka itu.

Kali ini Seokjin diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar menginvestigasi 'kasusnya.'

"Aku kembali mereview hasil catatan mekanis bangkai mobil milik Jaewook dan mendapati bahwa memang kabel rem miliknya dipotong. Itu artinya kabel tersebut baru saja dipotong tepat disaat mereka memodifikasi kecelakaan itu alias di daerah Dongjak-gu" ujar Seokjin semangat.

"Oke berarti hingga pada tanggal 15 mei sebelum kecelakaan mobil itu masih berfungsi. Begitu bukan maksudmu?" tanya Eunho dan Seokjin mengangguk cepat.

"Sesuai testimoni saksi, Jaewook meninggalkan restaurant setelah mendapat sebuah panggilan dimana apabila kita melihat _record gps_ -nya dari mobil Jaewook bahwa setelah itu menuju villanya dan mengalami kecelakaan sebelum sampai ditujuan. Asumsi awalku ialah Jaewook menghubungi Yool dan menjemputnya di Mapo-gu. Tapi mobil milik Jaewook berhenti di apertemen Hongshim sebelum ia pergi ke restaurant…"

"Itu artinya…seseorang 'sebelum' Jaewook mengendarai mobilnya sebelum ia menuju restaurant adalah kunci utama kita saat ini…" seru Seunghwan memperhatikan periode waktu yang mereka buat.

Bagaimana bisa si pembunuh ini bisa membunuh dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam dan hampir 'mengelabui' mereka?

"Wooil dan Gitae kalian menuju Alpha Agency untuk memeriksa siapa saja yang punya akses terhadap mobil Jaewook. Sedangkan Kwangil dan Eunho, kalian coba koreksi info sebanyak mungkin ditempat – tempat yang biasanya didatangi keduanya. Seunghwan dan Seokjin kalian kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang terlewat disana. Dan Kyungwoo dan Chanwook akses semua CCTV jalan sekitaran apartemen Hongshim, Alpha Agency, restaurant imo Seokjin, daerah Dongjak-gu, Villa milik Jaewook, atau CCTV lalu lintas manapun dimana kalian bisa menemukan mobil Jaewook pada kisaran 13 hingga 15 Februari. Jangan lupa untuk minta eksaminasi ulang terhadap catatan mekanis mobil Jaewook. Aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan Inspektur Jo Hwan mengenai kelanjutan kasus ini dan tentunya membuat _press release_ serta _official statement_ untuk keluarga mereka mengenai jenazah yang sudah bisa dikuburkan" titah Hyeon dan tanpa banyak basa-basi semuanya langsung berpencar menuju tujuan mereka masing – masing.

/-/

Jarak dari kantor polisi mereka ke daerah Dongjak-gu memang hanya 7,5 kilometer. Namun karena posisi distrik mereka yang bersebrangan membuat mereka mau tidak mau menyebrangi sungai melewati _Hangang Bridge_ dan itu memakan waktu cukup lama karena merupakan jalur padat. Apabila jalanan lancar maka diprediksi bisa memakan waktu satu jam. Namun jika sudah dalam keadaan macet seperti ini khususnya didaerah Namyeong-dong dan Yongsan-dong karena keduanya merupakan lokasi pariwisata dan bisnis.

Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dua hingga tiga jam.

"Tidurlah Seokjin. Aku tahu dirimu kelelahan. Upayakan waktu untuk istirahat karena begitu sampai disana kita mungkin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa" ucap Seunghwan dan Seokjin mengiyakan meski matanya memang mengantuk.

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya..?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Eunho hyung…apa kalian tahu Eunho hyung punya Alpha Pack Club _membership card_?"

"Jangankan Eunho. Aku dan Wooil hyung juga punya" jawab Seunghwan dan Seokjin kaget luar biasa.

Saking kagetnya mampu menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kami sering 'bertamu' kesana karena bagaimanapun itu club khusus para _entertainer_ terkenal. Pihak club memberikan _unlimited membership card_ malah kepada kita karena sebagai 'suap' meski pada kenyataannya tidak ada gunanya. Aku bukan tipikal pecinta klub malam dan Wooil hyung lebih suka minum dan mabuk – mabukkan sendiri" jawab Seunghwan.

"Hyung apakah Eunho hyung sering kesana?"

"Well dia pecinta _party_ dan minum – minuman, terkadang dia mengajak Chanwook atau Wooil yang juga pecinta minuman" jawab Seunghwan kalem namun keheranan dengan ekspresi milik Seokjin.

"Hey Seokjin, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu…?" tanya Seunghwan dan Seokjin bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Haruskah ia beritahu Seunghwan atau tidak?

Seunghwan yang menyadari kegugupan Seokjin mengelus tangan anak itu peerlahan.

"Kita semua hyungmu, kalau kau punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan jangn sungkan untuk menceritakannya" ucap Seunghwan membuat Seokjin kembali menghela nafas.

"Hyung berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini dari siapapun"

"Baiklah…jadi ada apa?"

"Hyung ingat waktu aku menemukan Hongshim?"

"Huum, lalu?"

"Sewaktu pertama kali aku menemukannya aku menemukan jasadnya didepan meja komputer aku melihat dikomputernya ada folder di _zip_ yang aku transfer ke ponselku waktu itu. Isinya merupakan memoir milik Hongshim"

"Nde!? Seokjin-ah mengapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami? Itu merupakan bukti kuat untuk penyelidikan" jawab Seunghwan kaget.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku memberikan folder zip itu kepada kalian tapi aku sudah dititahkan untuk tidak ikut dalam investigasi kasus ini. Jadi kupikir…" bela Seokjin terhenti dan Seunghwan pun paham.

"Kau pikir untuk menginvestigasi sendiri?" tanya Seunghwan mengkonfirmasi dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Terlebih di memoir milik Hongshim dia menyebut nama Jungkook sekali jadi aku juga takut apabila Wooil hyung mendadak emosi dan menghancurkan segalanya…" jawab Seokjin kini merasa bersalah.

"Jadi apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Seunghwan mencoba untuk tidak menghakimi tindakan Seokjin dan menilai dari alasan pemuda itu.

"Didalam memoirnya ia jatuh cinta dengan dosennya sendiri sewaktu ia berkuliah di Sejong University. Karena dia _gay_ , ia dikucilkan dari pergaulan di sekitarnya. Disitu ia masuk dalam sebuah _web chatting online_ khusus untuk gay dan bertemu seseorang dengan _username_ 'MasterLife' orang ini nampaknya begitu baik terhadap Hongshim karena ia memberikan apapun kebutuhan Hongshim termasuk beasiswanya untuk melanjutkan studi S2 di KAFA bahkan termasuk orang yang mengenalkan Moonsoo hyung kepadanya…"

"Jadi Moonsoo mengenal orang dibalik "MasterLife" ini?" tanya Seunghwan dan Seokjin menggeleng.

Seunghwan pun kebingungan.

"Moonsoo hyung bilang waktu ia sedang mencari _club_ khusus _gay_ dan Eunho hyung merekomendasikan Alpha Pack Club namun ia tahu bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana dan Eunho hyung menyarankan untuk coba menghubungi si MasterLife ini karena Eunho hyung punya kartu namanya"

"Kartu Nama…?"

"Iya semacam apa ya…jadi mereka yang masuk kedalam club itu harus punya _membercard_ bukan? Dan Eunho hyung kebetulan mempunyai _membercard_ milik MasterLife ini"

"Jadi maksudmu Eunho mengenal si MasterLife ini? Kalau begitu seharusnya kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Eunho dan mempercepat penyelidikan kita bukan…?" tanya Seunghwan dan Seokjin kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berani menanyakannya karena menurutku ini aneh hyung…"

"Kenapa…?"

"Eunho hyung…apabila sesuai dengan perkataan hyung merupakan langganan club itu bukan? Seperti yang aku bilang diawal Hongshim menyebut nama Jungkook sekali. Didalam memoirnya ia mengatakan ia kasihan terhadap Jungkook dan aku menanyakan ini kepada Jungkook langsung dan…"

"Dan…?" tanya Seunghwan tidak menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Pada tahun 2013, Jungkook bekerja sebagai pekerja seks hyung…di klub itu…dan pada saat itu umurnya bahkan masih enam belas tahun…bagaimana bisa Eunho hyung tidak menyadari klub itu memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur secara illegal bahkan ini merupakan pekerjaan yang juga illegal…" lanjut Seokjin dan Seunghwan hampir menabrak mobil didepannya saking kagetnya.

"Apa maksudmu…? Jungkook…Jungkook BTS seorang gigolo…?" tanya Seunghwan memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Nde…" jawab Seokjin pelan dan semua mendadak terpekur diam, seakan-akan waktu disekeliling mereka berhenti.

"Uraikan dengan jelas…" titah Seunghwan membuat Seokjin kembali berbicara.

"Aku mencoba mencari fakta mengenai Alpha Pack Club ini dan ternyata sistemnya ialah sistem _pre-booking_ orang-orang yang masuk kesana harus mendaftar paling maksimal enam jam sebelum pembukaan dan hanya terbatas untuk seratus lima puluh orang perharinya terkecuali bagi mereka yang punya _unlimited membership card_ seperti Eunho hyung mungkin bisa masuk meski kuota terpenuhi. Sistem ini dipakai karena klub ini yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh para artis atau bahkan petinggi politik sana. Itu sebabnya mengapa tiket masuk kesana sangat mahal, karena klub tersebut sangat amat bagus kualitasnya dalam menyediakan _privasi_ bagi mereka-mereka yang ingin bersenang-senang. Orang yang mem- _booking_ tersebut bisa melihat list nama-nama siapa saja yang sudah memesan tiket masuk dalam bentuk _username_ seperti 'MasterLife' ini dan bukan hanya itu mereka bahkan bisa langsung melihat siapa saja 'staff' yang bekerja dimalam itu. Semuanya ditampilkan secara 'transparan' maka dari itu aku berasumsi mungkin itu sebabnya Hongshim bisa mengetahui Jungkook karena jelas informasi Jungkook pada saat itu terpampang jelas di website mereka atau mungkin Hongshim juga dulu pernah bekerja disana"

"Lalu…?"

"Balik kembali ke memoir milik Hongshim, Yool dan Jaewook nampaknya memiliki akses kesana karena setelah ku selidiki lebih lanjut, delapan puluh persen saham milik Alpha Pack Club adalah milik Alpha Agency. Secara tidak langsung klub tersebut milik agensi itu. Yool yang sepertinya mengenal Hongshim menjadi masuk akal disini karena bisa saja Jaewook yang kesal terhadapku menyuruh Yool mencari orang untuk mencelekaiku dan ia memilih Hongshim mengingat Hongshim tidak punya uang untuk bertahan hidup selain berpangku tangan pada Moonsoo hyung. Namun di memoir milik Hongshim ia menyebutkan menyesal melakukan perintah Yool karena nampaknya aku adalah incaran 'Hyungnim', orang dibalik _username_ 'MasterLife' ini"

"Jadi dirimu berasumsi bahwa MasterLife ini punya kuasa lebih tinggi dibanding Yool dan Jaewook?" tanya Seunghwan menyimpulkan dan Seokjin mengangguk.

"Jika demikian, kita bisa berasumsi bahwa Eunho hyung pasti kenal dengan si Hyungnim atau MasterLife ini karena dirinya punya kartu nama orang tersebut. Jadi, bagaimana bisa selama kalian melakukan investigasi Eunho hyung tidak menyebutkan Alpha Pack Club, atau sosok Hyungnim ini dan lagi melihat bagaimana Hangyeol dan Hongshim dibunuh-"

"Nampaknya berasal dari orang yang mahir menggunakan pistol dan itu berarti orang yang berprofesi sebagai polisi adalah salah satunya…" jawab Seunghwan memotong ucapan Seokjin.

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya.

Apakah ia telah melewati batas?

"Apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasi ini lebih lanjut…?"

"Belum…"

"Kalau begitu mari kita simpan analisis ini dulu. Sehabis ini aku akan coba bicarakan untuk mengunjungi Alpha Pack Club kepada tim" jawab Seunghwan menentukan langkah selanjutnya yang menurutnya paling bijak.

"Terima kasih hyung…setidaknya dirimu tidak menamparku karena mengatakan ini…" ujar Seokjin jujur dari hati yang terdalam Seunghwan tertawa.

"Aku bukan tipikal barbar seperti Wooil jadi tenanglah. Kecurigaanmu pun beralasan jadi aku tidak akan menghakimimu sebelah mata. Bagaimanapun ini semua hanyalah posibilitas Seokjin-ah, untuk menangkap para kriminal kita harus berpikir selayaknya kriminal tapi pada dasarnya kita bukan kriminal karena kita bukan mereka. Terkecuali disaat kita benar – benar 'seorang kriminal' jadi jangan putus harapan. Masih banyak cara untuk menangkap mereka. Tidurlah, dirimu baru sembuh dan butuh istirahat banyak" ujar Seunghwan.

Seokjin pun tersenyum mengiyakan sambil mengeluarkan _mp3_ dan _airpods_ miliknya memutar lagu – lagu favoritnya untuk mempercepat tidurnya mengingat telinga Seokjin sensitif terhadap suara-suara.

Seunghwan yang melihat maknae mereka sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi tersenyum lega sambil menurunkan jok kursi Seokjin sehingga posisi Seokjin kini berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang Seunghwan ambil dari jok belakang.

Namun senyum Seunghwan hilang seketika saat ia fokus kedepan sambil menyetir.

Benarkah Eunho terlibat?

Sangat tidak mungkin rasanya ia terlibat.

Kunci utamanya ialah apakah Eunho mengetahui sosok Hyungnim atau si MasterLife ini.

Tapi bagaimana cara mengkonfirmasinya tanpa membuat Eunho terlibat didalamnya atau setidaknya Eunho tidak mengetahuinya.

Namun entah mengapa ingatannya kembali kepada suatu kejadian tiga tahun silam, disuatu sore, didalam sebuah _pantry_ , dirinya mendengar suatu pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar.

Seunghwan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Nde Seunghwan-ah..?"_

"Kyungwoo-ah…kau masih di kantor? Boleh aku minta bantuan?"

 _"Nde, kau butuh bantuan apa?"_

"Bisakah kau minta rekaman CCTV untuk seluruh kamera yang ada di kantor selama tiga tahun kebelakang…?" tanya Seunghwan pelan.

Kyungwoo menghela nafas diujung sana.

 _"Apa ini atas perintah Wooil hyung? Hyung kita semua tahu apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan membawa Joomin kembali-"_

"Anniya Kyungwoo-ah, aku butuh ini untuk investigasi tersendiri, dan kalaupun bisa jangan sampai anggota kita tahu. Bisakah kau memintanya diam-diam…?" tanya Seunghwan.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti panggilan mereka.

 _"Apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu atau Seokjin 'berbicara' mengenai sesuatu…?"_

Kali ini Seunghwan yang diam.

"Ya Kyungwoo-ah, dia berbicara 'sesuatu' mengenai hal yang 'kita' bicarakan"

 _"Tunggu kalau begitu"_

Dan sambungan mereka terputus.

/-/

Kyungwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya mendapati panggilan dari Seunghwan, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Nde Seunghwan-ah..?" jawabnya masih dengan sibuk mengketik sesuati di _keyboardnya_.

 _"Kyungwoo-ah…kau masih di kantor? Boleh aku minta bantuan?"_

"Nde, kau butuh bantuan apa?"

 _"Bisakah kau minta rekaman CCTV untuk seluruh kamera yang ada di kantor selama tiga tahun kebelakang…?" tanya Seunghwan pelan._

Kyungwoo menghela nafas lelah.

Wooil berulah lagi seperti biasa.

"Apa ini atas perintah Wooil hyung? Hyung kita semua tahu apapun yang kita lakukan tidak akan membawa Joomin kembali-"

 _"Anniya Kyungwoo-ah, aku butuh ini untuk investigasi tersendiri, dan kalaupun bisa jangan sampai anggota kita tahu. Bisakah kau memintanya diam-diam…?"_

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Ini bukan atas suruhan Wooil.

Kyungwoo mendadak beku dan menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Seunghwan yang memintanya? Bukan atas dasar suruhan Wooil? Untuk apa? Apakah ini ada hubungan dengan Joomin? Atau keperluan investigasi? Atau-

Seokjin berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu atau Seokjin 'berbicara' mengenai sesuatu…?"

Kali ini Seunghwan yang diam.

 _"Ya Kyungwoo-ah, dia berbicara 'sesuatu' mengenai hal yang 'kita' bicarakan"_

"Tunggu kalau begitu"

Dan sambungan mereka terputus.

"Hyung, Seunghwan hyung bilang apa? Kenapa kalian menyebutkan nama Seokjin tadi?" tanya Chanwook membuat Seunghwan menyadari sedari tadi ia bekerja bersama anak bandel itu yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil memakan _double cheese burger_.

 _"…dan kalaupun bisa jangan sampai anggota kita tahu…"_

Kyungwoo menghela nafas.

"Iya, dia bilang Seokjin sedikit tidak enak badan tadi diperjalanan jadi dia memintaku untuk menjaganya semalam nanti di apartemennya. Karena Seunghwan punya urusan lain" jawab Kyungwoo dusta.

"Jinjja!? Hyung aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Chanwook dan Kyungwoo menepuk jidat salah satu maknae mereka tersebut dihadiahi erangan sebal.

"Kau hanya bisa merecoki tahu. Aku ingin mengunjungi unit satlantas untuk meminta akses CCTV sepanjang rute perjalanan mobil Jaewook. Kau fokus pada rekaman _black box_ mobilnya" ucap Kyungwoo keluar.

"Ck! Yak hyung! Kenapa aku selalu mendapat tugas berat! Ini sama saja kalian menyuruhku memperbaiki _black box_ yang sudah rusak terbakar!" teriak Chanwook marah sambil memakan burgernya ganas tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya _tape_ CCTV yang dibutuhkan Kyungwoo tadi sudah ada dimeja hyungnya tersebut.

Karena Kyungwoo tidak pergi ke Unit Satuan Lalu Lintas.

Dirinya pergi menuju Unit Pemeliharaan Keamanan.

Sesampainya disana ia bertemu petugas penjaga polisi baru yang kurang lebih masuknya sama dengan waktu Seokjin diterima disini.

"Ah, Yi Myeong Yi. Itu namamu bukan?" ujar Kyungwoo mengingat – ingat saat upacara pelantikan kepolisian.

"Nde sunbaenim! Ah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab polisi muda itu semangat.

"Aku ingin minta backupan CCTV kantor ini selama tiga tahun kebelakang, bisa?" tanya Kyungwoo dan Myeonyi memiringkan kepalanya keheranan.

"Eh…? Maksud sunbaenim video CCTV keseluruhan ruangan…?" tanya Myeongyi memastikan.

"Nde waeyo?" tanya Kyungwoo kini mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eunho sunbaenim baru saja meminta seminggu yang lalu"

Jantung Kyungwoo berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Bahkan disini ia tercatat setiap bulan meminta backupan rekaman CCTV kantor kita semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Apakah Eunho sunbaenim tidak memberitahu anggota unitnya?" tanya Myeongyi dan Kyungwoo tersenyum lembut.

"Dia pasti membutuhkannya untuk urusan lain. Ini untuk urusan kasusku dan karena ini berhubungan dengan kantor pusat, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya" jawab Kyungwoo dan Myeongyi mengangguk semangat.

Bagi Myeongyi saat ini suatu kehormatan bisa membantu bahkan bertemu dengan Unit Investigasi Khusus, itu unit impian seluruh mahasiswa _Korean National Police University_. Kyungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat empat lima dan kepolosan anak tersebut.

Meski tidak menampik kekhawatirannya terhadap Eunho.

Apakah yang dibicarakan olehnya dan Seunghwan dulu benar-benar terjadi?

"Sunbaenim, duplikatnya mau dibuat dalam bentuk apa?"

"Bisa dalam bentuk format _drive_. Di mejaku sudah terlalu banyak _tape_ dan _CD_ " jawab Kyungwoo sambil menuliskan alamat _email_ -nya dan Myeongyi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau harus bertemu Chanwook atau mungkin Seokjin…sangat jarang melihat polisi muda disini dan pastinya kalian butuh _inner circle_ " ujar Kyungwoo mengajak Myeongyi berbicara.

"Ah, apakah Seokjin sunbaenim dan Chanwook sunbaenim seumuran denganku? Aku pernah melihat Seokjin sunbaenim di televisi dan wajahnya sangat menawan! Aku salah satu yang ikut mentrendingkan _polisi tampan_ di Naver" ngaku Myeongyi malu-malu membuat Kyungwoo mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu Seokjin seterkenal itu" ujar Kyungwoo sambil menikmati teh yang dibuat Myeongyi. Kini keduanya duduk diruang tunggu sambil menunggu _loading_ di komputer ruangan tersebut.

"Jangankan Seokjin sunbaenim. Sunbaenim juga punya banyak fans"

"Ah, aku…?" tanya Kyungwoo _akward_ sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Nde, ini coba sunbaenim lihat. Banyak sekali komen tentang Kyungwoo sunbaenim" ujar Myeongyi menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang penuh dengan komen berisi tentang dirinya layaknya seorang _fanboy_.

Kyungwoo menyadari suatu hal.

 _Phone case_ milik Kyungwoo adalah _cover album_ BTS Love Yourself : Tear.

Kyungwoo menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda tertarik.

"Myeongyi-ah, dirimu seorang _army_?" tanya Kyungwoo dan pipi anak itu memerah.

"Aku fans mereka sejak mereka debut hyung. Bahkan aku sudah mengikuti mereka sejak pre-debut!" jawab Myeongyi dengan semangat yang sama.

Myeongyi sendiri kini mengecek komputernya kembali dan melihat bahwa file yang diminta Kyungwoo sudah siap dan sekali klik file itu sudah ada di ponsel Kyungwoo sekarang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kyungwoo segera mem- _forward_ nya kealamat email Seunghwan.

 _To : Seunghwan_

 _Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke emailmu._

Kyungwoo memutuskan untuk singgah lebih lama untuk menghabiskan tehnya. Sekaligus mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai BTS karena nampaknya Myeongyi masih tidak menyadari bahwa BTS 'sering terlibat' dalam kasus mereka. Layaknya seorang penggemar, dengan bangga Myeongyi memperkenalkan para member BTS kehadapan Kyungwoo yang berpura-pura tidak tahu tentunya. Myeongyi adalah fans _rapline_ garis berat. Pemuda itu sudah mengikuti karya RM dan Suga sejak mereka masih jadi _underground rapper_ lalu disusul Hoseok kemudian.

Suatu fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyungwoo sebelumnya.

Selama ini yang ia ketahui BTS hanya datang dari agensi kecil lalu kini tiba-tiba mereka mendapat popularitas hingga jadi _the new sensation_ masa kini.

Hanya ini.

Myeongyi menjelaskan bahwa _namestage_ mereka ialah _Runch Randa_ dan _Gloss_. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat Kyungwoo tertawa namun ia tahan.

Siapa sangka nama 'lucu' seperti itu datang dari dua orang yang dicurigai sebagai seorang penculik, pemerkosa, dan pembunuh?

Melihat bagaimana antusias Myeongyi, Kyungwoo punya ide tersendiri.

"Hey Myeongyi. Hari ini aku akan berkunjung kerumah Seokjin, kau mau ikut? Aku ingin 'memperkenalkan' dirimu kepadanya"

"Eh? Bolehkah sunbaenim!? Tentu aku mau! Khamsahamnida sunbaenim!" ucap Myeongyi semangat sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Hm datanglah nanti ke ruangan kami saat dirimu sudah selesai bertugas" ujar Kyungwoo sambil pamit keluar.

'Juga untuk mengetes bagaimana reaksi Eunho ketika melihatmu' lanjut Kyungwoo tentunya dalam hati.

/-/

Seokjin tepat bangun ketika mereka sudah sampai lokasi. Menyadari kursinya dalam posisi terbaring dan tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut pasti tentunya ini perbuatan Seunghwan. Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Seunghwan. Mereka menuju jurang di tepi jalan yang menjadi lokasi tempat jatuhnya mobil tersebut. Garis kuning masih menghiasi daerah tersebut, ditemani dengan polisi yang bertugas didaerah tersebut mereka kembali menyisiri daerah itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Tentunya sudah pasti tak banyak atau bahkan nihil yang bisa mereka temukan.

Mengetahui bahwa pencarian mereka sia-sia Seokjin memutar otaknya mencoba fokus dan tidak lama telinga menangkap suara gemerisik air.

"Apakah ada aliran air disekitaran sini?" tanya Seokjin dan polisi setempat tersebut mengangguk ada sungai kecil jika mereka lebih dalam lagi menelusuri jurang tersebut. Itu artinya ada setidaknya perumahan atau desa didaerah sini dan polisi tadi kembali mengangguk bahwa ada beberapa rumah disekitaran sana.

"Hyung ingat bukan, bahwa aku mengatakan jika mereka kesebuah lokasi lain dimana ada Yool disana, dan kemungkinan orang dan pemilik lokasi itu yang membuat Yool dan Jaewook seolah meninggal karena kecelakaan menuju villanya? Mungkinkah lokasi itu sekitaran sini?" tanya Seokjin pada Seunghwan dan Seunghwan segera meminta data rumah – rumah siapa saja yang paling dekat dengan lokasi jatuhnya mobil tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian anggota polisi lainnya datang memberikan kertas berisi perumahan, desa, atau villa dengan radius hingga sepuluh sampai lima puluh kilometer.

Setidaknya disini tercata ada sepuluh perumah, dua puluh lima desa, dan lima buah villa pribadi. Seokjin memilih untuk menginvestigasi sebuah Villa besar yang nampaknya sudah lama tidak disewakan milik orang Perancis atas nama Acel Delano Kalman. Seokjin menuju villa tersebut dan harus Seokjin akui bahwa rumahnya ini cukup cantik dan indah. Hanya saja villa tersebut nampak sudah lama tidak dihuni dan tidak diurus. Mereka masuk lebih dalam mencoba mengitari villa tersebut yang penuh dengan taman kosong, kolam ikan, dan kolam renang, air mancur, dan lain-lain.

Entah kenapa Seokjin merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari rumah ini.

Mereka mengetuk pintu murah, namun taka da yang mau membukanya, mencoba mengubungi si pemilik rumah. Si pemilik tersebut justru masih di perancis dan tentunya tidak bisa ke Korea Selatan untuk sekedar 'memberikan kunci rumah' namun si orang Perancis ini setuju jika rumah atau villa miliknya ini didobrak.

Dengan bantuan berbagai perkakas oleh polisi setempat seunghwan berhasil membobol pintu villa tersebut. meski diluar nampak terbengkalai, didalam rumah ini cukup bagus selain debu – debu kecil yang menempel dipermukaan apapun menandakan rumah ini tidak lama dihuni.

"Hyung…untuk ukuran rumah yang tidak ditinggali selama berbulan-bulam lamanya, rumah ini tergolong bersih" seru Seokjin menyuarakan pendapatnya dan Seunghwan mengangguk pelan.

Rumah atau villa atau bahkan sudah bisa disebut _mansion_ ini karena saking megah dan luasnya terdiri dari tiga lantai dengan lantai pertama diisi ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan beberapa kamar tidur sederhana serta kamar mandi.

Dilantai dua diisi dengan ruang bermain (menurut Seokjin) karena ada meja biliar, _soccer foosball_ , bahkan hingga _arcade machine_ dan _VR_ ada disini, beberapa kamar tidur yang kini luasnya lebih lebar sedikit dari lantai satu, beberapa kamar mandi, dan _pantry bar_ mini yang lebih kecil sedikit dari dapur utama. Dilantai tiga hanya berisi dua kamar tidur yang luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamar yang ada di lantai dua sehingga Seokjin mengasumsikan ini adalah kamar tidur utama, sebuah piano yang menurut Seokjin agak sedikit aneh karena biasanya orang – orang menempatkan piano di lantai dasar, belum lagi sepanjang lorong lantai ini diisi dengan lemari dinding berisikan _wine_ dari berbagai jenis, tahun, dan rasa, sebuah ruangan bioskop mini, _pantry bar_ mini seperti dilantai dua, perpustakaan kecil dan pintu menuju teras atau balkon atas yang diisi dengan bangku dan meja panjang serta alat –alat pemanggang.

Orang perancis tersebut nampaknya memiliki banyak 'uang.'

"Dilihat dari berbagai _furniture_ yang dipakai, ini semua merupakan barang – barang mahal Jinnie…kita bahkan belum menanyakan harga botol – botol wine yang dipajang di lantai tiga" ujar Seunghwan mendapati rumah ini dalam sekali pandang memancarkan aura ' _royal_ ' dengan nuansa merah marun, coklat tua, dan sedikit aksen warna ungu pekat.

Seunghwan memustuskan untuk menyisir diareal lantai satu dan luar, sang polisi setempat ditugaskan menyisir di lantai dua, dan Seokjin dilantai tiga.

Seokjin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar tidur mewah tersebut dan Seokjin cukup kaget karena nuansa kamarnya berwarna putihh, _cream_ , dan _peach_. Sangat kontras dengan warna –warna yang digunakan dirumah ini. Tidak banyak yang Seokjin bisa lihat karena meski luas dengan memiliki kamar mandi dan ruang _wardrobe_ sendiri, kamar ini terlihat cukup minimalis dengan sebuah meja belajar atau meja kerja mungkin menghadap kasur dan dibelakang meja tersebut memililk rak tempel di dinding yang diisi dengan beberapa buku – buku seni.

Seokjin melangkah ke kamar satu lagi dan disini jauh lebih berbeda dari kamar sebelumnya. Kamar tersebut didominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu-abu dan perbedaanya disini tidak ada rak atau meja belajar melainkan dua single sofa yang salong berhadapan dengan meja bundar kecil ditengahnya.

Seokjin pertama kali masuk kedalam kamar ini terasa sekali bau wine-nya dan bau lainnya yang dirasa Seokjin sangat 'aneh'

Ini seperti bau manusia namun taka da manusia yang tinggal disini.

Seokjin masuk kedalam ruang wardrobe dan tidak menemukan apapun sehingga ia berlanjut kekamar mandi.

Lucunya keran air masih berfungsi.

Lebih tepatnya seluruh aliran air dan listrik dirumah ini masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk ukuran sebuah hunian besar yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali.

Apakah si orang perancis ini membayar tagihan tiap bulan?

Seokjin melangkah menuju perpustakaan yang ternyata tak jauh berbeda nuansanya dengan kamar yang sebelumnnya Seokjin lihat.

Seokjin mengelilingi perpustakaan itu hingga ia mendengar sesuatu.

 _'Bzzt'_

Suara _buzzing_ dan Seokjin tak salah dengar dan itu tempat dirak dihadapannya ini, kini dihadapannya sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah.

 _Our Little Bean_

Seokjin membuka buku tersebut untuk mendapati ada sebuah _hidden cam_ yang dipasang didepan buku tersebut. Dilihat dari jenisnya, tampaknya ini kamera yang terhubung dengan sistem _wireless_.

Itu artinya seseorang bisa jadi tengah memantaunya.

Seokjin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Seokjin kepada polisi yang bertugas tadi.

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun selain _nametag_ disalah satu kamar. Nampaknya kamar tersebut dihuni oleh pelayan – pelayan yang bekerja disini" ujar sang polisi memberikan sebuah _nametag_ kecil yang hanya tulisan saja tanpa ada gambar dengan nama _Kang Eun Seom_.

Seokjin merasa ada yang tidak beres dan memutuskan kembali ke lantai tiga dan menuju perpustakaan tadi untuk semakin niat menyelidiki. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dan semakin memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Seokjin mendengar langkah kakinya sedikit bergema, pertanda ada ruangan lain dibalik perpustakaan ini. Seokjin lebih teliti memperhatikan rak-rak buku yang menyampir pada dinding untuk menemukan ada satu rak yang jarak longgarnya sedikit lebih lebar dengan rak lainnya.

Seokjin mendorong rak itu kedinding dan rupanya itu adalah pintu rahasia menuju sebuah ruangan yang membuat Seokjin kaget bukan main.

 _Playroom_ yang sama dengan yang ia temui di kediaman Hangyeol.

"SEUNGHWAN HYUNG!" teriak Seokjin panik membuat Seunghwan yang menyisiri sekitaran luar rumah panik mendengar teriakan Seokjin dan berlari namun naasnya dirinya yang tidak sengaja tersandung kerikil akhirnya jatuh terjerembab. Seokjin yang panik mendengar suara orang jatuh segera berlari menuju keluar mendekati Seunghwan.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti.

Seokjin tidak bisa mendengarkan langkah kakinya dengan jelas.

Nampak seperti tanah yang ia injak tidak begitu padat.

Nampak seperti ada sesuatu yang memantulkan langkah kakinya sehingga tidak ada bunyi 'tap' – 'tap' yang biasa ketika sepatu kita bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Seokjin yang panik segera menghampiri Seunghwan kembali keposisi awal mereka berdiri dimana Seokjin bernafas lega karena tanah yang mereka pijak adalah 'tanah yang normal' dan tak lama kemudian ia menyuruh polisi yang berjaga didaerah tersebut menggali tanah aneh tersebut.

Asumsi Seokjin ialah ia mendapati adanya 'lumpur hidup' atau berbagai 'jebakan' yang di - _setting_ oleh pemilik murah.

Dan bukannya pemakaman masal dimana mereka melihat banyak mayat bergelimangan disana.

Seokjin mau tidak mau akhirnya muntah dan pingsan ditempat.

Seunghwan yang panik pun segera menghubungi Kyungwoo kembali untuk menyusul mereka kemari dikarenakan saat ini Seunghwan tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun kecuali Kyungwoo.

Sambil menunggu kolega sekaligus temannya tersebut datang Seunghwan meminta polisi lokal tersebut menelpon kantor kepolisian Seoul untuk membawa tim kesini.

Apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

Sepetak halaman luas belakang rumah ini penuh dengan mayat-mayat yang sebagian sudah mulai membusuk dengan posisi tidak beraturan yang kini baunya menyengat hingga kemana-mana.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungwoo datang tidak berselang dengan kedatangan tim olah TKP mereka yang kini mulai ribut memfoto, membuat garis kuning, dan menelusuri halaman ini. Seunghwan kaget mendapati Kyungwoo tidak sendiri da ia bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak Seunghwan kenal sebelumnya yang diperkenalkan Kyungwoo sebagai Myeongyi anak Unit Pemeliharaan Keamanan. Rupanya Kyungwoo juga tidak berdua namun juga dengan Chanwook yang menyusul dari belakang.

Seokjin yang tadinya pingsan kini terbangun dengan Chanwook disebelah kanannya dan orang tidak ia kenal disebelah kirinya.

Keduanya mengeluarkan raut yang sama.

"Kau sudah menghubungi anggota lain…?" tanya Kyungwoo dan Seunghwan menggeleng. Kyungwoo menghela nafas sambil duduk disebelah Seunghwan dan menawarkannya segelas kopi panas.

"Bau kafein akan menghalau bau-bau tidak enak tersebut" monolog Kyungwoo.

"Kau mengapa membawa Myeonyi kemari?" tanya Seunghwan.

"Anak itu yang membantuku mendapat 'barangmu'. Kau sudah lihat?"

"Belum. Aku belum memngecek ponselku sedari tadi" jawab Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Anak itu fans berat unit kita sepertinya dan juga seorang _army_ " ucap Kyungwoo mampu membuat Seunghwan hampir tersedak kopi panasnya sendiri.

"Dia sepertinya bukan _hardcore fans_ sehingga dia tidak tahu seberapa banyak kita memanggil _boyband_ favoritnya tersebut. Aku mengudangya sekaligus untuk melihat sesuatu"

"Apa..?"

"Reaksi Eunho. Anak itu mengaku selama ini Eunho meminta akses CCTV selama tiga tahun belakangan ini"

Kini keduanya hening.

"Lalu…?"

"Suasananya agak sedikit _chaos_. Wooil dan Gitae sama – sama marah karena frustasi tidak bisa mengakses info banyak mengenai mobil Jaewook karena kebetulan semua orang di agensi itu punya mobil kecuali para _trainee_. Mereka memberikan akses CCTV selama tiga bulan terakhir dan hanya Jaewook yang mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Jadi ketika Kwangil dan Eunho datang, keduanya jadi korban sasaran amukkan mereka berdua. Hyeon hyung yang pusing melihat kondisi runyam di ruangan memutuskan untuk membubarkan kita tadi dan anak itu datang disaat kita beberes pergi" ujar Kyungwoo menjelaskan situasi mereka tadi.

"Bagaimana reaksinya"

"Datar, tapi aku bisa melihat dia tegang. Nampaknya ia panik melihat Myeonyi jadi aku menambahkan sedikit bumbu dengan mengatakan bahwa Myeonyi membantuku mendapatkan rekaman CCTV kantor dan aku ingin mengajaknya makan dengan Chanwook juga Seokjin karena mereka kebetulan"

"Kau memberi tahu semua rencanamu heh?"

"Tentu saja seni berbohong paling unggul adalah menceritakan kebenaran yang 'tidak' sebenar-benarnya. Aku bilang ada ide untuk melihat ulang gerak – gerik Yool dan Jaewook ketika di kantor kita. Eunho terlihat biasa saja sedari awal hingga akhir. Jadi aku tidak bisa mendeteksi emosinya dan ketika perjalanan menuju restaurant tiba-tiba saja dirimu menghubungiku" lanjut Kyunwoo akhirnya selesai menjelaskan ceritanya.

"Rumor tentang Eunho…menurutmu itu benar…?" tanya Seunghwan gugup.

"Kau tahu Gitae dan Kwangil tak akan mempercayai omongan kita" ujar Kyungwoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita bilang bahwa ucapan itu dari-"

"Joomin sudah meninggal, tak ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi-"

"Bagaimana jika 'aku' bilang bahwa ucapan itu dari 'Seokjin'?" kini Seunghwan balik memotong perkataan Kyungwoo.

Yang kini terdiam kaku merespon apa.

Seunghwan mendengar suatu pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar,

Dan pembicaraan ini terjadi diantara Kyungwoo dan Joomin tiga tahun silam.

/-/

Seseorang sedang bermain lempar _dart_ hingga sebuah pesan masuk memecah konsentrasinya. Pemuda dengan sweater abu-abu tadi memilih untuk mengecek notifikasi daripada membuka pesan tersebut dan tersenyum karena dari satu pesan tersebut kini ramai berbagai pesan masuk lainnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menekan mode _airplane_ dan melanjutkan permainannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berkacamata datang dengan kaus putih celana hitam dan tangannya yang berisi sebuah buku, botol _wine_ , dan dua buah gelas.

"Kau nampaknya menekuni hobimu heh?" tanya pemuda dengan kaus putih tadi.

Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ini semakin menarik…?" tanya si pemuda pelempar _dart_ tadi kini duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berkacamata tadi tersenyum remeh.

"Melihat ucapanmu aku yakin ada sebuah kejutan untukku" ucap pemuda berkacamata itu tadi dan pemuda bersweater tadi hanya mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tak minat.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi para 'peliharanku' bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya, 'mantan' peliharaan" dan si pemuda berkacamata tadi tersenyum kecut.

"Aku membuatmu hidup dengan tenang tapi kau malah menghinaku didepan wajahku sendiri"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjilat dan membicarakanmu dibelakang"

"Itu sebabnya kau adalah favoritku hehehe"

"Langkahmu selanjutnya akan membuat dirinya semakin berani mendekatimu. Jadi aku tak bisa memberikan opini apa-apa, toh aku hanya bertugas untuk membersihkan ulahmu saja"

"Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku membersihkan ulah bodohmu ditambah juga dengan ulah bodohmu _little brat_ " ujar sebuah suara datang dari pintu masuk yang kini menyampirkan jas coklatnya asal dikasur, mengambil gelas dan menuangkan wine untuk dirinya sendiri sambil melonggarkan dasi.

"Aku juga kena…?" tanya pemuda bersweater itu tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin.

Selama ini ia selalu rapi dalam bertugas.

"Kau. Bagaimana bisa kau membuang 'kelinci mainanmu' dihalaman rumah itu dank au juga _lil brat!_ Kau menaruh _hidden cam_ tanpa sepengetahuanku!?"

"Itu ide _hyungnim_. Aku tak ikut campur" jawab pemuda bersweater tadi lepas tanggung jawab dan membiarkan _hyungnimnya_ tersebut kena omel.

"Oh ayolah, jangan marah-marah begitu. Satu buah kamera tidak akan membuatmu sakit kepala" jawab pemuda berkacamata tadi membuat si pemuda berjas tadi mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu dan memutar sebuah video.

Video dimana Seokjin ketika datang ke perpustakaan tersebut dan tidak sengaja menemukan kamera dalam sebuah buku.

Lalu layarnya menjadi gelap.

"Oh…tidakkah dia begitu manis"

"Hm, dia mirip sekali. Aku tak menyangka mereka punya karakter yang sama" jawab pemuda bersweater tersebut tersenyum.

"Mereka berhasil menemukan rumah itu. Apa rencanamu"

"Tidak ada"

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menyesal berteman denganmu"

"Ck, jangan begitu"

"Bukankah ada baiknya aku mengunjungi peliharanku lagi?"

"Mantan"

"Diam kau _lil brat_!" ujar pemuda berkacamata itu tadi kesal.

"Lemparkan rumah itu kepadanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaima Jinnieku bereaksi…" ujar pemuda berkacamata tadi kini berubah dari yang sebelumnya ceria dan _playful_ menjadi dingin dan _bitter_. Apalagi setelah dimeja itu ternyata selain gelas dan botol _wine_ berisi banyak foto – foto Seokjin.

Salah satunya foto Seokjin ketika pingsan dan Jungkook menggendongnya dan membawa masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

"Peliharaanku sedikit melunjak nampaknya. Jadi mereka harus diberi sedikit pelajaran…"

Sementara pemuda bersweater tadi hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum remeh.

'Menarik' pikirnya.

'Kim Seokjin, kau luar biasa rupanya' monolognya dalam hati sambil menghabiskan winenya dalam sekali teguk.

/-/

Myeongyi atau Yi Myeong Yi merupakan kenalan Kyungwoo yang dikenalkan juga kepada Chanwook dan akhirnya Seokjin. Nampaknya mereka bertiga tergabung dalam maknae line disini meski berbeda unit. Seokjin dan Chanwook di Unit Investigasi Khusus sementara Myeongyi di Unit Pemeliharaan Keamanan. Namun demikian tidak menampik bahwa Chanwook lah masih yang paling tua disini dan Seokjin yang paling muda karena Myeongyi lahir pada 19 September 1998. Beda tiga bulan dengan Seokjin. Seokjin diberi tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya berencana untuk makan diluar namun Seunghwan menghubungi Kyungwoo untuk mengabari dirinya pingsan.

Seokjin jadi tidak enak hati dan menawarkan diri untuk mengajak mereka ke restaurant imonya. Kyungwoo dan Seunghwan menolak karena mereka harus melanjutkan penyelidikan karena Seokjin masih lemas jadi ia terpaksa dilburkan hingga esok hari dan tugasnya dialihkan kepada Chanwook dan Kyungwoo. Chanwook pun memutuskan akan melanjutkan penyelidikannya tapi ia mohon agar diberikan izin makan bersama Myeongyi dan Seokjin. Kyungwoo pun mengizinkan namun mengingat hari mulai semakin senja, Kyungwoo meminta agar sebelum jam enam Chanwook sudah sampai dikantor polisi. Kyungwoo juga meminta Myeongyi agar tidur bersama Seokjin dan tentu saja anak itu mengiyakan karena kebetulan _shiftnya_ selesai hari ini dan mendapat libur seminggu penuh dari atasannya.

Jika Changwook _hyperactive_ maka Myeongyi jauh lebih _hyperactive_ dari Chanwook.

Tiga kalinya bahkan.

Anak itu tidak kehabisan stamina, berlarian kesana kemari, layaknya remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tentu saja Chanwook merasa memiliki _soulmate_ karena memiliki orang dengan tipe yang sama (karena Seokjin tipe yang tidak se- _hyper_ Chanwook) ditambah lagi mereka sama – sama pecinta _Marvel_ dan karakter favorit mereka ialah _Iron Man_. Terpaksa sepanjang perjalanan Seokjin mendengar celotehan mereka yang kesal terhadap _ending_ _End Game_ dan merasa banyak _plot hole_ yang memungkinkan mereka berharap agar Robert Downey Jr. tersebut masih bisa berlaga.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya dan ponsel Chanwook berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk

 _[UIK Teams]_

 _Seunghwan : Aku dan Seokjin menemukan sebuah Villa terbengkalai yang disinyalir sebagai tempat dimana Yool dan Jaewook dibunuh._

 _Seunghwan :_ _ **sent image**_

 _Seunghwan : Dan kami juga menemukan ini._

 _Wooil : Fuck! Dimana kalian sekarang? Dimana Seokjin!?_

 _Kyungwoo : Pergi diantar pulang oleh Chanwook. Pemandangan itu terlalu menjijikkan untuknya._

 _Hyeon : Kau menemukan dna Yool dan Jaewook disana?_

 _Kyungwoo : Forensik sedang menelurusuri, rumah ini terlalu besar, akan memakan waktu sangat lama._

 _Seunghwan :_ _ **sent image**_

 _Seunghwan : Seokjin juga menemukan ruangan ini._

"Holy shit!" ucap Chanwook tanpa ia sadari membuat Seokjin dan Myeongyi memberika tatapan tajam.

Yang tidak ada tajam-tajamnya sama sekali karena mereka berdua terlalu imut.

"Hehe…mian"

 _Seokjin : Ini ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan yang aku temui di apartemen Hangyeol, mulai dari warna, design kasur, alat-alatnya, semua sama._

 _Gitae : Holy shit! Aku tidak menyangka ponselku penuh dengan foto –foto disturbing seperti ini_

 _Hyeon : Seokjin, hey kau tidak apa-apa?_

 _Chanwook :_ _ **sent image**_

 _Chanwook : Seokjin aman bersamaku dan Myeongyi!_

 _Kyungwoo : Jangan lupa jam 6 Chanwook._

 _Chanwook : Nde tuan diktaktor-_-_

 _Kwangil : Hyung kau butuh bantuan?_

 _Kyungwoo : Ya sangat, aku dan Seunghwan tak hanya bisa bekerja sendirian._

 _Wooil : Aku akan kesana_

 _Kwangil : Aku juga, kalian ada mau titip sesuatu?_

 _Kyungwoo : Kopi dan ramen_

 _Seunghwan : Kopi dan ramen (2)_

 _Eunho : Butuh orang banyak atau tidak?_

 _Chanwook : Yak hyung! Kau kemana saja!_

 _Eunho : Seperti biasa menjadi silent readerㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Chanwook : Kau kalah taruhan bola karena Liverpool yang menang kemarin. Hari ini aku minta chicken!_

 _Eunho : Allright little bear!_

 _Kyungwoo : Eunho-ya, kau bisa kemari? Kami butuh banyak tim analisis dan Seokjin sudah pasti tak bisa berkontribusi hari ini._

 _Seokjin : Mianhae Eunho hyung dan Kyungwoo hyung._

 _Kwangil : Ei tak usah minta maaf Jinnieya~~ sudah ada Wooil, aku, dan Eunho yang siap membantu._

 _Hyeon : Aku akan kembali menghadap Inspektur Jo untuk memberitahukan hal ini. Kirim laporannya kepdaku secepatnya._

 _Chanwook : Kalau Eunho hyung pergi, aku sama siapa!? Dan chickenku!?"_

 _Gitae : Chickenmu bersamaku bodoh. Masih ada aku dan Hyeon hyung jadi cepatlah datang sebelum jam 6!_

 _Chanwook : Yak!_

 _Eunho : ㅋㅋㅋ_

Seokjin tersenyum melihat percakapan di _groupchat_ mereka dan tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Bibi Seokjin tentu menerima dengan senang hati keponakannya tersebut apalagi Seokjin sangat jarang kemari sambil membawa teman-temannya.

Si kembar nampaknya sedang tidak ada karena sepertinya Domin menemani Daeho mengunjungi pemakaman Yool dan Jaewook yang dilaksakanakan besok pagi dan nampaknya Daeho sebagai salah satu dari panita atau orang yang akan mengangkat peti mati nanti. Setelah bincang-bincang sebentar sang bibi memberikan beberapa bonus daging panggang untuk dibawa pulang. Chanwook pun harus segela balik karena Gitae sudah menunggunya dikantor.

Seokjin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenal Myeongyi dan rasanya Myeongyi pintar menyesuaikan diri karena bersama Seokjin Myeongyi jauh lebih perhatian bahkan dirinya memutuskan untuk memegang kantung makanan yang diberikan imonya tadi juga yang memesan taksi.

Myeongyi tak seaktif saat bersama Chanwook.

Myeongyi layaknya polisi pada umumnya memang lulus diakademi kepolisian. Namun cita-citanya ingin menjadi dokter karena ia suka menolong banyak orang. Namun rupanya orang tua Myeongyi hanyalah seorang penjual ikan di pasar kampong halamannya, Daegu. Sehingga biaya sekolah kedokteran dirasa Myeongyi memberatkan orangtuanya.

Meski Seokjin dan mungkin orang tua Myeongyi tahu bahwa mereka pasti akan _mensupport_ apapun pilihan Myeongyi.

Namun rupanya Myeongyi masih berbaik hati kepada orang tuanya tersebut mengingat Myeongyi masih punya dua adik, perempuan dan laki-laki serta mengingat sekolah kepolisian adalah sekolah yang ditanggung negara dan begitu lulus segera diperkejakan akhirnya Myeongyi mencoba peruntungannya dengan harapab bisa membantu dan membalas budi terhadap orang tuanya karena yang sebenarnya seorang anak adopsi atau lebih tepatnya anak pungut.

Rupanya Myeongyi adalah anak dari seorang pelacur yang dibuang begitu saja ketika ia berumur empat tahun. Ibunya bahkan tidak sempat memberikannya nama, Myeongyi terlunta – lunta dijalanan hingga memakan sampah – sampah dipasar sana. Belum lagi ia dipukuli oleh preman – preman atau orang-orang mabuk di malam hari. Myeongyi harus menjalani 'hari neraka' tersebut selama satu tahun sebelum ia akhirnya nyasar di toko ikan milik orangtuanya sekarang dan mengasuh Myeongyi, memberi anak itu nama, bahkan hari ulang tahun Myeongyi adalah hari dimana mereka menemukan Myeongyi, mengajari membaca dan menulis selayaknya anak sendiri. Seluruh luka – luka Myeongyi diobati hingga kepada luka bagian dalam tubuhnya akibat terlalu sering dipukuli.

Untuk ukuran orang seceria dan sehangat Myeongyi, Seokjin tidak menyangka Myeongyi punya cerita sekelam itu.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, Seokjin lebih berterima kasih kepada orang tua Myeongyi sekarang karena telah berhasil melakukan _parenting_ dengan baik hingga Myeongyi tumbuh dengan baik seperti sekarang bahkan tidak membeda – bedakan Myeongyi dengan kedua adiknya juga memberi nama untuk Myeongyi dengan nama yang terdengar _cute_ untuk diucapkan.

Orang – orang seperti orang tua Myeongyi adalah alasan Seokjin masih berharap bahwa masih banyak manusia baik diluar sana.

Setelah mereka bercengkrama cukup lama Seokjin juga dihadapkan dengan sebuah kenyataan lucu namun penuh ironis bahwa Myeongyi adalah seorang _army_.

'Chanwook akan mengamuk mendengar fakta ini' ratap Seokjin lucu dalam hati.

Myeongyi menceritakan dengan semangat bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi seorang army dan kecintaannya terhadap _rapline_ namun ia tetap mencintai keenam-enamnya. Seokjin bisa mendengar suara langkah jejak kaki dan sebuah pintu yang dibuka.

'Ah, mereka pulang…' batin Seokjin bersyukur diberikan 'telinga' yang baik.

Seokjin berpikir matang – matang haruskah Seokjin mempertemukan Myeongyi atau tidak karena melihat kecintaan anak itu kepada BTS terlihat begitu tulus…?

Tidak lupa kisah hidupnya membuat hati Seokjin terenyuh dan tidak tega.

Tapi bagaimana mempertemukannya? Baik Seokjin dan BTS tidak dalam hubungan yang 'baik' dan fakta bahwa selama ini Myeongyi tidak mengetahui apapun tentang 'kasus BTS' juga membuat Seokjin jadi iba.

Sekaligus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dalam hati tentunya.

Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja _pantry_ apartemennya.

Seokjin punya ide sekarang.

"Hey Myeongyi apa kau lapar…?"

"Tidak begitu mengapa memangnya?"

"Aku juga tidak lapar apalagi sejak kejadian tadi. Nafsu makanku hilang, daging yang diberikan imoku terlalu banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita bagikan kepada tetangga disini saja? Aku akan bagikan kepada security di lantai ini" ujar Seokjin dan Myeongyi mengangguk semangat. Selama Seokjin pindah ia juga belum pernah memberikan _besekan_ sebagai tetangga baru jadi anggap saja ini sebagaia penggantinya. Seokjin menghangatkan daging imonya yang sebenarnya ini bisa untuk makan dua puluh lima orang. Bahkan setengahnya terpaksa Seokjin taruh kulkas saking banyaknya. Seokjin _mempacking_ tempat daging tersebut dengan styrofoam putih dan Myeongyi dengan semangat menghiasi Styrofoam tersebut dengan _sticky notes_

 _Hi! Perkenalkan saya Seokjinnie si tetannga baru! Salam kenal!_

 _-KSJ & YMY_

Seokjin membagikan packing tersebut langsung kepada dua orang security yang sedang berjaga, sepasang kakek nenek yang hidup dengan cucunya dan seorang _single mother_ yang anaknya berusia lima tahun.

"Seokjinnie!" teriak Myeongyi menggelegar membuat Seokjin lari keapartemen yang tepat disebelahnya memandangi Myeongyi berdiri mematung didepan pintu menjatuhkan berbagai daging panas kearah kakinya dan kaki seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Kim Nam Joon.

Singkat cerita, Myeongyi berteriak karena panik hampir melukai idolanya sendiri. Mendengar teriakan Seokjin tentu saja membuat member lain menuju kearah pintu masuk mendapati Seokjin tengah memungut satu demi satu potongan daging dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa kalian punya semacam salep atau obat krim lainnya? Kaki Namjoon-shi nampaknya yang paling parah" ujar Seokjin khawatir karena Namjoon tidak menggunakan apapaun menutupi kakinya sementara Myeongyi memakai kaus kaki tadi.

Mendengar perkataan Seokjin, Myeongyi menangis jerik, panik meminta maaf karena melukai idolanya, dia bahkan mengaku secara tidak langsung kalau dia _fanboy_ grup tersebut. Namjoon bahkan tidak merasakan sensasi 'melepuh' dikakinya karena bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa didepan 'fans' mereka ini.

Akhirnya semua tenan ketika Seokjin dan Hoseok saling bantu membantu mengobati luka lepus dikaki keduanya. Myeongyi pun mendapat kesempatan menceritakan kisah yang sudah Seokjin dengar berkali – kali mengenai 'Bagaimana seorang Yi Myeong Yi menjadi seorang army' suatu hal yang dirasa mereka aneh karena Myeongyi ini polisi dan mereka adalah…'calon tersangka'? Melihat muka kebingungan BTS Seokjin mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara

 _Ia tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu mengenai kalian_

Seokjin hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala ketika Myeongyi mendapat _selca_ perindividu dan foto grup yang difoto oleh Seokjin tentunya. Myeongyi menangis bahagia layaknya seorang kecil yang senang luar biasa ketika diberi tahu ada hadiah dari paman Santa Claus dibawah pohon natal. Rupa-rupanya selama ini Myeongyi tidak bisa membeli album, _fanmeet_ , konser, dikarenakan ia menabung untuk biaya pendidikan adiknya. Suatu hal yang Seokjin dan member BTS lainnya kagumi maka dari itu Taehyung berinisiatif memberika seluruh edisi _Love Yourself_ album dengan tanda tangan eksklusif dari mereka.

Myeongyi menangis lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dan Seokjin tersenyum melihat kelakuan antik teman barunya.

Namun Seokjin tidak sadar,

Bahwa tawanya mengundang enam senyum lainnya yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka coba tahan.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hello reader-nim! Bagaimana? Ada yang tahu diawal chapter itu siapa? Apakah benar Eunho terlibat!? APAKAH TIM UIK DAN BTS DALAM BAHAYA!? AYO BANTU UNIT INVESTIGASI KHUSUS MEMECAHKAN KASUS INI SEBELUM SEMAKIN BANYAK KORBAN BERJATUHAN!**

 **P.s : Beberapa komen di chapter sebelumnya di wattpad sudah menggunakan pikirannya, aku suka, aku suka, sangat menantikan komen berisi teori kalian semua (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง**


	8. Kasus VIII - Kali

**TITTLE : Beauty Lawbreaking**

 **ALTERNATIVE TITLE : The Shape of Voice**

 **PAIR : ALLxJIN / EVERONExJIN**

* * *

 _"Don't be self-conscious, if I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."― Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

"Kau lihat tadi Seokjin? Mereka banyak memberikan aku album, tanda tangan, bahkan _armybomb_! Impianku sebagai seorang _fanboy_! Akhirnya tercapai!" ujar Myeongyi kalap sehabis berpamitan dengan BTS dan kembali ke apartemen Seokjin menangis haru memandang semua barang yang ia punya kini langsung dari artis favoritnya.

Seokjin tersenyum miris.

"Myeongyi-ah..."

"Nde?"

"Kau bilang kau mengenal mereka sejak zaman pre-debut?"

"Uhm! Dulu aku punya teman sewaktu bersekolah di Daegu yang suka sekali nge-rap bersama dengan dirinya aku diajak menonton stagenya bersama underground rapper lainnya. Lalu RM-shi dan Suga-shi datang ikut meraimaikan acara tersebut dengan nama _Runch Randa_ dan _Gloss_."

Seokjin tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Dulu mereka punya _stage name_ se'lucu' itu?

Seokjin tidak habis pikir.

"Aku terpesona dengan cara mereka rap, dan saat itu juga meyakinkan diri menjadi fans tapi mereka waktu itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang...?" jawab Myeongyi ragu.

Menarik perhatian Seokjin.

"Menghilang katamu...?"

"Eum, aku rasa mereka menghilang karena persiapan debut menjadi BTS. Aku juga tidak punya ponsel secanggih yang kupunya dan dirumah tidak punya internet. Disaat aku masuk ke akademi kepolisian, disaat itu mereka debut menjadi anggota BTS. Hanya itu yang aku tahu..." jawab Myeongyi sambil menggaruk lehernya kikuk.

Kini Seokjin mengerti mengapa Myeongyi tidak begitu _update_ soal BTS.

Anak ini tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Namun itu artinya Seokjin bisa mengulik mengenai BTS sebelum debut.

"Myeongyi, jika aku boleh tahu, dirimu bertemu mereka saat itu diumur berapa?"

"Ah, aku rasa disekitar tahun 2008 hingga 2010. Aku ingat waktu itu RM-shi sempat berkolaborasi dengan Zico-shi dari Block B. Waktu itu stage name dirinya bukan Zico melainkan _Nakseo_ " jawab Myeongyi sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan sewaktu kecil.

Seokjin hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan kecil sebelum membawa Myeongyi ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat dan pamit ke kamarnya sendiri.

Namun ia tidak tidur.

Seokjin berpikir keras.

Jika perkataan Myeongyi benar bahwa ia bertemu Namjoon dan Yoongi di sekitar tahun 2008 hingga 2010. Itu artinya umur keduanya masih belasan tahun dan begitu pula Jungkook. Menurut info yang ia dapatkan di internet, Jungkook di _training_ selama tiga tahun. Itu artinya disekitar tahun 2010, Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam agensi BigHit bersamaan dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang masih menjadi _underground rapper_.

Apakah ditahun itu baik Namjoon dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai apa yang dilakukan oleh maknae mereka?

Atau jangan-jangan, anggota lain melakukan hal yang sama?

Kalau diingat-ingat mengenai insiden kemarin. Seokjin terbangun dengan seperangkat alat medis dan gipsnya yang telah diganti. Suatu hal yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang profesional atau yang ahlinya.

Namun Seokjin tidak sempat bertanya, diantara keenam orang tersebut siapa yang mengobatinya.

Seokjin segera ingin tidur namun ia mendengar bunyi derit balkon sebelah terbuka.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk keluar dan memasak teh hijau untuk dua gelas dan keluar dari balkonnya mendapati Hoseok masih lengkap dengan pakaian piyamanya yang kini memandangnya.

Kini jarak mereka terhalang balkon.

"Ah, J-hope-shi. Tidak tidur?" jawab Seokjin sambil meletakkan kedua gelas teh hijaunya di meja balkonnya dan duduk dikursi atau bahkan lebih tepatnya kasur balkonnya. Hoseok hanya tersenyum lirih dan mengintip kearah dua gelas teh yang dibuat Seokjin.

"Myeongyi masih bangun?" tanya Hoseok yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dua teh tersebut. Seokjin yang mengerti arah pandangan Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tentu Seokjin tidak bisa mengatakan 'secara langsung' bahwa ini untuk Hoseok karena pemuda tersebut akan terheran-heran bagaimana Seokjin tahu bahwa Hoseok 'masih' bangun.

"Aku yang tidak bisa tidur, jadi kupikir minum dua teh hijau cukup untuk membuatku mengantuk. J-hope-shi mau?" tanya Seokjin.

"Well aku baru saja menawarkan diri jika tidak ada yang 'empunya' teh tersebut" canda Hoseok dan Seokjin terkekeh pelan.

"Ah sayang sekali, kita terpisah balkon ini- astaga ya Tuhan J-hope-shi!" ucapan Seokjin terpotong begitu melihat Hoseok dengan mudah meloncati pagar balkonnya dan masuk kearea balkon Seokjin.

"Aku punya bakat dan hobi _parkour_ tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Ini rahasia" ujar Hoseok dengan mudah duduk disamping Seokjin dan mengambil salah satu gelas sambil mengedipkan matanya penuh jahil.

Seokjin hampir tidak bisa bernafas dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kini keduanya membaringkan diri sambil menyelimuti tubuh masing-masing menjaga tubuh keduanya dari angin malam.

"Balkonmu sangat nyaman. Tidak menyangka bahwa menempatkan kasur di balkon adalah ide yang bagus" ujar Hoseok dan Seokjin yang sedang terpejam hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum membuka kelopak matanya mendapati Hoseok yang kini menatap wajahnya.

Malam makin sunyi.

Seiring dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok saling beradu pandang.

Dibawah hiasan bulan dan bintang di langit malam.

Seokjin yang merasa tensi dikeduanya memutus kontak mata diantara mereka dan kembali membenarkan posisi tubuhnya lurus keatas menghadap bintang-bintang yang berkilauan diatas.

"Dokter yang menyarankannya"

"Nde?"

"Dokter yang menyarankannya. Lebih tepatnya psikolog/psikiatri yang menanganiku bekerja sama dengan _design interior_ untuk mengatur _layout_ apartemen ini. Untuk membantu mengurangi atau memulihkan insomnia dan _anxiety disorder_ milikku" jawab Seokjin.

Kini matanya meredup lesu.

Pancaran mata yang teduh dan cerah kini berubah menjadi penuh letih dan muram dipenglihatan Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi jika _anxiety_ mu kumat?"

"Paling parah aku mengalami _hyperventilation_. Sedihnya, itulah yang sering terjadi" ucap Seokjin.

Hening kembali menyapa.

"Oh ya, aku lupa bertanya. Diantara kalian siapa yang mengganti gips dan mengobatiku" tanya Seokjin lagi kini menanyakan hal yang ada di benaknya tadi.

"Sederhananya semua member kami saling bekerja sama membantumu, tapi yang melakukan hal teknis aku dan Jimin" aku Hoseok dan Seokjin dengan usil menyorakinya.

"Ohh~ J-hope-shi, aku rasa dirimu dan Jimin-shi bisa menjadi dokter betulan~" canda Seokjin yang ditanggapi wajah dingin dari Hoseok.

Seokjin bisa melihat hal tersebut dengan jelas.

Ah maaf...apa aku kelewatan batas..?" tanya Seokjin namun Hoseok hanya menatap dirinya kaku.

"Tangan ini terlalu berdosa untuk mendapat gelar tersebut" ujar Hoseok kini dirinya yang gantian memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa...?"

"Apakah ini investigasi?"

"Bukan, ini percakapan antara dokter dan si pasiennya" ucap Seokjin mampu membuka mata Hoseok dalam sekejap mendapati pemuda tersebut kini tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Mata Hoseok yang salah atau langit malam tengah memainkan trik kepadanya.

Karena kini dipandangannya Seokjin terlihat _glowing_ bak malaikat-malaikat yang sering digambarkan ditelevisi.

"Apa-" ujar Hoseok terpotong ketika Seokjin mengangkat tangannya ke udara bersamaan dengan tangan pemuda itu.

"Lihat tangan ini J-hope-shi. Bukankah ia indah dibanding tanganku yang _crooked_. Jari-jarimu sangat panjang dan ramping" ujar Seokjin masih memandang tangan mereka lalu mengenggam tangan tersebut.

Mampu membuat Hoseok terdiam kaku yang kini hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah bahagia Seokjin yang kini tersenyum lebar memandangan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Terlebih tangan ini hangat, menolongku dalam kedinginan. Hal yang sama mereka lakukan ketika aku pingsan. Tangan dan jari-jari ini dengan telaten merawatku"

Hoseok terdiam memandang wajah Seokjin yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum penuh hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu 'seberdosa' apa yang tangan ini pernah lakukan. Tapi yang aku tahu, setiap pendosa punya hak untuk penebusan. Dan untuk semua hal baik yang pernah dirimu lakukan padaku, aku rasa dirimu punya hak itu" ujar Seokjin lembut.

Hoseok hanya bisa ikut membalas senyuman Seokjin dan keduanya tertawa memandangi wajah masing-masing dan memandang langit yang entah mengapa begitu cantik malam ini.

Keduanya tertidur lelap dibalkon milik Seokjin,

Dengan tangan yang masih erat menggenggam satu sama lain.

/-/

 _Tiga Jam setelah penemuan bangkai mayat massal_

 _20.00 KST – Unit Investigasi Khusus, Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency_

"Acel Delano Kalman, 30 tahun, berkewargenaraan Perancis namun berdarah campuran. Ibunya merupakan orang Korea. Diketahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bankir disebuah bank swasta di Amerika Serikat jadi itu yang membuat dirinya sering berpindah-pindah dan suka membeli properti atau rumah. Untuk di Korea, ia memiliki dua apartemen dan satu mansion, mansion itu adalah vila yang tadi kita investigasi" ujar Chanwook begitu melihat Seunghwan, Kyungwoo, Wooil, Kwangil dan Eunho datang dari vila.

Chanwook bisa mencium bau anyir menguar dari kelima tubuh laki - laki tersebut. Gitae dan Hyeon yang baru datang bahkan bisa mencium bau darah tersebut.

"Kalian lebih baik membersihkan diri, bau 'dari sana' terlalu tajam" ujar Hyeon dan kelimanya memutuskan mengambil pakaian salinan dan segera bebersih dikamar mandi. Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo adalah orang pertama yang selesai membersihkan diri datang dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaus putih dengan logo kepolisian didada kiri.

Memang nampaknya baju tersebut adalah seragam milik keduanya.

Gitae pun menyambut keduanya dengan dua gelas kopi disusul Eunho yang baru masuk menggunakan celana _jogger_ berwarna abu-abu dengan kaus seragam yang sama sambil mengambil satu potong _fried chicken_ milik Chanwook yang dihadiahi erangan sebal dari si yang empunya.

Hyeon datang bersamaan dengan Wooil dan Kwangil dengan dua plastik belanjaan besar berisi botol _coca-cola_ satu liter sebanyak lima botol dengan plastik satunya lagi berisi dua keranjang _basket fried chicken_.

Yang dalam waktu lima menit habis ludes di perut masing-masing.

Semua orang yang ada disana diam rehat sejenak sebelum Gitae memandang board mereka yang kemarin dirapihkan oleh Seunghwan dan Seokjin.

 _14 Februari 2019 : Kwon Yool dan Kim Jae Wook mengunjungi restaurant 'Wooden House.'_

 _14 Februari 2019 : Geum Hong Shim mencelakai Seokjin atas suruhan Kwon Yool._

 _14 Februari 2019 : Geum Hong Shim meninggal di apartemennya._

 _14 Februari 2019 : Kim Jae Wook meninggal akibat keracunan sianida._

 _15 Februari 2019 : Kwon Yool meninggal akibat keracunan sianida._

 _15 Februari 2019 : Mobil Jaewook mengalami kecelakaan dan terbakar._

 _22 Februari 2019 : Penemuan bangkai mobil Jaewook didaerah Dongjak-gu._

"Aku baru saja menerima hasil forensik ulang untuk mobil Jaewook dan ternyata benar yang menyebabkan rem mobilnya blong adalah karena tali remnya diputus secara sengaja" ujar Eunho menyadari Gitae memandang board tersebut penuh seksama.

"Jadi hipotesis Seokjin benar huh? Jaewook dan Yool bukan orang yang membunuh Hongshim" monolog Gitae namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh semua orang diruangan tersebut."

"Aku telah menelaah ulang _hidden cam_ diruang tunggu Hangyeol bersama Seokjin. Seokjin bilang tubuhnya memang mirip Jaewook, namun suara dan cara perangainya bukan Jaewook sama sekali. Seokjin menjamin itu orang yang berbeda" ucap Kyungwoo menimpali menuai atensi dari semua orang.

"Seokjin katamu?" tanya Eunho memastikan.

"Hm, Seokjin bilang figur Jaewook sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih ramping daripada sosok yang ada di video ini. Suara Jaewook adalah tipe baritone sedangkan divideo ini, pemuda yang tengah bersetebuh dengan Hangyeol suaranya bertipe _bass_. Orang ini memiliki ciri khas tertawa kecil atau terkekeh. Tipe orang yang berbicara dengan nada santai sedangkan Jaewook adalah tipe orang yang berbicara dengan nada formal dan _eloquent_. Setidaknya itu penjelasan dari Seokjin" balas Kyungwoo.

"Berarti, Hangyeol dan Hongshim tidak dibunuh oleh Yool maupun Jaewook. Karena kekasih Hangyeol bukanlah Jaewook dan baik Yool dan Jaewook meninggal dihari kita mencari mereka. Seakan-akan bahwa-" ujar Hyeon menimpali namun terhenti.

"Mereka berdua dijebak untuk menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Hangyeol dan Hongshim dan dikarenakan mereka sebagai tersangka meninggal, maka polisi akan memberhentikan penyelidikan" ujar Wooil memotong ucapan Hyeon.

Chanwook terkesiap.

"Astaga! Jadi hipotesis milik Seokjin benar!? Selama ini kita ditipu untuk mengikuti alur penjahat sebenarnya, tapi siapa tersangka sebenarnya?" tanya Chanwook terkagum kaget.

"Orang yang sama yang _mem-framing_ BTS" tukas Hyeon singkat, jelas dan padat.

Hening menyapa.

"Kita harus lakukan pengivestigasian ulang mengenai kasus Hangyeol dan Hongshim seiring dengan investigasi vila dan Jaewook dan Yool. Aku yakin ini saling terkait satu sama lain" timpal Kwangil.

"Kita mulai besok pagi, dan panggil Seokjin nanti untuk ikut mengivestigasi bersama. Kita akan adakan rapat internal besok pagi. Sekarang kalian semua balik kerumah dan beristirahatlah. Ini akan menjadi penyelidikan yang akan panjang bagi kita semua" ujar Hyeon memutuskan untuk membubarkan anggotanya.

"Aku yang akan menjemput Seokjin besok pagi" titah Wooil tegas, tidak menyediakan ruang untuk dibantah lalu pergi begitu saja.

Chanwook yang mendengar pernyataan Wooil mendengus lucu dan Eunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat salah satu kelakukan maknae mereka dan memutuskan mengajak Chanwook pulang bersamanya.

Hyeon pun tadi pulang bersama Kwangil dan Gitae menyisakan Kyungwoo dan Seunghwan yang keduanya memutuskan untuk bertandang ke rumah milik Kyungwoo.

Ralat,

Rumah milik Kyungwoo dan mendiang Joomin ketika mereka menikah nanti.

Ya, Seharusnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, lagipula aku disini hanya ingin menumpang tidur" ujar Seunghwan sambil merenggangkan otor dan urat syarafnya. Bunyi retakan ala 'pijat urut' memberi suara dirumah Kyungwoo yang sepi ini.

"Jadi, apa yang Seokjin katakan padamu?" ujar Kyungwoo sambil membawa dua gelas dan dua botol Soju.

"Ia mencurigai Eunho." satu utas kalimat padat yang dikeluarkan Seunghwan mampu membuat Kyungwoo menghela nafas.

Membawa ingatannya kepada sebuah percakapan di pantry.

 _"Kyungwoo-ah..."_

 _"Nde hyung..."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu...kau tahu itu kan...?" ujar si pemuda lebih tua dengan lembut. Si pemuda yang lebih muda memberikan senyuman meneduhkan membawa tubuh kecil tersebut ke pelukannya._

 _"Tentu aku mencintaimu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan melamarmu hyung"_

 _"Hyung punya perasaan tidak enak akan kasus ini, jika boleh maukah kau membantuku untuk menyetujui agar UIK tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini...?"_

 _"Hyung, mengapa berbicara demikian? Wooil dan Hyeon hyung sudah bekerja semaksimal untuk kasus ini, appa hyung juga bahkan kita semua termasuk dirimu. Kasus kita telah menemukan titik terang-"_

 _"Daripada titik terang, aku punya firasat kita mendapat 'blackhole' Kyungwoo-ah...hyung..." ujar Joomin akhirnya terbata-bata membuat Kyungwoo menarik tubuh tunangan yang kelak menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu keluar kearah taman belakang. Membantu pasangannya menenangkan diri._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu hyung?"_

 _"Tolong apapun yang aku katakan jangan marah padaku..."_

 _"Baiklah, katakan"_

 _"Bagaimana jika...BTS...enam orang didalam grup itu dijebak menjadi tersangka atas kasus ini dan Eunho mengetahuinya?"_

 _Dan Seunghwan yang saat itu beristirahat dibalik pohon yang tidak sengaja menguping terkesiap kaget mendengarnya._

"Ini aneh Kyungwoo...bagaimana dua orang dari dua 'kehidupan' yang berbeda mengatakan hal yang sama..." keluh Seunghwan memijat dahinya berkali-kali sambil menuangkan Soju kedalam gelasnya dan meminum dalam sekali teguk.

"Joomin...Seokjin... dua orang tersebut apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua bisa menyimpulkan hal itu terhadap BTS dan Eunho?" tanya Kyungwoo menghela nafas sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Seokjin menemukan memoar milik Hongshim, tepat disaat ia menemukan mayatnya" ucap Seunghwan membuat Kyungwoo terduduk kaget.

"Apa kau bilang!? Seokjin menemukan memoar milik Hongshim? Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu siapapun" ucap Kyungwoo jelas menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Seunghwan pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan salinan memoar yang ia terima dari Seokjin.

 _01.01.2013_

 _Aku mau mati saja rasanya. Apa salahnya jika aku seorang gay? Jin Soo Wan dan Jo Jung Sun berani menklaim design iklan milikku. Aku benci mereka._

 _23.01.2013_

 _Ckck,kini aku bisa membalas dendamku. Soowan dan Jungsun kini pasti panik siapa yang memperkosa adik dan pacar mereka saat party semalam. Itulah akibatnya merebuk karya milikku. Perempuan itu juga bodoh dengan mudahnya mabuk ditempat umum. Rasakan! Kini keperawananmu direngut oleh seorang gay!_

 _10.02.2013_

 _Ra Joon Ki songsaenim adalah dosen terbaik yang pernah ada._

 _07.03.2013_

 _Ra Joon Ki songsaenim mensupportku dengan beasiswa S2 ke KAFA. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa lolos atau tidak tapi kuharap aku bisa._

 _07.04.2013_

 _Aku baru tahu situs web ini ada untuk para gay. Seseorang dengan username MasterLife bahkan dengan baik hati memberikan aku uang._

 _12.05.2013_

 _Aku merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook dia harus bekerja ditempat kotor ini diusia yang sangat muda._

 _06.06.2014_

 _Aku lulus kuliah dan mendapat beasiswa ke KAFA, tapi mengapa hatiku merasa kosong? Ra Joon Ki songsaenim dan calon tunangannya membuatku lemas tak berdaya. Joonki songsaenim, saranghamnida._

 _29.08.2015_

 _Sudah setahun aku tidak menulis memoir dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus kuliah Ra Joon Ki songsaenim menyarankanku melanjutkan S3 ke Prancis dan memulai hidup disana. Ra Joon Ki songsaenim aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu._

 _09.10.2016_

 _Semua orang tidak mau menerima karyawan gay sepertiku. Aku benci mereka semua. Satu – satunya tempat paling menghibur hanyalah website itu._

 _12.12.2017_

 _MasterLife membantu berkenalan dengan Shin Moon Soo. Siapa sangka dia seorang polisi? Dunia ini tidak adil. Moonsoo yang gay bisa jadi polisi mengapa aku tidak?_

 _21.03.2018_

 _Hari ini kami resmi berpacaran. Bukan karna aku mau dengannya, tapi aku butuh pemuas nafsu dan juga uang untuk bertahan hidup. MasterLife memberitahuku banya polisi – polisi 'cantik' di Seoul. Haruskah aku melamar jadi polisi?_

 _14.05.2018_

 _Undangan Ra Joon Ki songsaenim kini resmi ditanganku. Aku mencintaimu hingga sekarang songsaenim tapi mengapa kau tidak melihatnya?_

 _27.09.2018_

 _Hari ini aku ke club Alpa Pack. Ini klub terhebat sepanjang masa. MasterLife benar – benar baik hati memberikan tiketnya untukku. Cukup kaget melihat banyak artis disini. Hangyeol lumayan cantik tapi menurutku masih cantikan Moonsoo. Aku ingin menggodanya tapi ia punya MasterLife. Jungkook dan kawan – kawannya juga ada disini. Aku bersyukur anak itu tumbuh dengan baik._

 _02.02.2019_

 _Fix aku jatuh cinta dengan Kim Seok Jin. Dunia sekarang begitu mencintaiku. Aku mendapat uang dari MasterLife untuk melanjutkan karirku dan mendapat free pass ke Alpha Pack. Moonsoo yang dengan senang hati memberikan foto Seokjin untuk jadi bahan masturbasi. Mianhae Moonsoo-ya, aku memang sejak dulu tidak bisa mencintaimu._

 _14.02.2019_

 _Shit! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa MasterLife adalah Hyungnim. Aku menyesal mengikuti permintaan Yool untuk membunuh Seokjin. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Seokjin adalah kekasih Hyungnim!_

"Wow...ini cukup menjelaskan betapa gilanya Hongshim semasa hidup. Tapi apa hubungan memoar ini dengan BTS dan Eunho?" tanya Kyungwoo penasaran.

"Seokjin menanyakan apakah Eunho mempunyai membership card dan aku menjawab bahwa Eunho justru punya unlimited membership card . Sedangkan, didalam memoar tersebut Hongshim menyebut nama Jungkook disaat tahun 2013. Itu artinya Eunho mengenal Jungkook"

"Eh...?"

"Kyungwoo-ah, Pada Mei 2013, Jungkook bekerja sebagai pekerja seks di klub itu dan pada saat itu umurnya bahkan masih enam belas tahun. Menurutmu bagaimana bisa Eunho tidak menyadari klub itu memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur secara illegal bahkan ini merupakan pekerjaan yang juga illegal?"

Kyungwoo terdiam mencermati perkataan Seunghwan.

Juga fakta mengenai Alpha Pack Club mempunyai sistem pre-booking orang-orang yang masuk kesana harus mendaftar paling maksimal enam jam sebelum pembukaan dan hanya terbatas untuk seratus lima puluh orang perharinya terkecuali bagi mereka yang punya unlimited membership card seperti Eunho mungkin bisa masuk meski kuota terpenuhi. Terlebih, Orang yang mem-booking tersebut bisa melihat list nama-nama siapa saja yang sudah memesan tiket masuk dalam bentuk username seperti 'MasterLife' ini dan bukan hanya itu mereka bahkan bisa langsung melihat siapa saja 'staff' yang bekerja dimalam itu. Semuanya ditampilkan secara 'transparan' maka dari itu semakin kecil kemungkinan Eunho tidak mengetahui Jungkook"

Semua terasa jelas bagi Kyungwoo.

"Jadi maksudmu, Eunho terlibat dengan si pemilik username 'MasterLife'/ hyungnim ini?"

"Bukan hanya itu, aku juga yakin bahwa hipotesis yang dikatakan oleh Joomin sebelumnya berhubungan dengan ini Kyungwoo-ah. Itu sebabnya aku meminta rekaman CCTV tiga tahun kebelakang ini"

Kyungwoo menghela nafas.

"Wooil dan Daejun sunbaenim tidak akan mengizinkan penyelidikan ulang atas kematian putranya" ujar Kyungwoo.

Keduanya menyapa keheningan dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika hipotesis kita- maksudku hipotesis Joomin mengenai Eunho salah?"

"Kita akan dibenci oleh Eunho, Wooil dan seluruh tim UIK" jawab Seunghwan lugas.

Meninggalkan helaan nafas panjang dari Kyungwoo.

"Tapi Kyungwoo, bagaimana jika itu benar?" tanya Seunghwan menghabiskan sebotol soju dan kini menatap mata Kyungwoo dalam penuh arti.

"Semua orang dalam bahaya, terkhusus Seokjin" ucap Kyungwoo mantap pula.

Menyadari bahwa Joomin dan Seokjin sama-sama tengah memancing amarah iblis yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

/-/

 _Seokjin terbangun merasa helaian rambutnya bergerak seiring deru angin._

 _Mendapati kini dirinya disebuah pantai yang tampak familiar._

 _Ah, ini adalah pantai dermaga di Busan._

 _Salah satu spot yang Taehyung sempat foto._

 _"Ini indah bukan...?" tanya salah seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang tiba-tiba kini sudah ada disampingnya merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam menghirup angin laut sebanyak yang ia bisa._

 _Seokjin tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama, kekanakkan memang, entah mengapa, tapi senyumnya semakin mengembang begitu melihat sebuah cincin terpasang apik di jari manis kanan pemuda tersebut._

 _Kwon Joomin hadir kedalam mimpinya._

Sebuah sentuhan dipipi membangunkan dirinya dari tidur.

Hoseok yang kini duduk memandang dirinya sambil menghalau mentari menjadi pelaku yang menyentuh pipinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya menghapus air matanya.

"Mimpimu sebegitu sedihnya hingga dirimu menangis?" tanya Hoseok dengan intonasi lembut.

Seokjin tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak, justru mimpiku terlalu membahagiakan sehingga mampu membuatku menangis" ujar Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin mengundang maksud Hoseok kedalam apertemennya untuk sarapan karena mereka juga tidak menyadari semalaman tertidur di balkon.

Myeongyi yang juga ikut bangun karena mencium bau daging yang kemarin masih sisa dan sedang dihangatkan oleh Seokjin juga ikutan terbangun histeris mendapati salah satu member grup favoritnya ada disini. Merasa tidak enak dengan member lainnya Seokjin menawarkan member lainnya untuk ikut sarapan dirumahnya jika berkenan dan tak sampai semenit pintu depannya sudah berbunyi dengan lima orang yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu untuk dibukakan oleh Myeongyi.

Myeongyi bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun bisa membayangkan akan sarapan bersama idolanya.

Namun tak lama berselang kemudian Wooil datang membuat suasana yang tadinya hidup kini menjadi dingin.

Ini bukan sarapan ideal yang Myeongyi harapkan karena baik BTS dan Wooil saling melempar deathglare satu sama lain.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya" ujar Seokjin kepada seluruh 'tamu-tamunya.'

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki banyak tamu tidak di-" ujar Wooil namun dipotong oleh Seokjin.

"Mereka tetanggaku hyung, dan lagi aku punya banyak stok daging yang tidak bisa kuhabiskan sendirian. Aku bahkan berencana untuk membawa Myeongyi kesini karena apartemen ini terlalu luas untuk sendirian"

"Woah, jinjja!?" tanya Myeongyi tidak percaya dan Seokjin mengangguk penuh senyum.

"Tapi gajiku tidak cukup untuk membiayai apartemennya..." ujar Myeongyi sedih.

"Tidak usah khawatir, gajiku masih cukup kok, lagipula apartemen ini dibayarkan oleh pihak atas" ujar Seokjin dan Myeongyi kembali berteriak girang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tamu kita satu ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka punya jadwal 'selonggar' ini hingga mampu sarapan disini"

"Ah tuan Ok, kami hanya menerima undangan disini. Lagipula tidak enak menolak kebaikan dari seorang 'tetangga' terlebih dirinya sempat kami bantu" ujar Namjoon formal.

Namun penuh sindiran.

"Bantu? Seokjin tidak butuh bantuan kalian. Koleganya jauh lebih baik bisa merawatnya" jawab Wooil sombong.

"Ah, benarkah? Apakah Seokjin-shi belum menceritakan bahwa ia pingsan dan kami yang merawatnya?" ujar Taehyung ikut mengompori.

"Seokjin?" tanya Wooil kaget.

"Err hyung aku bisa jelaskan...waktu itu aku kehujanan dan aku seharian berada diluar jadi-"

"Ah Seokjin-shi, sebagai sesama kolega seharusnya kau memberi tahu tuan Ok, lihat dirinya, 'merasa gagal' melindungi 'koleganya' sendiri" sulut Jimin.

Seokjin yang merasakan situasi semakin memanas memandang Wooil yang nampaknya sudah siap untuk mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya segera menyuapi mulut itu dengan _lettuce wrap_ berisi daging, nasi, dan bumbu lainnya.

"Bisakah kita sarapan dengan tenang, Wooil hyungie~" ujar Seokjin mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo terakhirnya. Membuat Wooil akhirnya diam namun dia memandang ada raut cemburu diwajah member BTS membuat Wooil semakin senang mengusili keenam orang tersebut.

"Aku marah padamu, kau sakit dan tidak bilang apapun padaku"

"Eiy~ jangan seperti Chanwook ah, dirimu tidak cocok" ujar Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku lagi, aku menolak makan selain dari makanan yang disodorkan dari tanganmu sendiri" ujar Wooil membuat Seokjin terkekeh namun dengan senang hati menyuapi Wooil dan mengatakan betapa kekanakkannya Wooil.

Sementara itu Wooil menaikkan satu alisnya ketika berhadapan dengan BTS tidak luput dengan senyum meremehkan miliknya yang seolah berkata,

Sadar diri, bahwa aku yang menang dan kalian tidak pantas bersanding dengan pemuda ini.

Myeongyi yang menyaksikan perang dingin dan 'kepolosan' Seokjin hanya terdiam plongo.

Sungguh suatu pagi yang 'cerah' untuk menjalani hari.

Seokjin datang bersama dengan Wooil yang sebelumnya singgah untuk melepas gips di kaki Seokjin dan diganti dengan perban biasa. Semua orang yang hadir disana menyambut bahagia keduanya. Terkecuali Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo yang datang belakangan dan tampak terlihat 'teler'

"Ugh, kalian habis mabuk di _club_ mana?" ejek Chanwook dihadiahi jitakan oleh Kyungwoo.

Hyeon akhirnya kembali membagi tugas. Wooil, Gitae dan Eunho disuruh kembali datang ke Alpha Agency untuk memeriksa Soohyuk, Taejoon, dan Joohwan. Sementara Kwangil diminta untuk menghubungi dan mengakses informasi mengenai pemilik vila sementara Chanwook dan Seokjin diminta untuk melihat hasil visum mayat-mayat dan Hyeon menggelar konferensi pers mengenai Jaewook dan Yool.

Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo yang masih teler dibiarkan beristirahat dulu.

 ** _Breaking News : [03/03/2019] The two actors who are also CEO of Alpha Agency, Kim Jae Wook and Kwon Yool who died were confirmed as victims of premeditated murder by police this morning. Police are still investigating further to see if it has anything to do with the death of an idol and actor, Gi Han Geyol who died a few months ago._**

"Dia sama sekali tidak terperangkap oleh jebakanmu?" ujar seorang pemuda dimobil menanyankan kepada seorang pemuda berjas yang tengah mengurut kepalanya.

"Iya, jadi bisakah kau diam sejenak dan tidak seperti 'anjing kepanasan' sehingga aku tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk membersihkan namamu" ujar pemuda berjas tadi yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan.

"Kau adalah temanku yang paling baik dan terbaik~ hubungkan aku dengan little brat kita" ujar pemuda tersebut membuat pemuda berjas tadi mendecak kesal dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Oy hyung! ada apa?"_

"Bocah keras kepala itu ingin berbicara kepadamu" ujar pemuda berjas tersebut dihadiahi tawa dari si pemuda dan orang disebrang sana.

 _"Hahaha~ Apalagi yang kau perbuat hyung? Kau membuat uri hyungnim pusing tujuh keliling"_ gelak tawa disebrang sana.

"Tidak ada lil brat! Aku berani bersumpah hari ini aku menjadi anak penurut. Aku bahkan ikut kedalam meeting - meeting yang dia atur!"

 _"HAHAHAH! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah kesal hyungnim saat ini. Tapi Taejoon, Joohwan dan Soohyuk dalam bahaya. Kepolisian itu mengendus agensi mereka"_

Suasana mobil kini sedingin kutub utara.

"Jelaskan."

 _"Well, kau menelponku karena sudah melihat berita hari ini bukan? Kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan re-investigasi ulang. Tiga orang temanmu bisa terseret"_

"Kau dimana?"

 _"Sedang melanjutkan hobiku"_

"Kim Seokjin. Anak itu, seberapa cerdasnya dia bisa berpikir bisa menangkapku?"

 _"Tidak tahu, anak itu penuh kejutan...tapi..."_

"Tapi apa?"

 _"Aku punya 'hadiah kecil untuk calon kekasihmu dan peliharaanmu itu"_

"Oh ya? Apakah sanggup membuat mereka terkesan?"

 _"Oh, bahkan lebih cukup untuk membuat Wooil kesaysanganmu mengamuk"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali.

Kali ini senyumnya sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Kirim hadiah itu 'atas namaku' untuknya"

Lalu telepon pun terputus.

"Kau tidak bisa sehari untuk tidak berbuat ulah ya?" jawab pemuda berjas tadi menghela nafas lelah.

"Oh~ kau menyakiti hati uri lil brat, kau meragukan kemampuannya"

"Justru karena aku tidak meragukannya, aku yakin kali ini aku akan bekerja lebih ekstra membersihkan kekacauannya" pemuda berjas tadi geleng-geleng kepala dan si pemuda yang diajak bicara tadi kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Aku ingin singgah kemakam mereka. Bagaimanapun kita harus berkujung" ujar pemuda itu memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Dan kalau bisa kita juga mengunjungi makam Joomin, aku rindu padanya"

/-/

Seokjin dan Chanwook terkejut begitu mendengar hasil autopsi yang didapat dari unit forensik.

"Aku tidak salah dengar bukan...? Ada lima puluh orang yang meninggal dirumah itu?"

"Iya, dan kesemuanya merupakan imigran illegal dari Korea Utara, kita tidak bisa mengeksplor lebih banyak karena kita masih bersitegang dengan Korea Utara ditambah jika mereka tahu rakyat mereka meninggal disini, maka ada kemungkinan ada perlawanan dari sana. Ini sangat sensitif Seokjin, kita tidak bisa mengidentifikasi lebih lanjut"

Seokjin dan Chanwook menghela nafas sebelum Seokjin teringat sesuatu.

Nametag dengan nama Kang Eun Seom.

"Apakah kalian bisa mencari identitas atas nama Kang Eun Seom diantara para korban ini?"

"Kami mohon maaf tidak bisa melakukan itu karena itu diluar kewenangan kami, tapi aku rasa kalian bisa. Kami akan menyerahkan laporan sidik jari, beberapa ciri badan, dan laporan lainnya kepada kalian" ujar salah satu staf sambil memberikan sebundel folder putih dengan stempel merah besar bertuliskan"classified" di tengah-tengahnya.

Seokjin dan Chanwook menghela nafas dan pamit undur diri.

"Darimana kita harus mencari..." ujar Chanwook menghela nafas.

"Mereka bilang mereka imigran illegal. Setidaknya pasti mereka memiliki 'ktp palsu' untuk mengurus segalanya bukan?"

Lalu Chanwook mengangguk.

"Coba hubungi agen-agen yang biasanya melakukan pemalsuan identitas seperti ini dan tanyakan apakah mereka pernah membuat atas nama Kang Eun Seom?" tanya Seokjin dan Chanwook menghela nafas dan kedua maknae tersebut masuk kedalam ruangannya mendapati ruangan mereka telah kosong melompong nampaknya Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo sedang pergi entah kemana.

Seokjin pun yang mendapat _soft copy_ dari unit forensik segera mendownloadnya dan membuka email 'pribadi-nya' dan mengirim pada Sophia, temannya di PI yang juga sesama forensik.

Semoga teman koleganya tersebut bisa membantunya.

Seokjin bisa melihat bahwa Myeongyi yang sedang libur tiba-tiba lari panik bagai dikejar hantu.

"Myeongyi? ada apa kemari?" tanya Seokjin mendapati Myeongyi datang dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Hah...hah...kauhh...hh...harus...liat...inih.." ujar Myeongyi sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

 ** _Dispatch : [03/03/2019] The one member of BTS J-Hope caught oversleep with one man in his neighbor balcony. Are they dating?_**

"Ya tuhan..." ucap Seokjin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Foto dirinya dengan Hoseok yang tertidur di balkon miliknya yang terpotret dari jauh.

Bagaimana bisa!?

 _\- Comment Section –_

 _[Ddokkomi34] : Mwoya? J-hope seorang gay?_

 _[Hobimang94] : Ini artikel sampah. Bagaimana bisa dispatch berani memfoto privasi! Pasti foto ini didapat dari sasaeng fans! Report dan block artikel ini guys!_

 _[Dumbledoreee] : LOL! Army menship member BTS seperti taekook, sope, dan minimoni tapi giliran salah satu membernya beneran gay, dan seketika mereka panik! Hahaha! suck it motherfucker!_

 _[Jezebeluv] : Tunggu dulu, orang yang bersandar pada dada J-Hope bukankah si polisi terkenal itu?_

 _[Aintnotrash] : Mwoya? Polisi itu juga gay?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[rundevilrun] : Dia terlalu cantik, jadi wajar saja dia gay! Berapa harga tubuhnya jika dijual?_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _[armyborahae] : Army, ayo bantu report dan block artikel ini agar di take down._

 _[namjachingu] : Heol, ayo gaes, bantu share, like, dan repost agar semua dunia tahu kejelekkan boygroup yang katanya 'paved the way'_

 _[xixixi69] : Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka serendah ini? Jangan-jangan BTS sudah menyuap polisi untuk menutup kasusnya_

 _[sparkieswithlove] : Petisi untuk menangkap BTS atas kasus pembunuhan Hangyeol dan pemecatan terhadap polisi gadungan itu._

 _[mesparks555] : Sign petition here to blue house guys *insert links* that police did dirty to my hangyeolie_

 _[IpurpleU] : Polisi itu harus didepak dari sini guys. Dia bukan berasal dari Korea Selatan tapi Amerika Serikat! Dia membawa image buruk untuk BTS!_

 _[bt21FAN] : Uri hoseokie tidak pantas bersanding dengan polisi lacur itu_

 _[exolforever] : Wait? Dia bukannya yang muncul di variety show dimana Kai oppa menjenguknya? Itu dia kan?_

 _[whirlwind] : Ew! This is why i hate gay people! Jauh-jauh dari EXO oppadeul!_

Seokjin merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Seokjin? hey? tenanglah! bernafas Jin! bernafas!" ujar Chanwook mendapati tubuh Seokjin yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku...akuh...tidak melakukan hal yang dituduhkan oleh mereka...aku tidak menerima suap apapun..hiks.." akhirnya tangis Seokjin pun pecah.

Seunghwan dan Kyungwoo yang melihat artikel tersebut di cafe kantin segera menuju ruangan mereka mendapati Myeongyi dan Chanwook yang kini memeluk dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu menenangkan.

Seokjin yang mendapati keduanya segera berhambur kepelukan keduanya.

"Hiks...aku bersumpah hyung...aku tidak berbuat demikian, aku tidak pernah berbuat demikian..." ujar Seokjin berkali-kali seperti rapalan.

"Shh...aku tahu, kami tahu. Kau orang baik Seokjin, dan juga selalu bertindak benar. Apapun yang terjadi dan dituduhkan kepadamu 'kami' tahu itu tidak benar" ujar Kyungwoo mengelus rambut halus pemuda itu.

Hingga sebuah dobrakan membuat mereka memusatkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk dimana ada Gitae, Eunho, dan terkhusus Wooil yang kini mukanya memerah padam.

"Wooil hyung aku bisa jelaskan-" ucapan Seokjin terhenti,

Ketika satu tamparan keras mengenai wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku kecewa padamu Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan pemuda brengsek itu! Setelah semua fakta yang engkau ketahui tentang Joomin!" emosi Wooil meledak.

"Ok Woo Il, kau kelewatan. Kau percaya dengan artikel sampah itu!?" ujar Kyungwoo marah tak tega melihat Seokjin diperlakukan hina seperti itu.

"Kyungwoo-ah! Kau selalu membela anak ini! Artikel sampah kau bilang!? Bagaimana bisa foto-foto didalam artikel ini dikatakan sebagai sampah! Oh~ jangan-jangan kau juga memakai jasa tubuhnya. Hey Seokjin, katakan. Berapa harga tubuhmu huh"

Satu tinjuan mengarah langsung kemuka Wooil.

Dari Seunghwan.

"Jaga ucapanmu Wooil. Kau memandang Kyungwoo dan Seokjin hina seakan dirimu sendiri tidak hina, kau sendiri pernah memaksa untuk meniduri Joomin disaat kau tahu bahwa dia mencintai Kyungwoo! Kau yang lebih hina diantara semua yang lain! Kau berlagak seakan kau yang merasa kehilangan disaat Joomin tiada, tapi kau lupa ada Daejoon sunbaenim dan Kyungwoo disini sebagai APPA dan CALON SUAMINYA!" Akhirnya Seunghwan mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Kau merasa bahwa BTS sebagai tersangka yang menjauhkan dirimu dari Joomin, TAPI SEBENARNYA ULAHMU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUAT JOOMIN MENJAUH DARIMU! IA JIJIK DENGANMU! JAUH SEBELUM IA TIADA!" hantam Seunghwan sekali lagi membuat Wooil naik pitam hingga mereka adu tinju membuat Hyeon dan Kwangil yang baru saja datang segera melerai keduanya.

"Cukup! Hentikan! Tidak bisakkah kalian bersikap dengan kepala dingin!" titah Hyeon penuh dengan nada tinggi untuk pertama kali.

"Katakan ini kepada manusia hina satu ini!" ujar Seunghwan emosi mendulang emosi balik dari Wooil untuk melanjutkan baku hantam sebelum mereka mendengar sepatah kata dari Seokjin.

" _Honor..._ " ujar Seokjin dengan lirih melihat kini pemuda itu duduk bersujud dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas kedua pahanya.

Posisi seorang narapidana dahulu sebelum dieksekusi pada zaman Joseon.

 _"Hiks..Honor...to never do what you know is wrong, even if no one is watching...hiks..and always to do what you know is right, even though no one is watching...hhh...to defend the innocent, protect the weak, to aid the injured...hiks...to speak the truth in all things, and to stand against evil in all ways...hiks..honor is beyond price..hiks...and we welcome you as the part of us..hiks..._ " ujar Seokjin masih dengan posisi yang sama mengucap kalimat dengan terbata-bata.

Kalimat yang familiar ditelinga mereka.

 _Greeting card_ yang selalu diterima oleh para polisi baru ketiga bergabung.

Kartu penuh makna yang menjadi pedoman hidup seluru polisi diseluruh Korea Selatan.

 _"I'm being welcomed with such a honor...hiks...so why...hh...hiks..so why...hiks...i'm betraying the honor...when i'm still never do what i know is wrong, always to do what i know is right, to defend the innocent, protect the weak, to aid the injured...hiks...to speak the truth in all things, and to stand against evil in all ways...i'm still hold this honor, 'hyung'"_ ujar Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris,

Untuk mempertegas dimanapun ia lahir dan dibesarkan ia masih memegang teguh prinsip, moral, dan nilai dari kampung halamannya.

Berani menatap Wooil dari posisi sujudnya hingga berdiri tertatih dengan tubuh bergetar.

Lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut disusul dengan Myeongyi dan Chanwook yang menyusul Seokjin. Trio maknae itu membawa Seokjin pulang keapartemen Chanwook juga dengan mobil Chanwook yang diparkir dibelakang karena menurut pengakuan Myeongyi kini sudah banyak pers dan wartawan yang menunngu diareal perumahan, kantor polisi,

dan agensi BigHit.

Member BTS sedang melakukan latihan seperti biasa sebelum head manager mereka datang dengan wajah tertekan.

"Tuan Kim? Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon kebingungan

"Jung Ho Seok, apa yang kau lakukan semalam bersama Kim Seok Jin dibalkon polisi muda itu dan BAGAIMANA BISA IA ADALAH TETANGGA KALIAN!?" ujar tuan Kim sambil melempar print-an kertas berisi artikel dirinya dan Seokjin yang dirilis oleh Dispatch.

Member BTS segera mengambil ponsel masing-masing untuk melihat situasi dan kondisi internet saat ini.

 _Trending on NAVER_

 _#1 PetitiontoBlueHouse_

 _#2 Kim Seok Jin_

 _#3 J-Hope_

 _#4 SluttyPolice_

 _#5 SeokjinWhore_

 _\- Comment Section –_

 _[+0][-359] : Jadi si polisi cantik itu dihargai berapa? Lol menjual tubuuhnya dan tidak menegakkan keadilan_

 _[+47][-58] : Dari dulu aku menyadari bahwa polisi itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Lebih baik ia bekerja sebagai gigolo di gay club terkenal saja! Shame on you!_

 _[+2106][-3220] : *post a picture* lol ini meme of the year._ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _(dia posting foto dimana ada dua aktor gayporn dan mengganti wajahnya dengan Seokjin dan J-Hope)_

 _[+31,239,121][-166] : Hey para army. Saat ini uri hobi butuh support, ayok tunjukkan support dengan menghapus 'clear search' J-Hope yang berkaitan dengan polisi tersebut._

 _[+269][-100] : Segera tanda tangani petisi untuk mengeluarkan polisi lacur itu dari Korea guys._

 _[+1,571][-47] : *post a picture* Siapapun yang membuat meme ini, you are the king bruh!_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_ _(memenya berisi muka seokjin dengan tulisan 'cumpster')_

 _[+636][-5] : Musnah saja dia kecuali dia ingin memuaskan nafsu seluruh pria korea selatan!_

 _[+843][-21] : Heol, Ia lebih baik pergi saja, menggoda BTS dan EXO? Lama-lama dia menggoda bias kalian yang lain. Ewh, such a predator_

 _[+2.156][-139] : *post a picture* Ayo segera tanda tangani petisi ini guys. Ini screenshot terakhir dan kita berhasil mendapat seratus ribu tandatangan._

 _[+126][-237] : Tolong musnahkan saja dia._

 _[+990][-179] : Jikalaupun Hobi-oppa gay, ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki-laki jalang itu._

 _[+2,338][-14] : Hangyeol deserves better. Polisi itu memframing Hangyeol sebagai penjahat. Sparkies tak akan pernah bisa menerima ini semua._

 _[+2,164][-18] : Tolong buang dia, si sampah masyarakat ini._

 _[+134][-4] : Jika aku bisa kerumahnya, akan ku tembak dia persis dengan luka tembak Hangyeol._

 _[+1,945] [-8] : Seluruh rakyat korea membenci dia jadi tolong buang dia jauh-jauh dari negeri ini._

"Ini gila..semua orang bisa berkata sekasar ini di internet.." ujar Jimin, kini emosinya tengah diubun-ubun dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita akan merelease statement bahwa Seokjin memang benar yang mengundangmu ke balkonnya, melihat kini Seokjin adalah sasaran empuk untuk menjadi kambing hitam kita saat ini. Reaksi publik saat ini tertuju kepadanya.

"Ckckck, kalian selamanya akan tetap menjadi peliharaanku. Menjadi kambing hitam kesayanganku"

"...Tapi yang aku tahu, setiap pendosa punya hak untuk penebusan. Dan untuk semua hal baik yang pernah dirimu lakukan padaku, aku rasa dirimu punya hak itu"

"Tidak" jawab Hoseok tegas.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan Seokjin menjadi kambing hitam. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan menghandlle ini bersama dirinya" putus Hoseok final tidak menerima bantahan membuat tuan Kim berdecak kesal dan frustasi hingga memutuskan untuk keluar sambil membanting pintu keluar.

"Hyung...jelaskan apa yang terjadi di foto ini" tanya Taehyung panas.

Ini tidak adil menurutnya.

Bagaimana bisa Hoseok mendapat kesempatan untuk 'tidur' bersama Seokjin dan justru membuat Seokjin kedalam lingkaran api.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan kebalkon kita, lalu mendapati anak itu masih bangun juga dengan dua gelas teh hijau. Aku meminta satu gelasnya dan singgah dibalkonnya, hingga kami tertidur disana sampai pagi" ujar Hoseok terduduk lemas dilantai studio dance mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disana hanya demi segelas teh hijau Hoseok! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu ini. Sadar diri bahwa kita publik figur dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu ada kamera yang mengintai kita" akhirnya Yoongi meluapkan emosinya.

Hoseok tak sadar kini air matanya telah mengalir.

Ah, kapan terakhir dia menangis?

"Yoongi hyung...Taehyung benar...dia berbeda...hingga tak sadar telah kulabuhkan hatiku padanya" ujar Hoseok dengan sisa tenaga yang ada membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lega dengan derasnya air mata penuh kelegaan.

Akhirnya Hoseok untuk pertama kali dalam hidup bisa merasakan apa itu 'kebahagiaan'

/-/

Seokjin terbangun merasa helaian rambutnya bergerak seiring deru angin.

Mendapati kini dirinya disebuah pantai yang tampak familiar.

Ah, ini adalah pantai dermaga di Busan.

Salah satu spot yang Taehyung sempat foto.

"Ini indah bukan...?" tanya salah seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih yang tiba-tiba kini sudah ada disampingnya merentangkan tangan dengan mata terpejam menghirup angin laut sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Seokjin tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama, kekanakkan memang, entah mengapa, tapi senyumnya semakin mengembang begitu melihat sebuah cincin terpasang apik di jari manis kanan pemuda tersebut.

Kwon Joomin hadir kedalam mimpinya.

"Lelah ya...?" ujar suara lembut itu lagi membuat Seokjin memandang Joomin yang telah memandangnya lebih dulu.

"Sedikit..."

"Tak perlu khawatir...ada enam pemuda yang menjadi kekasihmu. Aku iri..." ujar Joomin dengan nada jahil.

"Jika maksudmu adalah BTS, maka aku akan segera loncat kelaut ini" ujar Seokjin.

"Hey aku serius!"

"Mana mungkin! Kau mau aku muncul di berita dengan headline 'Seorang polisi mengencani enam tersangka sekaligus!' bisa-bisa imo dan samchonku terkena serangan jantung!" jawab Seokjin sambil tertawa.

"Mereka bukan tersangka, Seokjin-ah..." jawab Joomin dengan lesu seiring dengan hembusan angin yang semakin menderu-deru.

"Huh...?"

"Tolong bantu aku, Kali adalah pelakunya tolong temukan dia. Little bean adalah kunci utama untuk menemukannya. Bantu aku menuntaskan kasus yang tak bisa kutuntaskan Seokjin-ah. Demi aku, demi Wooil, demi Kyungwoo, dan demi cintamu"

"Tapi-"

"Dan selalu, untuk tetap bahagia"

Seokjin terbangun begitu ia merasakan mesin mobil sudah dimatikan. Seokjin masuk kedalam hunian apartemen milik Chanwook bersama Myeongyi yang memapahnya. Myeongyi sibuk mengompres pipinya yang membengkak sementara Chanwook mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

Chanwook menjauh namun berterima kasihlah kepada telinga Seokjin.

 _"Chanwook-ah, Seokjin dan Wooil akan diberhentikan sementara dari penyelidikan ini. Kasus ini juga sedang dirapatkan untuk dipindahtangankan ke Unit Investigasi Umum atau unit lain. Jadi lebih baik kalian berdua fokus menjaga dirinya saja"_

Seokjin kembali menangis mendengar suara lelah Hyeon diujung sana.

"Hiks...Myeongyi..aku ingin pulang...aku ingin pulang..." ujar Seokjin membuat Chanwook dan Myeongyi menyalahartikan untuk kembali keapertemen milik Seokjin padahal yang Seokjin maksud mengenai pulang ialah ia ingin kembali ke Amerika.

Ia rindu teman-temannya.

Ia rindu pelukan hangat ibunya.

Namun dirinya tetap dibawa entah bagaimana bisa selamat dari kerubungan pers dan wartawan hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Sampai di apartemennya Seokjin dibantu oleh Myeongyi untuk diganti bajunya dengan piyamanya membiarkan si pemuda itu untuk istirahat.

Namun dengan berbagai macam stress yang menghampirinya, akhirnya anxiety-nya kembali lagi. Seokjin kembali demam tinggi dan kesulitan bernafas, Myeongyi sudah berulang kali bolak- balik untuk mengompres Seokjin dan mengatur suhu ruangan namun Seokjin masih kesulitan bernafas dan demamnya tidak turun.

Chanwook ingin memutuskan membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit namun wartawan semakin malam, semakin banyak dan Chanwook dan Myeongyi hampir menangis putus asa ingin menghubungi semua hyungnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Apakah Seokjin-shi belum menceritakan bahwa ia pingsan dan kami yang merawatnya?"

Myeongyi seketika mengingat percakapan mereka saat sarapan.

"BTS! BTS tahu bagaimana merawat Seokjin. Mereka pernah merawat Seokjin" ujar Myeongyi dan Chanwook tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk segera menekan bel pintu apartemen BTS.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Nampaknya member BTS belum balik.

Hingga bunyi 'ding' khas lift di pukul sebelas malam menyadarkan Chanwook akan kehadiran enam pemuda dengan muka lusuh.

Chanwook berlari kearah mereka dengan muka penuh air mata.

"Tolong bantu aku. Seokjin tidak bisa bernafas dan mengalami demam tinggi selama tiga jam lebih" ujar Chanwook mengesampingkan kebencian dirinya dengan BTS.

Mereka serempak membulatkan mata dan berlari menuju apertemen Seokjin dan mendobrak masuk kekamarnya mendapati Myeongyi sudah menangis histeris mengompres Seokjin berkali-kali.

"Hey, kau bisa mendengarkanku kan?" ujar Hoseok dan Seokjin mengangguk pasrah.

"Kita butuh _nebulizer_ , tabung oksigen _portable_ , _heart monitoring patch_ , dan beberapa perban juga obat penurun demam" ujar Hoseok hyung akhirnya berani memeriksa tubuh Seokjin dan Myeongyi cukup kaget melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon segera pergi entah kemana membawa alat dan barang-barang yang disebutkan oleh Hoseok tadi

"Kondisinya separah itu...?" tanya Chanwook tidak menyangka Seokjin sebegitu tersiksanya.

"Ia sepertinya terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan dan kakinya masih belum terlalu kuat mengingat gips baru saja dilepas. Kita tidak punya alat medis untuk membantunya waktu itu, ini adalah alat yang kami simpan waktu itu ia pingsan juga waktu itu" ujar Jimin

"Taehyung-ah, kau siapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan beberapa handuk" titah Hoseok dan tanpa basa-basi segera menuju dapur lalu tanpa dikomando juga Jungkook dengan sendirinya segera menyusul kedapur memasak air panas sendiri dan memasukkan gunting dan alat metal lainnya yang nanti.

Taehyung dan Jungkook segera bergegas menuju kamar Seokjin mendapati kini Seokjin sudah dalam penanganan Hoseok dan Jimin kembali. Dengan cekatan memotong perbang milik Seokjin yang menyelimuti kakinya.

Namun kali ini Jimin nampaknya lebih tenang dan mampu mengatur tekanan ' _powernya_ ' memastikan guntin tersebut tidak mengenai kulit Seokjin.

Meski ia masih nampak menahan nafas.

Balutan atau bantalan pada perban dibuka oleh Jimin dengan menggunakan gunting dengan hati – hati dan perlahan. Setiap lapisan dilepas secara sempurna hingga balutan tidak lagi menutupi kakinya.

Dan kini kita bisa jelas melihat bahwa kaki Seokjin sedikit memerah namun syukurnya tidak mengalami pembengkakan yang cukup berarti. Hanya terlihat merah saja.

Kaki Seokjin yang telah dilepas perbannya dibersihkan sejenak di baskom dengan menggunakan air hangat yang dibawa oleh Taehyung tadi lalu direndam sementara untuk merilekskan otot dan saraf kakinya.

Hoseok sendiri sudah berkutat dengan alat-alat yang dibawa Yoongi. Seperti sama dengan sebelumnya, ia pertama membuka beberapa kancing pakaian Seokjin dan menempelkan _heart monitoring patch_ tadi ke dada Seokjin dan alat itu daritadi berbunyi seakan menandakan proses monitoring.

Hoseok memantau dengan hati-hati untuk mengetahui ritme jantung Seokjin.

Kini giliran Hoseok yang jauh lebih tegang daripada Jimin.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, obat penurun demam yang dibeli Namjoon dan masih sisa kemarin digiling halus dan dimasukkan kedalam tube yang ada pada nebulizer yang akan dipakai. Salah satu selangnya dimasukkan kedalam tabung oksigen portable yang mengeluarkan bunyi desisan mirip tabung gas. Masker pada nebulizer tadi dipakaikan kewajah Seokjin lalu kemudian dinyalakan dan baik tube dan tabung oksigennya seketika berfungsi melihat munculnya kabut pada masker yang dikenakan Seokjin. Hoseok menaruh dua bantal dikepala Seokjin supaya pernafasan tubuh pemuda itu berjalan lancar.

Memastikan kali ini Seokjin bisa bernafas dengan baik, dengan tegang memperhatikan ritme jantung milik Seokjin sambil mengenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

Yoongi yang melihat Hoseok sudah dalam mode panik memutuskan untuk membantu Jimin mengangkat kaki Seokjin yang sedari tadi direndam didalam baskom kemudian dibersihkan dengan sabun yang lembut. Setelah dikeringkan dengan handuk kaki Seokjin dilumasi minyak atau krim sehingga kulit yang telah lama kaku, perlahan pulih. Sebelum dipasangkan kembali bantalan perbannya dan diperban dengan perban halus yang baru saja dibeli oleh Yoongi tadi.

Chanwook dan Myeongyi hanya bisa menatap dalam diam juga penuh harap-harap cemas karena mereka sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa alat-alat tersebut ternyata diperjualbelikan secara bebas.

Heart monitoring patch pada dada Seokjin sudah tidak berbunyi lagi membuat Hoseok kembali mengecek nadi Seokjin kemudian menempelkan tangannya pada kening Seokjin lalu bernafas lega.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik. Detak jantungnya sudah normal tapi nafasnya masih pendek. Dia masih butuh nebulizer" ujar Hoseok hyung sambil melepas pelan patch pada dada Seokjin tadi kemudian mengancingkan kembali pakaian pemuda itu dan menyelimutinya. Jungkook membawa air purifier dan heater yang ia baru beli dikamarnya dan ia taruh dikamar Seokjin dan menyalakan supaya kondisinya tetap hangat dan sejuk.

Kami semua keluar membawa peralatan dan perban yang sudah dibuka tadi untuk dibuang. Semua duduk diruang tamu dan tidak ada yang berani beranjak kekamarnya masing-masing. Hoseok masih ada didalam dengan mode mengenggam tangan pemuda itu erat.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dengan pening luar biasa, Seokjin menengok kesamping melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hoseok yang kini sudah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Seokjin meneteskan air matanya kembali.

 _'mianhae...'_

Hanya itu yang bisa Seokjin ucapkan dibalik masker oksigennya meski tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Terlalu lelah.

Hoseok mengangguk dan akhirnya ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Shh...kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang minta maaf...aku yang salah...jangan sakit..kami tidak kuat melihatmu menderita...jangan bersedih...kau tidak salah, kami yang salah...aku yang salah...maafkan aku.."

Dan Seokjin kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya begitu Hoseok dengan berani mengecup keningnya.

"Hyung...jelaskan apa yang terjadi di foto ini" tanya Taehyung panas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan kebalkon kita, lalu mendapati anak itu masih bangun juga dengan dua gelas teh hijau. Aku meminta satu gelasnya dan singgah dibalkonnya, hingga kami tertidur disana sampai pagi" ujar Hoseok terduduk lemas dilantai studio dance mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tertidur disana hanya demi segelas teh hijau Hoseok! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu ini. Sadar diri bahwa kita publik figur dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu ada kamera yang mengintai kita" akhirnya Yoongi meluapkan emosinya.

Hoseok tak sadar kini air matanya telah mengalir.

Ah, kapan terakhir dia menangis?

"Yoongi hyung...Taehyung benar...dia berbeda...hingga tak sadar telah kulabuhkan hatiku padanya" ujar Hoseok dengan sisa tenaga yang ada membiarkan dirinya tersenyum lega dengan derasnya air mata penuh kelegaan.

"Ini tidak adil..aku mencintainya leih dulu...aku menyukainya lebih dulu" ujar Taehyung yang ikut terjerambab duduk dilantai dingin tersebut.

"Aku juga tahu Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Jimin juga mulai menyukainya kan?" ujar Taehyung lagi dan Jimin tertawa sambil duduk disamping Taehyung ikut menangis.

"Aku bahkan kalah cepat dari Jungkook. Anak itu sudah membeli air purifier dan heater model terbaru berharap jika pemuda itu datang lagi kita bisa melayaninya dengan baik"

"Yoongi hyung kau diam saja?" ujar Jungkook

"Namjoon lebih tahu seberapa _whipped_ aku terhadap pemuda itu" ujar Yoongi.

Namjoon akhirnya juga ikut duduk bersama membernya.

Lelah menjadi _'leader'_ dan sekali-kali ingin menjadi 'dirinya sendiri'

"Dia menerima kita dengan tangan terbuka, menerima kisah kelam Jungkook dengan senyuman, dengan berani ia berkata setiap manusia berhak atas pengampunan dan kini kita membuat malaikat seperti dia jatuh kedalam lubang terdalam neraka. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Dan keenam-enamnya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Seokjin...apa yang harus kami lakukan untukmu..." monolog Hoseok merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik melihat kondisi Seokjin sekarang.

Sementara itu member BTS beserta Chanwook dan Myeongyi yang diruang tamu hanya bisa duduk dengan tenang memandang teh yang dihidangkan oleh Myeongyi dari tadi.

"Chanwook-ah, apakah kalian sudah menemukan Kali?" ujar Namjoon akhirnya angkat bicara menuai atensi semuanya.

"Huh...Kali?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Hello reader-nim!Long time no see! Terima kasih sudah bersabar ya hehehe.**

 **Bagaimana? Ada yang tahu apa yang ingin Joomin katakan waktu itu semasa hidup? Apakah benar Eunho terlibat!? APAKAH TIM UIK DAN BTS DALAM BAHAYA!? AYO BANTU UNIT INVESTIGASI KHUSUS MEMECAHKAN KASUS INI SEBELUM SEMAKIN BANYAK KORBAN BERJATUHAN!**

 **P.s : Mianhae untuk beberapa kata kasar yang ada disini, tolong jangan benci artis, maupun fandomnya ya reader-nim. Ini semua murni hanya fiksi!**

 **Dan jangan lupa,**

 **Lanjut atau tidak tergantung dari komen dan fav dari kalian semua ;-;**

 **See you!~**


End file.
